Black Bird
by MixyX
Summary: Seina's the protector of Yona and an old messenger of King Hiryuu. With the dying wish of the Hiryuu, she made a vow to him. When the day came of the rebirth of the King, she quickly became the maid of the Princess. On Yona's journey, Jaeha would constantly flirt with Seina which annoyed her. By Yona's words, Seina was forced to befriend Jaeha. She dreads to get close to a pervert.
1. Chapter 1

" _Seina, protect the next incarnation of me…" I gripped onto King Hiryuu's hands tightly as I knew this time would have come to an end. He was slowly dying in his bed as nobody couldn't save him from this dreadful death scene. "You and Zeno are the most important people I have to trust." He smiled at the both of us, Zeno sitting next to me, holding back his tears. "A curse than a blessing, don't ever be saddened by your gifts. You both will have a purpose when the time comes, but please hold strength in these long years until we return." King Hiryuu's warmed hand turned cold, that was when tears started dropping._

 _As the Four Dragons and I stood at his deathbed, crying, I realized that the other three dragons were going to soon die of old age and that made me cry even more. The King was the only person that kept us together for so long. We were like family with an unbreakable bond until death._

 _Life was never the same since the King died. King Hiryuu's son was so young that Zeno stayed at the palace as we all parted our way to get away from the pain lingering in our hearts that will always be there for all time. "I guess….this is goodbye." I stared at Guen, Abi, Shuten, and Zeno. I repeatedly told myself not to cry when we part. It hurts to say goodbye. I love them all that I don't want to part. Why does parting hurt so much?_

" _Don't cry, you baby." Shuten pulled me into a hug as the other came in. I cried onto his shoulder as I couldn't stop. There were tear stains and snot on his clothing._

" _Let us meet in the heavens where we will reunite as siblings, though you're not a dragon, Seina, but meet us there." Guen said with a big smile, concealing his hurting heart._

 _We all nodded to do that, but I looked over at Zeno as we both had a bitter expression. As immortals...we can't die. We'll both suffer in not remembering or seeing them ever again. After the men saying to visit each other, we walked our own directions to find what is called 'home'._

 _I isolated myself in a cave to fill the void in my heart. As twenty years passed by, it was time to visit the dragons. Their life was on the verge of death. My heart is telling me to visit them before they blow their last breath._

" _Oh, Guen, how old you've become." I went down on my knees, staring at him. He was in his bed in his white robes. "Zeno and I wished we could go to the heavens with you all, but we can't as you can see. We are bound by immortality." I clenched my skirt, feeling my nails digging through the fabric._

" _How young both of you will stay is saddening." His voice hoarse. "It's sad that Zeno has never come to visit me not even once. As my power goes down to the next child, I hope they find their dragon blood brothers…" A tear slipped from his eyes when his voice died and also his life._

 _I stared at his fresh dead body, face stiff as stone while the pain bubbled up with his tribe members crying at the background making it worse. Though I wasn't a dragon, but a messenger bird, they were important people, very important. Even if I'm not connected by their dragon blood, the three dragons died. I sensed it and I was too late because I copped myself in my cave because I feared of losing people. "I'm sorry…" I muttered, standing up and walking out like a zombie to find Zeno._

" _Zeno...you felt it right?" I stood in front of the bloody Zeno who fought with many armies. "They're dead." My stoned face didn't change one bit._

" _I know…" He didn't look at me, too ashamed that he didn't visit them before their death. "I was scared to see them age."_

" _Aren't we alike?" I turned my back to him. "When we meet, it'll be the day when the King's return." I proceeded to go home._

 _While I traveled home by foot, my emotion was dead and lifeless. This is what it feels to be human once again. "Hey girl, why are you alone?" A man called out as his gang was behind him._

 _I didn't answer because I have better things to do than get involved with pest._

" _Hey! Don't ignore me!" The man grabbed my arm._

" _DON'T TOUCH ME!" I raged at him._

" _Get her." He commanded._

 _I came home that night with torn up clothes and the smell of gas and death. I burnt the house down to pay back for what they have done to me. "Humans are vile creatures….that is why I'm_ _ **this**_ _. I should have killed them when they grabbed me, but I didn't since I was told never to harm a human because King Hiryuu said for me to try and love them like he did in his eyes. But I see nothing what he sees." I stared at the red marks on my body at the reflection in the water._

 _I forced myself to sleep for two hundred years. I spread out my black enormous wings and curled myself into a ball._

TIME SKIP

"King Hiryuu!" My big wings sprawled open as the time has come. I ran outside my cave to see the red star in the sky, twinkling brightly.

My eyes dilated to find Zeno's presence. With opened wings and started to fly to Zeno. "Zeno!" I called with teary eyes as I saw him in the White Dragon tribe. He was sitting on a tree branch with the next white dragon successor.

"S-Seina…!" He choked on his spit as he saw me. It's been ages since we saw each other. I stood next to him on the branch as I smiled at the little boy.

"He's coming back, Zeno. We finally have a meaning in life now." I stared at the red star.

"We do, don't we?" His voice sounded a bit happy.

"No more pain for now until it happens."

"Yes." He nodded as we both reminisce about the past.

"Shall we go and visit the others?"

"We should." We jumped down from the tree with the boy climbing down slowly. I retreated my wings in as I looked human.

"Who are you guys?" The boy asked.

Zeno and I stared at each other, knowing what we'll both say. "Let's see where fate takes us." We continued our journey as the guards were calling for the little boy.

"Awww, he's so cute!" I couldn't help but smile at the blue haired boy with his cute cat mask on. But my heart hurts for him at the same time.

Zeno went to give a ball to the boy. How adorable he is! I went to pat his head gently with an excited smile. "I wonder how you'll turn out like." I murmured, as Zeno went to talk to him. I kept staring at the cute boy. He looked so precious.

"Come on let's go." I was dragged by Zeno.

"Bye!" I waved at him before we head to the last one.

There in the room where a green haired boy was chained and left cold on the ground to freeze. "Is this how they treat the Green Dragon?" I said in sorrow, taking off the my cape that I wore around me and placed it on the sleeping boy.

I heard Zeno sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked him, walking out of the small room.

"I wonder how long will it be when we'll meet again." His eyes showed sadness as he didn't want to lose this precious moment we shared after many years.

"Same here, Zeno. Till next time." I went for a hug and he squeezed me firmly before we departed again.

TIME SKIP

There I followed Princess Yona as she was running around the palace finding Soowon. How I disliked Soowon right from the start. When my eyes laid eyes on his, I immediately knew he was trouble right from the start. That snake.

I'm Seina, the Princess' personal maid and protector. I was a former messenger of King Hiryuu. My master is Yona since she is the new king of Hiryuu. Though she may not know, she'll soon learn what she'll have to face in the hard times. I have long black-grey ombre hair and steel grey eyes. I call myself an immortal even though I'm not because my life span is just longer than any human's life.

"Seina," I turned around to see Hak walking toward me.

I smiled at him, "General Hak," then bowed in respect. "What are you up to?" We walked around the palace halls.

I was close to both the Princess and Hak despite the hatred of humans. Hak was a strong man to fighting with when I felt like it. I never told them my identity until the day comes.

"Was going to attend the Princess, but she's busy with Soowon like always." He grumbled, staring at them in the distance.

I smacked his stomach lightly. "Don't stare."

"Says the one who's glaring at Soowon." He snickered, walking off with a stupid smile on his face.

"I got bad feelings from him since he was young, General Hak...! He gives me this vibe that he's a snake. He's only wearing a mask to cover what's really his true colors." I stated, providing proof to my statement.

"Here they come. It's your time to shine and tell what you feel about Soowon." I glared at him as I felt a tick mark appearing on my head. "It's good to tell each other your feelings, right?" Hak snickered.

"I'm going to beat you up, General Hak." I threatened, walking away from him and back to my quarters.

"Seina!" My door was slid opened as the Princess stood in the doorway with a pout.

' _I wondered if Hak told her or not?'_ I shrugged at that thought before getting up from what I was doing.

"Yes, Princess?"

"How could you-"

' _Say that about Soowon?!' BA THUMP. 'Hide those feelings about Soowoo?!' BA THUMP. 'Call Soowon a snake?!' BA THUMP._ I was thinking what she'll say to me because of Hak.

"Forget my birthday celebration today!" My head shot up from what she didn't say. My heart was pounding but it was fine now.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I quickly bowed. How could I forget her birthday? I felt dumb for not remembering. "I totally forgot to buy you a gift." I bowed lower in disappointment in myself.

"Oh! Please with your head up, Seina! You don't have to get me anything. You have gotten me many things when I was a little baby." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the banquet. "You should find yourself a man to marry while at it!"

My husband-to-be is going to die before me as I age slowly than him. I huffed around at the banquet, not liking big gathering. The Princess was happy as usual and Hak went to hang around me. "Why are you at the corner, drinking by yourself?" He grinned, circling around me.

"The Princess wants me to marry. But I'm not wanting to marry _yet._ " I sipped my wine.

"You're twenty five. Go find a husband who can protect you."

"I can protect myself, General. If I can keep up with you when we fight, then I can protect myself." I sweetly smiled, drawing myself away from him.

The night has fallen and I was preparing the bed for Princess Yona. I carried them in my arms as they had a lot of fluff inside of the blankets. It puffed up to my neck that it was hard to see where I was going. "Do you need help?" Hak asked, appeared next to me.

"Yeah because I can't see." Hak took half of the blankets and sheets as I could see the front view now.

"Do you sense something weird?" Hak asked, looking around the palace halls to suspect something or someone.

"Yeah I do." The air felt tensed and I knew something will happen. I can't let the reincarnation of the king die. "I'm going to check on the Princess!" I dropped everything and ran.

I went to her room to find her not there. I pulled out the sword from my scabbard that was at my waist. "That damn snake." I grunted, running off to Yona. I sensed her presence in the King's chamber as well as Yoowon. I jump kicked the door opened as I saw a mortified Yona, a bloody Soowon, and a dead king. I ran in front of the Princess to protect her from the vile man. I pointed my sword at him. "You snake," my eyes were firing up. How much I wanted to slay this man's life right now.

"Don't Seina…" She whimpered in fear and was paralyzed from what she seen.

With her command, I did not kill him. "I'll take your head one day, Soowon." I glared at him. Then the groups of soldiers came along with his advisor. There were many of them surrounding us. "Shit…" I cursed under my breath and quickly pulling Yona over my shoulder. I wasn't going to show out my wings to them.

I sliced down soldiers that were in my way. It was pouring outside as I ran to find Hak. "General Hak!" I called out as my voice echoed into the sky. Hak spotted us and quickly ran. "We need to leave! Soowon killed the king and they're going to kill the Princess." I briefly explained not in full detailed, but I will later when we're out of here.

Hak was killing people as we were escaping to safety. Princess Yona didn't move at all when I was carrying her. We went to the woods for our own safety. "We'll be safe for tonight." Hak said, as he stared at the view of the palace and I gently set down the Princess. Her eyes were dull. She must be terrified.

"Yes, we will but later we'll need to move on with our new journey."


	2. Chapter 2

"Seina,"

"What?" I turned my head to Hak who was speaking to me. "Is there something you need?" I got up from the dirty floor as I walked over to him at the cliff.

"Go to the village nearby to buy some food." Hak pointed out at this great view right in front of our eyes, but to me it seemed far. "It's not close to the Palace, I can tell you that."

"Are you sure?" I turned my head to him. "Because you can go, and I can stay and watch the Princess." I smiled, pressing my hands on his back, moving him to the trail where you'll meet the village.

"No, no, no." He chuckled, quickly turning around as my hands were now placed on his hard rock chest. "People already know who I am, but they won't know you." He grabbed my arms and pushed me to the trail.

"Woah!" I almost tripped from his force, but luckily I didn't. "No. I don't want to get near to pests." I hissed at him, being stubborn to not go. I crossed my arms and stood at my place. "I'm not going."

He eye rolled me. "Who are 'pests'?" He flicked his hand at me with the other hand holding his weapon.

I replied, "Humans." Hak and I were having a staring contest. "They're vile beings that I hate because of what they did to me." I brushed my bangs to the side from getting in the way of my view.

"But you're human though." He stated out the truth as he clearly saw me as a human, but I'm more a like a beast, deity, demi-god than human.

"Ha ha ha…" I sarcastically laughed, exaggerating too much of my laugh. "I'm a beast or a demi-god in my opinion." I pursed my lips in a straight line, pulling up my long sleeves.

"Seina… Hak is right. Please, do go." The Princess finally spoke up. I couldn't deny the order from the Princess. She's at her worst state so I should just go.

"Fine." I complied, dragging my feet to the trail as I heard Hak snickering at the background. "Shut up, Hak." I yelled, whipping my head around, giving him a death glare.

"Have fun!" He shouted, ticking me off even more.

I had my sword right at my hips so if something happens to me, I'll slice that person. I could care less now. I was walking down the trail as I looked around my surroundings to see if there was any soldiers around the area. I had little money in my sash underneath my bust. While I was walking to the village, I was catcalled. "Hey, Beauty. You shouldn't be walking alone by yourself. You should let me walk with you."

I turned my head to give a disgusting look at the man who called me out. "No. Go. A. Way." I rudely said, annoyed by men who whistle girls out. The green haired man was the one who called me out. He didn't seemed fazed at all by what I said to him. He was a tall, slim, and properly dressed man. He was totally fancy with his gorgeous clothing.

"Someone beautiful as you shouldn't be out in the open where bad things happen." He ran next to me, sticking next to me like glue. "Jaeha is the name. What is yours?" He asked, hinting something more than asking my name. It was more like, ' _open up to me, and the next time you see me, I'll be gone'_.

I opened my mouth for a moment, but closed it. I decided not to say anything to him because he seemed like a persistent guy. I shook my head, walking further up ahead of him. I just didn't want to make a conversation with him. I'm not going to see him again.

"Hey! I didn't get your name!" I ran full speed ahead away from that flirt.

I entered the village safely without having that dude Jaeha around my neck. It was peace for me since I was now alone. "Gosh, how I hate flirts like him…" I rolled my eyes, standing close to the booths.

"You hate guys like who?" He looked down at me as if we're cool together.

"Ughh…" I turned my left to get inside an alley. I don't know if he could tell that I was bothered by him. The more I kept walking inside the alley, the less light I saw from where I first stood. I was getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I gripped onto the handle of my sword tightly as my eyes looked from side to side. "If someone comes out, scaring the shit out from me, I swear, I'll cut off their head." I mumbled a threat out from my lips.

The coast was clear as there was nothing living in the dark of the alley. I found the end of the alley not so far where I was standing to see. I jogged my way up there to be met with… "EEEEEEEKKKKK!" I shrieked, eyes shut as I felt something wet on me. I opened my eyes to be glaring at the people who did this to me. I extended my arms to see blood. I looked down and around my body to see blood as well. "You!" I walked up to a young man who quivered before me. I gripped on his collar as I pulled him up from the ground. "How dare you do this to me?! I have someone to meet up with, and I can't be seen with…"

"P-p-pig's blood! I'm sorry!" The young man answered me in his shaky voice.

"If people see me with this ugly red stain, then they'll think I killed-" The young man was taken from me and Jaeha stood in front of me, smiling at the young man, trying to keep a fight apart. "What you are doing?" I grumbled, staring Jaeha's back, still mad that I wasn't done scolding the man.

"I'm sorry for my…" Jaeha looked back at me for a moment before looking back at the man in front of him, terrified and shakened. "Wife. She's having-" I cut him off. He was going too far with this.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" I stepped to the side to look at Jaeha with a confused expression as my eyebrows knitted together and eyes are confused and lost.

" _Dear_ , don't act like I'm not your husband-"

"Because you're not. I don't recall getting married to someone at all!" I was getting sassy at Jaeha as I wanted to snap my fingers at him but that was a bit too much. "Back to I was saying, young man," I bent my right knee up and started to take off my shoe to smack him from messing with me, or any girls...if he's planning to do that at all.

"Don't hurt me!" He defensively blocked himself with his arms covering his upper body.

"I'll take her." Jaeha firmly said, forcefully grabbing me, dragging me away from the man who threw pig's blood at me! He took me to a secluded area from the crowd.

"Let go of me!" I ripped my wrist out from his large hand. I turned away with a frown forming on my lips. "You didn't need to interfer. It was my situation to handle." I angrily said.

"I couldn't let a woman do it on her own. It's better to have help."

"I'm not a helpless woman. You see this sword right here?" I slighted turned so he could see the sword. "I know how to fight with this. Go and aid damsels in distress because I'm not one of them."

People stared at me as I walked past the village. I was an attraction because of this pig's blood. How embarrassing it was to be out in public to look like this. "Hey." I was tapped on the shoulder and I stopped my tracks.

"What?" I knew who the voice belonged to.

Jaeha was in front of me."Here. I bought you this to not attract yourself from any unwanted attention." He handed out a new set of clothes that was purple.

I peered the clothing then up at Jaeha. "You didn't need to. I'm fine. I'll wash my clothes." I pushed his hands back. I didn't like when things are bought for me. It makes me feel spoiled. "Give it other girls' who'll want it." I moved around him, leaving him hanging from declining his offer.

I tuck my arms under my bosom as I patiently waited in line to buy tteok. They were my favorite from the past. It was finally my turn to get what I wanted. I finally smiled because I'd get the nostalgic feelings from the past. I want to cry as I eat it. "I'm sorry ma'am, we're all out. That young man in green took that last of it." The elderly lady pointed at Jaeha who looked over at me with his mouth fulled with tteok.

"Oh…" I said in disappointment as I turned the opposite direction of Jaeha. I didn't want to feel sad about eating tteok, but I did anyways. I hated when things didn't go as plan or my way. "Well, I guess, I'll buy something else." I whispered quietly, patting my money. "My money…" My eyes shot opened as I didn't feel the pouch in my sach. It was gone. "Oh no!" I went running to all directions of where I could've lose my money.

"UGHHH?!" I groaned loudly, messing up my hair as I was behind a building sitting against the wall. "I'm so stupid!" I scolded myself. I wanted to rip out my hairs from my head so I can be bald. "How irresponsible I am?" It was the worse day. I covered my face with my hands as I've been through so much already. "The money is gone. I can't do anything about it." I accepted the fact that it's forever gone and will never come back.

"Here, take it." I removed my hands to see Jaeha crotching in front of me, having a tteok in my face.

"I don't take things from strangers. Stranger danger." I turned my head away from him, pouting a bit as I started to bit my lips. I'm already irritated, I don't need to be bothered more.

"I know you want it." He moved it around my face. "Your face tells me about it. The way you glanced over at me with disappointment because I took the last one. Everyone was sad because tteok is good. Just have it." He insisted.

"No." I stood up, wiping off any dirty from my skirt. "I don't want to be down here with these pests." I glared at the people walking around the village. "All they've done was ruin things for me…" I muttered, then proceeded to on my way home.

"Take this."

"Take wha-" New clothes were thrown at me and I looked around to find Jaeha, but he disappeared from my sight. I looked down at the purple clothing that he bought for me. How kind he was to do this for me. I felt refreshing to the heart, but I was embarrassed to smile as it didn't feel right, so I pursed my lips to conceal this joy.

"What happened to you? Did you kill a soldier while you were going to the village?" Hak teased, standing next to me as I walked back to our area.

"You wish I did, but I didn't. This stupid man threw pig's blood at me. I don't know why he did it because he didn't explain!" I threw the clothes onto the ground, feeling mad about it.

"Care to explain what happened?" His hand signaled a seat next to him.

"Won't you have a great laugh." I rolled my eyes, moving my hair to the side.

Not long after telling my story, Hak started laughing. "AHAHAHA! You found yourself a man!" He slapped his knee, laughing so hard that he's dying. "Guess it was fate to meet…! But you don't even know his name?!" I did a roundhouse kick at the dying Hak.

"This is why I don't tell you anything and I didn't want to give out _specific details if I knew you were going to laugh about it_." I sighed, leaving him to wash up and dress into my new outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the Princess for a long time, but she still haven't noticed my staring. She's overwhelmed by what happened to her father and Soowon. I sighed loudly, then sat next to her. "Princess, as your personal maid, I have to say something to you even if it's not appropriate for me to say." I inhaled, before starting. "You need-" my mouth was covered by Hak, who dragged me out of her sight and to a nearby lake.

"You can't be straightforward and harsh to her! She's learning about the big world. She never saw people fight in wars or saw blood flying everywhere as they kill!" Hak scolded not too loud, but even if he was loud, the Princess wouldn't really seem to hear since she's not on earth.

"Well, she going to learn today!" I retorted, running my hands through my hair in frustration. I looked at our reflection in the water as the ripple of lake moved our image.

"You can be so blunt that you don't think about your words, Seina. Tell me why you dislike Soowon, huh? There was nothing wrong of him when he was a child. But you _somehow_ claim you dislike him."

"You...dislike Soowon?" The Princess stared at us, mostly at me.

"Yes, I do." I admit to her. I can't hide what I said and I'm also surprised that she even heard. Maybe her ears are only hearing things about Soowon.

"Soowon is not a bad person when he was a kid with us. He was nice and gentle! How can you not see that? You would watch us as we played around the palace." She defended him even though he killed her father, the king who ruled the whole nation.

"Is that supposed to change my heart? He must've told you that your father killed his father, didn't he? That's why he killed your father because he's out for revenge and that is why he was going to kill you, but I came in the way to save you from death. It's not your time to die, Yona!" I said her name for the first time in forever in her face. "If you want me to see the good in him, then he better do good as the next _king_. Make the land _great_ , even better than your father did." I hissed out my anger at her. "And also get yourself together, Princess. This world is cruel and you'll have to get used to it." I stormed off to be by myself. I did enough talking to both the Princess and General Hak.

"Ugh… I messed up this time." My hands covered my face. I was too hot headed as I spoke ill of Soowon. "The reason why I'm serving her is because the descendant of Hiryuu." I whispered lowly, hating myself that I can't keep my cool together.

I heard rustling from the bushes, then emerged out from Mother Nature, General Hak. "Seina, we need to leave to the Wind Tribe." Hak stood right in front of me with a neutral facial expression.

"Surprised you guys didn't already leave me behind after what I said." I stared at his eyes for a moment then looking away with a big puff coming out from my slightly parted lips.

"The Princess didn't want to leave you no matter how much I insisted. That doesn't mean she forgives you, you know?" He leaned against the tree behind him and weapon in hand like usual. The wind was within our silence until I spoke.

"I know…" I didn't want to push myself to say further more than I needed to.

"Let's go now to leave ." He pushed himself off the tree and proceeded to show me the way to the Princess then to the Tribe.

Traveling through the rocks was rocky and hard for the Princess since she's not used to this kind of ground. At the corner of my eye, I observed her as her uneasy facial expression was showing her perseverance-ish since her eyes are slightly dull but showing little color.

"Princess, come in front of me." I stopped walking and waited for her to come in front of me.

I was now behind the both of them. I couldn't take my eyes off from Princess Yona. She resembled nothing like King Hiryuu, but I guess not all reincarnation lines are the same. "King Hiryuu….." I muttered, remembering him after two hundred years ago. His face was still crystal clear in my lost memories. I turned my head to face the far palace from where we stood. "Where he once stood to fought for the people."

"We're here." Hak announced. "This is the capital, Fuuga." There laid two sleeping soldiers.

"So this is the Wind Tribe…" I stared at the sleeping men. "I see where your personality came from, General Hak." I was unimpressed how laid back they were and I looked up at him.

"Tch." Hak heard my comment so he took action and kicked the men, forcing them to wake up quickly.

"What was that?!" The long haired man said, rubbing his butt to soothe the pain from that powerful kick. The short haired man crouched his back toward us.

"Does this Tribe think patrolling is when you take afternoon naps?" Hak scolded them, as I watched in amusement.

"Ha?" They got a clear view of who it was. "Lord Hak?"

"Yo." Hak replied back with a hand up.

From what I saw and heard, it sounded like they were catching up with each other. "We are the Wind Tribe. We live as free as the wind~~" I cackled of how freely they wiggled, trying to imitate the wind.

"Who sent these guys out to patrol?" Hak just stared at them, holding his weapon on his shoulders.

"They're funny, General. I can see you doing the same thing if you weren't a bodyguard at least." I snickered. The vision of him was very clear: Hak napping by the gates, only waking up to noises that disturbs his sleep, making him grumpy that he can't take a simple nap.

"Chief," The three of us were surrounded by their village women.

"Well, ain't General Hak the hot topic in the village?" I said, observing the women encircling the calm Hak who wasn't fazed by the women.

"Oh? Who are these girls? Are you both Hak's women?" Their questions made me die a little inside.

"Pff! As if!" I shouted by accident. "I'm just a servant from where General Hak's work. Nothing more than that." I explained myself, so it was the Princess turn to do so as well.

"The other one is just a court lady in training." Hak made up a simple lie.

"What's your name? Where are you from?" So many questions were coming at me and the Princess that I felt uncomfortable. The villagers were surrounding us, closing in that I could not make my escape.

THUMP!

I turned my head to the side to see the Princess fainted. "Prin- Rina!" I quickly made up a name to cover her true identity. "General Hak!" I shouted, making eye contact with him as he rushed over to pick up the Princess. "Take her because I'm going to explore, and if I don't come back...then don't find me because I will find you, even if you travel around, I will always find you guys." I got on my feet and started to run out from the village.

"SEINA!" I heard Hak shouted, but I have something else to fulfill.

TIME SKIP

I was roaming through the forest for days. I looked up to see the deadly high cliff, "They'll be a goner…" I murmured, just imagining someone's death. "I wonder if the General and the Princess are doing alright?" I thought for a second before shaking my head. "No. They'll find me." I whispered in heart, wanting them to find the priest and I.

I'm here to find the priest, so her journey can finally begin.

"Hmm...gah…" I lowly grunted as my enormous black wings were sprouting from my back. "Ah!" I whimpered, falling onto my knees with my hands out in front of me. "Gah…!" My face twisted in pain as it's been forever since I released my wings out. I keep it inside for soooo long that my body isn't used to it. It was hurting that my face was turning red from all the pushing. "This is what it might feels like giving...birth…! Argh!"

"The Messenger of King Hiryuu." I heard someone said as the rustling footsteps approached me.

"Gah-Ahh!" I yelped as my wings finally came out. WOOSH WOOSH. I flapped the wings in and out to circulate the blood and the tightness as well. My wings had to stretch. "You must be the Priest…" I panted with my hair covering my face as I was in the cat pose.

"Yes, I am."

I got up on my feet and dust off the dirt on me quickly. I took a good look at the Priest and I don't know who he was. "Who are you?" It was a tall shaggy man that had his long light blonde bangs covering his eyes. "Like I know you're the High Priest and all, but I don't think I know you. Maybe I've seen you before..." I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Iksoo. I used to be in Hiryuu Castle before I was banished. I was the High Priest there. I've seen you around with the Princess. Is she there with you?" He took a step toward me, then he fell...he fell with one small step.

"Uh, no. She's traveling with a general and I came here by myself to find you because either way, they're going to come here to find you, the High Priest. And are you okay?" I was unsure if I should help him up or not with my hesitant hand out to him.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" He laughed, getting up by himself and I retreated my hand from him.

"IKSOO!" A voice called out to the Priest. There from the distant a little girl came out from the bushes to scold Iksoo. "Don't run off- WOAH!" The pink haired teen stopped right next to Iksoo with wide eyes, taking back a bit. Her eyes were calm as she just looked at me. "Iksoo, who's this?" She pointed at me.

"I didn't know the Priest had a daughter…" I scanned the teenager with uneasy eyes.

"I'M NOT A GIRL, I'M A GENIUS PRETTY BOY! I'M ALSO NOT HIS DAUGHTER NOR SON, I'M HIS GUARDIAN!" The boy yelled at me.

"The pest didn't need to shout out his lungs." I blew out a sigh.

"Yoon, be nice to people. You didn't need to shout out your irritation. You could've said it calmly." He looked at the boy named Yoon. Then he turned his head to me, "I'm sorry. He's usually mistake as a girl than a boy." Iksoo apologized on his behalf.

"I know. I can see it very well." I bluntly replied as Yoon shot me a death glare.

"Let's go home, Iksoo." Yoon said, turning his back to us and proceeding to head back home.

"Come on, Messenger. You have to be here when the descendant comes." Iksoo motioned me and I hesitated to move.

"Why does she have to come?"

"Because she is an important role to be soon to come." Iksoo answered Yoon's question.

"Seina is the name." I told them and walked behind them. If I was going with them, I might as well tell them my name because I….can trust them since there's the Priest and that Priest's guardian. They are no threat to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoon was busy gathering stuff to eat and Iksoo looked at me as we stood in front of each other. "Seina, I feel that you don't have the same belief as King Hiryuu. You despise humans and what they have done to you."

"Yes, and?" I didn't know what he expected me to say. Did he wanted me to express what I felt about humans? Try and love them no matter how much they ruined me? My belief have always been the same since I turned into the Messenger.

"Open your heart to see what King Hiryuu saw in the humans. Isn't that why he brought you to the heavens? He saved you because he saw something in you."

"Because I bet in his eyes, he saw something tragic...similar to his life, living with the humans." I huffed, licking my dry lips.

"You just don't want to admit it. One day you might realize that all humans aren't bad. The ones you've encountered was when you were at your weakest-" I cut him off, not understanding why he's giving me this talk. How annoying.

"High Priest...why are you telling me this now? Why does it matter? I can't face humans because what I see is something dark in them! I built a wall out of fear. I don't want to be deceived and fooled. It happened to me and I didn't resist to stop them because I followed what Master Hiryuu said. He told me to love them no matter what! Talking to them did not work." I turned my head to the side, hair covering my whole face. I couldn't bare to face him. It's just another nightmare to remember that haunts me. I wanted to cry. I had the need to let it out. "It felt disgusting. I felt dead no matter how many time it happened." I remembered the screaming of hatred until I silenced up and the cold metals on me, restraining me from escaping. "Then I killed them after…" I remembered tearing their bodies apart with my sharpened nails into shreds.

His hand patted my shoulder. "Though you have your hatred towards them, please open your eyes and heart. Time will change for you because you are stronger and wiser. Protect the new king like you did before he died. The dragons will be there with you and I know you can love and care for them like you did with the first generation." His wise words weren't getting through my tough, stoned heart.

"We'll see, Priest… We'll see. My heart can not be swayed so easily by mere words of smart talking. It's up to me if I want to change my morals, or if I can since I've been chained to what I always thought was better than me." I raised my head up to gaze at Iksoo. "I guess I should thank you for talking about this to me…" I said unsurely, not really knowing if I was supposed to feel better now or a little light hearted.

"You don't have to. I know you've been through hell since the beginning. I'm just here to tell you the words from the heavens because that is my job."

"Let's go back to the house." I said to him, proceeding to walk until I heard a big thump. I turned around to see Iksoo on the ground, muddy as he laughed at himself. "A high priest you are, but is very clumsy to the core. Is it because of your bangs? Should I or Yoon cut it?"

He jumped back up to his feet with a childish smile. "No. I've always been clumsy. I'm fine really."

"If you say so…" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to make sure he'll be alright.

We made our way back to meet someone that I knew would find me eventually but sooner than I expected. "S-S-Seina!" The wounded Princess struggled running her way to me as her eyes were filled with salty tears.

"P-Princess?!" She jumped onto me with all her weight. Her arms and legs tighten around my body as I felt her wet tears on the crook of my neck. "Woah there, Princess." I stumbled back. I don't understand why she is crying for me? What did I do?

"Sorry!" She sniffed, leaping me off of me, wiping her tears.

I took a good look at her from head to toe. "Why are you crying? What happened to you? Where's General Hak?" I led her inside the house and sat down next to her as we face the nature in front of us.

"When I woke up from my sleep at the Wind Tribe's house, I panicked because I didn't see you next to me since you're always nearby when I'm sick or something. So I asked Hak and he said that you left. I was sad that you didn't even tell me that you were going to leave! I thought it was because of me that's why you left!" I felt so loved right at that part. How sweet. "So when you left, the Fire Tribe took the Wind Tribe's water away so Hak decided to drop his status as General. Mundok told us about a High Priest and we went off to find him. On the way there, the Fire Tribe General Kan Soojin's second, Kan Taejun. He came to attack us. Hak went to protect me, costing his life-"

"How about your hair?" I asked because seeing her with short hair was kind of an eyesore. But I guess it's better since she doesn't remind me of King Hiryuu that often no more. It did ache my heart, having those memories with Hiryuu and the four dragons.

"I'm getting there. So Taejun grabbed my hair because I was going to aid Hak. I couldn't let him just die. So there was a sword at Taejun's side and I took it, sliced my hair and ran off to fall down from the cliff." The Princess explained, hands moving around.

"I found and treated them!" Yoon chimed from the other side of the room, providing that he was the only reason why they aren't dead.

"At least Hak isn't dead." I glanced over at his sleeping body as his chest heaved in and out. He looked really damaged from that great height of fall.

"When did you have wings?" She pointed out, staring at them with wide eyes. I totally forgot that my wings were out. My wings are pretty noticeable since it's huge.

"I always had them." I half heartedly smiled. "Here talk to the Priest if you're here. I'll hunt Taejun while you're at it." I sneered happily before running off.

The next morning later,

"You're finally moving like the real monster you are." I looked at Hak eating food off from the basket on Yoon's head, then grinned at him with my teeth showing.

"Yep. I'm back and alive with little to full strength to fight off soldiers." Hak said, munching on the dumpling in his hands.

Yoon noticed that the basket was getting lighter and he finally found out why his basket was getting lighter. "Don't just eat whatever you want?!" He yelled at Hak and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Yoon, he's like that all the time." I hook a few strands of hair behind my ears.

"Oh High Priest, thank you for your hospitality." Hak sarcastically said, stuff more food inside his mouth.

"I'm not a high priest!" Retorted Yoon.

"Even injured he can crack a joke…" I sighed before walking around Mother Nature.

"What happened to your quest to find Taejun?" Hak reminded me, looking intrigued from what he heard while he was asleep.

"Gen- Hak," I remembered that I can't call him 'general' no more since he isn't one. "I flew around with my big wings as you can see, but I did not find Taejun. Maybe because I was lazy, or I just didn't want to no more after flying around in the air."

"Nah. You just didn't want the Princess to get mad at you. After all, she did cry when you left her without a note."

"You were my note, Hak. I told you things before I left. I told you that you'll find me once again, and you did. You know it's so weird to not call you 'General Hak' like before." I sighed. My daily routine calling him that is now unusable.

"I've never been your note, and I know you'll miss calling me that."

"But you still told her." I said, having the last say.

As I walked around the place, I overheard Iksoo talking to Hak and the Princess. I cracked a smile, "She'll finally know about her duties…" and I walked away in the forest to be by myself.

Deep in the forest it was getting chillier as the wind blew cold air. "So cold now…" I rubbed my upper arms as I hugged myself tightly. "I need to get out of the forest and to the sunlight." I quickly rushed to the port that wasn't far in range.

From the far distance, I saw a few boats from the sea. "How lucky I am to be out here where the sun only shines here than in the forest…. It's better to leave." I whispered. I didn't want any enemies to come after Hak or the Princess. I retreated my black wings and slugged back to the forest.

RUSTLE RUSTLE

I heard noises around me. "Come out and face me…!" I growled, running to where the sound was coming from. I saw the figure standing unaware of their surrounding and it was the best opportunity to tackle and beat them. With full speed, I tackled down the person onto the ground as I pinned their hands above their head and straddling them. I breathed heavily as I looked at the person. "J-"

"OH! It's you from last time!" The familiar voice chippered with their eyes gleaming like a kid.

"Jaeha…." I didn't know it would be Jaeha. I felt sorta disappointed. I wanted to beat someone up after hearing the Princess story.

"I didn't know you were the dominate type." He smirked, making me feel weirded out from what he said.

"I will punch you." I narrowed my eyes at him, showing no hesitation but for the time being I needed to head back to the house. So I pushed myself off of him and I glanced back once more before withdrawing.

He's the weird dragon. I wonder why he's the green dragon? I knew he was the green dragon right from the start. But I didn't to uncover too much until we go find him, and I hope he doesn't know who I am or sense my presence as the Messenger.

"Where are you going?" He shouted, but I didn't stop or reply back. I needed to get back home. No time for stopping. "Hey!" He zipped in front of me and I scoffed.

"I need to go home, so can you step aside." I asked, waiting for him to move because what I can tell from this man is that he'll move if I move to one side to the next.

"As a gentleman-" I cut him off. I don't need to hear his yapping about him being a gentleman to help out women.

"My kids need me and they are waiting." There was my luck. Yoon was walking around in the forest.

"You have kids-" Jaeha was interrupted by Yoon's shouting and running at me.

"Se-" I quickly and to Yoon and engulfed him into a hug, shoving his head into my chest, muffling his mouth. I can't let him say my name to the green dragon.

I leaned my head down to his ear. "Don't say my name, Yoon. Pretend that you're my son and I'm your mother. Don't ask question, I'll tell you later."

"O-okay, but I can't breathe…!" He gasped for air from how tight I held his head in place to my chest.

"I'm sorry, son." I pushed him in front of my sight to see his beautiful face. I forced a smile that looked creepy. "I...missed you so much." The corner of my lips were twitching.

"M-mom…" He choked out, refraining to say that word to me but he had to for my sake. "Let's go back home." I gave him a glare to speak up more. "Dad is waiting for us. Let's go!" Yoon spat out hastily before grabbing my hand to run off.

With our feet running, Yoon finally asked me that question. "Who was he? Why did you make me do that?" He sounded a bit pissed off.

"Well, first off, he's still a stranger to me. I don't understand how he found me because it's been like two days since we met. Second off, I needed an excuse to run off because he's like a leech. He will follow me and I don't need that bullshit. I already tackled him down, thinking that he was the enemy since I saw a ship from the port nearby." I explained, running out of air to speak anymore until we got back home.

We made a pitstop at a tree to breathe again. The running got us tired out to the core. "I...never ran this...fast before…" I bent over to pant excessively.

"You're not going to die." Yoon sharply said, turning to look at me.

"Tell me, Yoon, why did you hold back saying the word 'mom'? You said 'dad' alright." I stood up straight and tall. Yoon blinked a few times before answering with his head to the side.

"I...was a poor orphan. Never called anyone 'mom' or 'dad', 'brother' or 'sister'. So it just felt weird for me to say that to you since it didn't feel right." He muttered sadly, face showing a small hint of sadness. "I don't need your pity!"

I put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down eye level to him. My face was serious now. "Yoon, I'm not here to pity you. I feel bad that you've gone through shit, but would you rather be taken from your parents to not see them again? Or not to know them at all?" I felt my heart beating rapidly as I couldn't calm it down.

"I'd rather not know them at all. Being taken away is much worse. Why did you ask that?"

"Because there are kids who are taken away from their family to become soldiers or slaves. I, too, would rather not to know who my parents were because they never even there when I needed them the most." My eyes drooped down as I stroked his hair unconsciously, reminiscing my past…

" _Mom! Dad! Help me!" I cried out sobbing and screaming as I was being taken away. I had my hand out to them, pleading them to save me. "Why won't you save me?!" I hit the soldier's back as I was over his shoulder, wanting them to drop me down. We were slowly retreating from my house called 'home'._

" _We can't save you…" My parents sadly said._

"They were just weak…" I muttered, retracting my hand from his head. Still hating that I remembered it so clearly.

"Who were weak?" Yoon was now curious what I said.

I stared off at the tree to say, "Parents. They're weak no matter how much they sacrifice for you. They can lose their house, money, items, but not their children. If they lose their children...then they're just weak!" I clenched my fist in memories that'll burn in my head. "If their children are being taken away by soldiers, they should at least fight back than watch and cry! If the parents don't want their children to be taken away, they should take what's their! It's their own flesh and blood that they created. That is their child being taken away!" I yelled, expressing my anger as it was supposed to be subtle.

WOOSH WOOSH. I couldn't handle myself that my wings drew out.

"Calm down, Seina. Sometime parents can't...no matter how much they want to do it, they're just afraid until it's over." Yoon tried to calm me by using cautious words. "You shouldn't be taking to an offense since it did happen to-"

"They're just afraid to die for something if they can handle it and survive. Let's go." I pulled Yoon along with me. I just couldn't forget. I can't forget. What's done is already done. It'll always be remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhh…." I breathed out, waiting for the others to get ready to leave for the hunt of the four dragons. Yoon was also joining the group. "Well, if they're going to take their time preparing, I might as well tie up my hair." I gathered my hair in hands and gradually pulled it into a high bun as I tied it with a purple ribbon. I still wore the purple dress that Jaeha gave to me because I can't waste good material of clothing that cost a lot.

I made my way to the house, "You guys done?" I asked, looking at them as they grabbed what they needed for the long and endless trip.

"Yeah, Yoon is just taking his time packing whatever he needs." Hak pointed at him as Yoon was stuffing in a lot of items in his small bag. "You also shouldn't be wearing your wings out, birdie." I shot him a glare from calling me 'birdie'.

"Don't call me that unpleasant name!" I hissed. "I'm not holding back to claw your eyes out, Hak." I showed him my nails that are razor sharp.

"Are you going to gutter me open too?" He sneered, bending forward with placing his hands on his hips. How provoking he can be….

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Bet?" There was tension between us as we were in our own world to gut each other.

"Stop it you two! Let's go now!" The Princess shoved us out of the house and to the woods onto the road with Yoon trailing behind.

The road trip was silent and boring. Most of the time we were cautious for passersby. "Ah, too bad I don't have my wings out…" I rolled my head around to crack my neck. "I could've flown you guys over there. But Hak, you'll be the only one to walk since having two people hanging onto me is enough." I scoffed, making Hak grow a red tick mark above his head.

"Tch." His turned his head. "Walking is good for you anyways."

"There's someone coming!" Yoon quietly yelled at us and brought out a big sack to stuff the Princess in.

"What the hell is Hak doing?" I watched the scene unfold.

Hak simply dropped the opened sack on Yona's head and carried her on his shoulder, tying the sack closed. I stared as I saw what was going on. My mouth was slightly hanging.

"You guys brought a sack to stuff her in…?!" I was in disbelieve from what took place in front of my steel grey eyes. I didn't expect them to go to the extreme… I thought they'd just push her to the side to hide, not bag her up?!

"Yeah, it was Yoon's idea. It's not a bad one though. It's much easier to travel." He joked, though Princess Yona was hearing this. She might even hit him for saying that.

"I guess…." I shrugged, not really agreeing to what he said.

There was an old man coming in with his waggon of food. He must be the reason why Princess Yona is stuffed. "It's been awhile, kid." Yoon and the old man was having a conversation as Hak and I stopped to watch. The old man has food. Nice. "I've been wanting your medicine."

"Do you have any rice, old man?" Yoon negotiated with the old man, taking out his medicine for the pack of rice.

The old man noticed Hak and I behind Yoon. "It's rare to see you with someone else. Who is this tall man and beautiful woman?" He pondered, staring at us, mostly at me.

"Oh…" Yoon was caught off guard by his question, unable to answer quickly.

So Hak did, "I'm his business partner." Hak answered his question, tilting his hat down to cover his face from the old man recognizing him as Son Hak, exgeneral of the Wind Tribe and second wanted list by King Soowon.

Then it was my turn. "I'm his…" I stared at Yoon for a split second before answering the old man, "mother." If Yoon and I are playing the family game now since I already told Jaeha that my child was waiting for me so I might as well do it to the old man.

"You're his mother?!" The old man and Hak was shocked to what I said. I'm guessing that the Princess is gasping inside the sack.

"Yes, I am." I smiled, back hugging Yoon as his skin jumped from my touch. "I finally found him after all these years I left him alone and cold by himself." I sighed, stroking his head, earning a slap my hand, but it didn't stop me from stroking it. "Look at the man he has become! Making medicine, cooking food, and other more things that I never learned!" From the back, I heard Hak's stifling laugh that was trying to escape from his lips.

"My, my, you must've been young to have Yoon. Even after the birth of him, you still look youthful!" He complimented me and that felt nice to hear.

"Yes, yes." I nodded my head in satisfaction. "Now, Yoon trade with the man." Yoon gave the medicine to the old man and in return we got rice!

The Princess was out from her bag and she was mad for sure, Yoon was also mad at me for claiming him as my son, and Hak was in the middle...laughing at me for saying what I said and asking the Princess if she was okay.

"Why'd you say that to the old man, Seina?" Hak inquired after the Princess refused to speak to him.

"Because I told Yoon to play as my son when I was in the woods along and this dude I met came up to me. I didn't need him to linger around with me so I said that my child was waiting for me, then luckily Yoon appeared to be my son. SO yeah… Yoon is my son." I peered down at Yoon who was huffing and puffing. "It's okay, Yoon, don't be mad. We're not going to see them again." I patted his shoulder, making him move away.

I heard some fussing over my shoulder that when I did look over, Hak was on the tree climbing as the Princess was trying to get him. "Why are you like this?!" She clenched her fists at him in rage, shaking them at him. Hak stuck his tongue out at him, teasing her due to her lack of...muscles. What I mean is that Princess Yona's weak since she hasn't trained before or carried loads of things that'll weigh her down.

"Hak, stop being a child." I scolded him and he quickly jumped down from the tree.

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted, rushing over behind me.

"H-Hak..!" Princess Yona yelped, catching up with Hak.

"Kids…." I shook my head. I wonder how I dealt with them over the years at the palace. I care for them, but sometimes they can get out of hand. I heard Yoon muttered some words that I knew I should tell the two kids. "You two need to settle down! Yoon said we're in the fire tribe and their capital city!" I shouted behind my back.

"Seina, you're loud as well! Keep your voice low." Yoon said. Hak and the Princess snickered.

I was walking ahead of them since I'm a fast walker. "Seina! Seina!" I heard the Princess calling me.

I turned around, "Yes?"

"You'll teach me swordsmanship right?" Her eyes were twinkling as if I'm her last hope. Her big eyes were about to cry to me that I didn't know how to react. "Hak won't teach me! All he gave me was a bow and arrows." She pouted, showing me the weapon at hand as if she wasn't satisfied with it.

"What did he say to you when you asked?" I wanted to know the reason why he gave her the bow and the talk behind defending yourself.

"He asked if I could kill a person."

"Yeah, can you kill a person? Because I've killed many in my lifetime. It's scary, but it's for survival. You live or you die." Hak knows the feeling of killing. It haunts you for a bit and guilt consumes you until you kill again and get over it. By then you'll get used to it, having blood on your hands. Princess Yona didn't reply back and I guess that what Hak got too. "Well then, I guess the bow and arrow is your only option. When you master that skill of archery, then maybe I'll help if Hak doesn't want to."

"Okay.." Princess Yona was bumped because my answer was the same as Hak.

"She'll play defence when we're out fighting!" Shouted Hak who was behind when Yoon.

We went to camp out tonight since it was a long walk from the house to where we are now, the woods. "Mphf...!" I grunted, and out my wings goes. SWISH. I fluttered my wings, stretching my body out as well, then walked over to where the Princess was training with her bow.

"She can't do it. Bad aiming." Hak turned over to me, having a frown on his handsome face.

"Beginners will struggle, but they'll get a hang of it sooner or later, Hak." I watched the arrows terribly fall or miss the flying bird. Her facial expression was showing her struggles as she tried and tried to hit the bird. "I can't watch no more…" It hurts to see her kill two birds with one stone. "Princess Yona, I'll go catch them myself."

"What?" She looked confused as I jumped up in the sky, wings flapping returning Hak and Princess Yona a big nice breeze. WOOSH.

"It feels so nice!" I yelled, just flying around feeling the cool air around me. It's been ages since I flown or even tried to use it. "The feels of touching the clouds! YES!" I went up higher as I grasp for the clouds. No matter how many time I touched the clouds and it evaporates in my hands, I still love it! It was a great feeling no matter how many time I do it!

"Are you going to get us food or not?" Hak shouted, ruining my fun. He looked like a tiny ant that I could squish with one big step. He wasn't feeling patient today, he was hungry for food as he was rapidly tapping his foot.

"Fineeee!" I shouted, swooping down in a fast speed to claw the birds in my hands, piercing their feathery skin as it bleeds out to die. I set myself on the ground nicely and walked over to Hak and the Princess. "Two birds for dinner." I showed them as the birds were bloody all over my hands.

"I think you crushed their bones…" She muttered at me, intensely staring at the poor birds.

"Well, we're still going to eat them." I went over to Yoon as he cooks them for all of us to eat for dinner.

While eating the birds, Hak suddenly asks me a stupid question. "What happen if someone shot you down because you looked like a big bird?" He chewed the meat off the bone. MUNCH MUNCH.

"But wouldn't they see _human_ legs and arms coming out from the 'bird'?"

"But Seina, your wings are huge! They might not see your body at all, so they think you're going to be a big supper to feed the village or themselves since the hunter might never saw a big mama bird like you before." He sounded stupid. I can't with him.

I shook my head on what I heard. "Are you drunk on air?" I confusedly asked.

"'Drunk on air' what? Why would you say that?"

"Because you wouldn't say something like that to me. It's so unlike you to." I eyed him as the flames in between us was illuminating his features.

"Maybe because you don't really know me like you think you do, yeah?"

"Dumbass." I spat out, shaking my head vigorously. "I'm going to bed." I got up and walked over to a tree to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Throughout our traveling for the White Dragon's village, Princess Yona would shoot arrows wherever we go. Even at night, she would shoot to practice her skill of archery. Today, she was shooting at an animal with her arrow on the way to the village, but missed because she was holding back. Princess Yona's posture and face was giving it away as she did hesitate to kill the animal.

I walked over to her as she went to grab the arrow from the tree she hit instead of the animal. "What's holding you back?" I sternly said. I wasn't going to be easy on her when it comes to using weapons or fighting. I want her to experience the full package when learning the art of war. Treating her like a Princess when training is not acceptable. Hardwork will pay off when you're willing to do it.

She stood in front of me, fiddling the arrow in her hands. Her light pink lips parted, but wasn't able to speak out coherently. "I….um…" She struggled on what to say.

"You can't kill it." I answered for her, knowing that she'll struggle this path of learning Innocent like her is hard to break...unless something tragic happens, like her father's death. But he never liked war or wanted Yona to wield a weapon. All he wanted was peace and equality.

"I couldn't hurt it. It seemed too cruel." She wiped her eyes from small tears slipping out from her red eyes.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Yoon shouted, who was ahead of us.

"Go on by yourself! We'll catch up!" Hak shouted back at him, standing next to us.

"This is the place of the White Dragon. Hurry up, okay?" Yoon turned back to look at us and then proceeded to head to the village.

"Are we cruel?" I stared in her red eyes in seriousness.

"What do you mean?" She didn't understand.

"Hak and I? For us to be...hurting people and animals to live and to protect...is that cruel of us? Because what you think is 'cruel' is a totally different mindset from what I think is 'cruel'. When you experience your first kill, it'll change you and open your eyes that you can protect yourself and other people who are weak. You are the hero figure because you kill to protect and to survive. Tell me what you feel when you make your first kill at a real human being. And I'll ask you if that's cruel? Got it?" She nodded her head. "I'm not trying to be mean, Princess. I'm treating you like a soldier. You are no 'Princess' when it comes to heavy training like this. Hak help her if you want. I'll be off. Catch up will ya?" I waved before entering the White Dragon's area.

The further I walked into the forest, more fog was coming in sight, making it hard for me to see where I was going. I smirked, understand what was going on. "Followers of the White Dragon," I announced boldly before they can say something to me. "I am The Messenger of King Hiryuu, Seina! The day has finally come to this," I looked around not see them at all. "The King has arrived to find the White Dragon." I flapped my wings to remove the fog that was blocking me and the followers. I stood standing tall like a tree, head high in nobility.

"Where is the King you say?" Arrows were pointed at me.

"Black wings. She has the black wings!" I heard people whispered.

"Somewhere back there with her bodyguard." I pointed behind me. "They'll catch up." I plainly said, not really worried for them since she has Hak.

"Come and I shall show you the village, Messenger." The elderly man said, bringing inside their village.

I inhaled the smell of the village like I did two thousand years ago. "It brings me back when I visited the first White Dragon before he drew his last breath." I sucked in the memory, taking in the sight of the new village that gradually changed throughout the course of two thousand years.

"Pardon?" The elder looked at me.

"Oh I was speaking to myself! Don't worry!"

"SEINAAAAAAA!" I heard a familiar voice shout at me.

I turned my head to the source of voice. "Yoon! Hi!" I waved walking to him with a smile. Yoon was locked inside a cage since they thought he's an intruder.

"Get me out of here! How come they didn't capture you?!" He grabbed onto the bars, shaking it vigorously, grinding his teeth together.

"Because I'm ancient and important, duh?" I flicked out my hand at him because it was totally obvious.

"Then, ancient and important Seina, come and get me out of here!" He yelled loudly, making me plug my ears from bleeding.

"Come and open this cage because he's a companion of the Red Dragon." I demanded, as they men went to unlock the cage and Yoon quickly ran out scolding them.

"Seina! Yoon!" Princess Yona shouted, running at us in full speed. "You guys made it!"

"I did, not Yoon. He was held prisoner because they thought he was an intruder." I snickered, glancing at Yoon. "They let you go in without a fuss, right?"

"Yeah, they did. The people were on the trees as if they were waiting for us." Hak said.

"Thank me, because it was all foggy until I blew it away with my wings, and announced who I was and the return of the Red Dragon aka Yona." I proudly stand, feeling happy for what I did. "I can finally see the cutie!" I jumped in excitement.

"First time to see you all happy. Who's the 'cutie'?" Hak smirked, nudging on my arm with his elbow. "Who is this man?" Hak seemed so interested now after I said 'cutie'.

"You'll find out. I wonder if he's still cute and adorable from last time I saw him….that was about sixteen years ago." I unsurely said, as my mind wasn't processing well due to having too many memories of darkness.

Hak scoffed, "And how old were you? How old was he?"

I wasn't sure but I can estimate it. So I thought about it for a second to two. "He was four when I met him."

"WHAAAAT?!" Hak and Yoon who was listening yelled loudly, making the elder glare at us to shut up.

"Chill guys. You got it all wrong." I chuckled at their surprisement and wrong thinking.

"How old ARE you?"

"Maybe later in life I'll tell." I giggled creepily.

Then the elder started to speak about the village. "This is the place where one of the four dragons, Lord Hakuryuu drifted when his duty came to a close after the war during the time of the legend."

"Yes, I remember when the village was still developing when I visited Lord Hakuryuu during the legend time and even before that." I sighed, staring at the ground, memories from the past floating inside my head. "It was….amazing to be friends with the dragons, close enough to be called my brothers and family."

"Messenger?" The elder looked at me, seeing if I was okay. "You've met the first Lord?"

"Yes, I have. I'm the only Messenger by King Hiryuu and will always be until I die. I remember the first dragons very clearly because they are important to me. No matter how many dragons came in two thousand years in those four villages, I'd love them because they're like my children since I am older than them by a lot of years, and because of family. Four dragons and I are connected along with the Red King. How can I not cherish them when we're all united?!"

"Wow. First time seeing you happy and enthusiastic…" Hak stared at me in awe.

"Wait wait wait!" Yoon stopped the party. "So you're two thousand years old?!" He pointed his finger at me.

"Yes."

Yoon blinked and blinked. He couldn't take in this information. "So you're two thousand years old, but you still look young?!"

"She hasn't aged in sixteen years, Yoon. She looked like that when she babysat me and Yona." Hak was making it worse for Yoon as his jaw dropped widely.

"Yoon, chill! I age very, very slow because I have a longer lifespan than regular humans do. But I'll always have this young look because I just do."

Yoon's face was white as a ghost. He couldn't even speak the right words that he wanted to. "I'm done with life. I don't know anything no more." He sighed, rubbing the temples of his head.

The elder eyes shot opened as he quickly bowed to me. "It's a honor to meet someone who have lived to see the legend era, and have served King Hiryuu, working along side with the four dragons."

"Please," I made him stand straight from his long ninety degree bow. "I merely was only doing my job." I smiled with gratitude.

The elder started to speak again about the past and all. I knew mostly everything that I just wanted to explore around the place. While the others were distracted by the talking, I went around the village to see what had changed. "Wow, I remember when that area was over there." I was pointing everywhere as villagers started to take noticed in my wings.

"Your wings are enormous!"

"Look at her feathers! It's nicely soft and groomed."

The villagers were fascinated with me that it started to get annoying. They were touching my wings and it felt uncomfortable. "Excuse me, where is the White Dragon, may I ask?" I squirmed around as I spoke to them.

"Why do you ask that? Are you-"

I needed to introduce who I was before shit starts to happen. "No, no, no. I'm the Messenger of King Hiryuu. I need to bring the White Dragon to his duty of fulfilling his role next to the Red Dragon." I bowed down to them.

"Oh my!"

"We should take her to the White Dragon."

"Who are we taking to the White Dragon?" An old lady come in litter vehicle where four people was at the ends of the corner, holding her up.

I bowed to her as well to show politeness and respect. "Me, The Messenger of King Hiryuu, ma'am."

"I see that the day have finally come to this. Come with me." She ushered me and I followed behind her, turning my head back to make eye contact with Princess Yona. I gave her a look telling that I'll be alright and her eyes knew what it meant.

"It's here that he lives?" I asked, walking inside the house.

"Yes, wait here with me, inside his room."

I sat beside her, waiting for him to wake up. ' _Lord Hakuryuu, it's your time. The Red Dragon has come to get you. Wake up before it's too late.'_ I smirked at the last part because it wasn't necessary. I have the ability to talk to people in their mind. I stood up and walked over to his sleeping body, knowing that he'll wake up instantly. "Five, four, three, two, one."

He gasped, rising up like he came out from a nightmare. He glanced around until he finally met my eyes. "Who are you?!" He brought out his right dragon hand to scare me, so I'll do the same.

I flared out my wings widely, showing the long length and height of it as I heard a gulp coming out from him. My face showed no other expressions but a serious one. "Awake?" I settled down my wings. "Get ready, kid. Or else we're leaving you." I didn't need to act all formal with him. He's way younger than me. I turned my back to him, ready to leave the house.

"I-Is that how you act towards the White Dragon?!" He jumped out of bed, yelling at me. He pulled up some clothing to cover his naked chest.

I slowly twisted around as my neck was tilted to the right, and I was clicking my tongue. "Oh, Lord Hakuryuu, I am the Messenger of King Hiryuu. I've said that line about a hundred times in your village. Due me the honor and don't get offended because I'm here to get you to the Red Dragon." I looked down at his right hand and smiled. "Don't you feel that heat coming from your hand? You're not hurt and you know that. The Red Dragon is waiting for your loyalty. Come and follow behind me, if you will." I motioned him with a small movement from my head.

Behind me was the humble White Dragon. "Tell me why are with the Red Dragon." He grumbled out a question for me to answer.

"Messenger, remember? You've heard about the Four Dragons and King Hiryuu?" I looked over to see him nod his head that I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. Soft spot for these young dragons! "How adorable you are!" So I ruffled his hair to release that excitement inside of me.

"Hey! Don't do that to my hair!" He quickly fixed his hair to look proper.

"You're still cute even if you're not your four years old self no more! Don't you remember me? Sixteen years ago when you saw that red star up in the sky when you sneaked out from bed?" I asked, totally changing the subject but I had to ask him this question.

"I can't recall much of it but I remember..." We stopped walking and he stared intensely at me

"You asked who we are, and I said to you 'let's see where fate takes us', remember?" I hope clicked in his mind.

His eyes and mouth widen, "No." That was such a downer for me.

"Well, then… I guess you were that young or you just don't want to think back." I went a pace faster than him. "But aside that, I'm the Messenger who has to stick by the Red Dragon's side."

"Oh."

"You make me sad because you don't remember." I huffed sadly, wishing that he did remember. "If you can't remember, I hope the Blue Dragon one does."

"HEY!" He retorted, hearing what I said. He stomped next to me, "I do remember!"

"Liar. You're just saying that because I'm hoping for the Blue Dragon to remember my encounter with him since you can't." I felt childish because he's too cute to tease. It made me happy in my pumping heart of scars.

"No, I do remember! You were with that other boy with blonde hair!"

I smirked and said, "You're too late. You failed me." He was getting red and angry. He was going to explode! I pinched his left cheek. "Don't get mad so easily. I'm just teasing you because you make me happy." He suddenly blush, turning tomato red. "Not in a lover way, but a motherly, family way." I made the misunderstanding sound clearer.

"Ohh. How do I make you happy? We just met.."

"Connections, bonds." I pointed the obvious. "It brings me back to my old days. And reuniting the four dragons will be the happiest moment in my life because we're going to be a big group and family." We reached outside the house as we stared at the blue sky and birds chirping their happy songs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, baby dragon, let's go to our Red Dragon!" I said enthusiastically, pushing him to the Princess. "Prinnnnnnncccccceeeeeessssss!" I yelled out her name, waving at her. "I have the White Dragon here with me! My child right here."

"What?!" The White Dragon looked over at me.

"We went over this already, didn't we?" I looked at him.

"No, we didn't. All you said about that I made you happy."

"Oh, Seina, this must be the man you're talking about." Hak walked around the White Dragon, observing him.

"He's not my man, Hak. He's my baby dragon. All the dragons are going to be my children. I will be their mother dragon-" Hak cut me off, and at the corner of my eye White Dragon went to Yona but that didn't matter to me much because it's supposed to happen.

"Isn't that Princess?"

"No, Hak! She's the Master, I'm the Mother!" I corrected him. "Even if the group grows larger with the four dragons, I'm still going to be that Mother. Yoon's like the real human Mother, I'm the dragon Mother. But besides that, you all are my children since it felt like I raised you and Princess since young plus Soowon, but he's another story that I won't talk about…"

"GAHHH!" Hak and I turned our heads to see White Dragon in pain.

"Yep it's happening alright. Feel the pain and the burn, White Dragon. You love it." Hak hit me arm. "What?"

"You sound sadistic."

"Aren't you one, too?"

"I've never counted myself sadistic or masochistic."

"What's going on?" Yoon shouted, staring at the people around us who was on their knees bowing to the Princess.

"Weren't you listening to the Dragon? He was just explaining it." I answered him.

"No, I wasn't listening." He shook his head.

"Long story short, White Dragon has his destiny to follow now, after getting that experience of me 'talking' to him in his mind. It was already planted to all the Dragons' generations really. But yeah, White Dragon is going to be serving for us- I mean Princess Yona."

"Oh, I see." Muttered Yoon.

"I'll be outside the village. I want to meet my other baby dragon, the Blue Dragon." I waved off, walking to the entrance.

"Baby dragon…?" Yoon looked confused at what I said.

Hak's hand was placed on his shoulder. "It's a long process to hear, Yoon. I'll tell you about it."

I don't know how long it's been since I've been standing outside the village, but Yoon started to shout my name. "SEINAAAAA! MAMA BIRD!" I flew over to him.

"What? You guys aren't ready to leave? Because I am. I want to see my other baby." I kept on blabbering until Yoon kept on hitting and pointing to another direction. "What?" I turned my head to where Yoon was pointing at. "Oh." I seemed unimpressed. White Dragon and Tiger. "Yoon, they're big boys. They can handle themselves." I wasn't too worried about them.

"What's wrong?" Princess Yona asked, running to the Dragon and Tiger.

"Princess, this guy is no good. Let's go and find another one." Hak pointed at White Dragon.

"Yoon, what's the Dragon's name? Because I wasn't there when he said it."

"Kija."

"You are the one who should leave! I alone am enough for the Princess!" Kija yelled at Hak, and I went over to smack Kija's head. SMACK! "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahahahaha!" Hak started to laugh. "You deserve it-" Before he could finish his sentence, I punched his head instead of smacking it.

"Ow, Seina!" He used both hand to cover the back of his head. "Why do I get punched, but he got smacked?" He looked in pain.

"Because I'm the older one. Stop messing with the baby Kija." Then I turned around to look at Kija to scold him. "Kija, Hak is here because Princess Yona's behalf. You're going to learn how to bond with him. He's coming along, okay?" I soothed his head gently.

"Yes." Kija nodded his head.

"When Hak doesn't get soothed by Seina." Yoon joked, but then got serious. "What happened to cause this?"

"Lord Hakuryuu gave me money and then told me to go home." I laughed out loud by what Hak said.

"Hahahahaha!" I leaned on Kija as my pillar. I was on the brink of tears. "You would take the money." I pointed at his rounded stomach that the pouch of money given by Kija. "Dead ass!" I tried to compose myself from my laughter, then looked over at Princess Yona. "Princess, if you simply tell Kija that you want Hak with us, then you better do it."

Princess Yona latched onto Hak's arm. "Hak is my childhood friend! Even after we left the castle, and even after I became alone… He didn't abandon me and he stayed by my side! He's an important person to me, along side with Seina! If Hak can't come along, then I don't want this!" The Princess is finally standing up for what she wants. That mouthful was like a slap to the face.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe." He was happy as hell to hear that coming from the Princess. "Well, see look she said it can't be helped." Hak can be a creepy person when he's happy, covering his right face with his face.

"...If that is what the Princess says." Kija was at defeat. He couldn't win over the Princess's words.

"But we need your help too, Kija. The way we are going now. Hak and Seina will need your help for protection when they're on the verge of death. So I wish for you to protect Hak and maybe Seina if she needs it, so they won't die." Princess Yona was powerful with words that even convinced Kija to say this,

"Oh. I see! So that's what you meant! You sought my help because the man is WEAK." How cheerful Kija made it sound.

"Pfttt! I'm dead!" I went into another fit of laughter.

"Seina wouldn't need my protection because she's the oldest!" Kija over at me. "Of course, you can leave it to me. I will protect this man!" He said with gratitude.

I placed a hand on Hak's shoulder to say, "It's okay. Don't let his words get to you…." I stopped my words to watch him fight with Kija, calling him a 'white snake' and Kija getting offended.

"Hey! This is getting annoying. Let's go." Yoon desperately wanted to leave since both men were making a big fuss in this small village.

"Seina." The Princess gave me that look to stop them from fighting.

"Ahh…." I sighed, so done with their shit. I might as well blow them to the other side of the world for them to stop fighting. "Three… Two…. One…." I harshly flapped my gigantic wings at them, creating a rough wind as they were about to fly off from the ground. "Kija, stay next to me." I motioned at me and he scurried to me. "If you both misbehave, I swear to Lord Hiryuu, I will behead you all!" I threatened, taking out my sword to point at Hak and Kija.

"But I thought I was your 'little baby'?"

"Mm. Who knows, Kija. That title might change if you keep on fighting with Hak." I shrugged, walking away with The Princess and Yoon.

"Lord Hakuryuu!" Kija stopped and turned to the voice who called him. All the villagers were there to say their farewell to their Lord.

The chatty villagers were weeping and his departure. It also made me sad as well. Just remembering when the originals and I departure, made me cry in the inside. "Messenger Seina!" Kija's grandma called out to me.

"Yes?" I walked a few steps closer to her.

"Take care of my grandson."

"Will do." I smiled. "He's already like my baby in my eyes. I bid you farewell." I bowed lower than ninety degrees to his grandma.

Getting out of the village was a bit of a hassle with people crying loudly. "Where are we going from here?" Princess Yona asked.

"There aren't any clues here since I didn't hear anything from Iksoo." Yoon scanned around the forest we lie in.

"What's wrong? Your eyes are red." Hak appeared in front of Yoon, then they started to argue with each other.

"Hey hey hey!" I ran over to break up the damn fight.

"But I haven't met them yet either…" Kija brooded.

"Wow that's very handy!" The Princess said, running to catch up with Hak.

"I have, but that was sixteen years ago. I don't even know if they're in their village still…." I thought about Jaeha, the Green Dragon.

"What do you mean?" Yoon came in next to me.

"What I mean is that, when I visited the young dragons, they were only kids. So now that they're adults, they might have gone outside to the real world to explore some places. Not all villages will be like the White Dragon's, to keep them locked in until the Princess comes and take them." I specially pointed it out with small details.

"Alright, let's head down the mountain." Hak announced to us.

Then while traveling in the mountains, Hak had to start talking to Kija about traveling. "Princess, I wonder if Hak will do this to all four dragons." I rubbed my temples.

"Well, at least he's talking than not."

"I guess. He loves to start things with people, and I wonder how I dealt with that throughout our years at the castle." I stared at the two grown men arguing relentlessly.

"Seina! Tell your baby to stop yelling at me!" Hak dragged me along to their conversation.

"I will personally gutter you both. Shall I show you how I'll pierce their skin? I'll slowly glide my finger down to the center point of their stomach since my finger is already inside of their skin. And after that long straight line is pushing out blood, I'd use two hands and rip the skin open so I can see the intestines and beating parts that's still functioning." I brought out my knife like nail and placed on their stomach. "I remember hearing their painful scream as they were still alive as I was gutting them." I chuckled evilly, ready to pierce their stomach.

"HEY HEY HEY! We get it!" Hak and Kija moved my hands away from their stomach.

"You know I would eat it." I stared at them with a poker face, showing them that I was serious.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" They screamed, making birds fly out from the trees.

"Yeah! Their I remember having their heart in my hand as it was still beating since I ripped it out." I laughed sadistically, making them tremble in horror. "It was gorey! Blood would be spattered on the walls and ground."

"I'm so grossed out by you. I didn't know you even did that." Hak looked like he was about to puke. "Is that why you're still youthful? Because you ate people?!"

"I thought you were an angelic messenger." Kija couldn't look at me in the eyes, too scared that I'll gut him open as well.

"Guys, I'm joking mann!" It was all a joke. I just wanted to see their reaction to it. "I'm not a cannibal, I swear! Like I've gutted a few people but that's a story that is not really important." I muttered off that last sentence.

"Not important?! That seems important!" Kija yelled at me in disbelief.

"Haha…" The laughing smile went turning into a sad face. "It's a story that I don't really like to tell or want to remember."

"Kija, I'm the Pretty Boy Genius, Yoon."

"Nice to meet you."

"You can sense the presence of the other dragons, right? Tell me which one is the closest."

Kija closed his eyes to think and feel his presence. "I feel that the closest one is the Seiryuu perhaps."

"Where?" Yoon looked at his map.

"Let's see there's something dark and shady over in that direction." Kija pointed at a bush.

"The location sounds rather sketchy." Yoon was unsure now.

"I'm not scared. Everyone follow me." Kija walked ahead with no care in the world. He seemed so confident.

"I'm scared and afraid to follow a guy who never set foot outside his village until now!" Yoon shouted in fear, not even trying to follow him.

Kija turned and pout, "I have been outside my village, and I know enough about the outside world that I'm fine. My clan had jumped from place to place and have gathered information about the world."

"Wow, don't you sound smart." Hak snickered, teasing him once again.

"Kija, that doesn't really help you to navigate, it just gives you knowledge about the outside world." I stated.

"WAHHH!" We all rushed over to Kija to see him in a big hole filled with insects, crawling all over him.

"Mama bird, go get him. He looks scared for his life." Yoon said.

"I have no choice, do I?" My hand was placed on my hip.

"Nope. He's your so called 'baby dragon' so get your scared child." Yoon pointed, wanting to hurry up the situation.

Kija was screaming and yelping as I peered over to see how he was doing. "You're doing great, son!" He was flicking off insects that were on him. I heard from behind, a laugh coming from Hak. He was enjoying his damn day wasn't he? "Day one in the wilderness. Keep that good open mind up." I didn't want to help him at all. I wanted to watch him suffer and cry. How mean I am to do that.

"Seinaaaaaaa!" He finally called out to me with teary eyes. "Come and help me!" He whined like a child.

"Coming!" I jumped down to save the day.

"Lord Hakuryuu will quietly follow the back of the line." I heard Yoon said, totally done with his shit.

I flew out with the big baby in my arms, clinging onto me tightly, terrified for life. "Even a big-" Hak was gonna insult Kija again.

I glared at Hak. "Zip it. I don't need to be hearing your bullshit to Kija." Then I locked my eyes on Yoon. "Hey Yoon, give me a wet cloth. I'm going to wipe him up." Yoon quickly wet a cloth and gave it to me.

"Here, you go."

"Thanks." I dropped Kija on the floor to clean him up from the dirt. All over his face was dirty. Scrubbing it lightly didn't come off easily. "It's going to hurt. I need to scrub hard." I warned him beforehand and vigorously scrubbed hard on his face as he started to cry in pain.

"Ow ow ow!" He was holding in his pain as much as possible.

"Sorry, Kija. I have to do you're all clean up. And when we settled down, I'll clean your outfit." I finished the last part of his face. "There, we're done." Getting up to see him face, it was all red. That nice pale silky skin is all red.

"Oh well." I muttered.

"Princess, hide. Someone's here." Hak said to Princess Yona.

"Yoon, use my sword to protect you and Princess when you guys are hiding!" I took out my sword and gave it to him. "Hide now! Princess shoot when you need to. Make you first kill." I smiled, even though she might not be able to do it.

"I'll try." She smiled, running off with Yoon to a hiding spot.

It was me, Hak, and Kija who were surrounded by bandits and their weapons. "There were spoils in a place like this." Their leader said. "And what do we have here? They look like they've got valuable stuff on them. Plus there's a beautiful woman who is worth more. Her wings are awfully authentic. We should cut it off when we capture her-" I blew a strong wind at them, casting some of the bandits to fly away. I was irritated by what they said about my wings.

"I'm going to kill all…" I yelled, fingers twitching. Kija and Hak knew the signal and started to fight.

I moved around, using my wings to hit them. There was one coming toward my way that I jumped on the bandit and twisted his neck.

"Seina, don't ruthlessly kill them like that." Hak looked at me, as we switch back with each other to kill the enemies.

"Want me to gut them?" I sinisterly laughed, grabbed one's arm and breaking it in a swift movement.

"Don't get carried away." Hak reminded me.

I cut through the bandit's stomach that it started to pour out their insides. I smiled sadistically, "Who knows?" I licked the blood off my finger, grossing out Hak and myself. "Nasty." I spat out what's left in my mouth.

As the two men were fighting, I sensed someone near the Princess and Yoon. "He won't wield the weapon anyways…!" I skydived over at the bandit, ripping his head out in the process. After I landed onto the ground, the head fell off from the body.

"Thank you, Seina!" The Princess hugged me and I smiled down at her, wanting to pet her head but my hands are bloody.

"Yoon, sword." I carefully placed the sword away, not wanting the blood on the handle.

"Compare you and to the men, you're brutal as hell, Seina!" Yoon just stared at the scattered body parts around the ground. "They stabbed or cut him, but you'd be ripping off heads, arms, legs, opening people up!"

"Yeah…because I didn't have my sword. But I feel like even if I don't have it, I'd do the same." I stared at my artwork.

"How much you killed, Seina? Kija got 28 and I got 40." Hak smirked, waiting for my answer.

"Does cutting them into little pieces cut to be more than 40? Bonus points for cutting one opened?"

Kija and Hak looked at each other. "No." They shook their heads.

PLOP. Kija fell on the floor clutching his dragon hand. I took the damper cloth and wiped my bloody hands. "Are you alright, Kija?" Princess Yona asked, making her way to Kija.

"I acted a little bit too violent… I was supposed to display a more refine battle…" Kija sounded and felt disappointed in himself for not fighting properly.

"No. I thought you did good. That bloody way the White Dragon deity fights is so exhilarating. There was never someone who came at me seriously during the time I was in the castle, except Seina but she's too overrated when battling."

"First time hearing you praise somebody." I looked over at Hak who was holding his weapon at hand.

Then Hak pointed at Kija. "Let have about one more…" Hak was slowly tilting until he fell over to the ground, face planted to the dirt.

"Oooooo." I stared at him down and unconscious. "We need to camp out. The sun is setting. Kija carry Hak, he's down. Back in the line with me and the Princess and Yoon are in front of us." I commanded everyone around. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

We found a place to camp for the night. It was in the forest far from the White Dragon's clan.

"Kija, strip. I need to clean your clothes. Do any of you want me to clean your clothes?" The three of them shook their heads and Kija was hesitant to strip as he gripped the edge of his collar. "Here. Use this to cover yourself." I threw a sheet at him. "Now I need your clothes." I demanded since his nudity won't be in full view.

"When did you change out from your bloody dress?" Yoon asked, already noticing that the dress isn't purple or bloody. I wore the dress that got ruined when I met Jaeha, but I cleaned it when I was changing into the purple dress.

"Here." The baby dragon was blushing hard. He couldn't even look at me in the eyes while giving the clothes to me. Kija's clothes was nice folded. The folded edges were nice and crisp.

"Elegant, aren't you?" I murmured to myself. For being babied, he can still do something like folding with elegance.

"I'm going to make food!" Yoon announced, walking to get his things from his bag to set up.

"I'll be going." I also went to Yoon's bag to grab his cleaning supplies and flew off to a far stream from the camp.

My feet landed on the grass and I retracted my wings so I won't be spotted. I walked over to the stream where the ground was bumpy because of small pebbles. I sat on the big rock, big enough for my butt to fit. I arched over to wet the clothes.

I dipped it in and out of the water a few times before getting the soap. I turned my head to the side to not see the bottle of soap. "Huh? Where's the soap?" I looked over at the other side. "It's not there either? I know it didn't fall down while I was flying. Where could it be?" I do a three sixty but there was no trace of the soap. I dropped the wet clothes on the rocks. "Where the hell could it be?!" This started to get on my nerves. I don't like being played around with when I'm not in the mood. I walked around, retracing my steps and looking around the area for the soap bottle.

Walking around the area was no use, nor retracing my steps. A whistle was blown from a person's mouth. I turned my head to the sound. "Hey, there pretty lady. I finally meet you again."

"Jaeha…." I murmured in annoyance, placing a hand on my hip. This wasn't a great time to enter in. "What are you doing here?"

"I can see that you're tensed but I'm here to return your soap." He walked closer to me that I instantly unleashed my sword at him. How could I not feel his dragon presence?! Nor his shadowing by the sun?! Gosh I must've been too consumed with washing….

"What is this? Fate? We're always meeting in a secluded area or whenever I'm alone, then suddenly you appear somewhere around me." I huffed in irritation, wanting to rip out my hair from stressing out.

"I still haven't gotten your name yet."

"And I still haven't gotten to clean the clothes yet either. Now give me my soap."

"Put your sword away." He asked politely, pushing my nerves.

"Give me my soap then I'll put it away. I don't trust strangers like you. Anything can happen to me any minute now." I trusted that this Green Dragon won't hurt me, but still I don't trust him fully until he joins the group. But right now isn't his time. "My children are waiting for my return, Jaeha. I can't let my son be Motherless. He doesn't even know how to take care of himself." Thought I told the old man about how my son is so great at everything.

He defeatedly sighed. "You're right. Children will always need their mother. Here." He tossed me the bottle, making me scared that I'll not catch it but luckily it landed in my hands. "You seem busy, but soon I'll know your name." He sounded a bit disappointed, but for why? I bet he meets a lot of women and doesn't even know their names either after they meet again.

"Not today or tomorrow. When the time comes, Jaeha." I turned and walked to the dampened clothes. SWOOSH. I knew he jumped away.

I came back to the camp to dry the clothes over the fire since cold wind won't help the cold, wet clothes dry faster. "Kija, you're going to have to wait longer. Your clothes needs to dry over the fire. Since my wings doesn't gust out hot air." I grabbed some sticks to prop the clothes over the fire.

"It's time to eat!" Yoon gave us our own plate of food as we lined up, and we all sat together except Hak, who was nearby a tree chilling.

"What is this?" Kija stared at the food in front of him. It looked foreign in his eyes, too foreign to the point that he might not even eat it.

"It's dinner. What's else?" Yoon didn't expect much coming from Kija who was babied with good things since young, totally the opposite from Yoon's life.

"Dinner?" Kija didn't call this food 'dinner'.

I slurped my food up in one go. "We don't live luxurious anymore, Kija. We're travelers now. We get what we can get. If you prefer to eat bugs, then be my guest." I bluntly told Kija, hitting reality to him. "Like Hak said, you can always go back to your clan." I gave him another option.

"Bugs?!" His skin jumped of hearing the word 'bug'. Traumatized by bugs for life.

"Ever since Yoon came along, he made good food for us to eat." Princess Yona praised Yoon's cooking as his ear perked wide open to hear the praising.

"Princess's right." I agreed with Princess Yona. "Without Yoon, we'd be eating bugs." I chuckled. Yoon's ear was feeling the joy of the compliments and Kija was thinking about the 'what ifs'.

"When it was Hak, Seina, and I there weren't much to eat…" The Princess continued to speak.

"Hey, don't blame me or Hak for not having good food. It was where we were hiding that had no good food at all!" I corrected her. It wasn't us, it was the environment.

"Agree with, Seina!" Hak shouted across the forest.

"Go check up on, Hak." I asked her.

"Where are the blankets, Yoon?" I was going to set up our sleeping places.

"In the bag."

"Okay." I walked over to get all the blankets near the tree. I crouched down, opening his bag to pull out the blankets he brought with him. Then someone called out to me, "Seina, right?" I turned my head around to see Kija looking at me as he walked over to tell me something.

I pulled all the blankets into my arms before standing up. "Yeah? Is there something you need?" I stood up right in front of him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say this earlier but it's a honor to meet someone who lived through the legend era. I always wanted to meet-" I cut him off. It shouldn't be me, it should be Zeno that should hear it because I'm not the original dragon.

"Please," I had my hand up to him. "I'm merely a messenger that flies around to spy on our enemies or parts of the kingdom. I may not play a very important part, but I still have my duty to serve for the descendant." Walking away from him to set out our sleeping places.

"Hey, since we're done eating, about the Seiryuu's location…" Yoon brought up to Kija.

I strode over to my master and annoying buddy. "Hak and Princess, you guys will sleep together." I threw them a blanket. "Yoon, will sleep alone or with Kija, or Kija can sleep by himself." I told Hak and Princess the sleeping plans.

"There's only three blanket including mine… So you're not going to use a blanket to sleep?" Princess Yona looked concernedly at me, fear that I'll catch a cold.

"No. I have my wings. I'll use them as my blanket. It's you guys who should need it the most."

From the back, Yoon and Kija were talking about the Seiryuu clan. I heard Yoon talking about the migration of that clan. "Yes, you're right, Yoon. They traveled a lot from what I can recall. They moved around because of their power. It's strong but dangerous that people would want to take it to use for bad." I explained to them.

"What is their power anyways, Seina?" Yoon put the map down to listen to me.

"What's the point of telling if you can witness it later? One day…" I thought of the future. "One day it will be shown right in front of your eyes. I'm not spoiling it, because that's not fun. It better to learn it the hard way." They all slumped in disappointment. "Goodnight, you guys." I yawned, setting myself next to the tree with my black large wings wrapping around me as if I'm in a cocoon.

Then there was Kija who started to complain. "What?! We're sleeping on the ground where there are bugs crawling on us?!"

"Hak and I are sharing a blanket. You and Yoon can share and sleep next to each other, or you can sleep by yourself." Princess Yona told what I said to her and Hak.

"No, I'm good! I'd rather sleep by myself!" I heard Yoon said, not wanting to sleep with Kija after what happened today. He's so done with the baby dragon. "Goodnight!" Yoon went off to sleep.

"Goodnight, you guys." Said Princess Yona.

And there wasn't anymore complaining coming from Kija. Until…. RUSTLE RUSTLE. I was awakened by some noises coming from the bushes. I opened my wings to stare at the dark, but I saw nothing. "Damn animals…" I groaned at the animals who ruined my peaceful sleep. I curled back inside to my cocoon.

"Pist! Pist! Seina!" A hand was patting my wings. "Seina…" It sounded like Kija but I wasn't sure. I was still half asleep.

"What….?" I grunted, peeking through my wings with a half lidded eye opened. I wanted my answer quick and fast, but he was stumbling over his words making me impatient.

"I… Um… Can I- no, um…" He sounded unsure what he wanted to say to me. Scared that I'll not like his answer.

"Tell me what you want!" I harshly whispered, opening my eyes fully, getting up to stare at him. "I'm so damn tired!" I sounded so harsh that I think I made him whimpered.

"Never mind…." He was taken aback from my aggression due to disturbing my sleep.

"Just tell me since I'm awake." I demanded since he already woke me up with my two eyes wide opened, staring right at him.

"I was scared….of the bugs around me that I couldn't sleep at all." His dark figure fidgeted around; little shoulder movements, head lowering down, and large dragon hand uncontrolling.

I couldn't take this anymore. I sighed lowly. Quickly pulling Kija into my cocoon, closing up the night with my wings and protecting him from the bugs that'll crawl on him at night. My arms wrapped around him like he was my baby, securing him tightly. "Shhh. Don't fret, baby dragon…. I'll protect you from the bugs. If you wanted to sleep with me, you could've just blurted it out than jumble many words." I closed my eyes, resting my head on top of his white silky hair. "Go asleep in my arms. I won't let anything hurt or scare you…." I started to drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning later, everyone else woke up except for me and Kija. "Where's Kija?" The Princess poked to every place to find him.

"Maybe White Snake finally gave up and went back home." Hak snickered as his chest heaved up and down from his small laughter.

"Hak, I don't think so!" Princess Yona punched Hak at the chest.

"Ow…! It still hurts, you know. I'm healing right there." He hunched forward in pain, breathing slowly from the irritated and painful area.

"The only one sleeping is Seina. I'm going to wake her up." Yoon walked over and tapped on my wings. "Mama bird, Seina, wake up. It's time for us to find the Seiryuu."

My mind was already awake when Princess Yona spoke. "Mmm…?" I opened up my wings and out there they spotted Kija sleeping with me.

"Seina, oh, Seina, you're already hitting on the White Snake?" Hak smirked, leaning down to my face. Even in the morning I have to deal with his damn jokes. "What happened when we were sleeping-" I punched him in the face. "Ah shit!" He fell backward from the big blow to the face.

"Damn, Hak, why are you so annoying even in the damn morning?!" I sat up with a sleeping Kija in my arms. "He couldn't sleep at all because of the bugs crawling on him at night. He had to wake me up. But since I'm Mama bird, I took him in my arms and slept with him. So how about you and the Princess? Nothing happened right?" There was small hints of Hak's suppressing love for the Princess since the beginning and even when she had her crush on Soowon.

He snapped his head away from me after getting up from the ground. "No. She doesn't have any feminine skills or looks. I don't see her as a woman." He kept on moving his shoulders up and down.

"Don't hurt the Princess's feelings." I warned him as my eyes shifted over at her. "Kija, wake up." I shook him in my arms.

"Mmmm…." He groaned. He must've been so paranoid with bugs that he didn't even sleep in my arms. Or I freaked him out and he didn't sleep. Could be one of the two options.

"You can't sleep in my arms forever, baby dragon." I cooed, staring down at him with gentle eyes.

"There's a bug on you." Yoon shouted, already wanting to get to the Seiryuu place.

"AHHHH!" Kija quickly jumped out of my arms, running off as he brushed himself all over the place.

"He's hopeless." I shook my head.

We were out for our search but everywhere we went, we couldn't find the Seiryuu tribe. "Kija, what about here?" Yoon pointed to an unknown area, but immediately gotten a 'no' from Kija.

"Fan me, Seina." I glared at Hak who was lying around the ground.

"I'm not your personal wind maker." I retorted, giving him the stank face.

"Have anyone ever chopped off your wings?" He was so bored that he had to ask me questions like right now. He could've done it later on when we're camping.

"Yes, Hak! My wings been chopped off before, but now you can't cut them off." I touched my wings. "The stem of my wings are connected to my back bones. But the bones are thicker since it's been cut off countless of times in battle that it grew stiff and stronger."

"So what happens when I chop it off?" Hak was intrigued now as he sat up, looking at me. Keeping his focus on me.

"The feathers on the wings would disperse because it's not apart of me no more. If you're still confuse, it'll turn to a pile of black feathers."

"Then how'd you grow it back?"

I stayed quiet for a bit. I didn't want to tell him what I have to do to get it back. "Time… But it'll never happen since I won't let anyone get close to the wings."

"Are your wings weak to pierce through?"

"I have a few layers and if they're pierced through or cut, it'll heal from what kind of damage it is." Then something hit me. "Why are you asking me questions about my kind?"

"Because I feel deceived. You're not the person who I thought you were." He exaggerated his gasp and his hand movements. Drama queen, he is.

"Stupid." I scoffed. "The one person who you should feel deceived would be Soowon." When I said his name, Hak was ticking with anger.

"Never speak of his name!" That dangerous madness was frightening behind his words. His feelings for Soowon will never be swayed. I hid who I was, but not killed a friendship by hurting someone he loves.

"Let's see how crazy you can be when you face him." I pounder, already imagining how beastly he'll become. A psychopath he'll turn because of what Soowon did to the Princess. There's no way of stopping the Thunder Beast.

"Enough talking! We need to find the Seiryuu!" Yoon clapped his hands.

It was useless when nighttime fell. We had to camp out again. Everyone else fell asleep near each other but I didn't. I was still awake in my cocoon. "He's not coming to sleep with me?" I talked to myself, opening up my wings to see him near a tree, staring up at the moon.

I sighed, getting up to talk to him. "Hey." I scared him with a small touch to the shoulder. "Don't stress out too much. You're still learning about your destiny and all. You'll find the Seiryuu dragon. It'll take time. Don't over work yourself to death." I ruffled his hair. "Go to sleep. You need some energy tomorrow." I gave him a small smile before heading back to sleep. "You can sleep with me or by yourself."

It was early morning that we had to go back to our quest. "Ugh…." I felt shitty today. It just wasn't my day. My feet weren't touching the ground as I flying only a feet up in the air.

"Tired, Seina?" The Princess walked over to me with her cheerful aura.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep because I heard you whipping your bow at night. Good practice, but do it somewhere far. I'm a light sleeper nowadays…" I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

Out of the blue, Hak said this behind me, "What happens if I jumped you?"

I slowly twist my head to him. "You wanna see what happens?"

"Hak! Stop messing with Seina!" Princess Yona protested, standing behind me to block Hak from jumping on my back.

"My feet are tiring walking so I'm flapping my wings to lift me up." I closed my eyes from the lack of sleep I've gotten. "Hak, carry me." I landed on my feet. "I'm going to sleep on you." I turned back around to jump on his back.

"WAIT!" Hak wasn't ready as I jumped his ass. "Seina!" He yelled.

"Shush, Hak. Let me sleep in peace. I hate getting less sleep." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Do something and I'll choke you to death." I threatened him.

"Fine fine."

I was starting to drift off to sleep until…. "Seina, we found the location of the Seiryuu." Hak whispered to me.

"Good...now shut up. Let me sleep." I still had my eyes closed as I felt the movement of his body going up on a steep area.

CHATTER CHATTER CHATTER

People were talking now. "Well shit, I can't sleep now." I woke up from my transition from my deep, light sleep. "Hak, drop me!"

"What? Oh okay." Hak let his arms go of me and I landed on my feet.

"Geez. You guys talk so loud that I didn't even sleep." I rolled my eyes.

"We found the place, Seina! There's no time for sleeping!" Kija looked at me with determination and excitement.

"We have guests?" The tenant came out from the curtains to look at their visitors.

I rubbed my eyes. "Don't be rash, Kija-" He didn't listen as he spoke to the tenant who was out.

"Bring Seiryuu here!" Kija fiercely demanded. He was impatient after the long traveling to find the Seiryuu.

"Kija!" I slapped his stomach. "Don't be rash!" I stared him down.

"Sorry!" He apologized with his head down.

"Sorry for his rudeness. I'm the Messenger of King Hiryuu, Seina." I introduced myself to the tenants.

"There is nobody with a name like that." The old man said as I could feel something weird. I was going to take weird feeling as a lie. The Hakuryuu is never wrong with his dragon sense.

"It's not a name-" I cut of Kija from getting infuriated by the tenants.

"Kija, stop. I'll handle this." There was a stoic expression painted on my face. The air became tensed as I stood up straight and tall with elegance and fierce eyes. "You're hiding the Seiryuu thought you deny to us that you don't have the Blue Dragon." I toned down my anger that was rising up within me. "I know you fear the power of the Seiryuu that's why the tribe migrated from place to place. You shouldn't fear us because we are here for the Seiryuu help."

The tenant's faces were dropped to the floor. Speechless they were. I knew I hit the spot that they might want to kill me.

"There's nothing to fear about us." I continued as my blood was boiling up and I wanted to trespass through the doors.

"I'm sorry for her speaking out like that to you guys." The Princess placed her hand on my shoulder to stop me from doing anything to harm the folks. "But we also have an injured person right here." She pointed to Hak and he pulled his shirt opened to see the bandages wrapped around his chest.

I huffed in irritation as I couldn't use force onto them. "Disrespectful pest… There's nothing to be afraid of the Seiryuu…." I grumbled as we were in a room. I glanced at everyone as they were at lost of what to do. "Guys, I'll be off to explore this place."

"But this place is like a maze. You might not find your way back here." Yoon walked over to me.

"I'll be fine. No one can hurt me anyways. So, I'll see you guys later… If I make it back at least." I waved off before roaming the place.

"Don't say that!" Kija shouted, sounding concerned about my return.

"I know you'll miss Mama bird."

"What the hell is this?" I touched the walls of the place. I did feel lost since everything looked the same. But I felt something beyond the walls.

I closed my eye, concentrating on contacting the dragon. ' _Seiryuu… I know here in this cave. Please come out to find me. You think you're hearing things, but you're not. I am the Messenger of King Hiryuu, and I need you to come out from the walls.'_ I opened my eyes to face the wall.

"Alright then… I'm going to break down the wall." I ran back to give myself a good run to break the wall down. "Okay I'm ready."

Three… Two… One…

I ran to the wall and it turned out when I was supposed to hit it, it opened and I hit the rocky ground. "Shooters….!" I grunted in pain as I coughed out my last air on the ground before getting up.

SQUEAK SQUEAK

I heard an animal noise as I looked around my surroundings. Dark. It was so dark. I wasn't sure if I'm roaming in the same place. "I can't see a thing." I searched for a torchlight. I moved around, touching the walls.

"Seiryuu! Where are you?!" I saw a small glimpse of light so I ran to it. I grabbed the torchlight and ran around the place.

' _Seiryuu, where are you? All I want is to talk to you.'_

RING

I turned around to find out that ringing noise. It sounded like a bell. SHING. I felt the cold blade at my neck behind me. "You can't kill me, Seiryuu... I am the Messenger who was the one who spoke to you. I hope that you didn't think you were crazy." I turned around to face him in a mask. "You must be afraid… How sad that till this day, the Seiryuu can't accept their own powers." I murmured sadly, moving the blade off from me.

I saw his eyes wavering behind the mask. The beautiful eyes that he saw as a curse pains my heart. The Seiryuu are only filled with sadness and fear.

"Seina!" It was Yoon and Princess Yona who came and found me.

"You're taking over, Princess. It's your duty to recruit him to the group." I walked off, leaving a shocked Yoon looking at me.

"You're not going to help?!" Yoon yelled at me, running to grab my sleeve.

"The Princess won't get hurt, trust me, Yoon." I patted his head and walked off. "She's smart enough to know what's going on. Plus she made it this far in her journey."

I made my way to the entrance and I saw Kija holding up the tribe members. "Woah. What do we have here?" I looked over at Kija who was focusing on pushing back the people.

"They're here because of the Princess. They won't let us get the Seiryuu."

"Because Kija, they're scared! They always been scared right from the start! They fear that we'll use him power for destruction. Every Seiryuu is born to be scared of their own powers! And that is wrong to raise a Seiryuu dragon." I turned myself to face the villagers. "I have lived and felt the fears from this tribe the most. Making up rumors of the power is bullshit! The eyes won't hurt you when they stare at you. If the Seiryuu intends to harm you with their eyes, then you know when you got yourself in a whole lot of tribe needs to improve themselves."

"Kija! Seina!" Yoon and Princess Yona came out from the cellar.

"He didn't come…" I whispered to myself.

"Let's kill them!" I heard the villager said as Kija knocked him in the face, using an excused to say he's not using his full power on amateurs.

"Stop doing that! This place is cramped!" Yoon shouted as a person tried to swing his knife at him.

"Even with my lecture, you still don't listen!" I smacked the knife out of their hand. "I pity you, pest." Reasons why are in my hate category. They never realize what they are doing that is affecting everything around them.

RUMBLE RUMBLE

"It's an earthquake!" Rocks were falling down on us as I quickly grabbed Yoon and flew to Kija and Princess Yona to shield them from anything that can harm them. My wings were big enough to cover them as the earthquake ended.

I took a step back to see Yoon and Princess Yona scared. "It's hard to breathe…!" The Princess panted heavily, making it worse for her.

More worried than scared, I pulled both into my arms. I stroked their heads. "You're not going to die… Because it's not your time!" I stood up to command the others. "If you are here to fret around because you're going to die, then help to create a hole from this wall!" I pulled out my sword and started to stab at the wall.

' _Seiryuu, I know you can hear me. Please come out to help us. We need as much help to create a hole so we won't die from the lack of air.'_ It was worth a try than not.

"Eeekkk!" People started yelped as they saw Seiryuu coming out.

"You've finally came out to aid us after my call, huh?" I turned back to wipe the sweat coming off from my forehead.

The man screamed in fear from being killed by Seiryuu that he knocked off his mask. How people feared his eyes, but the Princess was in a trance from his beauty. As people started to speak up the rumors, I went over to him and picked up his mask that had fallen to the ground. "There's nothing to be scared of, Seiryuu." I whispered to him as I brought the mask up to him, but midway stopped. "If you come with us, we'll be the friends you've always wanted right from the start. But aside the talk, here." I returned the mask, staring at his eyes with no fear before he closed his eyes quickly and putting on the mask.

I smiled at him as he grabbed an axe to join in. "Hurry up and dig!" I yelled at everyone.

With everyone digging, the air was getting stuffy and hot that the Princess fainted. "Seiryuu! Take the Princess to your room!" Kija yelled at him as I knew Kija was also having a hard time. His hand were hurting.

"Take everyone. I'll destroy the the wall by myself. It'll be faster and easier." The Seiryuu nodded his head and Yoon started to instruct to head to the cave.

"S-Seina, I'll stay and help you!" Kija said to me.

"No." I fixed his disheveled hair back in place. "You're tired and I can't let you overwork yourself since you already did back when you were tracking down the Seiryuu." I pushed him into the cave and the door closing as Kija's face was slowly fading into the dark.

"Don't worry… I'll save you all." I pressed my head on the door that locked all the people in there.


	10. Chapter 10

I breathe in the light air. "I have to do it for them…." I changed my position to where the rocks fell to block the entrance. I opened up my wings widely to blow strong air. SWOOSH. "Please, don't fail me…! I need to create a tornado." Putting my energy and mind to it, my wind wasn't strong enough to compare it to the natural disaster. It'll blow a human away, but not a building. "COME ON!" I yelled at myself, shutting my eyes shut, biting my lips. I flapped my wings in rapid speed, putting my heart and soul into the big tornado. The last flap made me pant heavily as I fell to the floor. It wasn't strong enough to break it.

The sweat was dripping from my face as my breathing was short. "I can't stop…" I got up once more, wobbling due to using my energy being used from wind making. "Heh….heh….heh…." I wiped off the beads of sweat from my forehead and I tried it again. I started the wind making slow and I gradually got faster. "I am the Messenger of King Hiryuu…. I am going to protect the descendant of King Hiryuu and the dragons….!" I pushed my hand forward, shouting as the powerful gust of wind broke the wall down.

All I could hear was my heart thumping in my rib cage, the blood rushing to my head, and my vision was getting blurry. The hairs around my face stuck onto my skin from sweating. The dress was even glued onto my hot, heated skin that was also building sweat underneath it. I retracted my wings as I saw Hak staring down at me. "I did it…." I weakly whispered, closing my eyes.

3 POV:

"S-Seina!" Hak ran over to the passed out Seina who overworked her wings and body. He touched her burning face as it was red.

"Hak! Seina!" Yona ran over to the two to see Seina passed out.

"What happened to Seina?" Yoon and Kija came running over to them.

"I think she was using her wings to blow down the rocks over at this side. I was also digging at it until I heard gusts of wind that I stopped and pushed the people out of the way. Before I knew it, it broke. Rocks were flying from the impact of the wind. I ran to the hole that was created and I saw Seina lying on the ground saying something that I didn't hear." Hak explained with many details as possible. "How about you guys?"

"The Princess fainted and I told the Seiryuu to take her into his cellar since there'll be enough air for her to breathe, but Seina said to take all of us inside and she'll do the work." Kija told his side of the story.

"I see…" Hak murmured. "Let's getting going." He carried her on his back.

They made it out of the tribe and Yona looked back at the Seiryuu. She wasn't going to give up on him. "Seiryuu! I'm going to ask one more time! Let's leave together." She approached him. "I want to take you along!" She smiled sweetly at him with warm, comforting eyes.

Yona was talking to the Seiryuu as the other three were waiting for her.

Yoon came near to Seina to check her head. "Her head isn't hot. It cooled down." He retracted his hand away from her. "I'm guessing that she used most of her energy to save us from suffocation." Yoon's expression was bitter.

"Kija, where's the next dragon?" Yoon turned around and Kija had fallen.

"Sorry… It must be fatigue." Kija murmured, closing his eyes.

"It's because he was digging all his strength from earlier until Seina stopped all of us. I bet she knew that we were worn out, especially Kija since he was navigating his dragon sense for us." Yoon said.

"Kija." Yona looked at him.

"Rest in peace…" Hak couldn't care less about him.

"I'M ALIVE!" Kija quickly rose to Hak's bullying and Hak jumped back from Kija's claws, still holding onto Seina on his back. "So you say that to me, but you don't say that to Seina?" Kija felt the unfairness.

"Hey, Seina can be scary. You saw how she gutted that person before?" They both recalled when they were fighting off the bandits.

"Yeah, I see…" Kija looked away.

Seina POV:

My steel grey eyes shot opened, seeing Princess Yona right in my view. "W-what happened…?" I was a bit groggy but I could manage.

"You fainted. Kija also worn himself out as well. We also have the Seiryuu with us! Hak carried you here." The Princess informed me as I was out.

"Oh….really?" I sat up and the wet cloth fell down from my forehead to my lap. "But I'm fine now… Don't need to worry." I patted her arm, standing up to wobble.

"Woah! Seina, you're still wobbly. You should rest for a bit." The Princess shouted, latching onto me from falling.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I assured her, piling her hands off of me.

From the distance, I spotted the Seiryuu coming out from the water with a fish at hand and giving it to Kija. "Seiryuu…" I mumbled off and ran to him, leaving the Princess shocked from my action.

I fell down on my knees next to him after the uneven run. "Seiryuu, I'll have a talk with you after you get dried up."

"Seina! Are you okay?" Kija came to my aid, kneeling down next to me.

"I'm fine, Kija. Nothing to worry about." I rubbed his head gently.

Yoon can along to us. "Seiryuu, you knew quite well that a river was here." Seiryuu pointed to his eyes. "Oh. It's because you have the ability to see from a far sight." Yoon's a smart boy to take the intel quickly. Then he started to ask about the rumors of his eyes.

"Yoon, those rumors are fake. People made it up throughout the years. His power is very strong, I can tell you that." I moved up to hug him, frightening him in the process. "Shh… I'm not going to hurt you because you're like my son. I love the dragons dearly." I pet down his fur on his head.

"Then why doesn't he take off his mask?"

"Because like I said before, it can hurt people. I'm guessing that the Seiryuu experienced hurting people that he had to cover it up, thinking that he's a monster. And I know you're not a monster. Their clan fears outsiders because history repeated itself since outsiders wanted the power. But it's like a double edged sword- wait I shouldn't be telling you this. I'll let you experience the action by yourself. But the Seiryuu isn't dangerous." I pulled him into my arms and rocked him.

"I like how you casually rock him in your arms like that. It totally looks normal for you to baby them in your arms." Hak stared at me holding the Seiryuu.

"He's my baby as well along with Kija." I stated, pulling the Seiryuu tightly to my chest. "This poor child gone through a lot that I want to hold you all the time. So young to lose everything and to be isolated because they thought it'd protect you from the outside world…"

"First, let's warm up the Seiryuu." The Princess said, dragging us to the camp and Hak went to go get woods.

Seiryuu got out of his wet outside and wore his fur for his clothes. "What kind of demon is that?" Hak looked at Seiryuu in confusion.

"This group is becoming more diverse…." Yoon commented, watching Seiryuu eat.

"Aren't you cold? Do you want my cloak?" The Princess ran to Seiryuu.

"T-Thank you…. Yona…."

"YONA?!" The three guys were shocked.

"Don't be shocked. I'd say that too if I could." I looked at their facial expressions. "I'm going to fan his clothes."

The night was getting cold and I was roaming around the field where the moonlight was bright. "Seiryuu." I saw him staring at the moon, having his pet next to him.

"S-Seina…?" He was unsure if that was my name.

"Yes, Seiryuu." I nodded, walking next to him.

"My name is Shinah….. Yona gave it to me."

"Shinah…. That's a good name. What's this fella's name?" I pointed at his pet.

"Ao."

"Let me ask you something, Shinah. Do you remember me? You were very young when I came to visit you with the Ouryuu. He gave you a ball and I was there with an excited smile because you were sooooo adorable. And I asked myself how you'll turn out. It's okay if you don't remember. But if you do, I'll rub it into Kija's face." I chuckled.

"Seina… I do." Yes, I can finally rub it into his damn face.

"You've always wanted friends huh?" I thought about his isolation. "But you could never since the people feared that you'll show your power. Don't be afraid to use when you need to. But if you don't use it, you'll never be able to control it." I got on my feet. "Thanks for joining the group, Shinah. Get some rest because we're getting that last dragon." I waved bye at him as I left him alone.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning later…

"Hey, wake up!" I turned around to face a calm Hak who peered down at me.

"I was always awake. I just don't wanna get up." I turned my back to him once again.

"We need to find the Ryokuryuu." Yoon crouched next to me. "Or are you still tired from yesterday?" He pressed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. "You're not burning hot or warm. I think you should be fine. We need to hurry up since Kija sensed his present."

"Oh ok…" I pulled myself off the ground and flapped my wings to get dust off. I felt so tired today that I just didn't want to do anything. I'm drained from energy. "Yoon, do you have anything that I can snack on?" I took off the ribbon from my hair as it falls all over my face, but I brushed it away and down.

"Yeah I do have some rice balls." He took it out from his bag. "Your hair is surely long. It reaches to your lower back." Yoon commented, handing the rice ball out to me.

"Thanks. I don't have much of an energy left in me." I nibbled the top of the rice ball.

"You do look pale but at least you have some color to your face. If you're still hungry, just come and ask me and I'll give you some more since I don't want you to be fainting on us." He walked off.

"Thanks, Yoon. You're the best!" I kindly smiled without showing my teeth.

While Yoon was mapping the Ryokuryuu's location with Kija and Shinah, Princess Yona was out practicing her bowing skills. I walked toward her since I didn't want to be near the mapping group. "Hey." I leaned on a tree and chomped half of my rice ball.

"Seina!" She jolted a bit from my sudden presence. Her shocked expression slowly molded into an innocent expression. "How are you feeling?" The Princess gathered her things and walked to stand in front of me.

"Loss of energy, but I'll be fine kiddo." I extended my hand to tame her messy hair in place. "We need to buy a comb or something. Our hairs won't tame themselves." I chuckled, caressing her hair softly. In my eyes, she was like my child, my daughter ever since she was born. "You're growing up, Princess. You're not that little girl who used to run around in the palace and to be helpless. You've grown up to be a strong woman who can almost handle herself but still needs some help. Time have passed by so fast." My expression have softened and I pulled my hand away. Memories of my whole life went by so fast that I can't believe I'm serving the descendant along with the dragons.

Warm hands were placed on my cheeks. "Are you crying, Seina?" The Princess's face was close to me.

"I'm not crying." I brought my hands up to pinch her cheeks. "I'm amazed because the times I've watched you grow is special to my heart. Emotional if you'll call it." I pursed my lips, letting go of her cheeks for her to soothe.

"Come on you two! We need to hurry!" Hak called out to us.

We started to travel to the Ryokuryuu's location. "Kija, your memory sucks." I said out of nowhere, and it startled him.

"What?" Kija had a confused look on his face.

"Shinah remembers me. I bet only because of the ball that my friend gave him…" I muttered off.

"So, that doesn't mean anything!" He shot me an adorable angry look.

"I guess." I shrugged it off, patting his back.

"Are you going to ask Ryokuryuu as well?" Kija brought up a question.

"No. He was sleeping at that time so he won't remember shit." I changed the topic. "You know, I forget that Kija's older than Shinah."

"Really?" Hak came walking into the conversation.

"Yeah, he is. Shinah looks older than his age."

"You can even see Shinah's face. What are you talking about?" Hak gave me that 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Kija has that youthful glow." Then I started touching his face. "His skin is very soft and pale. It veryyyy smooth to the touch that any women would be jealous of."

"Are you jealous that you don't have his silky skin?" Hak moved in closer to me. His presence annoying me.

"Come down lower." I ask and he lowered down to my level so I could whisper into his ear. "I lived for so long that my skin hasn't changed since."

Then Hak replied, "Because you eat people. Youthful like a baby." He patted the top of my head and straightened himself.

I smacked his head. "Keep on telling yourself that."

"I am!"

"Oh god…!" We entered to an abandoned village in the Fire Tribe. People around here were scattered and sick to the brink of death. There was no food or water to be spared.

"It's a village abandoned by the General and the King." Yoon said, staring around the area.

The Princess's eyes widen from what came out of Yoon's mouth.

"This area hasn't cultivated crops for years and there's no water. It's likely because the able-bodied men were all taken to become soldiers at the Capital. Illness runs rampant and only those with strength to migrated are left to die here." Yoon explained the story of the Fire Tribe's history. The villages that were left to die because of everything to be taken away from them.

"Terrible…" The Princess muttered out. Her unreadable expression was hard to tell if she was sad or angered.

Then Yoon started to explain parts of his childhood of his experience with it.

"Ugh…" An old man was struggling to get up.

"Is he all right?!" The Princess was about to run to the old man, but Yoon stopped her with his arm.

"You mustn't go near him. I don't want you to be getting sick." The Princess was about to protest but Yoon was right after all. It'll risk her life to jeopardy because we don't know what sickness they carry within themselves.

Yoon went over to give the sick old man a sip of water and an apple for him to eat. Princess's heart couldn't take it, so she ran to help out Yoon.

I stepped back next to the others. "It's hard on the Princess to see this with her own two eyes… Not everything outside the palace is beautiful and well. Surrounded by goodness that you forget that people out here are suffering." I pushed my long hair to the back.

The old man was talking about King Il and how he was a bad king. So now he's hoping that the new king will be different. "That snake ain't good at all…" I grumbled.

I was suddenly jabbed at the side. "Don't talk about him when she's here." Hak quietly whispered into my ear.

"Well, I didn't say his name. I said 'snake'. I replaced his name."

"She would totally know who's 'snake'!" We both turned around to face each other.

"Then, I'll give him a new name to call him! Like 'that asshole'. That's another good name!"

"No it isn't!" Hak and I just started to argue quietly, not interrupting the people around us.

"I-I'll be done for a minute! Don't follow me, okay?" The Princess interrupted our conversation, and before Hak or I could say anything, she ran off.

I started to ran after her, but was stopped by Kija. "The Princess said don't follow her." He repeated her saying to me.

"It's a girl to girl thing, not a girl to guy thing." I glanced over to Kija before presuming my steps toward her.

At the corner of a building, The Princess was holding in her cry, covering her mouth tightly. She wouldn't want a sob to slip out. Her red eyes widened from seeing me. My heart ached for her. For her father to be spoken ill of, and watching him die right in front of her is hard to take in as that perfect life wasn't so perfect after all. I quickly pulled her into my embrace. I hid in the shadow with her, holding onto her tightly, making small circles on her back. "For the only love you have for your father is to be spoken ill of, to resemble someone who was a failure to the kingdom, and to run away from your palace life because you were next."

She cried harder into my chest, leaving tear stains on me. "But everything wouldn't have happened if it wasn't because of him." I told her, pulling her face to look at me. "This journey right now, the dragons you met even Yoon...wouldn't have happened because of Soowon and King Il. And I can't believe I'm saying this really!" I exasperated in disgust. "Your eyes are seeing the new world that babied kids aren't seeing! This is the world we live in… It's cruel and ugly, but you have to deal with it or help it. Your kingdom won't have to be like this unless you do something to make a change." I connect my forehead with hers and weakly smiled. "Yona, oh, Yona…. Princess, I've served you since your birth… It's now for your time to make a change. Do it for the people, do it for the land, do it to better your kingdom even if you're not the Queen." I encouraged her with my wisdom.

She put her head back to cry on my shoulder once more. "I will become stronger…!" She sobbed, gripping onto my sleeves. "I will save and help the people! I will grace everyone with my kindness….with your help and the others, we can make a change!" She lifted her head up, tear staining on her face, committing her vows to me.

I wiped her wet cheeks with my sleeve. "Yes. When you fulfill your duty, people will remember you as Yona, not the Princess of Kouka, but Yona… The daughter of the late King Il that change the kingdom without even ruling it in the first place."


	12. Chapter 12

"We're finally here…!" I said, stretching my body out as we stood at Awa Port in the Earth Tribe.

"It's a port city! Hak! Hey is that the sea? So pretty! It's my first time seeing it!" The Princess yelped, memorized by the blue sea. We could even see it sparkling over here that was twinkling. I looked at the others to see their eyes glistening except Hak.

"Awa Port of the Earth Tribe. Never thought I'd come here again." He stared off at the distance as well, but not amazed since he been here before.

"I'll see you guys later…" I told them, walking backwards until I thought it was a good distance between me and the cliff in front of me. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! I ran fast with my two feet and jumped off the cliff as the group at the back started to yell at me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY TO JUMP OFF?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"I'll see you down there….!" I dived down to the woods near the city. I thought they heard me, but I guess not since the sea was breathtaking.

"HAK GO AFTER HER!" Yoon yelled loudly as his voice echoed to the world for everyone to hear.

I delicately landed on the grass, and I drew in my wings to look like a normal human being. I looked around to see if there was anybody in the area, "Coast is clear." I said to myself, emerging from the woods to the city.

I heard people chattering around me. But the first thing that caught my eyes was tteok! "OH MY GOSH!" I ran over to the stand and waited in line to get my TTEOK!

"Here you go, young lady." The person gave me the tteok and I left, thanking the person before running off to buy some food for the other since we're running low.

I searched around the stands, bargaining with the merchants about their prices of things. "Can I have the lettuce for four than seven?" I told them the price of my choice. "I say that because not all lettuces are the same size" I pointed the specific reason why the price should be lowered because seven for a small-medium lettuce compared to a big one? Nahah. "Look at this one." I grabbed a larger lettuce from the one I chose. "See these two sizes? It's a rip off if you can tell that both lettuces are different. It's better to price the lettuces on their size. Because I am the customer that's buying the lettuce, and if I can tell there's a difference, then no money for you." I stared at the merchant.

"I-I can not do that, Miss." The merchant said, shaking his head.

All that hard work being specific going to waste. "Then I guess I can go to a better stand that sells better lettuce than here with decent pricing..." I sighed loudly, to make the merchant take me back in to sell it cheaper. "Well goodbye-" I waved off, not caring no more, but then I was called back.

"WAIT! Okay, I'll change the price for you." The merchant complied and I took the lettuce after paying the lower price.

"Thank you, sir!" I went on my way to other stands.

What I didn't take notice of was the city was that the people around the area were lifeless. I was too absorbed in my tteok and grocery shopping that I didn't even look around the place. Gazing around the area, a familiar blue color caught my eyes. "H-Hak!" I yelled, chasing after him. I knew it was Hak because he's the only person that wears the deep blue color robe. "HAK!" I yelled out his name once more, turning at the corner, behind a building. There Hak stood with a woman, fragile woman. My mouth dropped opened to call his name out.

"Stop right there!" He lifted up his pointer finger at me. "I'll explain EVERYTHING, but don't tell the others." I closed my mouth to listen.

"So you're telling me that you caused yourself to get in trouble to save a girl who was harassed?" He nodded his head, then I slapped his shoulder hard but leaving my hand on there. "Why didn't you bring me?!"

His eyes widened, "What….?" He was taken aback from what I said to his face. "So you're not mad at me for what I did?"

"No. I would've done the same thing, Hak. But instead of a hit and run, I'd kill them because they're irrelevant to the world. I won't tell them about what happened." I promised Hak.

"Thank god…!" He heaved out a heavy sigh that was weighing on his chest. His expression was refreshing because his eyes were shaking as if his whole world would collapse, mainly because of Yoon. He would beat the shit out of Hak if he knew he was in trouble.

"Carry this." I gave him the bags of grocery. "I'm tired of holding it."

The night has fallen, and I gave Yoon the groceries. "I bought all of this with my own money, while negotiating with the merchants."

"You negotiated with them, and you didn't strangle one of the merchants?" Yoon arched his brow at me, waiting for me to say 'yes' in his eyes.

"Gosh, Yoon. Is my heart black and cold?" I dramatically placed my right hand over my heart, opening my mouth in shocked and hurt. "Yoon, I never thought that you saw me this violent and heartless towards others."

"Yeah, I saw the way you savagely killed those bandits." He had a point right there.

"I have my reasons, but it's better not to know." I turned away from him and walked off to the distance.

I spotted Shinah and Kija sitting together. "Hey, you two." I sat in between Shinah and Kija as we looked at the port city below us. "I see that you two are getting along very well." I commented, smiling, eyes dazing off at the beautiful lights lit in the city.

"Yep! I'm being the big brother that I am to inform Shinah of his duty!" Kija enthusiastically said, curling in his claws into a fist with a proud smile.

"When everything is ending…you need to change your tribe, Shinah. They've been living in fear for so long. Don't cover something beautiful to make it feel ugly." I hooked my arms around their necks and pull them into my hug.

"Why do you say 'when everything is ending'?" Kija asked.

"You don't need to worry about that for now. Just keep in mind to protect the Princess as the dragons reunite." I closed my eyes, having their heads touching my cheeks as I smiled warmly. All I want is for us to last a long time before they start to fade away, and when they do, I hope I do, too.

I let go of them to give Kija and Shinah a breather. The fresh sea scent engulfed us into our own peace of mind, but my peace of mind could not be positive, only negative. There was never peace or closure to my mind and heart… The raging anger was the only thing that kept me who I am and never to change. For the longest time, I held a terrible grudge against humans and will always do. But I don't know if I'll ever see a good in the humans.

The next morning later was the hunt of the Ryokuryuu.

"Seina, come along with me to the city. Don't you need to look at some weapon yourself?" Hak suddenly asked out of nowhere, looking over to me, hinting me to play along by his body movement.

I read his face and body movements that I complied, "Yeah, sure. Let's go." I jogged near him to whisper into his ear, "What are you doing? Are you willing to get caught?"

"I'm trying to find that man."

"The green man?" Hak must be talking about Jaeha that he told me about yesterday. "Why do you care about that green man?" Because if he was going to find Jaeha, I might as well not go at all. That clinging leech is annoying to get off.

"No reasons." He replied, ending the conversation about the green man right there.

"If you're not going to tell me, then I'm leaving. I don't want to play the goose chase game." I turned myself around, before getting pulled back by Hak.

"You can't leave!" He hissed lowly, pleading with his eyes staring deep into mine. The person's actions mean more than their words, and through seeing his blue eyes wavering through mine, it told me a reason to follow.

"Fine."

We stood in front of this place to view nothing, then suddenly he was here. "Ah! Oh! You're…" That familiar voice.

Standing next to Hak, I was not seen, so I moved back to glare at Jaeha. "You…" I dreaded at the very spot. There was not much to say to Jaeha. It's was a coincidence that I keep meeting him.

"You!" His eyes widened in surprised. "Is it finally the day I get to know your name?" He quickly grabbed my hands and brought it up to my face. His face was also close as well his body that I smelt his sea fragrance. It smelled nice, but it wasn't the right time to think about that.

"No." I shook my head, pushing him back from me.

"Do you know him, Seina?" I shot a glare at him because Hak had to say my name.

"Hak…" I tilted my head at me, giving him a serial killer look. The madden expression wanted to kill Hak for saying that.

"Oops." I wasn't sure if Hak did it on purpose or what, but Jaeha surely seemed thrilled to know my name after all those times of meeting him.

"Seina…. What a beautiful name-" Before he could turn around to look at me or Hak, I grabbed the bastard's hand and ran away from Jaeha.

"Where are we going?!"

"Running away from him. OF COURSE!" I glanced back at Hak for a split second, then Hak shouted at me, "He's right there!" And when I turned to look forward, I crashed into Jaeha. I fell but Hak didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I mumbled at Hak, frowning madly as I still sat on the ground like a kid throwing a tantrum. A hand was offered, and I looked up to see Jaeha smiling down at me. A womanizer smile that swoons all the ladies' hearts. "No." I refused, then asking Hak to help me up, and Hak did helped me get back on my feet.

"We're together now!" Jaeha hooked his arms around Hak and I's shoulders. That came out of nowhere.

"Don't touch me." I irritatedly said, moving out from his arm. I brushed myself off from his germs.

"Am I that contagious? Asked Jaeha, who was concerned about my wellbeing as he flipped his hair in a beautiful way.

"You're a virus." I retorted.

He ignored me to talk to Hak. "Say, would you like to go out for a bit?" Jaeha leaned into Hak's ear for me not to hear their small conversation.

"No, I-"

"Hak's not going!" I pulled Hak away from Jaeha, and pushed him behind me. "If he doesn't want to then he doesn't want to-" I was cut off by Jaeha yelling.

"OFFICERS!"

"W-what?!" I was quickly grabbed by Hak as we ran behind Jaeha to follow him. "Wait what?!" I was confused what was going on.

The next thing I knew we were in a room filled with gorgeous women, more gorgeous than me. But it didn't matter because I'm ancient after all. "Why are we here, Jaeha? This is not even appropriate during the day." I glanced around the well decorated room.

"Loosen up. You're so uptight." I gave Jaeha a death glare for saying that to me.

"He's right. You're always uptight and serious. Is there a day when you're loosened up?" He propped his head on his hand.

I swung my hand at his head. SMACK! "Because that's my nature." Hak was gridding his teeth. "Ah, maybe I should go find the others… I can tell them that you're having fun with the ladies." I rolled my head, looking straight at him with a sly smile.

"You evil bastard!" He was now feeling threatened by me. The sparks between us was just starting to fire up, but I extinguished that spark before Hak can get wild on me.

I slowly stood up and walked to the opened window to stare out at the people walking around. "I'll loosen up when you're dead." I coldly replied, turning my head to look back at Hak.

"Ouch. How cold she can be!" Jeaha squealed in delight.

"Creep…" I muttered, facing my back to the window.

"Do these kind of places interest you?" Jaeha gazed at Hak, as he asked the question to him.

"It's not that they don't but… Anyway, now is not the time to do this kind of thing, so…" Hak was uncomfortable in this place.

"Let's go Hak." I walked over to him, but a beautiful lady stood in my way to Hak. She clung onto Hak, pleading him not to leave as she rubbed herself against him. Being seductive enough to aroused his desires by her whining, desperate, pleading voice.

I turned away, not wanting to look at that. All I could wonder was how can these women not be depressed or be torn apart that they're being used? This place is for men who have the sexual desire or whatnot to use these working women as toys. I'm so disgusted that I can't even stand in here with these fondling women, wanting both men in this room.

Then I was back on earth as I heard Jaeha begging Hak to try something on him. "Eh! I need to try that, too!" He got close to Hak.

"I didn't do anything." Hak squinted his eyes at Jaeha in confusion.

I sat next to Hak. "I can do it." I leaned over the table to stare right into Jaeha's eyes. "If punching is alright."

As I was ready to punch Jaeha, the women came around me, touching my long hair and my clothes. "You could be so beautiful if you changed what you you wear and do something with your long BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" They gently ran their fingers at the midsection of my lengthy hair.

"Look at her hair color! It's so beautiful!"

"I wished I had different hair color as hers!"

"Owww! My hair!" The women were now tugging my hair as they were talking. "Hak..!" I yelped for help.

He chuckled at me, getting his revenge. "I'm sorry? What did you say?" He smiled evilly at me, chuckling uncontrollably. "Hehehehehehe…."

"I'm going to gut you open!" I yelled, being gobbled up by these women who were assaulting me now.

Soon after the assault, I straightened my dress and hair. "Oh my god…. These women are crazy over the smallest little shit…!" I breathed out heavily from that violent attack.

"Where are you from?" I heard Hak ask Jaeha, and I sneered up at him.

"Eh?! Me? I…" He was lost at words, trying not to expose his location of birth.

"Yeah, where are you from?" I ganged up on him as well. I moved over to sit next to him, pressuring him in the slightest.

"Here…!" He placed a hand on his chest as he spoke. "I was born here! These clothes were imported from the Kai Empire." He lie, fooling Hak but I wasn't fooled by his false act.

"I see… The Kai Empire…" Hak looked away and it was a good opportunity to interrogate Jaeha.

I leaned in close to him and he was startled by my odd behavior. "The Kai Empire, huh?" I looked up to make eye contact with him as he slowly gulped the lump of spit in his throat. "The last time I remember was that you were chained up in the village." My words were like washing waves as he knew who I was, and I gripped his right wrist tightly underneath the table, restraining it from moving.

"Speaking of this town," Jaeha and I both looked up at Hak. "There's something strange about it. Upon first glance it seems normal, but the citizens have a bit of a dead look in their eyes." Hak explained furthermore. "Is something going on?"

"You're sharp. Awa Port is completely run by a powerful man named Yang Kumji. Everyone in the town lives in fear of him. He takes part in a horrific business that's kept a secret in this country." Jaeha told us a secret part about this place.

"Horrific?" Hak and I looked at Jaeha, waiting for his answer to come out from his teasing mouth that waited for a good moment to say it.

"Human trafficking."

I gulped as I unconsciously tightened my grip on his wrist tightly until he winced in pain. "Y-your hand, Seina..!" He whispered into my ear but it didn't register inside my brain. My breathing became heavy as thoughts came to my mind, and painful memories were submerging from the deep, deep water that was kept at bay.

Jaeha kept on speaking about that matter and I kept on squeezing his wrist, almost to the point where his bone popped out. "Taking away someone's freedom is the ugliest thing one can do in this world."

I whispered lowly for Jaeha to hear. "Because they took your freedom away…" I loosened the pressure on his wrist since I forgot that I was even holding onto it.

He continued speaking, "People like that ought to decay into dirt and come back as thorny rose. Do you think so, too?"

"Yes, I agree. I know it still happens around the places in Kouka, but they do it under the table. If a place can't make a profit, might as well kidnapped the women and children to get the people who are willing to pay the price to buy a person or two since they're now a property to the owner." I fiddled my left hand's fingers that held his wrist.

"Well, I'm a human shield and she's a personal maid, so…" Hak couldn't relate, but I could.

"How miserable!" He wiggled his free fist up in the air.

"What?" I looked confused up at his reaction.

"Not really. It's something I decided to do myself." Hak plainly said, remembering that day when Taejun was bothering the Princess.

"I don't understand your reasoning."

Hak mouthed out to me, 'Did I say too much?' and I nodded, "Yes, yes, you did." Talking and being around Jaeha made us speak more than usual, especially Hak who can't be aware with his limits. I didn't even explain to Jaeha about the personal maid part since he didn't ask unlike Hak who carefree said it.

"Though I wouldn't mind doing it at all if I were guarding you all." Jaeha pulled all the women in, including me. The girls were exciting as they felt loved by this womanizer.

"Hmph!" I grunted, punching with my free hand to his stomach as he bent over the table in pain. "You wouldn't want to protect a master…" I scoffed at him. Then I asked him a question, "You awfully talk about freedom so much. What's the deal with that?" I looked down at him with an innocent face as if I don't hurt him at all. He already could tell that I was pressing questions onto him.

He turned his face to look at me, "You already know." He said with a cunting smile.

"Do I?" I smirked, arching a brow up, as I crept closer to him.

"AAAHH!" It was the Princess' voice, and Hak was distracted. Now it's my time to confront Jaeha.

WAM! I pinned him onto the table with force. "Ryokuryuu, what a pleasure to keep on meeting you over and over again. I knew who you were right from the start, but I wasn't going to give you your destiny quickly, because I knew you would be the hard one to convince." I accidentally spat on his face as I was confronting him.

"Ack!" He reacted by closing his eyes when my saliva made a contact with his skin.

"Freedom is what you want, not wanting to protect someone against your will!" I knew I hit the spot, and he kicked me back with his dragon leg. "OOF!" A noise slipped out from my lips as I flew back to the wall. "Stubborn, Dragon!" I ran out the room to chase him outside on the roof.

Having no time to pop my wings out, I used my climbing skills to get on top of the roof. "Thanks for the kick. I'll return it to you when you finally submit." I huffed out tiredly, tucking the strands of hair away from my face. "You can't run from fate, dumbass."

"The legend of the four dragons? A Master I have to protect? That's absurd! Having my fate decided for me from the time I was born... Goes against my views of beauty!"

I started to run up to him. "Against your views of beauty?! What the hell does that mean?"

"Just watch me run away from my fate. If King Hiryuu appears, watch me turn him down flat!" He jumped off before I could grab his robe to hang on, but on the other hand, my feet was already in midair as I quickly fell from the two story building. And I had no choice but to bring out my wings. WOOSH! I roughly landed on the ground as I looked up at Jaeha who stared down at me. He knew I fell down with him that's why he looked back to see if I was okay...and I wonder now what would happen if I didn't bring out my wings to save myself. Would he rescue me from death? Or let me fall and die?


	13. Chapter 13

I walked out from the alley, hearing Hak being scolded by Yoon and Kija. "Seina!" Hak instantly ran to me when his blue eyes spotted me. He grabbed me and pulled me in front of him. "SHE IS MY WITNESS!" I twisted my head to look back at him with a deadpanned expression. "Come on. Defend me." He earnestly said.

"I was with him." I faced Kija, Yoon, and the Princess. "We were dragged by the Ryokuryuu...and I've met him before." I bowed my head down. "I was going to drag him with me when Hak was distracted, but he escaped." I could already tell that their expression was priceless.

"S-Seina! Please with your head up!" The Princess calmly said, lifting my head for me. "At least you were supervising Hak." She was happy about that part only really.

I chuckled, "I was tackled and attacked by the women because they were admiring me. Hak didn't want to help me." I stood tall, cracking my fingers and neck.

"You know how the Ryokuryuu looks like?" Kija's interest was peaked.

"Yes. Green long hair, purple droopy eyes, tall, and high class clothing. I've met him earlier during my escape with Hak and Princess Yona…." I told them my story of encountering Jaeha.

"Ain't that fate?" Hak had the nerves to snicker at me after what I did to protect his little ass. "It's your calling to marry him." He teased even more, circling around me that made me agitated.

"Hak, shut your ass up! I kept your damn secret when you got caught!" I spilled the beans by accident. After realizing what came out of my mouth, I clasped my hand over my mouth and stared at Hak to see his reaction.

In return, Hak gave me a death glare as there was only irritation and disappointment in his eyes. I wasn't scared because they were going to find out anyways.

"Hak got caught?" The Princess muttered in confusion, wandering even more now since my words caught their full attention.

"HAK! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Yoon raised his voice. But then we were all pushed into a narrow alley by Hak.

"Hak and Ryokuryuu took down an officer because they were trying to save a woman from getting harassed by soldiers. Now they are wanted!" I briefly explained to them with a smile, not even sorry for Hak since he's a big man who can get his work done.

Getting out of the alley, we were met by the woman Hak saved. "That's her alright." I turned over to the other three as Hak and the woman was having their little conversation.

"Let's take this somewhere private…" Suggested Hak, who led us in a building where it was safe from outsiders.

The woman filled us in about Awa Port. Jaeha gave us some answers to this town, but the woman gave us more.

"I see…" I whispered, thinking about the current ruler of Awa Port.

With all the information that she has given us, we took our leave to go back to the camping site. "Careful, you guys. We don't need the Princess or Seina to get captured by them." Hak commented, moving his head around to find any officers around us.

"We all know that Seina won't go down without a fight." Yoon murmured.

"You know me so well, Yoon." I went in to pat his head and he slapped my hand before I could touch his pink hair. "I'll take the Princess with me for a fly." I hooked my arms underneath Princess Yona and went to the shadowed area to fly off. SWISH SWISH. I was up in the air with her. "Don't slip off. Hold on tight."

"I won't! WOOOOOOOOWW! The places here are soooooo small!" She was amazed by something so simple that I was so used to.

"It looks better at night because of the moonlight and towns' lights both together creating something that amazes you. It's breathtaking… But if you've been old as me and been flying for your whole life, it sucks the life out of you. It just gets boring after." The blowing wind was coming to our direction, chilly cold wind.

"It's so cold!" She shuddered from the cold pressure of the wind. I can feel the goosebumps rising inside her robe.

"I'm used to it." I pulled her up, closer to me so she wouldn't fall and would feel my warmth. "Touch the clouds." I flew up higher in an angle that she could touch the clouds without feeling like she doesn't have enough air to breathe.

"O-okay!" She put one of her hands out to the white, fluffy clouds. Her eyes lit opened as her finger tried to grasp the white clouds again and again in excitement. "I-It feels...wonderful!" She smiled happily at me.

I grinned at her. "I know. That's the best part of fly, is touching the clouds. You feel untouchable!" We laughed together. From the distance, I saw our campsite. "We're almost here!"

We landed on the campground and Shinah walked over to us. "Let's get the fire started to make a big meal!" Shinah went to the woods to chop down some trees, and Princess Yona went to help me by getting water.

Soon after Shinah came back with blocks of woods in his arms, slow poke Hak, Yoon, and Kija came late. "What you guys so long?" I set a big pot of water over the newly made fire.

"This guy," Yoon announced, pointing at Hak with his eye twitching uncontrollably. "He was so cautious about his surroundings that we got nowhere near out of the Port! He kept on pushing us back and forth. Kija and I would've been fine going without Hak since he was busy fighting off in his own world." As he let out a huge sigh, Yoon was already preparing food, gathering things out from his bag.

I looked over my shoulders to see ships from the distance. "Mmm…." I was in deep thought, thinking about attack the ship to find and beat up Jaeha. That bastard will get hit by me.

"What's wrong?" Hak approached me, staring at my concentrated face.

"I want to find him."

"Jaeha? Why? Kija and Shinah are going to find him."

I sighed, rolling around my neck. "Well to my desire… I want to beat him up when I encounter him." Cracked my fingers as I thought of myself attacking him swiftly.

"Chill." He patted my back. "We are going to find him, but your dark side needs to chill before you go rampage." Somehow it felt like he was trying to calm me down, but it felt so weird for him to do that.

"Are you trying to calm me down?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He wasn't sure if his technique was working or not.

"It feels weird."

"Then I'll be going." He backed himself away from me.

"Wait!" I stuck a hand out to his turning figure. "I'll be going to find Ryokuryuu…! Like right now, and I need you to tell the others that I'll be back later. I don't know when is 'later', but later." I ran off without hearing Hak's speaking.

I ran off and flew over to the glinting sea, seeing ships located everywhere. I eyed a fallen fired ship and I knew it was a job made by Jaeha. My hawk eyes, spotted Jaeha jumping and I sped up my speed to tackle him down. "You're going down…" I grumbled in satisfaction.

Swift as a coursing river, and before he could take notice, I launched onto Jaeha, taking him down with me as we spun in a spiral. We kept on falling until we smacked onto the wooden floor of a ship. "Gah…." he groaned, opening his eyes to adjust to what happened.

I quickly topped Jaeha, gripping onto his neck tightly. "We are not done with our business." I was referring from earlier as I glared down at him, not even trying to loosen up my tight hold, but somehow he still managed to smile at me.

"S-S-Seina..!" He choked out with little air as possible.

"Who are you to strike down my strong man? You don't seem like his lady's followers." I turned my head around to see an older lady, smoking as she blew out puffs of smokes. I think she's their captain… She seemed like a fearless fighter.

"Tch. As if I am part of his damn harem." I rolled my eyes. "You must already know the legend of the four dragons?" I made eye contact with her, letting go of Jaeha to walk in front of her. Armed men were pointing their weapons to me.

"Weapons down." She commanded as they hesitated until she had to repeat herself. "What if I do?" We stood face to face with each other.

I grinned at her, lips curling up as I spoke, "Then I guess you know who I am, right? Black wings, claws, flies around, and more." I rest my chin on my back hand.

"No, not really. But your wings very distinctive so I'm guessing you have to deal with Jaeha's dragon ability." She glanced at my black enormous wings and back to look at me.

"Ah, I see." So she doesn't know much about the legend. "What are you doing dealing with the Ryokuryuu?" I pushed another question to her.

"Ladies, ladies!" Jaeha interrupted us, chuckling as he tried to butt head into this little heated moment of ours.

"Get out the way!" We yelled in unison, punching him out of the way.

"Ow!" He got up slowly. "H-how beautiful it was to be punched by these powerful women." He chirped, looking all happy.

Jaeha made me feel uncomfortable now. "You're so damn weird!" I whispered lowly, glancing at him.

"Back to your question," the captain said, "he came to me. I didn't."

"Makes total sense." I agreed instantly to what she said. For a man who wanted free would surely become a pirate.

"Hey!" Jaeha touched my shoulder and I moved away. "You have nothing to say about me?" Every time I would move away from him, he would try and follow my every movement.

"I don't have anything to say after what she said!" I retorted back at him. "Because I said it makes total sense, free man."

"Are you a strong fighter?" The captain suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Why do you ask?" I pushed the pestering Jaeha away from me, then composed myself.

"Because I won't let one of my idiots die when we're in battle. This will be our final battle, and I need some strong people so my idiots won't die." Her eyes were different as it looked straight at me. She wasn't those captain who didn't care about their members. She loves them like her own children, similar to me.

"You care for them so much don't you? Would you risk your life to save them when they're about to get slain?" I turned the table to her now, asking questions for her to answer since I don't know if I want to.

"Yes. I won't let them die, so I'm asking another strong person like you to aid us in our next battle against Kumji." I read her eyes, body language, and depth of her words. When there was no answer from me, she spoke up again. "I can see the agony behind those eyes, are you perhaps, scared to fight for what you want?"

I looked away to stare at the full moon. "I could never have what I wanted…until now. If you are wishing to fight, are you offering to pay the price with blood? Because in every fight there will always be bloodshed."

"No one will die. I'm assuring you that. My men aren't going to lose blood because of this fight!" She repeated herself again.

I sneered, tilting my head to the side. "Humph. I guess I can fight…but we'll see. It's a yes for now. I'll have to leave since I have a Master to attend to." I waved off, leaving the boat and back to the gang.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, everyone else except Shinah were out to find the Ryokuryuu. Shinah was alone protecting our area. It's too bad that he can't come with us. I bet he'll like to see the area.

"Hak, you okay?" I asked since he was shivering like crazy, though it wasn't cold or breezy.

"No…" He rubbed his arms up and down to create warmth. "Ever since I met….that dude, I've been getting chills."

"He's coming onto you, I guess." I chuckled, nudging him at his sides.

"Ahaha…" He faked laughed at me. "Are you sure he's coming onto me? Because the last time I remember that you guys always had an encounter."

"So… What's your point?"

"My point is that he's coming onto you than me." He smirked, as he laughed uncontrollably looking like a madman.

"Hak, what are you laughing about?" The Princess turned around to look at the crazy Hak.

"He's making fun of me, Princess. Sometimes I wonder how I get along with him." I walked away from him and the Princess, but then I immediately called him back over. "HAKKK!" I bit in my laughter. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! AHAHA!" I bent over, clutching my stomach as I kept on laughing.

"What is it…?" Hak was confused about why I was laughing until his voice quiet down as he saw what I saw.

"I'M SO DEAD!" I high pitched screamed, pointing at the picture of Hak. His nose wasn't even correct and his mouth was too wide. It looked similar to him, but not exactly close.

"Stop, Seina. You're getting too much attention." Hak poked me, trying to grab me in order to stop my crazy laughter.

"Your incorrect face is gaining more attention than me…! Ahahahaha!" I fell down, rolling on the dirt as I couldn't contain myself at all.

"Seina! Get up!" His shifty eyes were looking around and people were staring at us. "People are looking at you!" He put a hand out to me.

I took his hand and calmed myself down. "They're not going to look at me after they see this." I pointed at the wanted picture of Hak. I smiled sillily, biting my lips to stop myself from slipping any laughter out.

"She's right. It's not pretty, but I know I understand what it wants to say!" The familiar voice crackled, slapping their hands against their thighs.

"Jaeha…." I turned around to see him in tears.

"Sei-" Before he would finish saying my name, I went in for a punch and Jaeha fell down.

"SEINA!" Hak was half surprised but he really wanted to laugh badly because it was unexpected and that's just Hak, to laugh at anything that he considers 'funny'. "Why did you do that?!" He ran over to me and stared down at Jaeha.

"He kicked me. And I told him that I'll hit him….when he submits…." I muttered the last part. But I just really wanted to punch him.

"Did I deserve that, Seina?" Jaeha rose up with a creepy smile, holding onto his nose as he pointed his finger at me. He sounded hurt but it didn't bother me at all about what he felt. Jaeha's just a stubborn guy.

"Yes." I stood in front of Hak, protecting him from Jaeha since I smelled something off from him. "So why are you here?" I asked, staring down at him.

"I'm here for him!" His finger now pointed at Hak, and I defensively hugged Hak. My shaking arms around his big frame felt….awkward. It's not the usual for us to be this close… We like to keep out distance.

"No!" I hissed at Jaeha, sounding like a snake. "You don't touch my baby!" I started to kick Jaeha away from us, still having my arms around Hak's waist.

"Baby…?" Hak muttered out.

"Yes, all of you guys are my babies!" I pushed Hak back so we could walk away from Jaeha.

"Hak!" Jaeha swiftly pushed me off of Hak and grabbed his hands saying, "I want you!" Hak and everyone else gasped.

I wanted to get mad but I couldn't. Just watching this made me happy and I was about to crack open with another fit of laugher. "I told you…!" I covered my mischievously smile with a hand. "He's growing onto you...like I said."

Hak's eyebrows were twitching. His angry face was getting red like a tomato. "Aren't you a bold one to confess to me?" He bit his tongue to tame his rising anger. "But I don't swing that way." Hak ripped his hands out and walked over to me.

"Aww. He likes you!" I sounded like I was talking to a puppy. "I won't tell everyone about your secret crush with him." I walked further ahead so Jaeha to capture Hak. "I didn't mean to intrude in the first place." I skipped off with Hak yelling at me and running over to catch up with I stopped skipping and Hak hit my back. "Ow! Why did you stop?"

I felt that lingering fear running through my heart. "I'm going to jump Jaeha…! I'll see you later!" I pushed Hak to the side and ran off to find the jumping Jaeha.

"Jaehaaaaaaa!" I called out his name, looking back to see if he was hiding or whatnot.

"You called?" I collided with him when I turned my head forward and heard his voice. When my head hit his hard upper chest, my body was slowly falling backwards from the force of our crash, but his hand extended out to grab me and pull me up.

My voice hitched from our closeness. His arm snaked around my waist, securing me in place and our bodies were touching. Clothes to clothes were preventing our skins to touch. "Ew…" I disgustingly said with a displeased face as I removed his hands off of me, but he was resisting to move his hand.

"Let's stay like this for a bit." Jaeha whispered lowly into my ear, causing me to get flustered.

"Womanizer." I insulted him, punching his stomach as he let go of me. He grunted in the slightest pain.

He turned his back to me, crumpling over. "I'm… Sorry, Birdie…. I'm going to be-" I had to think of something quick so he wouldn't leave so hastily. I wanted to knock him out but what's the good in that if I do it?

I pursed my lips and opened my arms, pushing my body forward to hug him tightly as I crushed his bones and insides. "I'M SORRY! S-s-stay...here…." I tried to have some emotion in my voice. I wanted to sound desperate, but my acting skills weren't going well as I planned in my head.

"Is this a different side of you?" He overlapped his hands on mine as I hugged him from the back. I felt the burning sensation from his touch, and it wasn't the good way, it was the bad and disgusting way.

' _Kija, get your ass over here. I got him. Come find me.'_ I waited for Kija to get my call.

"No, I'm just stalling you." I gave up on holding him that I kicked behind his knees and pushed him to the ground. Face planted to the dirt, ruining his beautiful face and clothes.

"Seina!" Kija finally arrived and saw me pinning down Ryokuryuu.

"It's nice to meet you, Hakuryuu. I never wanted to meet you. But you are one of those who has the blood of a dragon like me. To think the White Dragon with the ugly hand…is such a good looking young man, too…" Somehow Jaeha managed to speak to Kija with his head turning around. I couldn't even feel the strength or force when he was turning his head.

"Come on! I don't have all day to pin him down!" I pushed Jaeha's head further to the ground where it's filled with dirt and insects, and a groan slipped out from his mouth.

"A-alright…!" Kija took over and threw Jaeha over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"That's my baby boy, Kija!" I praised him, running next to him as we started to gain attention by the townspeople.

"We've been looking for you." Kija started a conversation with Jaeha.

"Ehh? We're going to talk like this?" Jaeha was feeling crazy from this escalation. Before it was alright since I was out of his sight, but now he's captured by me and Kija.

"Our Master is waiting. My dragon brother… Let's protect that person together!" The energetic Kija was completely shut down by Jaeha. I didn't even tell Kija about his stubbornness.

I quickly changed my mind. "Kija, let go of him." I commanded.

"Why?" Kija's face was lost and confused as he couldn't register why I would say that to him.

"Because he's stubborn, Kija! He wasn't easy as you and Shinah!" He let down Jaeha. "He's only been good at running away from things…" I wrapped an arm around Kija's shoulders as I stared at Jaeha who was walking away. "I already dealt with him...and he wouldn't want to join because he doesn't want to be chained down." My voice quiet down from Jaeha's rejection. "And to think that we could've reunite after two thousand years...is not the past no more...maybe I should get that through my head." I let go of Kija and went my separate ways.

"S-Seina..!" Kija's quickly turned around to grab me but I avoided his touch.

I flew off to the camp area where Shinah was guarding. "Hey, Shinah." I greeted, walking past him. I wasn't going to sit and talk with him because I wasn't in the mood.

I went deep into the forest to talk to myself. How badly I wanted Jaeha to join the group made my heart sank. "I'm sorry, Zeno… I guess I won't be seeing you in a couple of years." I stared up at the blue sky as my emotions were getting to me, causing my heart stir in emptiness. "And I'm guessing by the time the next Hiryuu comes out, I might be even dead…!" I bit my knuckles to refrain myself from any leakage of salty tears. "You were testing her if she was worthy, right? And she is, Zeno. She's trying her hardest and her best to reunite them!" I, then cast my eyes down to meet the green grass. "I feel like I was the one who failed. My heart and hopes were out there after my sumber, but then I remember that I locked myself up to sleep until the new king came, as you stayed out into this world...learning about the generations of the dragons and pain that you've developed. We're just waiting for our time to end." I hit my thigh, causing warm tears to fall out.

"Seina…?" It was Shinah's voice calling me.

I quickly wiped my face with my sleeves, and called back to him. "Yes?" I didn't turn around as I stayed in my position. "Shinah? Is there something you need?"

I heard the rustling noises that he was making to get over to me. "A-are you okay?" He stood over me and I plastered on a fake smile.

"Yeah..! Don't worry about me. I'm fine now!" I pat his arm lightly. "Just go back to your job." I kept the smile on my face, but I knew his eye sights weren't buying my lie.

"No, I know you were crying." He sat down next me, and I instantly pulled him into my hug.

"Just don't tell the others about this, okay? I don't need them to be worrying about me just because I cried once." I closed my eyes and another tear slipped down. His silence told me a 'yes'.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, I refused to leave the camp's ground. "Come on, Seina. We need to leave to the pirate ship." Hak shouted at me, pulling me by the arm as he dragged me along to stain my dress.

"No, I'm not going. I'd rather stay." I objected, blanking staring at the sky

"But Jaeha said that you agree to fight." The Princess interrupted my conversation with Hak.

"Well, I said 'yes for now', not 'yes, I'm going to do it'. I have my duty to serve you, Princess." I slapped Hak's hands off of me and I got up to wipe myself clean.

A big smile appeared on her face and I knew what it meant. "Then let's go!" She yelped in excitement and we were all dragged there onto the ship.

I stood there with a dead, boring expression like I didn't want to be here.

The captain and her crew were waiting for our arrival, and the Princess announced her name to them. "I'm Yona. Are you the captain?" The Princess is such a friendly person to anyone really.

"I am Captain Gigan." the captain introduced herself to us. "I heard from Jaeha that you wanted to cooperate with us."

"Well, Gigan, you already heard from me and saw my strength," I cut to the chase. "...so go ahead and deal with the other dudes." I stared at the other five who were standing, then walked over to the side to look at the sea.

I heard the commotion coming out from Yoon's mouth as he was telling her about Shinah. I let my hair down as the cool breeze was stringing through every strands of hair. It felt relaxing that I closed my eyes and breathed in and out softly.

"Comfortable, aren't you?" His voice ruined my lovely moment with the sea and wind.

"Was comfortable…." I opened my eyes to view the glistening water. "You felt it, didn't you? The burning sensation in your leg?" I heard his footsteps coming next to me.

"Yes, I did."

"Since now you've felt it, you wouldn't want to be away from your master." I snickered, because he lost to his own words of rejecting the Princess. "Because if you part away from her, you're going to try and find her again due to the bond." I gathered my hair and pulled it up into a high bun.

"Why did you tell White Dragon to put me down when we last encountered?" Jaeha suddenly asked.

"Because I know how you are already… And you were going to throw a tantrum if he didn't let you go. I got mad because we came this far to get you, and you'd still refuse us due to your little freedom shit that you talk about." I closed my eyes to stretch my back and arms out as a groan slipped out of my lips.

"Is that so?" He questioned.

I turned and made eye contact with him. "No duh."

"How are you feeling, Captain Gigan? Do you want us now?" Hak announced, as him alongside Kija and Shinah were surrounded by fallen soldiers.

Jaeha smiled at the guys. "It's no use, captain. Their strength is abnormal. They're like three of me."

"You pass." She took out the pipe from her mouth. "Don't relax too quickly, you brats. What can you do?" She walked over to Yoon, not knowing his talent.

"I don't like violence, so I don't fight. Other than that, I can do anything." Yoon listed down his abilities on his fingers. He's the real deal that can do anything except fighting. Gigan's face lit up, looking impressed of what Yoon was listing down.

"How about you?" She next pointed at Princess Yona. "What can you do?"

"Me…?" Princess' face lowered and her eyes grew dull. "I can do…" Princess was having a long pause as she was still thinking hard about it.

"Nothing, huh." Gigan didn't give her anymore time as she already decided that Princess Yona has to leave. "Someone who can't do anything here will be a hindrance…." Gigan kept on blabbering on and on about weakling. "Go home." That was the last word that pierced through Princess Yona's heart.

I move my way in front of Princess Yona to face Gigan. "She's not a weak little girl. She's very strong with a lot of determination at heart. If you are to kick her out, then won't your new strong recruits leave? You are a strong captain, Gigan. I can talk high and mighty about her, so why don't you try testing her ability?" I suggested, and a smile crept on her lips.

"You talk so noble… Maybe I will take your request." She complied.

Hak suddenly pulled me by my sleeve to the back of the ship. "What is it, Hak?" I still had my eyes on the Princess who was far from us.

"Are you crazy?!" He hissed lowly at me, lowering his voice from disturbing the people around us.

"Hak, you know the Princess is very determined! She's not going down without a fight. She will prove herself that she's worthy." I flicked his forehead. "You've been by her side for the longest! You guys were childhood friends! I was a servant who stayed by her side in the castle. We know Princess Yona, but you know her better than I do." I changed my mood and plastered on a gentle smile, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Whatever Gigan gives her, the Princess will complete it."

Hak sighed, looking over at the Princess. "I just don't want her to hurt herself that's all. I care for her wellbeing. She's very important to me. But remember that time when we were stuck in the cave? I prayed to King Il for him not to take Princess away from me. I was scared to the core that I thought I would lose her. I felt stupid not going with." His breathing was shaky and the vivid memories were resurfacing from his nightmares. His shoulders and hands were slightly trembling.

"You _love_ her, don't you?" I lightened up our topic as I hit his shoulder hard. "I know you're supposed to care and protect the person, but I didn't know falling in love with your master was an option in your book?" I snickered. "But I can recall many comments that you said to the Princess about how you don't see her as a woman…" I trailed off, turning my back to Hak.

"I do not, Seina." He huffed, turning his head away to the sea.

"Sureeeee, Hak. The Princess should've fallen in love with you instead of Soowon." I said, walking off to Kija and Shinah.

I jumped in between the two baby dragons, arms around their shoulders. "How are my two babies doing?" I smiled brightly at them.

"Just worried about Yona going on the trip by herself." Kija's voice lowered with his feeling of fear rising up in his heart.

"She'll be alright, Kija. She has Jaeha coming with her." I slowly started to rub their backs in small circles.

"Alright, guys. I'll be back. Don't worry too much about me." She forced up a smile on her face, concealing her worriedness. Princess Yona and Jaeha left the ship.

"Seina," Yoon jogged over with something in mind.

"Yes?"

"I need to go back to the town to get some different medicines if we're going into a war with other people." He dropped down to looked through his bag, taking a lot of things out like other type of medicines that I didn't know, needles, ropes, cloths, water, food, and more.

"If you have the money then I'll take you." I stared at him who ignored what I said to him. Yoon was busy looking at the bottles of medicines that he took out to exam. He was also mumbling incoherent words. "Yoon," I leaned over to tap his head a couple of times. "...do you still want to go?" I asked since he was asking me in the beginning.

"O-oh yeah!" Yoon's head popped up, nodding his head quickly.

My wings emerged out from my back and I stuck a hand out to Yoon, "Let's go." He grabbed my hands and stood up.

"But let me put my things back away in my bag." He said, before grabbing everything and slowly putting it back in the correct order. I sighed as I watched him.

Soon after, we flew over to the town and I retracted my wings and walked around with him.

While Yoon was busy looking through some medicine with the merchant, the air felt uneasy and the hairs all over my body were rising. Different eyes were locked on me but I can't find whose eyes it were when I looked around. "Yoon, are you ready to leave yet?" I whispered into his ear as his eyes were still searching around what the merchant had to offer.

"No, not yet…" He shook his head, eyes glued onto something important than his own life.

"Miss, why don't you try this calming tea that I gave to the young boy?" The merchant handed me a cup of tea. I gulped and looked up at the merchant.

"I… Um..." I didn't know if I wanted to since something seemed off about everything like the merchant was plotting something behind the smile they appeared to have.

"Seina, just take it and drink it! It's not horrible. I like it." Yoon snapped at me.

I glared down at him. "Watch your tone, little boy." I growled at him, snatching the tea out from the merchant's hand and drinking it in one go, then giving the teacup back to the merchant. "Happy, Yoon?" I tilted my head, sounding a bit irritated.

"Yes. Now go explore the place since you seem very impatient." Yoon shooed me off like I was the annoying child and Yoon was the irritated mother.

"Maybe I will then!" I walked off, looking around the area.

There was nothing good about this place. Everyone seemed scared of certain people. Just being away from Yoon got me all guarded up. I still felt many eyes on me even when I walked away from Yoon. "What is this…?" I murmured, blinking my eyes a couple of times before I started to feel dizzy and tired. I jogged over to an alley and leaned against the wall. I breathed out heavily as my heart was beating rapidly. My fingers were twitching uncontrollably and I darted my eyes everywhere because I sensed something bad, very bad and it was coming for me. "Yoon…!" His name was the first thing that popped up in my mind. I couldn't leave him behind if I wanted escape, so I ran out of the alley, stumbling as I made contact to the light. I fell on my knees, staring at the ground with wide eyes. "W-what's happening…?!" I knew something was wrong with me. I would never stumble for no reason.

"Do you need some help, Miss?" Three soldiers came over to 'aid' me.

"No!" I yelled, wobbling back on my feet. The reason why I'm feeling like this must be from the merchant's tea. I wonder if Yoon's alright? Because he also drank the tea. I started moving my way to find Yoon.

"Miss, do you not want our help?" A hand touched my shoulder and I flipped out.

"NO!" I raised my voice, gaining attention to us. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME, YOU FAKE SOLDIERS!" I started to laugh uncontrollably. I didn't know what was affecting me, the tea or my lost sanity.

Their faces were concealing their hidden anger. "Calm down-" They tried to touch me again and I threw a punch at the one who tried to get closer to me.

I quickly ran off to find Yoon, and the soldiers were running after me. This wasn't good. I don't think I would make it to Yoon. "Ah, shit!" I tripped over my own legs because it felt tingly. I tried to get up but I couldn't feel my own strength to get up. I looked around to see people looking away from me. They couldn't help me.

"Gotcha!" The soldiers grabbed me, trying to tie me with ropes but I was resisting. My nails were scratching them, scarring their faces and cutting through their clothes until one of them had to use force on me.

"You are one tough woman…!" Then a big stick made contact to my head, knocking me out cold.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yoon POV:**

After I got the medicine, I walked around the area to find Seina. "Where did she go?" I muttered, eyeing the places that I thought she would be. But I couldn't find her at all wherever I went to search. "I guess she went back to the ship…." I unsurely said, slowly making my way back. All I remembered was that she was in a hurry to go back to the ship for some reason. Her worriedness was lumped inside her throat that I shooed her away. "Yeah, she's back at the ship…!" I tried to think positive of her missing presence.

When I made my way back to the ship, I saw Yona and Jaeha back from their little trip. "Oh, I see that you guys made it back alive!" I ran over to them, setting my stuff aside.

"Yes, I'm back and alive!" Yona smiled, happy that she completed the task. Her eyes darted around. "Where's Seina? I don't see her." Her face slowly molded into confusion.

"She was with Yoon." Kija said, looking over at me.

I gulped because I didn't know her whereabouts. "She was… But I shooed her away because she was being impatient and worrying that she walked off on her own by my words. After I was done, I tried to find her but I couldn't. She was nowhere to be found, so I thought that she went back to the ship...and I guess not." I explained my side of the story.

Then Hak chipped into the conversation. "Don't worry. Seina will be fine. She'll shred anyone in her path." Hak didn't really seemed to be fazed by the situation of Seina missing.

"But is it not weird that she wouldn't tell us?" I said, looking over at Hak.

"Well, when it was me, Princess, and Seina, she left without telling us where she would be. Seina doesn't give you information because she knows that you'll find her." Hak rolled his eyes up as he recovered parts of his memories to tell us.

"Or is Seina a traitor?" Captain Gigan walked over, blowing out smoke from her mouth.

"No!" Yona yelled, already defending Seina. "Seina is not a traitor! She wouldn't do that!" Her hand clenched tightly, eyes locking on Gigan's.

"How sure do you know that?" Gigan questioned further, tilting her head to the side.

"Because she was with me when I was a newborn. If she would've betrayed me then she would've left a long time ago. Seina's not a person to plot something against an ally after knowing her enemy." Yona's eyebrows furrowed. I could tell that Yona dearly loves Seina.

Gigan looked down at Yona then sighed, walking back to her office.

"Yona, don't worry! Seina will come back!" I smiled at her, trying to ease her worriedness.

"I hope so…" Yona muttered.

 **Seina POV:**

I was in a hall that the soldiers were dragging me to. "Let go of me!" I screamed, roughly wiggling out of their ropes that tied all over me. "What the hell is going on?!" I was an untamed animal who wanted to be released.

"Human trafficking, have you heard?" It felt like time stopped when the soldier said that to me.

"What…?" I stared at him as I stopped struggling. "Human… Trafficking….?" It felt like my heart dropped from the five syllables. I didn't breathe for a moment.

"Our lord wants to meet you, now hurry up!" A soldier pushed my back to make me move, but instead of taking another step, I fell on my knees, losing strength to walk. The soldier groaned, and started to drag me until we met in front of his lord's office.

"My lord, we brought the woman!" Then the door creakily opened up to see a big, fat man with short dark brown hair and eyes.

"Lord Kumji, this is the woman you laid your eyes on." They pushed me inside to help me sit into a chair.

Kumji sneered, leaning over his desk to get a clearer view of me. I couldn't help but frown, brows knitting and eyes narrowing. "Hmph… Looks better than the other women that we captured." My narrowed eyes widened. I was in disbelief that he captured a lot of women. "Surprised?" When my guard was down, he swooped in and grabbed my face with his ill hand. "Nice skin, beautiful eyes and hair." His face was very close that I smelled his pork breath.

"You stink like pig!" I hissed, grinning widely as I started to laugh. The look of Kumji's face was priceless… His eyes and mouth widened from what I called him. I had the last laugh.

"Don't talk to my lord like that!" I was then punched to the face and fell off the chair to the ground.

I spat out the blood that came from the weak punch. "Heh…" I still managed to laugh, smiling at him. "You call that a punch?" I used my sharp-like-knife nail to cut through the ropes as it slowly fell down to my feet. "I can show you how a real punch is!" I zipped in front of that certain soldier's face with a menacing smile and punched him down to the ground.

"Get her!"

A weapon was coming at me that I jumped around to dodge it or grabbed their weapon to fight back. "Don't kill her!" Kumji yelled at his soldiers who were attacking me.

"I will kill you, Kumji!" I ran to the defenseless Kumji, but instead I was fooled by stepping near him.

A heavy weapon smacked me down by my back. "Gah…" A groan slipped but I wasn't going to let that hit to stop me. "AH!" Another hard hit my shoulder blades. "You damn… Devil!" I screamed one last time before they hit my head and I knocked out cold.

I felt something wet on my head and I didn't know what it was. I forced my eyes to peel open. My vision was blurry but soon adjusted to see clearly. "Oh, you're awake." I heard a female voice said.

"Huh?" I tried to sit up but the pain from my knock out was hurting my head. I groaned, laying back down. "W-where am I?" My face and body was hurting from earlier. I'm guessing I'm going to bruise from where I got hit.

"Where all the girls are to be sold." A woman with long black hair covering half of her face looked down at me.

"Was I thrown here?" I weakly got up from the ground and a wet towel dropped from my head. "It seemed like they took care of me when I was out."

"Yeah, because you were all bloody when the soldiers took you here."

"Thanks. What's your name?" I asked her, brushing my fallen hair to the side.

"Yuri. And you?"

"Seina." I huffed out tiredly.

I brought my hand up to touch my head and blood stained my hand. "They must be worried about me…" I whispered lowly, closing my eyes. My head was pounding like crazy. "How long have you guys been here?" I asked the women.

"Weeks."

I was silent and didn't know what to say back. I bet it's terrifying for these young women to go through this. I've been through it before…I've been in their shoes. I wonder if these women lost hope to be saved like I did.

The door opened and there Kumji and his men were standing in the doorway. I glared up at that man who'll destroy these women's life. I curled my fingertips in that my hand started to bleed from my nails.

"These women are beautiful to be sold." Kumji was amused with a wide grin plastered on his face. He walked over to a shaking, weak woman that feared him, but I feared no one.

"No!" She whimpered in fear, covering her face.

I growled, running over to the weak, cowardly woman, blocking Kumji from reaching over to her. "You're not getting to her unless you fight me." I was wounded but I'm not dead. My strength was weakened but it's not going to stop me from saving the woman.

Kumji's face was displeasing. There were many wrinkles on his forehead as he couldn't contain his anger. "Why you?!" He was about to lay a hand on me, but with my quick reflexes, I beat him first. He hunched over from my punch and then his men started to pull out his sword. My hand snaked up to his neck and gripped it firmly.

"Heh…" I licked my lips, turning my head to view his face in different angles. "You lost- Gah!" I gasped sharply and dropped Kumji. Kumji went scrambling back to the door, smiling over at me. I looked down to see that I was stabbed from behind. "Shit…." I cursed out. I felt stupid that I forgot these men were here as well.

"Grab the chains and chain her up. Then afterwards, bring her to my office."

I fell to my knees, gripping onto my bleeding wound. I was in a panicking state from being stabbed. "Breathe…. Breathe, Seina… Everything will be alright!" I let them chain me, I let them bring me into his office because I'm willing to use myself as bait to kill Kumji even if I get hurt. If Kumji doesn't die, then Princess Yona is in trouble…


	17. Chapter 17

**Third POV:**

Yoon looked around the town, but still could not see or find Seina anywhere that he started to ask the people questions about Seina. The people he interviewed was no help. They didn't know who was Seina. "Seina… Where are you?" Yoon looked up at the sky, wishing upon the hidden stars to pin the location of Seina.

Yoon walked back to the ship with his shoulders slumped and lips frowning. There was guilt building up inside of his heart, like building blocks stacking on top of each other until you've hit the mark that it'll fall. "Guys," Yoon stood in front of his friends. "I can't find Seina anywhere… Days have passed and we can't find her. It's like she disappeared." Yoon couldn't look at their eyes.

"Yoon, please look at us." Yona approached Yoon kindly and lifted up his face. She forced a smile on her face, though she was worried like the others. "It's not your fault that she disappeared, okay?"

"Besides, Yoon," Hak stepped up next to Yona. "Seina can handle things by herself. Don't worry too much about her. She's not going to die."

Yoon's face suddenly molded into a frown again and his forehead creasing with a few lines. "That's not helping at all, Hak. Your words aren't helpful."

Hak was about to speak out for himself, but Kija beat him to the punch. "Remember how she's the messenger?! Do you think us dragons could find a way to communicate with her?" Kija looked around at the group's expression, then started to feel like it wasn't going to work because no one was speaking up.

"That is a great idea," Yona chimed. "But how are you guys going to do it?" That was the question that was left hanging.

"I….don't know." Replied Kija, who was also lost in this thoughts.

"Or maybe Seina was kidnapped." Jaeha waltzed into their conversation, suggesting another idea that might've happened to Seina.

"She wouldn't." Yoon looked at Jaeha, not wanting to believe that idea of her being kidnapped could also be true.

"Who knows?" He shrugged. "The only way of finding out is to wait for her return or find her again." Jaeha walked off, leaving the group uneasy.

 **Seina POV:**

It's been a few days since I was chained up in Kumji's office. I was beaten up by both Kumji and his soldiers. They showed no mercy toward me. My face was bruised up, coloring my complexion blue and purple, parts of my body was also colored that as well. From head to toe, I was stained by my own blood. They'd beat me, cut, stab me. I had no strength to fight back because half I was preserving it for the launch attack by Gigan and the other half was because I wanted to feel helpless for the first time.

"Lord Kumji," I smiled upon saying his name. "I think it's bad to beat up your money maker right here." My eyes were locked with his until he spoke.

"Tch. Yes you are my money maker, but it's you who are being disruptive and disobedient." Kumji glared at me, clenching his brush that he was using with to write on the piece of paper. "I am only showing you discipline."

"Hah! You are so funny- AHH!" I screamed, gritting my teeth afterwards from the pain from my two thighs.

He slowly took out the daggers from my thighs. The slowness was agonizing as he made me suffer. "Like what people say," He grabbed my face roughly and I was breathing raggedly on his hand from pain and anger. "Roses are beautiful, but they have thorns." Kumji's large hand slapped me down to the cold hard ground.

I started to chuckle as I looked at him at the corner of my eyes. "Torture me all you want, Kumji. You're going to die anyways...because I am not just a human," I forced myself to sit up with all the pain building at my back. My ruined hair was covering my face, making me look like the grudge. "I'm the messenger from the little tale of the four dragons!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, releasing my black enormous wings that instantly broke the layers of chains around me. CLANK CLANK CLANK. My posture wasn't straight and high like any tall trees because of the beating that I've recently got from my yapping mouth. I was limping toward him and he was stepping back from me.

"W-what are you?!" His voice hitched from fear as he shook, but regain his composure. "But whatever you are, I will cut you down and take those wings!" He grabbed his sword and started to swing it around to cut me. I didn't have my sword and my claws would be useless against his weapon, so I used my wings to protect and fight against Kumji.

SHIIIING! He slashed my wings when I turned to protect myself. He barely cut off a layer of my feathers and that's good. I hit him back but a gust of wind. WOOSH! Kumji flew back, hitting the wall and I made my way to the door. I had to leave. There's no way I could take out him and his soldiers like this. "Sometimes I need to think out my situation better!" I scolded myself loudly, alerting his soldiers by accident and Kumji's screaming, ordering his soldiers to get me. My plan has gone terribly wrong.

"Argh!" A grunt slipped out of my lips as an arrow pierced through my right calf. "Shit!" I stopped myself from falling by getting my balanced back and continued to run out of this boat that I was locked in.

"Shoot the black wings! Surround her!"

 **Third POV:**

 _'AHH!'_ Kija's eyes popped opened, looking around his surroundings. He had heard screaming, but where? He saw the ship members talking around, getting ready to launch the first attack tonight.

"Yona wasn't here so it couldn't be her." Kija had walked up to Hak with his shifty eyes. "Hak, did you hear someone screaming?"

"No." Hak shook his head. "Where did you hear the screaming coming from?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you if you've heard it."

"I think you're just missing home, White Snake. Go back home." Hak teased, angering Kija since Hak wasn't taking this seriously.

Kija's face puffed up and he walked to Shinah to ask him the question. "Shinah, did you hear screaming?" And in return, Kija got a nod from him. That small movement enlightened Kija to the point that he's shining bright. "GOOD! At least I'm not the only one!" He wiped down a small sweat forming on his forehead.

"Who do you think the screaming came from?" Jaeha asked, getting near the two dragons. "I had also heard the screaming, and I guess you guys have too."

A sharp gasp came out of Kija's mouth and pointed his finger up in the air. "I know! It's Seina!" The name hit the two dragons in the head. "Remember she's the messenger, and she can communicate with us!"

"That makes sense. So how do we communicate with her back?" Jaeha looked at Kija then to Shinah.

"... I haven't figured anything out." Kija muttered.

"Maybe she can communicate with us, but we can't communicate with her." Jaeha said, looking at the ocean.

 **Seina POV:**

When I reached the peak of daylight outside on the deck, I was surrounded by soldiers. "Motherfu- Ah-kers!" I fell on my knees, letting my wings take the arrows. My limbs were weak and hurting. I don't think I could even move an inch of my body. I was frozen in place. "I can't escape…." There was no hope. I lost.

"Face it, woman. You lost to me. Surrender and die. I'm going to take those wings of yours." Kumji's eyes were shining like he saw a pile of gold laying out in the open.

"They are not worth money! Even if you cut them off, it's going to disperse into nothing." I spat out blood. "You can't kill me, Kumji. It's not my time." I forcefully pulled back in my wings so he wouldn't have to chop them off if I stay. All the arrows that pierced through my wings fell off. My eyes shifted to the ocean and I knew what I was going to do. "I'd rather be off at the ocean than here!" I forced my heavy cemented legs to move to the edge of the boat to fall into the deep blue water.

"Don't." Kumji stopped his men from getting to me. "Let her make her own death. She's too wounded to swim or survive in the ocean."

I jumped into the ocean, swimming with all my might I had in my legs and arms. But to say, I'm not a great swimmer. I might even drown at this very moment. "Kija! Shinah! Jaeha!" I screamed out their names in the opened than in my mind because either way they will receive my call. Salty water was going in my mouth and I was choking on it, my legs and arms were stinging due to the salty water, and my body was slowly going below water. All I hoped was that they could hear my call.


	18. Chapter 18

"Gahh!" I gasped for air, arms splashing water as I tried to stay up to the surface, but struggled because of the stinging wounds. I was spitting out the salty water as my eyes were darting everywhere to see if the dragons heard my call. The cold, freezing water moved me somewhere in the ocean, and move waves were pouring over my head. My body was getting numb by the minute I'm in here. I was freezing to death in the ocean. I couldn't move my legs no more, the numbness, along side with the stinging sensation was stopping me from moving. It felt like iced water in the ocean and my iced block legs were slowly dragging me down, underneath the surface. Maybe if I stayed still in his office, I wouldn't be dying out here. I don't ever think about the outcome of my situations. I closed my eyes and slowly fall into the darkness of the deep ocean.

 **Dragons POV:**

"You guys heard that right?" Kija said, looking at the other two dragons. "Seina called out our names!"

"There." Shinah suddenly grabbed their attention, pointing somewhere in the distance. His great eyesight was amazing. "I… I see a hand up in the air. The body-" Shinah was cut off by the fretting Kija.

"Seina's drowning!" Kija's face was turning white like a ghost as he was jumping in place.

"What's all the ruckus over here?" Hak mumbled over, staring at the three, especially Kija who was freaking out more than Jaeha and Shinah.

"Seina. We may have found her at the open ocean where the waves are heavy and large." Jaeha informed Hak, point at the direction where Shinah saw her hand.

Hak's face stiffened. "Go find her." Hak knew Yona and Yoon were on edge ever since they couldn't find Seina anywhere. High or low, she was not found. The brooding princess was hard for him to handle since it was always Seina's job to handle her moping. Hak would be a bad choice if he ever got to near the princess' sulking.

"I'll go-" Kija volunteered but Jaeha cut him off since Jaeha knew his way around the ocean.

"I'll do it because I know my way." Jaeha's serious face was unreadable. His facial expression was either determination for Yona and her friends, or to be the kind gentleman that he is.

 **Jaeha POV:**

After informing my captain, I was given a small boat to ride on since I wouldn't have anything to jump off of and fly to the designated place. Shinah came along due to his great sight, and Kija also tagged because he was being too persistent and wouldn't stay on the ship with Hak, but Hak also tagged as well because he didn't want to be on the ship… So it was the four of us riding in a small, limited space boat to find Seina.

"Guys, you know there's no room in this small boat for Seina to fit in right? Kija, Hak, you guys aren't supposed to be in here in the first place…" I stared back at them.

"Droopy eyes, I'm not trying to be all laid back when you both are doing the hard work to find Seina. The Princess dragged me everywhere to find Seina, so I might as well come along too." Hak spoke, making himself real comfortable in his seat as he laid back.

I looked at Hak in confusion. He's basically laying back and getting comfortable here. He could've done that at the ship alone in the shades or something.

"I am with him. Now let's go and find her!" Kija raised his pointer finger up high as if he was waiting for something big to happen.

If Hak was going to lay back and Kija the little follower was going to listen to me, I had to give them orders. "Hak, Kija, you both will row the boat. Shinah will be the hawk's eyes and I will rescue her. Good? Good." I didn't want to hear their complaining so we went straight onto the mission of finding Seina.

Hak and Kija were using their muscles to row the boat. "Do you see her hand or anything at all?" I asked Shinah who was searching for her and he shook his head. "Damn it… She must've drown." I breathed under my breath. Then, I called out to them. "I'm going to swim." I stood up, causing the boat to rock side to side.

Hak looked at me with a soft expression, eyes were still firm and striking as always. "Be careful. We don't need someone else to be gone too."

There, an arrow shot through my heart by his worriedness. I smiled widely, looking all lovely and bubbly. "So you do care for me-" I was quickly shoved into the ocean by Hak's strong hand.

"Go!"

The refreshing cold water made me shiver but it felt nice to swim in. I flapped my legs, moving around the big ocean. I was holding my breath for a long time before I had to go up to get some air. As my face made contact outside the water, I quickly gasped and took in another big air in my mouth, then went back into the water to swim deeper to find Seina. I know I was in the right location because Shinah said this was the right place where he saw the hand. I swam down at an angle, trying to think how Seina drowned. The deeper I went, the oxygen was drying out. I had to find her even if I lose my breath. With my determination, I forced my legs to paddled down until I saw something. It looked like a body…? My curiosity was getting to me that I used my dragon leg and fastly, in full speed went down to the body lying on the big rock.

"Se….ina…?" The air bubbles from talking underwater was coming from my mouth. I sped down at the body, picking it up since the water wasn't going to help me identify if it was Seina because I can't clearly see if it's her. I swam up to the surface and positioned myself to hold the person's face up above water. "Seina…." Her name slipped out of my mouth as I couldn't believe what happened to her beautiful face. It was beaten, coloring her pale skin blue and purple. "How cruel for someone to beat up a beauty?!" I harshly whispered.

I turned my head to the boat. "Guys!" I raised my voice, waving at them. I moved my hand up to her pulse, it was a faint beating that I feared she's close to death. "Guys, hurry up! I think she's on the verge of dying!"

Hak and Kija was rowing the boat with their strength.

I looked down at Seina and her lips were blue from the coldness in the water. "Don't die…!" I whispered and Hak and Kija got close to us. "Take her, you two!" I lifted Seina up to the two men and they pulled her over the boat, then I pulled myself in the boat as well. The space in the boat was now limited. It was very squishy and tight just sitting here.

"She's not breathing." Kija's voice dropped as he checked her pulse and listened to her heart. His eyes were terrified of losing Seina way too early.

"I'll do CPR on her." Hak volunteered, moving next to Seina.

"No." I objected. "We don't want Yona to get jealous." I smirked at him. "So I'll do it!" I pushed Hak to the side and Kija, Shinah had to move around to fix themselves.

"You'll be the last person that she'll want that to happen to her." Hak snickered, watching the action take place.

"Want her to live or die? Yoon is crazily worried about Seina! Yona is also doing the same thing as Yoon! So let me help her!" I hovered above her and slightly blushed from what I was going to do. I've never done this to a woman before and Seina will kill if she knew who saved her.

"I'm hoping she knock you off the boat when she realizes that you gave her mouth to mouth…" Hak commented.

No time wasted on fretting that I dived in, pitching her nose and connecting my mouth to hers. I breathed some air back into her lungs, then retracted my mouth to press my hands on her chest a few times before repeating it until she involuntarily spat out water. Then she was breathing and alive. "Shinah, she's cold. Give her your fur until we head back to the ship." I commanded, and Shinah took off his fur hat and placed it on Seina gently.

After the two rowed us back to the ship, I placed her in a quiet room. Captain Gigan changed her wet clothes to a dry set of clothes. "Someone has to tent her wounds. It's pretty bad. She's all bruised and cut opened." Captain Gigan told the four of us of Seina's bad condition.

"Yoon's not here…" Hak muttered sadly.

"I would do it, but I don't know how." Kija replied gloomily, casting his head down.

"Only Yoon knows how to do it. But we've seen him done it a few times I think." Hak was talking to himself.

"I'll do, boys." The captain looked at us with an annoyed face. "With all your yapping she might even die from blood lost right now. Just give me the things that your little friend uses to bandaged them up."

After giving the captain Yoon's things, she was busy on repairing Seina's body.

 **Seina POV:**

"...ow!" I weakly cried, feeling the pain forming at my thighs.

"So now you're awake."

That familiar voice made me opened my eyes. I was about to prop myself up, but the voice told me not to.

"Gigan…?" My vision was a bit blurry to see clearly right now.

"Yes, it's Gigan. Seina, don't even try to get up. You're way too injured. Your injuries are deep that it's still bleeding after getting you out of the water." She tied the last bandage tight that I winced in pain.

"Ahh….!" I clenched my teeth.

"Sorry. I know little about medicines and wounds, but not much as your little friend. I'm surprised that you're still alive after all your body has sustained from. You're strong." Gigan praised me, giving me a small smile. "I'll leave you alone to rest." Gigan left before I could say anything to her.

My whole body felt better than before. I'm covered with bandages and medicines. My body was stiff as a rock since I can't move, or else I'll reopen my wounds or something.

"Seina? Are you awake?" Someone's head peaked through the opened door.

"Kija?" I muttered out their name. "Come in." I didn't have the strength to lift up my head and stare at him.

"Are you okay?! What happened to you?! Why are you so wounded?! Your face looks so horrible! I'm going to kill that person who ever made you in a painful state like this!" Kija lifted up his dragon hand and his claw grew large. His eyes were fired with rage and fearlessness, but he needed to calm down. It's hard to see him as an angry bull since he's so gullible.

"Kija, don't worry much about me. I'll be healing, okay? I'll tell you the whole story when you bring in the gang." I forcefully extend my arm at him to soothe his fuming head that was blowing out hot steam.

He grabbed my hand and gently placed it back down. "I-I'll get them!" Kija eagerly replied, zooming out of the room so quickly that he already brought back Hak, Shinah, and Jaeha.

"You're always on your toes, Kija…" I whispered. I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

As the four surrounded me, I didn't spot Yoon or the Princess. "W-where's Princess and Yoon?" My voice dropped, and I specifically locked eyes with Hak since he's always around Princess Yona.

"They're on a mission…" Hak mumbled, turning his head away from me, not wanting to spill more of the information. He looked guilty.

"Hak…!" I growled out his name, narrowing my eyes at him. "I know you care about Princess…"

"They both went undercover as beautiful girls to get kidnapped by Kumji's men, and they'll use a firecracker as a signal so we know where the women are located." Jaeha stepped in front of Hak.

I was silent, biting down my anger as I was about to explode with rage, but I blew out a small huff. "You guys are crazy. Kumji is a crazy man. I fear more for Yoon and Princess. Now you guys made me regret staying in his office." I turned my head to the side, facing away from the four guys.

"WHATT?!"

"Yeah, I was kidnapped! It was all a plot when I was with Yoon. When Yoon told me to leave him alone, I did. I wandered around the place until…. I forgot what happened next, but I was getting very sleepy or something that my first thought was Yoon. I cared for him that I couldn't leave him behind, but then I blacked out and all…" I told them the rest of the details and Kija brought out his big claws.

"I'm going to kill him…!" I saw a fiery aura on Kija. His face was twisted with madness as he wanted to avenge me.

"Kija, stop!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry." He muttered out an apology. "We were all scared since you never returned. The captain suggested that you may have betrayed us, but Princess defended you and shared a little story about you taking care of her when she was young."

The princess will defend anyone really. "It's because I'm a mother figure to her. I basically raised her." I flicked my hand at them. "But changing topic, who saved me? Because I was drowning-"

"Jaeha did it! He brought you back to life with a kiss." Hak interrupted me, pretending to throw fake flowers at me with a glittery background as he does it.

"Hah?" I couldn't comprehend when he's pretending to throw nothing at me. I just wanted to laugh at his dorkiness.

"If you want the details, you talk to Jaeha about it." Hak shut his mouth.

I rolled my eyes at him. "So when's the attack? Is it tonight? If it is, I'm coming along!" I grunted, pushing myself up from the bed.

"NO NO NO NO!" The guys shouted, motioning me to settle back down in bed.

"Sleep! Rest! You need to save your energy on healing yourself!" Kija pointed at me with his forefinger. They were all worried about me, but I didn't care about myself right now, all I cared about was Yoon's and Princess' wellbeings.

"Nope!" I popped the 'p'. "I'm coming along. I care about those two more than my condition and health. If I'm going to die, I will die saving them than watching them die! Because this is a big fight." I pushed myself to sit up as the tension was forming at my back due to the cuts I received there.

"A big fight where you need to _rest_." Hak strained his voice and lightly pushed me back down, but I was resisting.

"No, Hak!" I used my weakened arms to 'push' him back away from me. "I don't like to sit and watch back like you." But failed, causing me to lie back down in bed.

" _REST_." Hak hissed.

" _FINEEEE_." I complied, pulling up the blankets. "Bring me some food. I'm hungry."

"On it." Jaeha walked out.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been awhile since I got my food and finished it. No one came inside my room yet, and it made me wonder if the fight was about to begin. I couldn't help but feel useless and outright annoyed with myself. I should've stayed to find Yoon and Princess, but I didn't know… And I shouldn't be blaming myself too much since I didn't know. I sighed loudly in frustration, "I need to heal fast!" I intensely stared at the wooden door that locked me inside this room. Hak, that bastard locked me inside this room because who knew what I would do. "I hate you, Hak…" I closed my eyes. If I had enough strength to open that door, I would've done it a long time ago.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes?" I called out, rolling my eyes.

"The battle is about to begin. Stay in your bed until the battle ends." It was the voice of Jaeha.

"I don't want to though! I want to fight as well!"

"You're heavily injured and I ca- we can't afford to lose you." His voice was soft and caring. It replaced his womanizing voice into a voice that I wouldn't think of.

I cracked a smile of how a small little change of voice can change a situation. "When you mean 'we', you mean 'you'? Because-" I was about to continue, but I was cut off.

"Well I have to go! Bye!" The footsteps retreated hastily.

I let out another sigh. "Well, I guess I'll focus on my health." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _"Wahhhhh! wahhhhh!" I held baby Yona in my arms after the death of the Empress. I was the caretaker of Princess Yona._

 _"Shh… Don't cry." I cooed, pulling Princess Yona close to me. She was only an infant when her mother died by rebels attacking the Empress when Emperor Il became Emperor. It's sad how they have to kill to make one satisfied… But I guess that is life ever since we were created to be in this unfair world._

 _Princess quieted down her crying. Her quivering lips were latching onto a wet nurse's milk. I sat in the same room with the wet nurse, so if the wet nurse does something to harm the newborn, I'll have her killed…though I'll secretly do it behind King Il's back._

 _"Miss Seina, your presence is wanted to Emperor Il's chamber." A servant called outside the door._

 _I gripped onto my sword for a moment before replying back. "Alright." I stood up, glancing over at the wet nurse who was still breastfeeding Princess Yona then left the room. I had little trust in that nurse._

 _I stride my way to the Emperor's chamber and knocked on the door. KNOCK KNOCK. I waited for a reply, "Come in." I slid the siding door opened and closed it behind me._

 _"You called me?" I stood tall, looking at the Emperor Il making himself tea._

 _"Yes. I need to ask you something about your past. I want you to be fully honest with me because I have that gut-feeling of protection from you, and I know that you'll protect my daughter in the future when I'm dead. So please tell me about your past so I can fully know you. Sit down, drink some tea." He offered, gesturing me to sit down across from him with a warm, welcoming smile._

 _I obey his orders. Emperor Il is a kind and helpful ruler, but sometimes his ruling skills aren't that good either. But I can trust him with parts of my secrets._

 _"Tell me what you know about me, Your Highness." I needed his information first so I won't have to repeat things over and over again._

 _"All I know is that you were taken away from your parents at a young age, then you were forced to do heavy labor. That's all I know."_

 _I smiled at his answer. That's the old information from the past. "Wow." I bit my lips. "I killed my takers when there was war invading the area. Yes, I was young, maybe around six, seven years old until twenty four. So basically, my whole life I was held captive. I most encountered death… But I dodged it." They were the reason why I hate humans and why I turned into the Messenger of King Hiryuu… I couldn't tell more about my dark past. I held many secrets from him that could not be spilled. There was holes that was not patched up yet, and I don't know when I will tell my dark secrets._

 _"Seina…" I tilted my head as I looked at the Emperor with a confused look. "Seina…" his voice somehow became lighter and more feminine. "Seina! Seina!" My name grew louder from his mouth. "Seina!"_

"Seina!"

I opened my eyes quickly as if Hell was about to get me. "Seina! You're alive and safe!" It was the voice of Princess. Her and Yoon's faces were looming over mine.

"I could say the same thing to you." I grinned, slowly propping myself up from the bed.

"Careful, Seina! I heard what happened from the boys." Yoon yelped, helping me up.

"I'm surprised it's the next day already." I stared at the ajar door that sunlight was peeking through in the room. "I felt like I didn't even sleep on."

"Let me check your wounds. Close the door, Yona."

I stripped down into my bare skin and Yoon peeled off the bandages that Gigan did. Majority of the time Yoon was yelling at me of how I was being so dangerous and could've died.

"Sorry, Son. I was trying to play as bait, but I didn't want to no more and tried to escape. Most of the time, I got beat for no reason. I was kind of talking too much…." I muttered out the last part so Yoon couldn't hear it.

"Well at least you're alive and that's all what matters." Princess warmly smiled. "Oh! Seina, remember that time when you told me to tell you how it felt when I made my first kill?!" Her face was closely in front of my face.

"Yes?" I slowly nodded, not knowing what was happening.

"I killed Kumji!"

My eyes widened from his name. "Whaaaaaat?!" I was about to stand up, but Yoon's hands were on my shoulders, stopping me from rising. "You killed him?! When? How?" I had so many questions now. She's growing up to be a strong woman. I still remember that crybaby from my dream who's now a semi-fighting woman.

Princess was excitedly explaining her story to me and the mission with a great big grin that couldn't stop grinning. "I felt strong and fearless when I shot him down! It was like I was unstoppable at that very moment!"

I smiled at her, ruffling her red hair. "It's because you placed your anger, righteousness, and strength into that arrow to be shot at Kumji because of his bad doing. I bet being locked with the women was horrible that you wanted Kumji to have a taste of his own medicine." My right hand curved down to her face, cupping her cheek. "You will be stronger each time you face your fears. The next time I know, is that you'll be a strong, powerful woman who can actually rule the kingdom… If you want it back at least."

"Seina, you can be nice, mean, sadistic, and much more. I'm wondering why you're not married with kids yet."

She broke the glass wall in front of me that was me and a intimate relationship. I was speechless of course. "Are you Hak now?" I scoffed. "Well I'm afraid that I'll forever be young as my husband grows old and dies. I don't know how long I'll be a Messenger really. But do I regret becoming a Messenger? Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. Life is confusing, Princess."

"Yeah it is."

"Seina, you're all patched up and ready to walk again." Yoon said, pulling himself back from me and I began to dress myself.

"There's also a celebration happening right now. Come if you want." Princess smiled before leaving with Yoon.

"I'll be near the moon than the party." I pushed myself up and opened my wings. It was healed since the damage wasn't too deep.

I flew myself to a nearby cliff to rest than inside that room I've been stuck in for hours. My wings were retracted and I laid on my side, staring at the full moon who shined their faint light upon the people who celebrated with joy and gladness.

Footsteps approached near the area. "Seina? What a surprise to see you? I'm going to join you with a beautiful song played by me." I turned on my back to look at Jaeha.

"Go ahead. Don't anger me." I muttered, turning back to my side.

Softly, Jaeha played the erhu with grace and beauty. One of his hands was occupied with moving the bow stick side to side and the other was pressing lightly on the strings for the sounds to come out, for the music notes to dance into the dark sky that will bring enjoyment into the pleasures ears.

This musical moment was slowly getting awkward since we weren't talking. "Jaeha, how long have you been playing the erhu?" I started the conversation, but did not turn over to make eye contact with him.

"For a long time. I've gradually gotten better and better than I used to be." He chuckled off, immediately stopping his playing. His footsteps drew closer to me, and he sat next to my head as I laid. "Do you want to play?" He offered and I looked up at him.

"No… I'm good." I turned down his offer since I was never good at playing instruments. "I was just going to sleep out here. You don't have to bring me back to the others." I breathed out softly, closing my eyes shut.

"Don't. You're going to get sick because you don't have a blanket." Jaeha objected, getting up on his toes.

But I quickly stopped him as I got up with a hand out to him. "You don't have to! I can sleep with my wings… It's okay!"

A smile curled at the corner of his lips. "Didn't you say your wings got shot a few times?" He read my expression before I could say anything to him. "Mhm. Don't use your wings. Let me be a gentleman and bring you a blanket." He turned his back toward me and proceeded to walk.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine, I said."

"Nope. Let me be a gentleman. You're injured and you need to sleep well." Jaeha wasn't going to let me have it.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, I was awaken by a familiar voice softly calling me out from my deep sleep. "Mmm…?" I opened an eye and saw Shinah standing in front of me, extending a hand out, and Kija who crouched down next to me.

"Seina, it's time for us to go now." Said Kija, who was helping me to wake up by having a damp cloth and washing my face. Kija gently scrubbed my face, using a light hand since it was the dragon hand that was holding the wet cloth. "Princess already said goodbye to the others, so they're waiting for you. Both of us came to help you walk because it might be painful to walk on your own since those wounds were bad."

The corner of my lips curled up and I stroked his head with my hand extended. "You're a good, obedient child, Kija." I pushed myself up from the ground and noticed that I had a blanket over me. "Oh. Did Jaeha really bring me a blanket when I slept before he came back?" I murmured, standing up with the blanket in my hand. "Let's go back." I smiled at the two dragons and went where the Princess and them were at.

As we walked our way to the others, Hak amused me with his words, "You lived." A big grin was placed on his face.

"Yes, I lived." I chuckled. I could handle Hak's jokes, but not all the time. And we drew closer to Princess, Hak, and Yoon. "Sorry that I wasn't present during the celebration time. I didn't want to get involved since I wasn't fully recovered."

"It's fine. As long as you're thinking about your health." Yoon replied. "Shall we go?" With a nod, we all started to walk.

As we walked on the trail, the silent was filled with cries. Yoon made eye contact with Princess Yona. "Yona… Stop crying already!" Yoon's eyes were beat red and swollen.

Hak and I were shaking our heads at the crying babies next to us. "Be the Mother and calm them down." Hak nudged me with his elbow.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and made my way to them. "Hey, don't cry. We don't want your eyes to swollen as we walk, okay? I know it's sad and all, but don't cry." I stopped them to wipe their puffy, watery eyes with my sleeves, especially Kija, he was crying the most out of Yoon and Princess. Snot was running down his nose that I had to stick a cloth up there to clog it. "You can always visit this place." Right there and then, memory lane was starting to cloud my head…

" _Mommyyy!" My son ran up to me, clinging his small hands on my skirt._

" _What is it?" I crouched down, wiping his tears and snot away. "Did someone hurt you?" He didn't speak. "Let me wash your face." I held his small hand in mine own, and helped him walk down the stairs that led to the dungeon, where we both lived as a family and slaves._

" _T-these kids h-hurt m...me for no reason! I was o-only being nice to th-them!" He cried, remembering the pain of how it happened. "I-I told Dad and he didn't do anything! He l-laughed at me…!" I was washing his tears and dirt away with water._

" _No one will hurt you." I stared deep into his eyes. Determination of giving my son happiness is the only thing that made me work harder as a slave. He was my sun that gave me warmth and shined upon me with his little smile, and I was the moon to keep him safe from the monsters roaming around, being the protector of that big star. I couldn't let anyone take away that kept me warm for so long. Without him, my life and years to go on will be dark and empty… Just like when I was trapped in here before I had him, or forced to have him. But either way, he is my flesh and blood and I will protect him at all cost._

"Seina? Are you alright?" Kija's voice woke me up from my daze that I was having. I didn't take noticed of how I was clenching onto his shirt so tightly that it left wrinkle marks on that certain area. I released my hold onto him and backed away to give him some space and air.

"Sorry." I murmured, casting my head down.

"Are you sure you're alright? I heard you mumbling, 'no one will hurt you'."

Damn it… He had heard me, and that wasn't good at all. "Yes, I'm alright. I said that unconsciously because I was in a daze…"

I turned away and he latched his hand on my wrist. With an worried expression, he spoke quietly to me. "If there's something going on, just tell me. I'm here to listen."

"If I told you, you would want to kill that person immediately." I clicked my tongue, shaking my head with a small grin.

Our conversation ended by someone introducing themselves. "My name is Jaeha. I'm the beautiful monster that carries the dragon within his right leg. I hope we'll get along from here on out." I didn't expected him to come along, but I guess his dragon power needs to be around Princess Yona.

I smirked, and announced to find a camping area. We went further into the wood until we've found a great spot to camp. The next day later, it was laundry day. Everyone was working hard to scrub their clothes clean. I was laying back, watching the men bicker right in front of me since I was done with mine and Yoon also brought in something special. The Scale of Hakuryuu.

"What are you doing, selling off your scales?" I snickered at Hak's comment.

"Who the hell would do such a thing?" Retorted Kija.

"As a matter of fact…" Yoon was about to speak, but was interrupted by Jaeha.

Jaeha held the scale in his hand, between his thumb and forefinger. "So if we eat this, will we become stubborn like him? Or will our right hands become huge like his?" I couldn't detect if he was being sarcastic or mean, like Hak who bullies Kija.

"HEY!" An irked Kija yelled back, fuming with steam of irritation.

"Oh, don't be mean to my baby dragon!" I stood up, walking behind Kija, patting his head lightly. "He's the second youngest and all, but he's going to be learning a lot with you boys around. Kija might or might not change." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Thanks, Seina…." Kija wasn't pleased at all. He stared at all of us.

"What I was saying was that it's supposed to be a scale that fullfits love." What Yoon said was something funny, because the four of us was imagined Kija throwing sparkles and hearts all over the place with a sweet face.

"PFF! HAHAHAHAHA!" As the Mama Bird, I had to laugh at that. The words and image did not match at all. It was like two polar opposites combining, and it would be amusing to see in real life. Now Kija was being teased by Jaeha and Hak. I wasn't going to stop the teasing since Kija's big. He can handle a bit teasing, but if it's Hak alone, then that's a different reason.

When I walked off from the group, Jaeha found me and called out to me, running over with a cup of water and his signature flirtatious face. "What is it?" I backed away from him, feeling uneasy about this. Plus, at the corner of my eye, I saw Kija, Yoon and Hak standing behind a bush.

"Just wanted to give you some water since you must be tired from walking." He stuck the cup in front of me with a hardened, forced smile.

I inhaled sharply, still feeling unsure about this. "I…don't know." I muttered, peering inside the cup to detect any poisonous substance. And in that moment, he shoved the cup to my lips, tipping the water into my mouth as I drank it and choked on half of the water that spilled out underneath my bottom lip and down to my neck. Then, I started to cough violently. "You son of a-" I stopped mid-sentence to hear…

"He actually did it!" Coming from the mouth of Yoon.

"I didn't think he'll actually have a thing for her. I thought he would use it on Princess, but even if he did, we'll kill him." Hak said from the bush.

Kija suddenly jumped up and walked over to me to see if I was alright… But I wasn't. I felt icky from the inside and out. My body felt tingly for some reason, and who I can blame is Jaeha. "Jae-" Kija blocked me from Jaeha and I felt a sudden rush of affection toward Kija. Then I remembered about the scale… My mind didn't want my body to move, but it didn't listen that I instantly hugged Kija and that surprised the both of us. I had no control in my body movement. I looked up to the flustered Kija, face was red like a tomato. I gulped before I knew what came out from my mouth, "Let's go somewhere private and isolated!"

Kija was somewhat terrified that he vigorously nodded his head and followed me, leaving behind a dumbstruck Jaeha, who thought he had the upper hand as Hak laughed, pointing at him due to his failed mission.

The throbbingness in my heart was taking a toll of my feelings toward Kija that I might even cry. "Sit down in front of me." I asked harshly, not understanding why Jaeha would make me drink that liquid. I stood behind Kija who stand down obediently. My fingers curled into a ball containing emotions that could not be explained. I fell on my knees behind him and said, "You… Don't turn to look back at me. Keep your head straight toward the view that captures your eyes." I gritted, shutting my eyes.

"Seina…?"

This rushing blood of love needed to end in my bloodstream that I talked to him, but this talk wasn't the talk about my forced expression of love toward him, it was someone that he deeply reminded me of that still pains me to this day as I live. "You know… You remind me of this little boy that I once knew. He was polite no matter what and in any situation. He'd envy kids who weren't like him… He's always tried to be strong even if he was little. Nothing could stop him. When I watched him, he was that little sun that shined upon people's days. I wanted to protect that little boy because he didn't deserve so much pain." My eyes were getting watery from even remembering it. "He was the sun and I was the moon, but in the end of it all… His happiness that he deserved was too late."

" _King Hiryuu's army is coming!" The soldiers from the dungeon yelled, grabbing their weapons to fight back._

 _This was my opportunity to kill my takers. I kicked open my cell's door and grabbed a nearby sword and started killing the soldiers. Hit by hit, slice by slice. I failed to give what my son wanted._

" _Throw your sword to the side! Or else your son dies!" It was his father. He used my son against me. He placed the blade on his throat, pressing lightly onto his neck._

 _I was shaken by fear… Fear of losing the one who made me happy for the last eight years. I was torn apart. I couldn't lose my son for my own freedom. If we're going to die, I'll die with my son. I dropped the sword onto the ground. CLINK. His father smirked and turned it into a big grin. "You're so easy to manipulate!" I was confused that he signaled his men and they started to stab me, cutting me down as my little boy watched me. He screamed my name as I was puking out blood from my mouth. I hate for him to see me like this. When my body fell on the cold, bloody ground as I was still conscious, he killed him. He killed our son. The blade cut his throat as if it was butter. I screamed and yelled in agony. The father just laughed, amused by my behavior. I crawled to my son with blood spilling. I cradled him in my arms, kissing him goodbye. A tear of strength slipped down my cheek that I used to get up from the ground and grabbed a sword. "You will… Die." I leaned on the cell for support. "I will not forgive you…!" I charged in to stab his heart. "YAAAHH!" But I failed to avenge my boy. I was stabbed near the heart, and I fell down._

" _Stop, woman. You're weak! You can die lying down next to your son." He spat, turning his back to me._

" _You're not dying alone, Hyunki… Mommy's by your side…" I shakily grabbed his cold hand and I closed my eyes to die. Waiting for death to open its door, but it never did._

"Hyunki. That was his name." I stood up and walked away, shaking from that cold fear.


	21. Chapter 21

" _You will… Die." I leaned on the cell for support. "I will not forgive you…!" I charged in to stab his heart. "YAAAHH!" But I failed to avenge my boy. I was stabbed near the heart, and I fell down._

" _Stop, woman. You're weak! You can die lying down next to your son." He spat, turning his back to me._

" _You're not dying alone, Hyunki… Mommy's by your side…" I shakily grabbed his cold hand and I closed my eyes to die. Waiting for death to open its door, but it never did._

 _As I thought I was supposed to die, I was greeted by King Hiryuu by the door opening with a big BAM. "My, my… What do we have here?" I opened one eye to see the King here, looking down at me with a saddened painted on his face. "I feel your strong hatred, young woman. You seek of freedom and happiness, don't you?" The King spoke so softly and kindly that it made me feel like I was already in heaven. "If I could give you another chance to live, would you take it?" I couldn't reply back since I was too heavily injured, nearing death and moving my mouth would be too much for me. And also I was in a state of confusion of why the King would come here and talk to me. Did he pity me because I was about to die? Or his intention for being here. "Ah… I see. You're injured that it's hard for you to talk. Now let me do this." The King placed his hand on the sides of my temple and I closed my eye to feel his warmness emitting from his hands._

 _ **I saw the King in my head as he ran through my timeline. 'What are you doing?!' I ran over to the King and he turned around with a small smile.**_

' _ **Oh I'm just looking around… Gathering information about you and your past.' He simply said like there was no care in the world.**_

' _ **Why are you here then? Let me die in peace. I'm ready to leave with Hyunki.'**_

' _ **But to me it seems like you're not ready to let go of this world. You wanted to feel the freedom in your blood and soul, you wanted to actually love someone who'll abuse you, you wanted every taste of freedom that a human being would experience.' The King was right about that. I've been a slave for my whole life.**_

' _ **But you're not God.' I crossed my arms as I stared at the King. 'You can bring back what's already destined to die. I have a few more breath before I die!' I exclaimed, making my statement clear.**_

' _ **Do you truly not want to live anymore? Are you wanting to cast your life away just so easily where I am giving you an opportunity to live once more?' The King was pursuing his words of wisdom me no matter what. His tone of voice was still calm, unlike mine, that was already angry in irritation.**_

 _ **I grumbled. 'Why are you doing this to me?' I sharpened my glare at him.**_

' _ **Because,' he continued to replied. 'I know you can fit the job.'**_

' _ **What? What job? The job of being a grim reaper? No, thanks I'm good.' I rolled my eyes. The King doesn't cut to the chase, he makes you play a game before telling you the main reason.**_

' _ **No.' He chuckled lightly, pleased from my dry humor. 'For you to be my Messenger.' I looked at him confused, but seeing my expression, he changed his wordings. "I need a Messenger to travel outside of Kouka when I need information. I can't have my four dragons to do that since they will be weakened when they step foot out of the kingdom. I see fit in that ideal Messenger for you.'**_

 _ **I scoffed. 'You're serious?'**_

' _ **Yes, I'm serious. It's for you to travel with freedom.' I was uncertain about this. It sounded sketchy to hear coming out from his mouth. 'Please think fastly about this.' He pleaded.**_

 _ **One - I can die with my son, or two - I can become the Messenger, knowing that Hyunki might come with me…**_

' _ **F-fine! I'll do it!' I thought about Hyunki.**_

' _ **Good choice.'**_

 _After that dream in my head, I had this quick instinct to wake up and I rose up from the dead, eyes opened to see that I was in a different place. "Oh, so you're awake now." I saw four men surrounding me of where I slept._

" _Where am I? Where did Hyunki go? Is he dead-" I was cut off by the blonde boy._

" _That child… was never a part of the deal to be made." He whispered quietly._

" _What…?" My heart died once again as I gulped to keep these tears in. "Where's King Hiryuu?" I demanded, fists clenching until it turned white. I wanted to yell at his face._

" _Calm yourself." The silver man growled lowly._

" _No!" I refused to remain silent. I kick the bedsheets to the side and I pushed myself off the bed._

" _You need to sit down and calm yourself, please. King Hiryuu will come after his meetings." The blue man calmly talked to me._

" _Who are you?" The green man asked, getting up into my face._

" _I could ask the same for you." I glared at that man, growling under my breath._

" _Hey two, don't fight." The blonde yelped, pushing the green man away from me._

 _I huffed, laying back down on the bed, pulling the sheets over me, and turning my back against the four men._

" _Aren't you a stubborn one?"_

" _She's just having a hard time."_

" _King Hiryuu told us about her, so don't bring anything up that'll reminder of her past."_

 _BAM! The doors opened and we all turned around to see who it was. "King Hiryuu!" The four men said as I watched the King walked over to me._

" _Seina." He called my name._

" _What is it?" I brooded, shifting around in the bed to stare up at him._

" _You need to know about your own powers and who you are." King Hiryuu sat down beside me to tell me something that I don't know, but on the other hand, I was ready to yell at him..._

 _When it came to battles, I was the eye's hawk as I flew around to informed King Hiryuu. It was usually me and Zeno who wouldn't fight. We would stay behind the behind unless they needed one of us to come and aid them._

" _Seinaaaaa!" My name was being called from a different room in the palace._

" _Whaaaaaat?!" I screamed back, making my way toward the voice. I stood by the room, peering to see who was there. "Shuten…" I locked eyes with him as he sat around with the dragons, smiling brightly for some reason and I saw him holding out a cup of wine toward me. With no words from him or the other three, I sighed, forcing my heavy legs to walk over to them. I sat down next to Shuten and grabbed the cup of wine and drank it in one go. "What is this all for?" I asked, eyeing everyone in the room._

" _Celebration for us. King Hiryuu is busy with his wife, so we might as well party with this family that we have." Shuten wrapped an arm around mine and Zeno's shoulders as he pulled us in, nearing his face, slightly choking us from his strong arm. But if it was Guen, we'd be dead._

" _Oh, now you think of us as your family, huh?" I snorted at him, letting out a little laughter._

" _I have no one else to call home and family, do I?"_

 _The air was filled with laughter and alcohol. Every night I spent with them was true happiness. No matter what emotions I felt, they were always here to listen. Zeno and I had the firm, strong most bond from the three other guys. But all the happiness came to an end… When we all separated on our own ways… And when their death arrived._

"Seina? Is that you?" I looked around to see who called my name. It was an old familiar voice that I can't seem to recall.

"Who's there?" I called, looking around the woods since I walked myself over there unconsciously, as I was remembering about the past.

There, a puffy blonde haired boy popped up in my vision. I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't know how to react as tears instantly formed at my waterline. "Is that… you?" My knees crumpled beneath me and my shaky hands moved up to cover my crying mouth.

"Why are you crying, Seina…?!" He grabbed my shoulders. It was actually him! I wasn't seeing things, I was seeing the _real_ Zeno.

The salty water poured out of my eyes as I cried for the first time in forever, when meeting Zeno. "F-freaking Z-Zen-no!" I gripped onto his robe. Astonished from the sight, I was also happy. I wouldn't think he'd come this instantly after leaving the Port.

"Zeno is happy to see you, Seina." Zeno sounded so weird from the sixteen years ago.

I immediately pulled back and took a greater look at him. "What has these years done to you?!" My voice cracked, staring deeply into his face.

"Zeno went through a lot of pain. Zeno fell in love with a sick woman who later died. So Zeno talk in third person so Zeno won't forget his name." My heart clenched at how he was using his name in third person. His went through so much pain… That it hurts to hear.

"My poor boy!" I pulled him into a big tight hug. "I was just thinking about the past right before you called me out. I'm so happy that I'm here with you at last!" I whined like a child, unable to control my fit.

Just a few minutes of crying to him, I brought him back to the camp where Yoon and Princess were cooking food. I tried to wash my red eyes with cold water, but it didn't help since I quickly needed to run back to them, or else they'll think something happened to me again.

"Seina, you're back!" Princess turned around with a smiled, then her eyes shifted onto someone she hasn't met before. "Who's your friend?" She questioned, still keeping her usual happy smile.

"He's my old, old, old, old best friend. And I'm happy to see him again!" I went back to hug Zeno so tightly that I couldn't keep my hands off of hugging Zeno or talking to him. We needed to catch up.

"Oh! That's great. Are you hungry?"

"Unnaturally hungry." Zeno brightly smiled as his stomach demanded for food.

Princess gave us some meat to eat, as me and Zeno sat somewhere far from the group. We were chatting about life and how shitty it was before the next Hiryuu came. I was having a lovely time speaking to Zeno and laughing with him. It brought back good memories that we shared back in the old days.

Then suddenly, the three dragons called out the Ouryuu. "Hm? You called?" Zeno said, breaking our conversation. The three marched closer to us. "Oh! On closer inspection… there's Hakuryuu, Seiryuu, and even Ryokuryuu! This means… everyone is back together." Zeno bowed his head, holding his meat in his hands still.

"Maybe I should've made a better introduce toward Princess and shouted it out to the others to hear." I looked over at Zeno.

"Seina! Did you know that was the Ouryuu?!" Yoon raised his voice at me, looking at me in disbelief.

"Yeah." I plainly said, lacking of emotions as I stared at them all, who were getting all near us. "Did Princess not tell you that he's my old, old, old, old best friend?"

"NO!"

They were all bombarding Zeno with a lot of questions and Zeno answered them all like it was nothing.

"Seina!" Their attention turned back to me. "Why didn't you tell us about the Ouryuu if you were already friends with him?!" I felt their spit getting on me.

"Because," I wiped the spit off of my face. "It wasn't that important at all. You guys had the time to find the other dragons without my help..."

"You're joking?" Yoon sassed at me.

"I don't joke all the time like Hak does, okay? I didn't force you guys to go pick out a random dragon to go first, we went in order from the least hardest to the most hardest. It seems like Ryokuryuu's are always the stubbornness and Hakuryuu's are the easiest from what I'm seeing."

Everyone was dead serious with Zeno since it wasn't very convincing that he was the 'Ouryuu' that people thought he was.

"I can't believe he didn't feel that initiation?!" Kija looked freaked out as he stared at Zeno.

"..." Shinah didn't say a word as always.

"That initiation that even had me thinking, 'boil me, take me, do whatever you want already'...?!" Jaeha looked like he was struck by lightning due to his facial expression looking weirded out.

"What kind of initiation is that?" Hak chewed his meat as he also commented.

"They don't understand." I cracked a smile, leaning on Zeno's shoulder.

"Why do you seem so out of character, Seina?" Hak kept his eyes on me from my weird behavior, biting into his meat again.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" I defended.

"Yes there is. You don't go up on men's shoulders like that, do you?" Hak moved in closer to me.

"I wish she can do that to me~" Sighed Jaeha who looked unhappy at my action toward another man.

"Maybe because I don't see him as a man! I see him as my damn brother, Hak!" I angering retorted. "He's my only best friend I have left!" I hissed, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You're such a kid." Murmured an annoyed Hak who proceeded to get away from me.

"You're such a kid." I mimicked Hak's voice, then walking off to the side… until I heard them talking about Zeno's power. "Oh no…!" I turned back around to stop them from trying to hurt Zeno, but it was too late. _BAM._ Hak punched Zeno's face.

"HAK!" I marched over to the men who were testing Zeno's power. "Don't do that to him!" I hit the back of Hak's neck harshly. I was feeling pretty sensitive right now because Zeno's here.

"Ow! There was no need to hurt me like that..!" Hak slowly twisted his head to look at me with a displeasing face that wanted me to die.

"Don't you know your _own_ strength, HAK?" I emphasized his name, tilting my head to stare at Hak.

"Geez, you're so overprotective of Zeno. What's up with that?" Hak muttered, catching my ears.

"Because Hak, I lost many of my closest friends to death. I lost contact with Zeno for a long time, until Princess was born. I haven't seen him since then. Aren't you overprotective about Princess, hmm?" I moved in closer to Hak. "You're very protective when Jaeha is near her… Why is that?" I arched a brow up at him.

"Okay, you two! Break it up!" Princess nervously broke us apart from each other, not wanting us to cause a big scene. "Don't fight!" She pushed Hak far away from me.

"She wouldn't win me with those wounds anyways." Hak trying to provoke me with his sour attitude.

"I'll kill you in your sleep, Wild Beast." I sneered with a grand smiled, politely bowing at him.

"Hey! I said no fighting!" Yelled the Princess and I walked off in the woods alone once more.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I looked back to see Jaeha jogging over to me, moving past bushes that lightly brushed his legs.

"I'm going somewhere… alone…? Why do you ask?" He stood arm and arm next to me.

"Just because you looked pissed off at Hak, so I wanted to check up on you."

"I'm irritated, but we're here." I announced, standing in front of a river.

"A river?"

"Yes, a river. What did you expect me to go? A nearby village?" I don't visit villages after that encounter with Jaeha and the kidnapping moment. I could say, I get pretty tensed when I do enter a village because of those two reasons.

He looked at my confused expression then painted a grin on his face. "I hope you don't get mad…" He trailed off, humming a tune in his head.

"Get mad?" I couldn't piece up the puzzle that he wanted me to solve. That meaning, I followed behind him, guessing he wanted me to go after him. Stepping into the river, I called him out, "Jae-" before I could finish even saying his name, he splashed cold water at my face. "GAH!" I wiped the water near my eyes away. "Is that what you meant?" The corner of my lips curled up, and I leaned down to cup the cold water in my hand and threw it at Jaeha was quickly missed.

"Too slow!" His annoying voice encouraged me more to aim at him with more water at hand.

"Oh, am I?"

We were running around the river as I kept cursing him out for jumping places to places with his dragon leg. I didn't want to use my wings until it was fully recovered. My shoes and the bottom part of my skirt were soaking wet. I pouted, stopping myself from grabbing anymore water.

"Are you finished already?" Jaeha snickered, standing on a tree branch. His amused smile was taunting me as it was trying to irk me even more than I am right now. But I needed to be calm like the slow river.

I breathed out slowly, then glanced up at him. "I'm tired because of you. You're childish to make me play with you."

"Said the one who went along with it." Jaeha jumped down, started to bother me with his subtle movements. He would also ask me a lot of nonstop questions that I either ignored or answered.

"You talk so much with me." I sighed, stopping by to squeeze out water from my drenched skirt.

"Hey. I'm just trying to fill the air up instead of making it empty."

Sitting on the grass, I took off my shoes to dump out any water that was in my shoes. Then I knew Jaeha would ask me about the scar I have on my right foot. It was a long cut that I received from getting whipped at the slavery house. I looked at him at the corner of my eyes to see him staring at my foot.

"What happened to your foot?" He crouched down, grabbing the right foot to examine the scar that was left over years. Running his finger over the faded scar and placed it down.

"Disobedient. Got whipped because I didn't listen. Protected my whole body except my feet, my right foot." I briefly explained with little details. "It's nothing much to worry about. That was years ago." I slipped back my shoes on before standing up.

"But your beautiful foot has been scarred." Jaeha passionately said, hastily grabbing my hand to take in his.

"Tch… Beauty is what matters the most for you, doesn't it?" I ripped my hand out from his hand. "Nothing's beautiful about this world. Everything outright veil and disgusting. Beauty do not exist in my dictionary since everything will be ruined at the end." I bluntly said, not aware of my choice of words.

Two hands stopped me from moving. From behind, Jaeha extended his arms out to touch my shoulders. "Why do you say that?" Jaeha's voice changed into seriousness. It was the tone of voice that I can actually take him serious due to his playboy nature.

I sadly smiled, looking at a blooming pink flower near a tree. "Because this beautiful _thing_ reminded me how vile and ill this world actually is, after when the beautiful _thing_ was exterminated from this world. It's hard to see something beautiful bloom then for it die afterward."

"What was the _thing_ , may I ask?" It seemed like my words peeked his interest.

"A child." With that, I brushed off his hands and walked back to the campsite.


	22. Chapter 22

After meeting up with Iksoo and getting settled, Yoon started to prepare the food for dinner. "Seina, Zeno, go fetch some water!" Yoon yelled, throwing two empty buckets at us as I caught it and Zeno letting it hit the ground with a happy smile on his face.

"Okay…" I said, turning on my heels, pulling Zeno along with me. "Let's go, Zeno." I grabbed onto Zeno, lifting him up from the ground as I flew to a far river. Dropping him on the ground gently, we walked over to the river. My wings were exposed out in the wild, but there weren't anybody who was there to see it. But little did we know, we were watched.

"Zeno wants to play in the water." Zeno made his way to the river as he was playing in the water, splashing water around. I took a few steps back from little droplets of water flying out everywhere. He looked so happy yet different from that last time I saw him. Time has changed him.

"Zeno-" I managed to take a step toward him to talk to him with arms covering my face as it blocked the water, then something was roped around my neck so quickly that I was suddenly pulled back. "Argh...!" I choked out a grunt, trying to get up with one hand as the other hand was holding onto the rope around my neck so it wouldn't choke me to death.

"Remember she's the one that was with Lord Kumji! Off with her wings!" Many footsteps were running off to get me. My mind was everywhere as I couldn't process what was happening to me. I didn't know what to do, it was just so sudden that I didn't move at all to begin with.

"No we should show the people what she really is! We'll be making money!" There was many suggestions up in the air as I was being tied and pulled, while Zeno was getting pushed down and attacked and that boiled my insides to see him hurt.

I couldn't watch this, I couldn't let him get hurt. He needed to survive. "LET GO OF HIM! IF YOU BEAT HIM I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" I screamed, yelling at the top of my lungs, eyes daggering their souls to carve a curse. I was breathing heavily as I wanted to beat the shit out of all of them, but my hands were clamped in a metal seal that covered my whole hands. My wings were flapping as my raging continued, creating a big tornado to this place around us. It was ready to rip everything to shreds.

"Someone needs to stop her!"

"Let Seina go!" Zeno tried to run over to me, but I shook my head, making eye contact with him, pleading him not to do anything by the look of my eyes. My orbs were telling him not to help me, but get the others to find me. It's better that way than showing Zeno's trueself.

'I'm sorry.' I mouthed out, feeling helpless for some reason... Maybe because I wanted to protect him than myself. Zeno's more important than me.

Zeno POV:

After the men let me go and took Seina away, I quickly ran off to the others. I knew Seina did that to protect me than herself, but she needed to know that it's okay for me to unleash my true nature. Seina was miles away from me and the others, and we needed to save her.

I didn't know how long I ran, but I made it back with no water in my hands nor the buckets. "Zeno… Where's the buckets of water I asked a few hours ago…?" Yoon sensed the tension that was coming off from me. As Yoon didn't notice Seina next to me, he came closer to look at me with his eyes now worried. "Where's Seina?" He whispered and I couldn't look at him in the eyes. Yoon must've been in this situation before where Seina was kidnapped.

"Seina… was taken away by Lord Kumji's men. Seina didn't want me to fight back, she wanted to protect me than herself… So she played her part. Zeno don't know where she went off with the men." Guilt spilled out of me as I tried to compose myself from losing my feelings. I couldn't believe that I let her go so easily, like it was my first love that died. I couldn't save her. A family member that was ripped away from me is now long gone in the big kingdom of somewhere.

"But… Kumji's dead." Yoon's eyes couldn't handle the information that spilled from my mouth. He took a step back, unable to think about what to do. The special people were gathered now, but now since someone took a special person, we're not complete.

"What's going on here?" Hak walked into our conversation, curious about our behavior.

"Seina's been kidnapped…." Yoon muttered out lowly, sounding as if death has taken his voice to speak. His heart was dropping every second as he stared at the ground.

"WHA-" Yoon clasped his hand over Hak's loud mouth. "Shhhhhh!" Yoon hushed him, not wanting to cause a big scene for everyone to look at us. "Don't be too loud about it. We don't want to worry Yona about it. Plus… it's not the first time that happened to us… We'll find her."

"It's Zeno's fault that she's gone." I spoke out, casting my head down. "If only Zeno had saved her… Even if it means Zeno will get hurt."

"Zeno, it's not your fault. Seina wanted you to survive so you could tell us." Yoon tried to find a way to comfort him in any means. Yoon understood the action of Seina. She was only doing what's best for the team.

"But Zeno-" I was cut off by the other dragons feeling my sadness.

After the big situation talk to everyone around us, I still felt guilty. "Zeno is sorry." I bowed, unallowing to accept this dumb action I did and regretting. I hate myself for not taking my own stand in the situation. "Zeno…!" Only darkness filled my heart with anger and pain. Seina was a family, my sister, my best friend, the only one who was there for me more than the original dragons. If she died… will she return with the originals?

"Zeno, don't cry." Yona comforted me by rubbing my back in small circles. "It's not your fault. She's only doing it to get you here. We'll find her. Please don't put the blame on yourself."

I wiped the small tears that slipped out of my eyes. "Zeno will get her back, Zeno promise!" I yelled, declaring with all I have to save her. I clenched my fists as it shook the slightest. I'm going to get her back one way or another.


	23. Chapter 23

"ARGHHHH!" I yelled in agony, closing my eyes so tight as I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white. Heavy breathing was slipping through my nose as the pain was compelling my mind. Though I was tortured by Kumji's men, I still wasn't used to the pain. My heart rate was high that I think I might pass out due to exhaustion as well.

My beating heart was the only thing that I could hear. Crimson red was dripping out from my hands and ankles. The men pierced four thick needles; two at the palms of my hands and two in my ankles. They were being brutal toward me, treating me like an animal. I was no beast nor a monster. I'm still part human. My fingers couldn't twitch or else I'd cry in pain. My ankles weren't movable at all. I was scared for my life as it hanged on a thin, thin string. There was so many heart beats I heard that pumped inside my rib cage. "It… hurts…." I weakly spoke, voice cracking from the loss of my voice due to the screams releasing out from my throat.

I had no choice but to sit still. Moving the slightest would break my ankles and rip further more into my skin of my palms. I was locked inside a small cage. I couldn't crisscross my legs, I bent them instead.

"Let's unchain her." I heard one of the men said as they unlocked my cage. My eyes wanted them dead, I wanted to jump them… But I couldn't. Too much pain and I wouldn't be able to run or fly my way out of here even if I do escape. I'd be leaving prints of blood down the trail I find. They used a hammer to bend my wings. No matter how many times my wings were cut, it was still cuttable but it'll take awhile to get the whole thing off of my back. But they did not know that it's connected to my body, saying that it's apart of my bones as well. Their hammering a few hours ago was agonizing. It felt like my wings were ready to break off, though it wasn't even loosen.

Then, "AHHHH!" I screamed in a high pitched voice, as small tears dropped down from the corner of my eyes. The four men pulled the needles out at the same time… I appreciated that they made it easier for me than taking it out one by one. It's like ripping a bandage off a wound. I was tempted to curl my fingers in, but the opened wounds were stopping me from doing so.

I felt so sick to the stomach. Looking at where I am and how I was captured, I felt too weak, so defenseless, and defeated. How could I live up to where I am now…? These wounds are terrifying to even glance at. The blood spurting out of the hole as I may be losing blood to somewhat 'die'. This bloody game of torture will end…. I'll end this. I will redeem myself by killing these men who captured me. I will not let them live even if their lives are full with joy and happiness. Karma is going to hurt like hell, and I will enjoy them rot underneath me like crawling zombies begging to be undead.

 **3rd POV:**

Meanwhile, Seina was locked away somewhere far away, the dragons, Yona, and Hak were looking at a map to think where they would have taken her. "It's Kumji's men, Hak. She wouldn't be at random places." Yoon glared at Hak who suggested random places on the map that Yoon was holding out for everyone to see.

"Well, I might be right if she's in one of those spots that I suggested." Hak shrugged, thinking he's absolutely right with his genius mind.

"But we don't even know where the first step to go and find Seina. They could be traveling somewhere than staying in one specific location. Seina hasn't even tried to speak to us like she did when she was kidnapped like last time." Jaeha huffed out, feeling the tension getting to him as he turned out to face away from the group. He wasn't the only one who was frustrated to not know where to start, everyone was. This event happening to Seina was like another time loop they've got themselves into.

"We can split up." A high pitched voice coming from Yona disturbed the other's thinking. "Splitting up is the only option, you guys. If we move as a group, we won't get no where to find Seina. We'll have a designated location of where we would come together." Her ideas was fresh and new compared to the others who wasn't even sure no more. Plus Yona didn't have the chance to speak at all since the guys were all using their voice at once without no opening for her to speak her voice out.

Jaeha combed through his long hair with his skinny fingers that he called beautiful. "I guess that works." He gave in, having no choice left but to listen to Yona. The previous ideas weren't that good so he gave in immediately.

"I agree." Kija mumbled, though in his mind, he opposed the idea of Yona traveling alone without no protection of her guards. The guard dog was always around Yona when Hak wasn't there for her protection.

"Don't worry, Kija." Yona softly smiled at Kija, knowing that he was having thoughts in his head. "I'll have Hak and Yoon with me. You guys have great abilities that I doubt you'll falter when one of you have saved Seina."

"I guess… It's official then?" Yoon looked at everyone who were muted in silence. Their eyes were shifty as if they were reading each other's mind. "Um… guys…? Are we going to move out or not." Yoon spoke up again to get their attention, then they finally snapped out from their own thoughts and spoke up.

"Yeah we are! Yoon, me, and Princess will head up to the mountains over here." Hak pointed out on the map. "Jaeha and Shinah will head to the well known town. They're known for selling 'goods'." Hak quote unquote with his hands. "Kija and Zeno will head to the forest to see if they're hiding out." Hak was setting everyone on the map to have a search party for Seina. "We're good?" He glances at the people behind him.

"Zeno is ready to get back Seina!" Zeno yelled triumphantly, throwing his fist up in the air with determination written all over his face.

"Shinah and I will get going." Jaeha said, looking over at Shinah who was quiet still like always.

 **Seina POV:**

A few days later,

"Look at this monster! See her eyes! A hungry monster she is to stare at us with those demon eyes of hers. Grey as iron are her eye color. Her hair isn't normal! See the way her hair is two different colors?! We don't even have color hairs like that!" The crowd were roaring at me, viewing me as a beast, and I felt like laughing because of the host saying those things about me. But it's not a laughing matter right now. I was on a stage out to many many people who were watching. This was a circus. I was the weird creature who was chained with pins and needles to restrain me from killing anybody. I wore less clothes because of them, they made these women change me out of the clothes I was wearing before when they captured me. It looked like my slave clothing. Ripped robes that looked like I was a slave to someone that went through hard labor. How unfortunate of me to have my wings out in public….

"Look at her wings! Isn't it magnificent?! Pure black bird-like wings. Everyone come up and touch it! It's not going to hurt her." My ears perked up as they host said that out loud toward the audience.

"What?!" I yelled, body rising up, but then was quickly stepped down by my holder's feet. "Gah…!" I closed an eye as the painful sharp pain was coursing through the thin skin with blood seeping through.

"Stay still! And we won't hurt you!" His meaningless words got to me. I was fed up by this. I was fed up by being treated as an animal! Then I roared loudly before anyone could touch me. This was the turning point of this show and tell. The heart of mine wasn't racing from fear, it was racing in excitement. All these bruises and cuts will go to an end. They will pay the price of my well-being, they will pay by their blood as a sacrifice to my monstrosity. I have no faith in humans. And never will.


	24. Chapter 24

As I screamed, flocks of crows started to come inside and attacked the people. I watched them scream, run, hide, just natural nature for them to whim away. I felt satisfied from the pit inside my heart. The blood was pumping and the excitement rose. I slowly stood up, wobbling in place to gather my balance.

"Chop it!" The leader called out.

I was alerted by their words that I tried to fly up and away, but having a blent wing wasn't helpful. I couldn't fly at all because of it. "Crap!" I yelled in anger from this big situation that I got myself stuck in. Using my feet, I started to run until I tripped over my own foot that I fell down, breathing raggedly. My eyes were wide opened as I was too late. I was caught in their trap. "AHHHHH!" I sharply screamed, curling my fingers in. I looked at the right side of my eyes that my wings fell apart and it disperse into black feathers as it made contact to the floor. My breathing hitched and eyes started to water up that I jumped onto a man nearby and started to kill the life out of him. I let out another scream, digging my claws into his flesh. It cut, ripped, tear opened until he stopped struggling and crying for help. His arms fell at his side and his face was spattered in blood. It was lifeless.

"She's a monster!" It became more chaotic because I killed someone. They toyed me so badly… so why can't I kill them? They deserve to feel my pain.

 _Please, don't kill anymore, Seina. Be the better person…_

My head perked up and I glanced around my surrounding. "K-King Hiryuu….?!" I whispered lowly. Why was he now speaking to me? Or was I just hearing something….? But it urged me not to kill everyone here as they still screamed at the crowd flying around them, and this is the greatest time for me to escape. I limped off and far away as my legs can go.

"Ahh…!" I closed my eyes from the stinging sensation from my opened wounds. My back was bleeding as well from getting my wings cut off by the man. I was not filled in by regrets as I remembered the people I killed for hurting me. I don't regret killing people… They harmed me so badly that they needed to get a taste of their own medicine.

I sighed from sadness seeping through my heart. It filled the void of hatred. I brought up my hand to view the blood stains on it. "The hands of a killer… How nice of me to be in with the group of people who don't want to harm people unless they have to, unlike I, who wants to harm them because of what they did to me." I was stained by my victim's blood from head to toe. I pulled my ripped sleeves to see the bruise they've given me for not listening. "Low life humans…" I mumbled, closing my eyes to sleep off.

 **Jaeha and Shinah:**

Jaeha and Shinah finally arrived to the town, taking about three days to get there and they looked around, asking the people if they've seen a woman with long black grey hair and steel grey eyes.

"It's no use. They aren't answering." Jaeha sighed, running his hand through his bangs, feeling defeated. "They seem so scared whenever I mentioned her, and that's suspicious."

Shinah didn't say anything about it but he did follow along with Jaeha.

"Where else can we go?" Jaeha scanned the place as he turned his head from left to right.

Everyone in the town was acting normal… but they seemed scared behind their eyes. It was like a small hint of fear that lingered whenever they tried to talk to the people. The fear of Seina was real in the town.

"Ah! There!" Jaeha pointed at a place that looked deserted. There was no one in that place for some reason that it interested Jaeha's eyes. He pulled Shinah along to find out what happened at the place they were heading to. As they arrived, the place was bloody like a slaughterhouse. They both shuttered, taking the first step inside the place. Inside felt like a ghost town. There laid some dead bodies that looked a few days old. Everywhere they turned blood was all over the place. The frozen terrorized expression laid across the dead bodies faces. "Someone must've scared them and killed them… Meaning it might've been Seina." Jaeha mumbled quietly as he slowly started to examine the place. Shinah looked around using his good eyesight to see in great details.

"Feathers. Black feathers." Shinah suddenly said, alerting Jaeha who was walking around the place with his head in thoughts. Shinah pointed Where the pile of black feathers were. "It must be Seina."

"M-misters…!" A pipe squeak voice called out to them.

They both turned their head to the owner of the soft, high pitched voice. "There," Shinah whispered, using his finger to guide the way.

A little boy stood there frightened, ghostly white as if he encountered a being that scarred him for life. "What happened?" Jaeha kneeled down to speak to the little boy in a soft voice, trying to calm down the fear that was eating the boy up.

"A… A monster! She was scary…!" The boy sniffed, staring directly at Jaeha who carefully listened to every word that came out from the boy's mouth. "T-then crows came out of nowhere to attack us! The crows tear people's bodies apart and eating them. The monster bird started to attack this man until he stopped moving. S-sheran off." A tear slipped out of the boy's eyes and Jaeha used his sleeve to wipe his poor eyes.

"It's alright. We'll capture the monster. Now please leave. It's dangerous to still stay here." Jaeha forced a smile at the boy and led him out of the bloody place.

After him coming back to meet Shinah, Jaeha let out a huge sigh of exhaustion. "This is a real hole she got herself into…"

 **Kija and Zeno:**

"Zeno is tired, but Zeno and Kija won't give up on finding Seina!" Zeno shouted to feel better from the inside.

"Been in the forest for days…" Kija mumbled, still keeping an ear and eye open for spotting Seina anywhere.

"Monster!" Kija's eyes widened at the sight of the person they've been looking for. Kija and Zeno was behind a bush as they saw a showdown. They both died a little bit from the inside, seeing that Seina was tortured again… the blood staining her ripped clothes and skin, wounds spotted, eyes dull to be dead, and the wingless bird she has become. "You shall die for killing my brother!" It was a man around his early twenties, declaring a fight with Seina as he held a sword to her.

She scoffed in apathy. "Well, your brother and everyone else deserves to die! I lost faith in humanity and what you guys have become. I don't mind slaughtering a human like you. You're nothing to this world. You've never made an impact to this place called Earth. Just a bug ready to be killed!" Siena's voice was only dipped in hatred and venom. Her claws were out, stained in blood. Her eyes were only targeted on the man who was an interference to her.

"We need to stop this!" Kija whispered at Zeno with scared eyes. His heart was racing a mile away and his stomach was twisting in a knot from the gory sight that area will become. Kija wanted to run out and stop Seina from doing any harm toward the man.

But Zeno latched onto his wrist, stopping him from making a big mistake. "No…. Seina needs to do this. If Kija interferes, Kija will die with the man." Zeno's eyes were dead serious. There was no joke that Seina will actually kill him, thought Kija, as he constipated on moving backward to hide with Zeno.

"Why…?" Kija said, needing to vent what he felt inside. "Why would she kill me? I am her friend. We are family—" Zeno knew how hurt Kija was, but he had to know that Seina was crazy.

"Zeno will tell when it's time…." he lowered his head down to not see the scene that was right in front of their eyes. The horrible screams were coming out from the man's voice. It was the scream of cries. The man wanted help from anyone who could hear him, but no one didn't dare to risk their lives for him. He had made the wrong choice of getting near Seina when her sanity was zero. "Why can't you let them go…? Not all are the same." Zeno murmured quietly, closing his eyes to shut out the killing sounds.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hah…. hah… hah…" I panted, dropping to my knees after killing that young man. "Ahahaha!" I laughed crazily, falling on my back and smiled widely. "Oh how this brings me back when I killed those men before I hibernated." I licked the blood off my sharp nails. The juicy iron blood was rocking my taste buds. "Everyone shall pay." I pushed myself up the ground and limped my way to another place.

"Seina….!"

It was very slow that when I turned, I saw a familiar face flying to me. My eyes grew and mouth dropped open. No words left my mouth as the body crumbled on top of me, slipping a painful grunt coming out my lips. "Ugh…. What the hell was that?" I blinked a couple of times before lifting up my head to see _who_ it was.

"Seina!" A bubbly voice called.

I started at the face for a bit and, "ZENO?!" My mind registered who it was this instant, and hugged him from this long departure that I was forced to go. "Oh my— owww!" I winced hugging him too tight, causing my opened wounds to sting and blood to bleed out.

The cheery face molded into solemn. There was something on his mind, and it was going to talk to me any second now as his thoughts are ready to launch off. "How many people did you _kill_?" His blue eyes were wanting questions.

"Take a guess." I lightly scoffed, turning my head away in guilt. I know I shouldn't have killed them… but it was torturous… it hurts. They hurt me in any kind of ways. "Maybe— I should just," I looked up at the sky, just having a hard time to talk without being tearful about it. "I… I remembered their hands very vividly. There are times where I can feel it on me whenever I'm alone, Zeno." I brought my bloody hands up to my face to cover my monstrous looks. My past were resurfacing to my mind.

Then, I felt something dropped over my shoulders. I turned my head up to see Kija standing there awkwardly. He threw me a white cloak to cover my body. "Let's go. The others are worried about you." Kija hoisted me up on his back and carried me without my saying to him.

"Kija… I'm sorry you had to see that. I was careless." I whispered, staring at the scenery. His footsteps were getting heavier as the sound was getting to my ears. I scoffed sadly, "I'm just waiting for my time to end. One day… Just one day, I will be reborn to have a better life."

"Don't say that." Kija said. His muscles were tensed and his voice was graved in sadness. "We still need you. Yona needs you, Hak needs you—"

I chuckled, closing my eyes. "They can survive without me…. I'm so tired…."

When I opened my eyes to see blurry figures from the crack of light, I turned my head to the side and breathed out slowly. "Where… where am I?" My throat was hoarse and dry, it felt like a desert. I blinked a couple of times before my eyes adjusted its vision to be clear. I was in a tent and I was fully covered in white bandages. I grunted as I sat up. The pain ached all over my back and feet. My hands were okay, but it looked horrible.

I heard loud noises outside the tent and it made me curious. I forced myself to walk though my ankles were hurting badly. I was going to push myself to the limit. With each step stepping on shards of glass, I wanted to scream and cry. The bones felt so thin that it was about to break. It felt like a coned rock standing on a cliff as it about to tip off and fall. I closed my eyes and inhaled the pain. "Just… keep going…!" My eyes squinted as it met the bright day. "Oh gosh… it's so bright." I kept limping until I saw two kids playing around with… Shinah's sword? Where am I? But right now I need to take that weapon out of that child's hand.

I saw the two kids walking until they met up with bandits. No no no…! These kids are gonna die if they don't get away from them. So I forced my legs to run. My heart was thumping, stomach was turning, and my ankles were going to fail on me.

"... We want all the alcohol and meat this village has… also women. Go grab your parents." The leader said with a wide smile. His eyes were hungry with his own greed.

"Stop!" I yelled, falling before the bandit leader. I shot my head up and growled at him, "you're not going to hurt these kids." I turned my head back and asked the kids to run and get help.

It was only me and the bandits. "Grab her and chase down the kids." Anger was chilling down every muscle in my body.

"No!" I yelled, scratching the man who tried to touch me. "If you lay a finger on me or the kids… I swear to King Hiryuu that I will freaking slay the shit out of you!"

"It's too late." A sneered played on the leader's lips and he punched me, knocking me out so easily.

I felt something calling for me, I felt the need of someone's help…. someone needed me. My fingers were unconsciously twitching as the need of savior was pulling by heart strongly.

 _Seina…. Seina…._

Someone was calling my name, but who was it? Who was the voice owner? My name kept on repeating over and over again until it became so realistic that I instantly woke up from the blackout.

A gasp slipped out of my lips and my head shot up. "Shinah." I whispered, knowing who it was. I saw him getting beat up by the bandits. Just after my blind rage, I'm going to have to get physical with them. I growled loudly, digging my fingers into my carrier's shoulder blades.

"Arghh!" He dropped me and I slightly tipped over as I landed on my two feet. I countered him with another slash on the back and I staggered my way to Shinah.

"If you don't leave… I will have you killed. I'll show no mercy." I licked my lips in blood thirst. My distress hair was covering my face, making me look like a maniac. "Ahhh!" I grunted from the strength of their reinforcement that they had on me. My whole body was weakened and their physical strength was overpowering me. My eyes were only on Shinah and will be on Shinah. That adult-child looked so helpless… he didn't want to hurt these people with his eyes… but it will soon to be revealed. In a split second through his mask, his eyes were saying sorry as it showed his dragon eyes.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling. It was mixed emotions swelling up. I looked away so I wouldn't be paralyzed by his eyes. "Shinah, my littlest child of them all… I hope you blossom to love yourself." I let the terrible screams fill my ear drums. "One by one, they shall fall," screams came from left to right. "The eyes of the beautiful cursed dragons is laid upon…"

"I can't move! Help!"

I looked up to stare at Shinah walking over to me. "Only thee could see behind the lies what lies within."

Shinah's eyes were dead set on these bandits. He wanted them dead because they were taking me away. I still had no idea where I was or where Shinah came from, but I was lucky that Shinah came to my aid… and if he hadn't, I would've been a goner again. What a pain in the ass it would be once again to play the goose chase.

"Jaeha, get Seina! We'll handle Shinah!" I was suddenly pulled up into Jaeha's arms and he smiled down and wink at me before lifting me up off the ground.

"I got you." His strong arms secured my body as he took a big leap off the ground into cover.

It's been so long since I've seen him… or any of them. But what was on my mind was Shinah. "No. You need to take me back. I need to go back to Shinah! He needs help!" I tried gripping onto his shirt, but I couldn't since my palms were aching like crazy as I move an inch of my hands. I held back my turning face.

"Seina," Jaeha sharpened his eyes on me. "You're in critical condition and the others can handle him. I'm taking you to rest." No matter how much I retorted back at him, he wouldn't budge. He didn't listen even with little hits on him. It did no damage since I'm in a weak state right now, and Jaeha only laughed at me. His laughters was pity to my ears.

Jaeha brought me into a safe, comforting room and laid me down on the bed. "You need your beauty sleep." He got up and turned his back on me, already leaving the room.

"Wait!" I called out to him, watching Jaeha turn back around. His flowy hair whipped around and his droopy eyes gazed at me.

"Hmm?" There was a surprised smile on his face but I could tell he was concealing it as much as possible.

I stared at him, just stared. My voice was stuck in my throat, but I managed to break through that barrier of bricks. "How… how did you guys get me here?" I will finally get my answer from him.

A smirk played on his lips. "Thanks to Kija and Zeno. It's all to them that they found you." Jaeha walked back to me and squatted down so he could be eye level at me. "You were heavily wounded…" he licked his lips before finishing his sentence. "Yoon fixed you up. He was saying how the previous wounds that you received from Kumji's men at the battleship was reopening, so you lost a lot of blood. A lot of blood came from your back." His purple eyes shifted away as if he didn't want to speak about what happened to my back.

"I know." I let out a sigh. "You don't have to talk about it. It's my loss that it happened to me. I should've done something to prevent it from happening to me." I turned my head to the side, away from his view. I blankly stared at the bamboo wall.

"It's not your fault that you couldn't stop the person to chop it off." I smiled of how funny he was to say that. I could've done something… I could've changed the way I was about to escape.

"Yes it is. There's not need to pity me. Who knows how long it'll take for it to grow back. Now shoo. Let me rest." I closed my eyes.

Jaeha whispered something, but I couldn't hear it.


	26. Chapter 26

For the past few days, I've been lying inside the tent for hours, never getting out to the sunlight because I wasn't _still_ recovered from my wounds. Everyday felt so lonely and boring. No one would visit, like the gang would time to time just to feed me but like that's a different story. I stared up at the covers and blinked a couple of times. "JAEHAAAAAA!" I screamed out his name. "COME HEREEEEEEE!"

"Yes? You called." A smiled curled on his lips as he popped his head inside the tent. I knew he knew that it was rare for me to call him over, but I did for a reason.

"Come and annoy me. It's too boring to lay down and do nothing for hours. Entertain me."

It was like an arrow shot through his heart. "Whaaaaat?!" His voice and facial expression was too shocked to think. I knew he would be surprised. " _You_ would want _me_ to entertain _you_?!"

"Yes." I groaned out, thinking to myself if I'm making a mistake to call him over. "I am bored, so entertain me, like I said, Jaeha."

"Alright!" He moved himself in to annoy the heck out of me.

Only Jaeha could do the job because Shinah is just a no, Kija is another no, Hak is a _definitely_ no, Princess can't relate much, Zeno will be depress me, and Yoon… What do I need to say about him? He's gonna lecture me about medicines or something. Jaeha is the only one that's funny and laid back in the group, it chokes me to say that.

Not long after ten minutes, I started to wack Jaeha's arm like crazy. He was asking some dumbass questions to me. Half was stupid, the other half was hilarious. "Ah…!" Jaeha winced in pain as he held it in his wide smile. He rubbed his sore arm from my rough hits. "You still hit hard….even though you're injured than me." A nervous chuckle slipped out of his mouth and sweat marks were running down his forehead.

"Sorry, Jaeha. You can leave if you want." I said, casting my eyes away from his. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Jaeha's face dropped more than his eyes. He didn't want to let me down because of my condition and I personally called him over. He knew I could barely walk because it felt like my feet had chains on them, scraping off my flesh to my meat.

"I'll stay to keep you company. Out of all the people, you chose me, so I feel special." Jaeha smiled, flipping his long hair back behind his shoulder. I saw sparkles behind him as he did that.

Since we were talking, I had something to ask him. "Jaeha, let me ask you a question."

"Ask me anything." He propped his chin on his hand, and awaited for my question. His attitude seemed so carefree, but wait until I ask the question and I'll see how he'll react to it.

"So… I know that you're a womanizer and pervert *cough cough* woman whore *cough cough*…. How many women have you slept with before you saw Princess?" Jaeha's face lit up from my nuclear question and I smirked at his jolted expression. He tried to conceal his wavering looks by laughing it out as if it didn't affected him.

"That's in the past now. I'm a new man!" Jaeha didn't even stutter or choked on his own words. How good he was to cover his past by saying that to me, but I'm not stupid to fall for it. Despite his words and facial expression, his body movements was telling me otherwise. His upper body was somewhat fidgeting from his nervousness of his role being unraveled.

"Ten."

"What? What do you mean 'ten'?" Jaeha poundered in confusion.

"What do you think? Guess." I arched my brows at him.

"Ten…. Ohhhhh." It finally clicked in his head when he thought about it. Jaeha didn't even try to turn his head away, so maybe he is admitting to it.

"Mhmmmm. Ten one night stand, it is!" I yelped, pushing myself to sit up on the bed. "How does it-"

A finger was placed against my opened lips. "We don't talk about the past, Dear." His hushed voice made me want to talk more about it. I'm very intrigued about his past with women now.

"Ten it is, huh? Tell me more about it." I sarcastically said.

"Do you think that low of me to do?" He brought his face closer to mine.

"Have you seen yourself?"

"Do you want a kiss from me and be the eleventh one?" I was quickly taken back of his words as I gulped, before recomposing myself in a split second.

I moved my head back, then hastily crashed it toward Jaeha's so-called beautiful head. _BAMM!_ He felt backward and landed on his back. Jaeha looked like those bugs who's fallen on their shell and can't get back up, excluding the part where they kick their legs and arms in the air. I rubbed my throbbing forehead in pain, but I felt proud that I got to do that. "That's not going to work on me so easily. I'm not easy, I'm a tough bi-" Jaeha didn't let me finish my sentence.

"So you're saying I have a chance…?!" He sprung up like a jack in the box toy, and surprised me as he popped in my face.

"I never said that." I denied, shaking my head.

"You made it sound like I could have a chance. Do you not want to be with a Green Dragon like me?"

"Tell me when food is ready." I flopped back down to sleep, ignoring the pestering Jaeha who kept on questioning me after I didn't respond back to his question.

Later that day…

 _Peeeeeeeeeeeeewww Boooooooom_

My ears alerted me to that fire crackling sound that I jolted me up from my long sleep. Just hearing that sound gave me a mini heart attack in my damn sleep. I wanted to walk where it was, but I couldn't. Maybe the others may come for me, because they have no choice but to really. So the time game is what I'm playing now….

I waited in silence for minutes. "I'm just waiting…. Just waiting…. And waiting…. Waiting for them to come inform me…. Mhm, they're coming soon…. They can't forget me…." I was talking to myself so normally, just waiting until they remembered about me.

I finally got out to get some sunlight to see someone soooo familiar. "Is that Kan Taejun I see? The one who so-called tried to _killed_ Princess and Hak?" I turned my head to the side, staring at Taejun. "Is this King Hiryuu's calling? Did he hear my prayers about me gutting Kan Taejun opened?" I looked up at the blue, clear sky with big eyes.

"No, Seina." Yoon dragged me away from Taejun. "You sustained many injuries that is currently healing right now, so sit quietly and watch Mother Nature." Yoon planted me in his garden so I could be far away from Taejun as possible. "You stay put and watch the garden for me."

"Do I have a choice really?" I looked down at the gruesome ankles of mine.

"No you don't." Yoon walked off to leave me alone once again.

I looked at the grass I was sitting on, and it got me feeling sad. I felt like a child who wanted some love and attention, but everyone was busy with their own work that they totally forgot about me. It sounds selfish of me to say but I wanted them to notice me or something. Just something to say 'I'm here and not gone'. I picked up some small flowers off the grass and started to peel of its petals one by one. I don't think my wounds will ever heal. They're going to be carrying me like a little child on their backs. What a burden I am.

 _Pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter_

Only the rain will know when I'm sad. It came down heavy, drastically changing the clouds sky to a dark shade of grey. I sat still in the now wet grass, hoping for them to remember me. "Remember the Black Bird." I whispered, smiling up at the wet sky, but only to cry in my own sadness that formed in my black heart. I fell on my back, _splat,_ and curled in my fingers to catch the pouring rain that kept my hands wet for the longest. "The taste of bitter rain… bittered like my heart."

"Why did you bring me up to a tree?" I asked, looking up at Jaeha who just simply smiled down at me. I was watching Fire Tribe soldiers healing the sick with Yoon and Zeno helping them out.

"Just watch these soldiers try to help their own nation. Look how clumsy they look, trying to figure out what medicine to use, or how to aid a sick person." I could tell that Jaeha was trying to lighten up my mood because the past couple of days, I've been moody and mad, mainly because of that rainy night I had by myself. They totally forgot about me… Did they think that I can walk on my own? But I guess I'll forgive them… They were busy that day; everyday they're busy.

"Yeah." I said dryly. I wasn't interested in watching soldiers trying to help their own people because I had nothing to do with it. Then I started to cough out a bit, covering my mouth with my sleeves, but it just kept on coming and coming.

"Seina?" Jaeha's voice was deep in worriedness. I felt his eyes on me, scared that we'll be revealed because of my quiet coughing that may turn out to increase its volume. "Are you alright?" His large hands were on my shoulders and he tried to turn his face to look at me.

I turned my head away from him looking at me. "I'm… *cough* ...fine… *cough*" I think caught a cold from the rainy day. "It's just a cold." I finally turned to face him. "I'll be fine soon." I assured him, patting his head lightly. But when I was about to retract my hand, he quickly grabbed it in a tight hold that made my eyes dilated. "Wh-what's wrong?"

Jaeha gazed at me with a stern expression. "I could ask you the same question, Seina. I know you've been in a bad mood, but I never asked because I thought it wasn't the right time and moment. Now since I have you right here and alone with me," he zoomed his face close to mine and whispered, "tell me what's going on. I want to help you and listen to whatever you have to say." My breath hitched and heart fastened. The breathing from my nose was getting harsh from our closeness. This was not no Teasing Jaeha, it was Business Jaeha. I gulped in silence, unsure if I should answer honestly, fakely, or not at all to him.

"I'm fine. Small mood swings shouldn't bother you at all. It's a girl thing, isn't it?" I moved my head back to give myself some space. "You shouldn't get too close, or else you want to get sick by me."

"Seina—"

Quickly changed the topic, "Did those kids die from the bandits?" I remembered back when I tried to protect the two kids who encountered the bandits. I never really got to ask since I totally forgot about them, but somehow it popped into my mind right now.

"..." Jaeha kept silence, so I took that as a 'yes' then.

"Oh…" My voice dropped from my imagination of their murder. "The irony came back to me like a double edge sword… I tried to save the kids but instead the kids they die, just like…" I cut myself off because I couldn't afford to speak about it, and instead shook my head in disappointment. "I feel stupid for making the same mistake again. I guess I'm bound to not save anyone. People will die around me… I must be cursed." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Seina, you can't always pin the blame on yourself. You were injured. We can't blame you for that." He's always trying to defend me, but why not oppose me and my stupid decision of what I've done and couldn't have saved?

"If it wasn't my fault then, where _were_ you guys when the kids were running around with Shinah's sword huh?" My hands moved up to grab onto his shoulders tightly, slightly digging into his skin. My big steel eyes were enraged from my past event that I couldn't save my own son from a killer like my so-called 'husband', who forced this child upon my will, torturing me with his acts and body.

"I…." Jaeha was speechless. He didn't know how to reply back to me because through my eyes, I bet he could see my hurting inside. Pain and burden was the only emotion that carried who I am, and the seers will know what hell I've been through, but did he see it? Did he see what a mess I was in my past? Will he be disgusted by me? Because this was never my wanting from the first place. I never asked to be taken advantage of, or to be used as something so disgusting that I'd rather die than live. "I can't say." He muttered out quietly, keeping his eyes locked on me. Jaeha wasn't going to rip his eyes off of me so quickly and easily.

"You saw it? You saw my pain and events in my eyes? It was a rolling film that showed you what I went through. Do you think I'm a disgusting person? Regardless of what I said about you, calling you a whore, a woman whore. Do you think low of me now?!" I started to move myself onto him, making him lay down on the tree branch that could hold our weight. My hands were still in place of his shoulders and I sighed, staring down at him.

"It's not your fault." He replied the same answer like always and it made me super mad like can't you say something else than that?!

"Shut up! Why do you keep defending me like that?! I didn't push my rapist away! I let him take advantage of me, let him use me. I didn't fight back, Jaeha! And is it still my fault?" My ears were desperate to hear something different to come out from his mouth.

"It's not your fault."

I growled and lifted up my hand. "You son of a—" I was moving too much that we both fell off the tree branch and landed on the ground, but that didn't stop me from resuming my action toward him. But I stopped my hand in midair. I didn't have the courage to slap him that I lowered it down. I moved off of him and dusted myself off. I sat down, still looking at him. "Why? Why do you keep defending me?!" I yelled at him, and he wiped off the dirt smeared on his cheek with his sleeve.

"It's because you were young, weren't you?" He took my silence as a 'yes'. "You didn't know any better until you got older. It was an event that you couldn't stop, you didn't know what to do, so stop blaming yourself!" In slow motion, I was tackled down by his hug. He suffocated me with his chest as he held me tight in his arms. One hand was on the top of my head and the other one was wrapped around my back. Jaeha was whispering incoherent words that I couldn't hear.

"But you were only interpreting it from my eyes…" I said. "I never—"

"You still told me about it even without your full details of the event. You confirmed that you were sexually assaulted without your realization, did you not?" He didn't look at me as he spoke, he just cradled me like a baby in his arms.

"Take me back to the tent… Let me rest." I didn't want to talk about it no more. Just being in his warmth made me feel warm and safe, but still tense and traumatized. I tried not to let my trauma get me whenever I talked to men.

"If you say so." Jaeha turned me up into the bridal position and carried me down to the tent in the village.


	27. Chapter 27

We left the village and camped out in the woods. Hak and Princess were practicing fighting with swords of course, Yoon was out in the woods with Zeno to find some food to eat, and I was stuck with the other three dragons, but this time I wasn't inside a tent, I was outside sitting with them. There was a silent awkwardness in the air that no one wanted to break. I just stared at the newly bandaged ankles and hands.

Kija broke the silence, "Seina? Are you alright?"

I could feel his roaming eyes searching for answers. "Somewhat alright." I shrugged. "I don't know when I'll get better, but I guess only time can tell. It's just a bothersome that you guys have to luggage me around." I said honestly, starting at the sky because I didn't want to look at their eyes.

"You're not a bothersome." Kija said earnestly. His heart is too kind that it's small to see what reality is like. He's been babied for his whole life, but never been in my shoes before.

"Is it not a bothersome that events keeps on happening around me? And _only me_?" I tamed my irritated voice down so they wouldn't detect my current mood. "Like it's annoying for me because I don't deserve to be in so much pain than I already have. It's like a cycle of torture." I rolled my eyes, sighing loudly as I ran my hand through my hair. I dealt with this torture once and I don't want to deal with it a million times.

A new pair of eyes were staring at me, and it was none other than Jaeha. He knew my small secret. "Come on, Seina, let's go to town. Let's call it 'Dragon's Bond'." He smiled, holding a hand out to me.

"Yeah, I think that'll be good for you, don't you agree Shinah?" Kija and Shinah were agreeing with Jaeha that I had no choice but to comply and go with them.

"Fineee." I reluctantly said, taking in Jaeha's hand and he pulled me up to my feet. "Help me walk. I don't want to cripple your back anyways." I laughed and he was surprised to hear me say that.

"O-oh sure…!" He nodded his head and I hooked an arm around his waist because my arm could barely touch his shoulders. Though my ankles weren't completely healed, I was still able to walk but not like a mile walk, like ten steps walk. That's how far I can walk right now without feeling too much of an excruciating pain that makes me wanna fall over my knees.

We visit a nearby town that sold many goods. Yoon would love to come here to buy whatever he saw fit to our needs. "Let's look around the clothing area and foods." I said, pointing at the booths.

I put most of my weight on Jaeha's large frame. I won't think he would mind this because… because maybe he has some sympathy for me? "You're doing okay? Nothing hurts does it?" He worriedly asked, looking down at me.

"I'm fine." I gave him a small smile. "If I'm hurting I'll tell you."

I felt so relaxed for some reason that I slowly felt happy. I don't know why I felt happy. Maybe it was because I wasn't stuck in one area, or it's because I had him… I looked up at Jaeha who was looking around his surroundings. Did I feel safe near this little pervert?

"Tteok…!" I suddenly yelled and I pointed out at a booth that sold tteok. My nose is familiar to that smell because it was my childhood food. "Kija, can you buy me some?!" I didn't want to come off too desperate but I did. "Here's some money!" I threw a small bag of coins at Kija and him and Shinah went off.

"You still love eating those."

My breathing hitched when my attention went to another direction. "Please, don't take her! Don't take my only daughter!" I heard a woman cried as she fought off the Fire Tribe soldiers.

My eyes couldn't look away because it brought me back memories, bad memories. "Jaeha…" I whispered.

"Mmm?" He looked down at me, then looked at where I was staring at. He saw what I saw; the older woman desperately fighting off the soldiers to get her daughter back. No one wanted to intervene because the people knew of they did, something bad will happen to them.

"... I want to fight them." My eyes were sharpened when I looked back at his purple orbs.

The argument became louder, "your daughter was asked to be wed to this man!"

"I never agreed to marry you!" The daughter retorted, hiding behind her mother.

"No." Jaeha's answer opposed my words. "I can't let you. You've gotten yourself in a lot of trouble. I can't let you risk your life again." His large hands were firmly rested on my two shoulders as I didn't need to lean on him for help.

"I don't care! They're going to—"

"SEINA!" Jaeha raised his voice at me and it shocked me to hear him do it. This man never raised his voice before. He was always gentle no matter what. But I guess I'm untamable in any situation. "I said no. I don't know what you fully went through but you can get your anger get to you."

"Shut up! Don't you hate these kind of acts too?! And you're telling me to stop myself from getting involved? Isn't that how you and Hak got yourselves in the Wanted List back at the port? Because a woman was getting harassed?" I was confused on his words. Why is he being a hypocrite now? I know deep down he would want to help that family out. He was giving me missignals.

"..." He kept silent as if that was going to change my mind, but it wasn't. It just made the situation worse for me because they needed backup but no one wants to help since they're scared of the soldier's power and status.

 _Slap!_ I couldn't stand this that I slapped him off of me and walked off. "Get off of me." I coldly said, glaring at him.

"Seina, I didn't mean-"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME AND YOU NEVER WILL!" I stormed off and walked over to Kija and Shinha. I told them to back me back to the campsite.

"What about Jaeha?"

"I don't care about him." I narrowed my eyes at Kija who mentioned his name. "He can do whatever he wants. Just take me back home."

I stayed quiet in the tent where I had to share with Yoon and Princess. I wrapped myself in a blanket and thought about what happened earlier. I hoped the daughter is okay… All I could see was myself in her. To every young woman who went through similar trials like I did, I see myself in them. Lost of freedom and hope. No one's going to save you unless you're willing to die for it.

"Seina? Are you hungry?" Princess' voice was soft as she opened the flats of the tent. I haven't seen her all day since she was training with Hak.

I turned around to reply back a 'no', then turning back around to have my back facing her.

"I heard from the others that you got mad at Jaeha." I heard her footsteps walking closer to me, then planting herself down next to me. "I know you would want to fight back, I know how you feel, but this was another problem that we couldn't just save the day."

"Oh, so now you're lecturing me? Great." I sarcastically said, as I felt the annoyance slowly building up. "I don't need your option of 'what if's' or anything else because you don't understand!"

"Seina, I'm not here to lecture you. Please listen."

"No, I'm leaving." I pushed myself up from the bed and tried to get on my feet. "Nnnng." I groaned.

"Seina! Don't!" Princess tried to touch me but I pushed her away from me.

"I want to be by myself like I've always been when you guys were busy doing your own things and forgetting about me." I grabbed any long stick that could help me walk. "Just leave me be!" I shouted loudly, gathering everyone's attention when I got outside the tent.

"Where are you going?" Hak asked, staring at me suspiciously.

"Leaving, of course." I grumbled, walking my way from the campsite.

"Seina! Why are you leaving?!" Yoon yelled, sounding a bit irritated like someone else has bothered him to bring his irritation to me.

"Because I can. You guys don't need me. I'm fine off of my own. While I'm by myself, I'll create a deathbed for me." I sarcastically joked, laughing it off like it was nothing. But to them, it was something it not joke about.

"Seina, please, don't leave." Zeno ran over to me, walking in front of me as he turned around to talk. "Think about King—"

"Screw that shit!" I blew a fuse. "I never asked to be _this_! No one wants to be a living being that lives on and on for decades! Just living a _life of sorrow_. You're used to the pain because it doesn't get to you, doesn't it!? Well, for me it does. I'm always haunted by my past and you guys will never understand it."

Zeno gulped from my harsh words and stopped moving. I didn't mean to say those things but it came out. My heart leaped into my throat and I couldn't apologize the harshness that hurt him. My anger provoked me to say it and now I can't take it back. What came out, came out and it'll remain in the mind forever.

"I'm going…" I cast my head away and walked out.

I disappointed myself with my odd behavior. I've been so moody and on edge lately that I blew a fuse. I sighed, feeling the small droplets of rain coming down from the dark sky. "Let's see how far I can go."

I was planning to walk to the town where I saw the woman and her daughter. My soaked hair was drenched all over my face and my clothes was completely soaked that I kept on shivering when the wind would blow in my direction. Pain was slowly building up in my ankles. I held in the grunts as I kept on walking. I pushed back my long hair and continued to walk until I got to the town.

I knocked on the door where I saw the women from this afternoon. The pouring rain was cold as I stood outside after knocking on their door. "Who could be here at this time?" I heard a female say, and I think it was the mother. I heard her footsteps and she unlocked the door to see me.

"Hi, c-can I stay here until the rain ends?" I asked, looking eagar that she'll accept my request. She glanced at me from head to toe before letting me in. I guess she could tell that my movement was a bit off since I balanced all my weight on my left foot then to my right foot because of the tension building up at the ankles.

"Yes, come inside. Let me treat your ankles." She has such a sharp eye. I'm guessing she was nurse or something because she looked very medical like. Her hairs was up in a bun or ponytail, her sleeves were rolled up, and skirt length was above the ankles.

She led me in and I didn't expect to see _him_. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Helping out the family. I couldn't save the young lady from the soldier, but we compromised… somehow." My eyes widened from his words, but I kept my cool to not show too much emotions.

"Hmph!" I wiped my head away from his sight.

"Come this way." The woman led me another room to patch me up. She examined my ankles, asking me questions about how I got it all gruesome and all. I answered my best without telling too much details. I wasn't sure if she was fooled by it, but it go through her.

I changed into a new robe and Jaeha visited me in the current room I was in. "What do you want?" I asked, not wanting to look at him.

"Just wondering why you're here." He planted down right next to me that I scooted away to get some personal space.

"None of your business."

"You were worried about her weren't you?"

"Is that even a question?"

Jaeha let out a chuckle. "I did what I could to prevent her from leaving the family. She said she'll be fine. It was her father's wishes before he died for them to marry. So she left and I stayed to comfort the mother surprisingly."

"You are a womanizer aren't you?" I scoffed, cracking a smile before laying down on the futon.

"Hey…" his voice deepened and I moved my long hair to one side, staring at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow, go on without me. I'm better off without the others. I'm just a nuisance."

"What did you do now?" Jaeha did the same thing and laid down next to me. He didn't seem surprised of what I said.

"Lashed out at them." I whistled out, somewhat feeling guilty of what I said to them. I didn't mean it really. It just came out without thinking about how it'll hurt the other person.

"Control yourself, Seina." I kept silent from letting any noises come out from my mouth. Then I turned my back to him and pulled up the blanket at the end of my feet. "Should I help control you?" He asked, voice filled with playful curiosity.

"I will beat you." I threatened. "I don't need a man to control me and tell me what I can and cannot do!" I harshly spoke, pouting away when he didn't have the chance to look over at me.

"May I asked what happened to you?" The hairs on my neck stood up when I felt his presence closing in on me. Coldness was running through my spine and blood. My heart was rapidly beating and I dryly gulped.

"No…" I whispered quietly. I brought my hands up to cover my face. I just couldn't bare to remember the flashbacks. It's a tainting memories that can't be forgotten. It carved itself in my brain due to fear. "N-not today… or even later, not even soon!" I pulled the blanket over my head to shut him and everything else out.

"Even though you're a grown woman, you still act like a child to my eyes." His big warm arms wrapped around me to keep me calm. His chin was above my head and my eyes were opened even under the blanket that was dark. "I think I'll have to calm this little child."

But this little moment was ruined… "Oh! I didn't know— We'll, ummm… sorry!" She quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind.

"Well, I guess I'm sleeping with you tonight, so scoot over because I'll need some room to sleep in the futon with you." He pushed me over and unwrapped the blanket around me, then proportioned the blanket for both of us to have. No matter what, I still had my back against him. "Not turning around huh?"

"Nope." This closeness wasn't the only thing that was suddenly changing my mood and temperature tonight…

The next morning I did not expect to hear this news, "Miss Seina, you know how you were telling me your symptoms and how I told you to follow the Greeks method of putting an onion in your… you know what." She gave me that 'look' since Jaeha was here with me listening in to your conversation. "Does your breath smells?" I took a whiff of my breath and I couldn't smell an onion smell. I shook my head to answer her. "Well," She smiled eyeing at me and Jaeha. "I congratulate you by declaring you're pregnant!" She even plastered on a smile, and I forced a smile, turning my head to Jaeha who was bewildered from what he heard.


	28. Chapter 28

"I congratulate you by declaring you're pregnant!" She even plastered on a smile, and I forced a smile, turning my head to Jaeha who was bewildered from what he heard.

"Was that why I was so mood for the past few weeks?" I kept my eyes on him and he was speechless.

"Wow! My…. lady is…. Pregnant…?" Jaeha was in a shock state that he didn't know what to say or even form words to make it sound convincible.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." I latched an arm around Jaeha. "We should get going now that the sky is clear." I kept on that smile until we left the house and far away from the town.

Jaeha scooped me into his arms and jumped somewhere far for now that we could have a talk. "You're _not_ the father for sure!" I felt somewhat betrayed. My body have conceived a child without my acknowledgement. "I don't want it!" I yelled, having my fingers on my womb area. "I-I can't take the responsibility!" I shaked my head, ready to claw my fingers into the womb to kill all life that was created in there.

"Seina, no!" Jaeha jumped out to me, but I quickly moved back, still vigorously shaking my head.

"Jaeha, please! Let me do this! I can't… I can't bare to have a child again." My eyes were watering up.

' _You're not dying alone, Hyunki… Mommy's by your side…'_

"I can't!" I repeated myself. "I-I failed Hyunki! I'm going to fail this child as well…! If I couldn't protect him, then I can't protect this one!" I turned myself away from Jaeha so he wouldn't see these tears fall from my eyes. Trauma was getting to me. "I… failed as a mother!" I crotched down at my defeat, balling my eyes out from wash of emotions. "H-he was my sun, I was his moon. Hyunki was my flesh and blood, Jaeha! And I let him die so easily…!"

Jaeha moved over to comfort me. "Shhhh…." He stroked my head, just doing the best as he could to help me at this time of moment. It was just emotions everywhere. It was flying to one place then another.

His strong arms were wrapped around me and I kept silent, crying in his arms, staring at the tree in front of me. I breathed in slowly to compose myself and to think how it happened. "I… I think it was when I was captured by Kumji's men… Probably he r...r…" I just hated the word. Hate it hate it hate it.

"You don't have to say the word. I know what you mean."

"... Did that to me when I was asleep, or maybe even drugged while at it. It was probably when I was on the ship. Kumji! Not his men because I was locked in Kumji's office. But then again, when I was kidnapped. They tortured me, so wouldn't I have lost the child by then?" I turned around to look at Jaeha with a curious and hurt face.

In all honesty, I shouldn't be talking about this to Jaeha because he has no clues about this either. He is a useless person to talk to if it's about girl stuff like pregnancy. But right now I had no choice but to talk to him.

"I'm not ready, Jaeha. I'm totally not! Carrying this child will only make matters worse because it's not the right time for having kids! I'm tangled up with Princess and you guys right now that I can't have or even look after a child of mine. This child made me soooo bipolar. I've been all moody and snappy because I'm carrying this young fetus." I frowned, staring straight into his eyes.

"Just tell them." Jaeha suggested that I smacked the shit out of him on the head.

"Are you crazy?! They'll question me and I'll have to tell them that I _think_ what happened to me! And I-I'll have to bring back my backstory, then they'll pity me! And—"

Jaeha shook my shoulders lightly to make me look at him. "Seina, breathe. You're panicking too much. This is not the Seina I used to know. The Seina I used to know would beat—" I smacked his head again. "...me…." his face was dreary from the sudden hit.

"What? You wanted it, did you not?"

He rubbed his head. "But back to what I was saying, they will understand where you are coming from—" then again I interrupted him.

"Hak is going to make fun of me now!" I rolled my eyes back, imagining how he'll approach the subject to me.

"No he's not."

"Yes he is! He's going to ask when I'm getting married and who's the father? And I ain't tryna deal with that!" Emotions were flying around me like a flock of birds. "Pleaseeeee…. I can't have this child. I need to get rid of it." I grabbed onto his wrists, giving him the puppy eyes.

His ripped his purple eyes from mine. "I can't… Killing a life is cruel." Jaeha pulled away from me.

"But…! I'm not ready!" I clung onto his back when he turned away from me. My face was pressed against his strong, muscular back. "I… It's hard to raise a child. I can't split my time with the gang and the baby. I'm not ready." I dug my fingers into his shirt.

His arms snaked behind my back and pulled me against him. "*sighs* It sounds like you went through a lot, Seina…" Jaeha paused. "If you want to, then go do it." He finally complied to my decision of killing the baby because all my whining I guess.

"Really? You're… Not going to object the idea?" I wasn't sure if my ears were hearing things.

"Let's go ask the others." He quickly turned around and scooped me into his arms and then jumped off to where Princess and the others were at. I couldn't even protest no more because we were in the sky and I was feeling dizzy. I closed my eyes and put my face in his chest.

"Not feelings good?"

"Not used to flying no more. I feel more aware with my surroundings." I groaned, holding onto him.

Jaeha laughed lightly. "Being pregnant is now taking an affect on you? Stop being so cute. Maybe you should just stay pregnant."

"Oh shut up! I'm not being—" I stopped myself to squeeze my eyes shut from the tingling sensation in my stomach. "...cute."

Everyone was surprised to see me the day after lashing out at the two. "Seina, oh, Seina… you're back!" Hak marched around slowly as he locked his blues eyes on me.

"Sorry for being moody but…. I've got something to tell you guys." I looked away from their eyes. I didn't have the courage to tell them. "I…" I turned my head to the side. "I…" I breathed out. "I…"

"Just say it already!" Hak said, wanting to know what I've got to say. I caught his ears and attention so I can't turn back now.

"I'm…." I clenched my fists. "...pregnant." I slowly turned away to hide my shameful face.

"There, there…" Jaeha patted my head to soothe me since he was right next to me.

"Wait what?" I heard Hak's footsteps approaching me. "You're pregnant? With Droopy's child?" I quickly turned around and smacked his head.

"You damn idiot! I wouldn't even want to…" I glanced back at Jaeha and saw him smiling. I didn't want to finish my sentence because of his staring. "I think it happened when I was kidnapped by Kumji's men." I circled them around me.

"So you think they…." Hak didn't dare to finish the sentence because Princess came to hug me.

"He." I corrected him. "Kumji."

"Ohhh, Seinaaaaa!" Her small arms wrapped around me, giving me all her love to me. I bet she pity me right now.

I awkwardly smiled to hold in my teary emotions from talking about this topic. "Y-yeah…!" I gulped, looking away from her eyes. "I'm going to… get rid of it."

The eyes that caught my radar was Zeno's. His eyes were zooming into my soul. He knew what I've been through and I could tell he wanted to help me. "Seina, please don't." He slowly walked over to me and I tried to keep in these tears. He knew everything. He knew me very well.

"I…" my voice cracked. "I can't do it. I have to take care you guys and Princess. My duty lies with the Princess. Family… is not the time." I slowly shook my head, licking my lips to ignore the building emotion that was climaxing to the top of my waterline. "Yoon, do you have medicine?" I asked, looking at him. I wanted him to say yes, I wanted him to give it to me.

"Tell me why? Why do you want to kill it so badly?" Yoon questioned, backing away from me.

"Because I don't want it." My voice became thick as I walked closer to Yoon kept backing away from me.

"It's a simple answer, Seina. Just answer it." Hak looked annoyed by me.

"I am answering it!" I shouted back. "I don't want the baby! I don't want it at all!" My arms were shaking and heart was racing from my loud voice. All I wanted was any medicine to kill it, or else I'll have to use my hand and that's doing the harder way.

"Seina—" When Jaeha was about to answer for me, I punched him down, knocking him off his feet. I didn't want him to talk for me. I gave him _the look_ and he shut up. Jaeha picked himself off the ground and walked away from this situation.

I couldn't stand being here that I started to walk off. I've caused a big mess by coming back here again. What a mistake I made...

"Seina! Why are you running away? You _never_ run away? What are you hiding?!" Hak stalked over to me and roughly turned me around. His blue eyes had flames within them. I knew he was mad, but it's not his problem.

"Hak! Stop!" Princess shouted.

"No!" He looked over his shoulder. "I can't stand how she's acting like this! We've been together since young. What does she have to hide from us?! We are grown people."

He was agitating me. Hak wanted me to spill the bean so badly? I forcely pushes him away. "You want to know what I'm hiding so badly?!" I yelled back, eyes daggering at him. "You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through! I've been through worse shit than you all! You guys act like you've been through the worst, but you haven't!" I stepped back from them. "GO AND TELL THEM, ZENO!" I glared over at him. "TELL THEM EVERYTHING! TELL THEM ABOUT MY LIFE BECAUSE I GIVE NO SHITS NOW! THIS CHILD WON'T BE ALIVE WHEN I COME BACK…!" I flipped my hair to the side and stormed off to the deep forest.


	29. Chapter 29

I choked on my own saliva by staring down at the creation that was slowly growing day by day. My fingers were ready to pierce the little life that was not ready to enter this cruel world. There was heavy tension building up in my fingers, causing them to slightly tremble. "Why…? You were not meant to be created." I closed my eyes shut, pushing myself to a tree and sliding down. My heart aches to kill this being. It doesn't deserve this, but I'm not ready. I hope he or she has a better life when it's reborn again. "I'm…" I blinked a couple of times, looking up at the cloudy sky. "... Sorry…!" I clawed the life out of my lower stomach, including my sides as well, getting every part of my stomach.

I cried in pain, hoping that the bleeding will numb me from everything. "I'm sorry…! I'm sorry!" I whimpered over and over again, rocking myself to calm the rising emotions. Big tears strolled down my face and blurred my vision. _Gruuuuush_. I pulled out my nails from my flesh, and out came the bloody stained fingers.

I lightly knocked my head back against the trunk of the tree and stroked my bloody stomach as it numbs. "Haa…" I breathed out breathlessly, looking down at the stained clothes, bleeding through the fabric and spreading outward. My heart beat was overpowering my eardrums and the sense of exhaustion came over me. My eyes were getting drowsy by the second I'm losing blood. My hand fell to the side, but I forced my eyes to keep opened.

" _Mommy! Mommy!" It was a child's voice calling._

I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating because I'm fully aware that no one was in the woods with me. Little children are smart to not come to the woods.

" _Mom! What are you doing here?"_ It was a glowing silhouette of a young boy. A boy? Hyunki?

"H-Hyunki? Is that you?" I asked quietly, staring at the bright figure.

" _Mom…!" He grumbled. "Dad is waiting for you."_

"Dad? Who's Dad?" I was confused but interested on what the boy has to say next.

" _Don't you remember Dad? He's tall and buff like a bear, he loves playing with us. Come on, Mom! Jisu, Mina, Sungmin are waiting for us to come!"_

"Jisu? Mina? Sungmin? Who are they?" I asked.

I'm pretty sure that I was hallucinating because I could not be sleeping at all since I did the pitch testing on my arm. I was still half awake with my eyes staring right at the boy, or so called 'son'.

" _Mooooooooommm!" He said in annoyance, pouting a bit at me. "Stop playing around! Dad says you play too much. Jisu and Mina are my sisters and Sungmin is my brother, remember? I'm Hyunki!" The boy walked closer to me, then I saw a closer look at his features._

He… He has the features…. He's not Hyunki.

 _Rustle rustle rustle_

" _Mommy!" His head turned to the side where we heard noises of crunching leaves. "I… I have to go…! I love you! Bye bye!" He quickly waved with his small hand and dashed off to the deep woods._

"Who was that kid…?" I asked myself, still looking at the deep forest that the kid ran to. "Jisu? Mina? Sungmin? Hyunki… Hyunki…? The name of my late son."

"What are you doing whispering names— WOAH SEINA! You're bleeding!" Who stood in front of me was a shock Hak, who jolted from the bloody sight of me. He ran over to check me out. "Seina," his voice dropped low. "Don't tell me you…" his blue eyes were deadlocked on me. "In all seriousness…!"

"I…" I couldn't finish my sentence at all that I just stopped and looked away from him. "It was my decision and my body to do as I please." I murmured.

He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm just here to get you. Droopy Eyes went somewhere after you stormed off. Let's get you back to Yoon so he can patch you up." Hak swooped me off my feet, up in his arm and into the bridal style hold as carried me off to the campsite.

"I'm sorry that I'm a nuisance. At the beginning, I thought I was doing so well just keeping myself in check and you guys as well." I chuckled at the fond memories back at the castle with the youngsters of Hak, Princess, and Soowon.

"You sure were stricted with us."

"You and Princess almost got me fired from my position." I bitterly said, remembering the memories that came flowing back to us.

" _Princess!" I ran around the castle to find Princess and Hak. They were hiding away from me. "Princess!" I yelled, turning corners to find them. Hak kidnapped the Princess from her duties that I put her in. Princess Yona was supposed to be in her etiquette class, but when I checked in on her, she was gone like the wind. I was always there to yell at the two, telling Princess to return to her duties and Hak to return to his fighting practices._

" _Where could you have gone?" I brushed back my hairs that was flowing to the front of my face. Those two kids were so mischievous. If you added Soowon into the picture that would make my job more difficult. All together with those three kids, they were suspicious. I placed both hands on my hips, "What am I going to do?" I mumbled to myself._

 _Then I spotted Munbok, it was my luckiest day. "General Munbok!" I called him over, waving my hands in the air to get his attention._

" _Ah, Miss Seina, what a pleasure to meet you." Munbok came over to me with smile, curious of my calling._

" _Ah yes it is. I need the slightest bit of helping that I need from you." I showed him how small of the help I needed from him with the show of my forefinger and thumb, having little space between the two fingers. "That small."_

 _Munbok chuckled at me, already reading what was on my mind. "It must be the two kids huh?" I nodded vigorously, making him know how bad the situation was. "What are they up to now?"_

 _I shrugged. "I took the Princess to her etiquette lessons, and when I went to check up on her, she was gone. The teacher told me that Little Hak took her when she wasn't looking. So the two kids are hiding somewhere in the castle's ground."_

" _Kids will be kids..." Munbok had nothing more to say about this._

" _You betcha." I agreed._

" _Tea?"_

" _But…" I thought about my duty first._

" _They'll come back in the meantime." Munbok assured me, making it sound so easy that they'll come back._

 _Munbok and I went off to another room to have our tea. We were chatting about life and politics. "I swear the kids drain me out quickly. I don't have much energy to chase after them." I sighed, picking up my tea and slipping the warm flavored water._

" _You know how I feel like when I have to chase Hak when he's in trouble." He laughed._

 _After our little tea party, I went off to search the castle's ground. I asked the servants if they've seen them, but they all told me different stories and direction. "Welp, time for the guards." I ran off to big gates. "Hey—" before I could finish my sentence, I was bombarded with questions._

" _Where's the Princess and Hak?"_

" _Princess and Hak…" Don't tell me they actually went outside the castle…! Darn those kids! They're going to be catching my fists tonight! "Yeah! I just had to get some money because I forgot." I lied, quickly running past the guards and into the town._

 _I ran off to the town to search for them._

 _For me, I could have exposed what happened to the guards, but that would stir a lot of problems for the guards and I, and they'd bring out a search party for them as well so I decided not to. I was weighing my options on the line. "I swear these kids are going to pay!" I ran full speed like a cheetah. I was on a race for time. If something happens to them, then I'm dead meat. The reincarnation of King Hiryuu is dead, is gone for good, gonna have to wait for another thousands of years for his next soul to be reborn._

" _LET HER GO!" That familiar voice…!_

" _Hak…" I grumbled out his name and ran to where I heard his voice, gripping onto the sword that was right at my side. "I'm coming!"_

 _I ran to a trashy alley to find Hak protecting Princess Yona from bandits. They must know it was the princess. "Hey! You're going to fight through me if you're going to get to the kids." I boldly announced, pulling out my sword. SHINNNG._

" _Another person? Got no choice but to fight her."_

 _A moment later, the bandits asses were lying on the ground unconsciously. I put back my sword and glared down at them. "Look at this big mess you made for me! Do you know that I was scared for your lives?! Something bad could've happened and I would've been beheaded or something. And you're hurt too, both of you are." Hak was covered in blood, small cuts and bruises, while Princess was covered with small bruises. Hak took most of the damage for Princess. "Let's get back home… I know I'm going to get scolded for this…" I mumbled the last part out before we headed back out to the light._

 _Coming back into the castle, I was immediately scolded by the elders as Hak and Princess were being dragged away from my care. "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET HURT?!"_

" _I'm sorry. I was trying to find them all over the castle. I didn't think that they would go this far and head out to town." I bit my lips, knowingly that I should've done better to watch them. I shouldn't have left the spot where I placed Princess Yona into her class._

" _NOW THEY'RE HURT! WHAT SHOULD WE DO TO YOU?!"_

 _I couldn't bite down on my tongue no more. They keep raising their voices at me that I can't deal with it. Being a good lady was hard to show and present. "LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THEY ARE FINE! HAK PROTECTED HER WHEN I WASN'T THERE. ISN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH?! SHE WASN'T KIDNAPPED UNDER MY NOSE, OKAY?! SO JUST LET IT GO!" I know this was the biggest mistake I've ever done in my life of taking care of the Princess. I could've gotten fired because of this incident._

 _I was done with their shit that I immediately walked out of the lecture. I didn't care. I didn't need to hear more of their yelling. Once was enough, twice was too much for me to hear things repeated in my ears, like I'm not a deaf ass person but I will be soon if they keep on going._

" _WE ARE NOT DONE!"_

" _YES. WE. ARE!" I retorted back in full rage. My face was completely heated up from this argument. How did I dealt with this for eight years? Are the kids really crossing the line with me? Hak and Princess? But I swear to God, I felt like an angry bull, ready to kill my bull fighter person that was ready to fool me._

 _I was back in my room, tending the opened wound on my calf. I got cut while I was fighting with the bandits. I cleaned off the bloody wound and wrapped it tight, for it to stop bleeding until I change the bandage tomorrow morning._

 _KNOCK KNOCK._

 _I didn't dare to glance at the sliding door because I was still pissed off. "Come in," I said loudly for the person to hear._

 _The door slid opened and back closed._

" _Seina…." It was the teary voice of the Princess._

 _I glanced at the two kids right in front of me. They were all patched up in white. "What is it?" I sternly said, not wanting to see them at this time of night. I waited for them to come up with a reasonably reason why they're here to disturb me at night._

" _S-S-Seina…." The Princess was already on the verge of crying for no reasons. "We're sorryyyyy!" Big tears were just streaming down her small face as she cried in front of me. It's been many years since I last comforted a kid, but I pulled her hand in and wrapped my arms around her, settling her down in my lap._

" _Shhhhh…." I cooed, stroking her hair gently. Clearly I was annoyed, but I couldn't be mad at this kid for long. They make mistakes as we do as an adults too. "It's okay, but don't do this again! Tell me that you won't." I toned down my voice to be gentle enough that she'll stop sobbing into my shirt._

" _O-o-oh okay…!" She hiccuped, wiping her tears away. Now her eyes were puffy and red, nose was running with snot. Disgusting, but it was a kid's thing to have snot on your shirt when you hold them. I wiped her snot with my sleeve._

" _Stop crying. A girl like you should never show weakness. Crying won't help you in life." I told her, fixing up her face and hair to make it look groomed and nice like a fresh masterpiece. "And you, Hak." I shifted my gaze at him and he stiffened up. "You're going to play an important role in her life as her bodyguard. I'm glad that you protected her without a weapon, because it shows me that you can fight even with your life on the line. Princess Yona will always be your first priority, remember that." Hak nodded, understanding my words. "Is that all you came here for? To tell me that you're sorry?"_

" _Yeah." Hak replied bluntly, breaking the sentimental moment that we shared for one second._

" _Well, go to sleep, you two! I have more work to do tomorrow!" I ushered them out of my room as they quickly scrambled._

"Til this day…. _You guys are still troublemakers_." I glared up at Hak, and he had a tight grin on his face.

"Well, you know what they say… Old habits die hard, right…?" Hak nervously chuckled, knowing that he didn't really change, personality wise. He's sharky as always.

Hak brought me back to the camp and I immediately was taken in by Yoon. "Seina, don't you tell you…" He stared down at the blood stained area that dried down.

"You'll see for yourself." I said, stripping off my clothes for him to wrap me up.

When I took off my robe and he saw what happened down there, he gasped and covered his mouth. Yep, it was all bloody down there. "I… can't believe you did that…" His fingers grazed my wounds.

"Ouch!" I hissed, feeling the stinging sensation on the opened wounds of the claws. "Be careful! It's still fresh." I reminded him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay…"

"Yoon, I fetch—"

"FREAKING JAEHA!" I quickly grabbed something to throw it at him as I scurried to pull up my robe against my body. I was half naked with wraps covering my womanly parts. "GET OUT, YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO THIS ROOM UNANNOUNCED!" I yelled angrily at him, glaring to his death, hoping that he'll walk out of the room.

"Oh! Um….! Sorry!" He awkwardly turned away and was about to march out of the tent, but stopped in his track. "Did you, Seina? Did you kill it?" His voice was thick in curiosity and a slight hint of sadness. I know behind his voice, there was the slightly hope that I didn't kill the baby.

I breathed out roughly, not knowing how to form it into words. "Jaeha, I…"

"Jaeha, she…"

Yoon and I both spoke at the same time to stop as we realized we were going to say the samething. "Jaeha…." I put on my robe and overlapped the robe to cover my exposed skin, then walked over to him to place a shaking hand on his shoulder. "I…"


	30. Chapter 30

"I…" I slightly dug my finger into his clothed shoulder and told him, "... Couldn't." My hand fell to replace my head on his shoulder. "Though I'm not ready… I unconsciously maneuvered my hand to pierce my sides." I gulped in a deadly tone. "I guess I can't be cruel to kill these lives."

"These lives…?" Jaeha voiced sounded confused. I used the plural version of life. "Are you having more than one?" He spun around and I tilted my head up to look at him.

"Well," I blinked a couple of times before connecting our eyes back together. "I had a hallucination about having four kids… But I only saw one of them. His name was Hyunki, my deceased son. Yet he looked just like you, and not how my deceased one looked like. He was the youngest of the four. I'm pretty sure that I'm carrying triplets. Two girls and a boy. Does that sound crazy for you?" I waited for his reply. The eerie silence left me and Yoon in eagerness to know what Jaeha would have to say.

"I'm…" He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Proud of you." Jaeha suddenly pulled me into a hug, surprising me and Yoon in the process. His strong, buff arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest with his breathing blowing small hairs from my head.

"Oh…! I'll give you guys a moment." Yoon's face was beat red as he left us alone.

My face was also getting heated. Was it just my swirling emotions that got to me? Or was it because of the hallucination that I had? The future of us… The future of the babies… What will fate hold for me?

"I'm surprised that you saw me in your hallucination." He snickered, ruining this moment as I lightly pushed him away.

"You can go now." I wrapped my robe around me even tighter, gripping onto the fabric tightly.

"Aww, is someone getting red? Even with minimum light I can see your red cheeks." Jaeha bend over and pinched my cheek.

I swatted his hand away from my face. "S-stop!" I quickly turned away from his grabby hands.

"Alright, Seina. I'll leave. But I won't forget what you told me tonight. Maybe I'll make my move like a sly fox." His breath pushed out hot heat down to my neck, as I felt the butterflies mobbing in my stomach.

"Jerk…" I mumbled, hearing him leave the tent.

After the patch up from Yoon, I had to announce to the group that I was indeed keeping the babies or baby, depending how many comes out when they are due. If it wasn't mainly of my hesitation and parts of my hallucination, then they wouldn't be alive today.

"Guys— you might be disappointed in me right now, _but_ great news." I tried to smile at them, but they wouldn't give me a warm smile back either. They must been mad at me for killing the baby.

"SEINA! I'M SORRY THAT YOU WENT THROUGH THAT!" Princess came running to me, wrapping her arms around me.

I was confused on what was going on, until I remembered that I lashed out at Zeno, telling him that he can tell them. So now they know my past. Great. Yay me, Seina.

"The… The past is in the past." I stroked her hair with a fake smile, holding in all the anguish of my life inside. "All I wish was to forget about it."

"Is that why you're not married yet?" Hak said, receiving a hit by Kija. It wasn't the right time for him to say that to me, but sometimes Hak can't keep shut.

"Hak, shhhh. Marriage is something big and important. Marrying someone is special." I kept Princess Yona against my chest. My fingers laced through her red locks over and over again as we stood. She shouldn't be sad for me. I died a long time ago when my son was born. There's nothing left in me to go on in life until now.

"Seina, you're going to tell them?" Yoon piped up, glancing over at me.

"Ah, yes. I didn't harm the baby or babies in my stomach. I indeed harmed myself, but not the life inside. I guess I really didn't want to kill it. Maybe I just wanted to redeem myself as a great mother again. Yet this time I'm not going to be a coward. I'm going to kill anyone who will harm me and my babies, including you guys, ever again. I am stronger and wiser now that I'm older."

The princess gasped in shocked. "You kept them?!" Her eyes were filled with happiness as she made eye contact with me. She's gonna be happy to see little babies running around. In my heart I can feel triplets, but I do not know.

"Yeah. One day when you marry, you'll have the next heir of Hiryuu come out." I smiled, patting her cheeks. I'm not sure if she will but I believe so deep in my relationship with him.

After a good night's sleep, Yoon announced that we were heading to the Kai Empire because Yoon had something he needed over there. We packed our things and gave it to the men to carry, and walked our way to the Empire.

Ever so often, Kija would worry about me. He'd ask if my feet were tired or if I was hungry, just anything because he's worried about me. "Kija, don't be a worrywart. I am fine. Me carrying a live thing isn't a big thing to fret over about since I'm not big yet." I rubbed his shoulder lightly.

"B-but Seina…" His face looked a bit sad that I don't need his help.

"Maybe when I'm a few months in." I genuinely smiled, ruffling his head. "You'll be the uncle to my child."

His eyes instantly lit up, exploding like a firecracker. "Me? Being the uncle of your baby?!" A wide smile spread on his lips like soft butter. He'd be a great relative to my kids, but I do see kids taking advantage of him though for some reasons.

"Everyone will be the uncles and aunts of my kids because you guys are my family no matter what." I looked at everyone else who were busy of walking.

"I'll be a great uncle!" Kija declared, getting a nasty retort from Hak. Hak and Kija… always on each other's throat— no, Hak is always on people's throats.

"I'll be a greater uncle than you, White Snake." Hak snickered, knowing he hit Kija's soft spot.

"No, I'll be!" Kija fumed up, clenching his fists.

"Not when I'm here." Hak stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ahhh…" I sighed, staring at the two bickering. They're gonna get me mad one day when my stomach is rounded and hormones are flying everywhere. "You both will be great uncles. Keep up the bickering, stress will overload on me and I might lose the baby." I rubbed my stomach in circular motions, shaking my head while at it.

We all met a bridged in front of us. It was said that the bridge is old, but that was our last resort if we're gonna be lowkey about our whereabouts from the castle guards around Kai Empire. "Princess, be careful." I said, but in spite of unluckiness, Princess almost slipped on mud. "I must've jinxed it." Hak came in to rescue her from falling.

"You're falling over before we start crossing the bridge?" Hak looked unimpressed about the situation.

But on the other hand, Princess just pushed herself off from Hak like it was nothing. "...I'm fine."

I wasn't sure if it was obvious that Hak cares for Princess too much. Like Hak can be the leech to Princess, sticking with her 24/7. Barking off any males that would approach her.

"The planks are rotting. It looks like it's about to fall apart." Kija said worriedly, staring down at the planks.

"Child, don't go stepping on something that is weak." I tapped Kija.

Kija and I were talking about the bridge that we didn't care to hear what Jaeha had to say.

"I'm just checking—" when Kija stepped on the old wood, he instantly broke through the weak layer and pulled me down with him.

"Kija! Seina!" Princess yelled loudly, in fear that we'll both die at the bottom of the unknown.

With the quick stealthy move by Jaeha, he wrapped his an arm above my bosoms, ignoring the fact that he did that, but I thank him for saving my ass when I was dragged down. While that happened, I was gripping onto Kija's clothing the tightest so he wouldn't slip out of my grasp. "If it's Yona, Seina or Yoon, I would save them even if they fell… The rest of you guys will have to deal with yourself… is what I was going to say." Jaeha pulled us all up to the safe place. Especially me, he came to pamper me. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Jaeha was checking if I had an owie, that what Jaeha said to me.

"I-I'm fine." I brushed off any dust from the old bridge that was on me.

"Are you sure?!"

I placed two hands on his shoulders. "Yes, I am. Now that I can manage walking on my own, I think I can handle small things like this." I put on a smile.

" _Small things like this_?" We both turned our heads to Yoon. "You almost got yourself killed!" Here came my scolding for the day….

"Wow, White Snake. I never knew that you were that type of man who would bring down a pregnant woman with you." Hak comment was unnecessary right now, after all Kija almost lost his soul down at the pit. Kija was white like a ghost.

"Hak, it's not the time for you to say unnecessary things. Besides, I put myself at the spot, not on purpose but on accident."

"Fine fine." Hak quieted up, knowing that fighting with a pregnant woman is useless to win against.

Hearing that here was another trail that we could've taken, we decided to rest for the night since the event of Kija and I falling wasn't really the best to continue our travel. Watching food being made, I walked to the water to feel the coldness washing my hands wet. I saw my clear hands through the transparent water that was close enough to be called glass in my eyes.

"Zeno's gonna sit with you, Seina." Zeno squatted next to me. "Zeno sees that you kept the baby. Zeno's happy that you did that." He suddenly spat little water to my face.

My eyes were shut closed and I opened my mouth to speak. "I was on the fence to get rid of it because life was already hard." I wiped off the water that was on my face. "I had you guys that was on my list to watch over. I couldn't abandon that, could I? As well as having this unexpected pregnancy. The living life doesn't need to be vanquished so easily either. I love them both; my job and them." I pressed my fingertips lightly against my lower stomach. "They're precious to me." I lowered my voice.

"They'll meet Uncle Zeno!" Zeno grinned happily before getting up and leaving.

"Yeah, they'll love Uncle Zeno." I nodded, staring at my reflection.

During supper….

"Seina! Stop eating all the food!" The guys said in unison, leaving Princess to stare in awe as she nibbled her meat in her tiny hands.

I glared at them all. "Are you saying I'm a pig? Saying that I eat too much?!" I yelled back, feeling hurt in the heart. They made me sound like a big, fat pig who's hungry all the time. "Fine! Take it all." I pushed back the food I grabbed and the one in my hand back to the plate. "Eat. Have it all!" I pushed myself up from the ground and walked away. "Then I won't eat if you guys are complaining like that to me."

"Seinaaaaa….!" They moaned out in confusion and annoyance of my bipolar attitude.

"I'll go get her." Jaeha sighed, getting up from his seat to make me eat with a plate of food in his hand.

I sat on the rocks, near the river. I was pissed and annoyed from their yapping. I'm carrying a child or more, unlike them. They do not understand the works of being pregnant. It's hard stuff, especially when you're on the road everyday. "Men…" I grumbled out, narrowing my eyes at the water to see Jaeha's reflection. "Go and eat. Don't come near me." I angrily said, crossing my arms.

"Seina… you know we didn't mean it." He sat next to me but I turned away. "Come on, don't do this." He tried to face me in any means.

"No, I don't want to talk to you. I'm not going to eat. Period. You made it such a big deal of me eating so I'm not going to eat." I huffed, refusing to eat anything as Jaeha was taunting me by flying food around my face.

"Come onnnnnnn! I know you're hungry. Just eat." His head was at the crook of my neck, still taunting me with his words. "We can't let this food go to waste."

"Then eat it." I reluctantly said.

"The baby needs to eat."

"..." I kept silence for a moment. "I hate you. Go away from me."

"Fine." He finally obliged, standing up. "The plate will be sitting next to you, but sleep in the tent with us."

"No. I might be _hogging all the blanket from you guys_. So I guess I won't be sleeping in the tent _either_. I'll sleep out here with _Mother Nature_." I shut him down so easily that he didn't know what to reply back to me, so he left me alone to cool down.

I didn't know how long I had my back faced the gang, but I twist around to see the cold food. _Grummmmmmbbbllleeeeeeeee_. My stomach roared loudly and I let out a huff. " I guess I have no choice but to eat it." I picked up the cold food and ate it alone in the dark.

When the cold meal was all done, I fixed myself to lay on the smooth big flat rock. I turned my head to see that the others were cozied up in the big and small tents as I was in the cold. "It gets cold and rainy in Kai Empire. Oh well." I pulled my legs up to look like a fetus. It was cold, but I wasn't going to let it bother me.

I somehow fell asleep in the cold.

"You crazy woman. You're gonna get cold." I was half awake and half asleep when I heard this. I supposed I was dreaming or something so I didn't think too much about what I heard, or thought I heard.


	31. Chapter 31

I was of course awaked by the jumping dragon. "Seina… Oh, Seinaaa~" Jaeha cooed into my ear. "Wake up." I instantly woke up when he peck a freaking kiss near my ear.

Somehow that signaled me to wake up. "OH MY GOD GET AWAY!" I quickly pushed myself up and away from Jaeha, making me light headed from the fast motion I did to myself. I wobbled with my head not having clear thoughts as everything was disorientated to the max.

"Watch out, Seina." Two arms wrapped around me when I was about to fall from my crazy legs not having control of walking unbalanced.

Just a few times blinking, my head was clear from the dizziness that was brought upon me. "Thanks, Kija." I patted his arm before moving out from him.

When my head was fully cleared and focused on my surroundings, I retraced my footsteps that led back to the big tent where the others slept in. "Mmm?" But I fully remembered sleeping on the rocks over there, I glanced back at the rocks.

"What's wrong, Seina?" Princess Yona popped right next to me, seeing that I was in a daze of confusion. I was very lost and confused about last night. I did hear things, but I thought I was just dreaming of it.

"Nothing." I shook my head, voice sounding tired. I'm pretty sure that I was just taken over to the tent since I'm the major person who needs to be taken care of right now. "L-let's start our journey." I placed my hand on her back and pushed Princess to walk forward.

During the journey, I complained a lot about how hungry I was, how my feet were hurting, how sensitive I was feeling about the air; just complaining, complaining, complaining.

"Seina, we're almost here okay? Just a little longer. Stay with us." Yoon said, thinking of an optimistic way to lighten my mood. He made me sound like I was going to die or something. But knowing Yoon, I was driving him crazy; I was driving every nuts.

"You say that a while agooooooo!" I groaned in tiredness. I felt like a kid. I wanted to swing around, hit everything that was in my view. I couldn't stand being out here where everything annoys the heck out of me! And no one can help me but myself. If only I had my wings I could be at the destination quicker, but I don't.

"There's a small village up ahead!" Yoon shouted, lighting a spark in me. He knew his words got to me and I saw a grin on his lips.

"A village!" I yelped in a mixture of surprisement and joy. My eyes were sparkling like a young child's eyes.

I dreaded the moment when we entered the village…

"I want to walk" I muttered.

I watched the village women flock around our men except for Yoon, obviously he has feminine looks to be mistaken as a girl. They were asking them questions, getting close to them, and all those touchy-touchy stuff. "Ew…" I grumbled, walking away from the crowded area that was suffocating to be near by.

"Where are you going?" Princess looked at me, jogging over. Princess didn't seem pleased to be near the flock of women that had their hands on her man, Hak.

"Going away, of course." She could clearly see I was in a foul mood. Just seeing women up on _him_ made me sick. How could they not feel discomforted by them? They're up in their personal space. I stared at Jaeha who was pleasantly enjoying the subtle attention from these ladies.

Later in our camp, I was kicking rocks as I heard Jaeha and Kija's conversation.

"Yeah, I wondered what kind of village this would be. Isn't the Kai Empire just the best?" I narrowed my eyes as Jaeha spoke highly of the empire. His graceful smile made me want to punch it off his face.

Oooo I need to cool down this anger...

"I have a feeling you're the only one who seems to be enjoying this…" Kija was dreading of going back since the women were on him, draining him out so easily. Poor Kija who can't take the heat.

"You're so naive. The girls are close and friendly, so try to enjoy it." I frowned from hearing Jaeha say that and I walked off somewhere else to cool down the green monster inside of me.

Somewhere in the village I saw children playing with each other. "They're so cute." I smiled, watching them from afar. Seeing them play around, laughing and giggling just lit a fire in my heart. They're just too cute to rip my eyes away from them.

"Oof!" I felt someone small hit my legs. "Sorry, Miss!" I turned back around and I saw a little boy apologizing to me.

"Oh it's okay! No worries." I squatted down, patting his soft hair as I grinned brightly at him. He had chubby cheeks that I wanted to pinch so badly. His eyes were big, reminded me of a puppy.

"Hey Seina, wanna know something?" I looked up to see Hak towering over me when the child ran off. I didn't notice him there.

"Like what?" I straightened my leg and crossed my arms, a waiting his answer. Hak wouldn't approach me out of nowhere unless he was going to tease me about something.

"You remember Han Joodoh? The man who guarded Soowon?" I saw his eyes darkened when he said 'Soowon'. I don't understand why he said the enemy name though he has a strong hatred for him.

"Yeah? Why are you bringing it up anyways?" I asked, walking to a shady area with him.

I leaned back against the wall, staring at Hak. His face looked betrayed for a second but returned to its normal poker face. "What's wrong?" I asked, now worried about him. Hak doesn't come to me like this to pour out what he feels.

"I'll tell you that after when I tell you this." His eyes cast out to the chatty grounds before looking back at me. "Never mind about Joodoh. But remember what Soowon gave to Princess on her birthday?"

"Umm…. the hairpin?" I can't recall much since that wasn't important for me to remember.

"Yeah. She still has it."

My face completely molded into disappointment. "She's scared to let go because she believes something in Soowon. I don't know when she'll realize Soowon completely changed." I wanted to defend the princess but at the same time I didn't want to. "Remember, the hairpin is a part of her. The Yona who was the princess, not a traveler."

Hak sighed, not making a word out to me. He rolled his eyes back and walking off.

I watched him go on. I wasn't sure what was up with Hak. He was a difficult person at times.

Night has fallen and Princess performed a sorrowful dance to express her feelings. Dancing with a sword showed her inner-self than with a classic traditional fan. Princess plus the sword equal strong willingness. If it was a fan, it'd seem more like innocence. Her dance was breathtaking as she gracefully spun around, delicately yet firmly gripping onto the sword, wavering it around. How passionately she moved showed so much power to the eyes. Art is an universal language.

When she finished, everyone clapped for her. Her beauty and grace was magnificent to the crowd. A Princess can pull off a show without being told what to do or how to move.

Food was served warm and fresh that I blew my bowl, making it a bit cooler for me to eat without getting burned in the mouth.

"So you're the other woman in the group beside the redhead one." It was the black haired woman who tried to hook up with Hak but Hak had no interest in her, or women in general expect Princess

"The _pregnant_ woman in the group." I corrected her as I took a bite of my food.

"Oh!" She gasped, covering her mouth. "Are you saying one of the guys is the dad?!" She looked a bit petrified like she committed a sin.

"No." I chuckled, shaking my head to assure her that it was okay. "It… was a tragic way to have a kid… It's not easy to talk about." I merely said, lowering my head down as my voice didn't feel comfortable to speak about the event.

Her face suddenly twisted in sorrow and regret. "I didn't mean to ask…!" She guiltily looked away.

"No, you're fine." I stirred around the spoon in my soup. "It's not an easy topic to talk about anyways so you're fine."

"H-how can you keep someone's child like that? After all they…did horrible things to you."

I took another spoonful and stuffed my mouth full before replying. "I wanted to kill it as well. But after having some words exchanged with Jaeha and having my own little moment alone, I came to realize that it's not the baby fault for being created… It was my fault for not protecting myself even when I knew I should have, no matter what condition I was in. But you know when it happens over and over again, it becomes numb to you and you— just don't want to fight back because it's relentless but that was when I was young… Too young to realize or know what was going on. They say the same thing about how you asked for it, pinning everything on you but you'll soon to realize that it wasn't your fault. The horrible event wasn't your fault. You were there at the wrong time." I sadly sighed, finishing my food. "Like it wouldn't hurt to kill it since it's barely forming, but either way I can't. I lost my baby boy and I couldn't protect him, almost got myself killed. Yet I wished it was me who died and him to survive. No child should die before their own parents."

"... I'm just speechless. I don't know what to say. I want to say 'I'm sorry for you', but sorry isn't going to cut out what happened in your life, and I fully sure you don't want pity." She turned herself away from me, her feet slowly twisting herself to face the opposite direction from me.

"Like I said, it's not your fault." I sighed, getting up from my seat to get more food.

I walked up to the big pot and grabbed the big spoon to dip some soup into my bowl. I felt the heat radiating off from the burning fire below the pot. I stirred the soup around before grabbing a spoonful of soup into the bowl.

After that I walked to sit back down where I was before. I did the same thing, blowing my food so it could cool down.

Soon the festival died and everyone retired back to their houses. I helped Yoon and Princess to clean up with the other ladies in the village. The five guys went to settle in their big tent as we got the smaller one.

I yawned, stretching my back as I was ready to sleep. Just eating to the max got me tired. My eyes were droopy just like Jaeha… but mine was due to sleepiness.

At the corner of my eye, I spotted Princess walking to the big tent where the guys were at. "Where are you going?" I asked, jogging over to her and she quickly turned in surprised, seemingly like she didn't want to be seen by me or anyone.

"Oh! Well, I was gonna tell the guys to sleep since we're gonna rise up early tomorrow." She smiled uneasily, still keeping her mouth up high.

"I'm coming with."

"It will be time to get up soon, you guys." Princess opened the flap of the tent to reveal Hak and bunch of girls on him.

"Woah!" My eyes were filled curiosity and astonishment. "Hak, I didn't know you were the next Jaeha." I snickered, covering my mouth as I laughed away.

Hak was flustered when he was caught in the situation. All the women on him made Hak look so naughty that it was hard not to laugh. He doesn't have eyes for other women but Princess.

"...take your time." The Princess quickly backed away and to her tent. She walked away with her head down. Princess looked bummed about what she saw. The quick movement of hers said it all when she disappeared from my sight.

"You did great, Hak!" I sarcastically said. I moved out from their big tent and went to bed.

Yoon wasn't in the tent yet but I was tired. I snuggly laid myself in my bed and closed my eyes. I mentally counted sheeps so I could fall asleep much faster.

When the sun raised and people started to act lively again, I was late on this new information that the Fire Tribe is here in Kai Empire for trade.

"Rise and shine, Seina!" A chirpy voice woke me up from my slumber and I immediately threw a stack of blanket at the person.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out in my own sleep deprived state. I thought I gain more sleep than I anticipated but I guess not then.

"I can carry you, if you'd like Seina." Another voice popped into the conversation and I let out a groan to answer his suggestion. I knew it was the sweet Kija.

I sat up with my drowsy eyes and wrapped the blanket around me, covering my face from the light when I get out of the tent. I cracked an eye opened to see where I was jumping on. Kija turned his back to me and I hopped on, wrapping my arms around him to be safe and secured while having my head rest on his shoulder.

"Let's go." I whispered quietly, closing my eyes to breathe slowly again.


	32. Chapter 32

I stood outside of the building where the others were inside doing some investigating. I couldn't even take a step in because the stench of tobacco was strong and my nose couldn't take it. "I'll stay out here." I put a big gap between me and the smelly building.

It didn't take me long enough to see that villagers were moving fast from their stands to their homes. I watched them scurry with their children and luggaging their belonging with.

"They're coming…! They broke the first gate!" I heard someone yelled in terror.

It was chaotic. People were just everywhere after the yelled of the first gate being broken. Fear was taking over everyone's faces. They put the energy to run away from the area.

"What's going on…?" I mumbled. I just kept staring at the people running and hiding as I stood in the open.

"Soojin's troops are coming! Hide!"

I was even more confused because I couldn't connect the pieces together.

"Seina." I jumped when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I turned around to see Jaeha staring at me. "I'll come right back for you."

His words struck me. It was out of the ordinary for him to blurt that out. "What?" I replied confusingly. Just by looking at him, it looked like he was ready to leave for some reason like he was off for battle.

"We're going out to battle Soojin's troops outside Saika." When he was about to leave me after ending his sentence, I urgently grabbed onto his sleeve, giving out a desperate look of not wanting him to leave. Something in me made me do this to him...

"Don't!" I yelped, causing him to stopped and stared at me in disbelief. I, too, was acting out of the ordinary. I was gripping tightly on his sleeve as we made eye contact.

"Seina—" His voice came out cracking and I knew I shouldn't have done that. I kind of rubbed off a layer of him, making him soften.

"D-don't forget to protect the Princess… Yeah…!" I tried to smile through my sad heart of him leaving with the others. I couldn't fight alongside with them no more. I was a person worth being protecting as well. I slowly plucked my fingers off from his sleeve and turned away. They'll manage to come up with something when I'm not there, I'm sure of it.

I stepped and turned my back to him.

"Seina!" Jaeha yelled back, extending his hand out to grab me.

I ignored my name being called and walked on, striding away with my beliefs of them coming back alive.

In no time, Jaeha and the other came back. It took longer but I didn't mind waiting for them.

"Hey…" I dryly called out, kicking pebbles.

"Soojin teamed up with Li Hazara, and they're planning to attack the castle." My eyes widened by the fact the Fire Tribe is aiming for the castle.

"What?" Getting up and walking to Hak who told me the news, I felt uneasy all of a sudden. I think I heard my heart drop. They can't attack the castle… It was _my home_ for the longest and Princess' and Zeno's. "Are we going to fight back?" I asked, looking at all of them who glanced at each other.

"Yes, we were but you'd have to stay behind us." Hak stepped in the conversation. He only intervene to protect me, and that they'll have it under control and all.

"N-no!" I stuttered out. "I don't want to stay behind the fields! I wanna go and kill some asses up in here!" I snapped back at them all. My heart was racing in anger. I couldn't imagine the castle in any bloody shape because of the Fire Tribe. "That castle was my house and Princess'. That ancient building will not be harmed by traitors. I do not care if Soowon is ruling it right now because the castle is the one I'm striving to protect with my life." I claimed. It held memories back when the original four came to be. There shall not be any more blood shed on the castle ground.

"Listen, Seina—" Hak was about to say something but he stopped himself. His blue eyes stared at me before he motioned me to follow him. "Come on. Don't get hurt Seina."

We all got on horses and rode to the battle that was going to be taken place at the castle. I was the one who was stirring the horse since Kija had never ridden one before. He protested for me not to ride the horse, but I couldn't let him lead since I ain't tryna die on the horse with him.

"Seina, if you're tired come tell me and we'll switch seats." Kija softly spoke, toning down his voice to not anger me since hormones were flying around me. I knew Kija cared and was cautious as hell, but he needed to know that I'm fine just riding a horse.

"Kija…." I whispered out in between my teeth. "I'll be fineeee! I don't need to tell you twice. Once is enough! Don't be a worrywart, okay? Everything will be alright." I patted his wrapped hands that was around my waist. I told him to wrap his arms around me so he wouldn't fall off when we ride, but he was being too much of a gentleman to say he wouldn't want to touch my boundaries if I'm not okay with it. Yet I told me that he could… He doesn't listen until you force it onto him.

Once we all got there, I didn't feel so good on the horse. They dropped off Yoon out on the side, and I told Kija that I didn't feel so well that I also jumped off. I went over to the side and threw up as Yoon was patting my back to help the puke come out.

"Morning sickness…!" I muttered out, spitting the leftover residue that lingered after the vomiting.

"Here's some water to rinse it out." Yoon handed me water and I gurgled it and spit it back out to the ground. "Feel better?"

I wiped my wet mouth with my sleeve, "Yeah…" I was feeling okay after the sickness, but I think I'll be fine.

"Still going to fight?"

"I thought I did… but not anymore because I feel tired already." I sat down to watch the battle go on as the others intervene the battle between Soowon and Soojin.

Then suddenly, "Let's go!" Yoon grabbed me, pulling me back to the group. My feet ran as fast as Yoon was pulling me.

Yoon kept his arm linked with mine as we stood in front of Soojin with the gang. I saw him beheaded his soldier… how cruel he was to do that. The soldier's head was right next to his horse. The face was struck with shocked, like it didn't have time to react before his death. A ruler is willing to kill who doesn't obey when the battle isn't on his side? No one should rule a Tribe if they can't even realize they've lost when they first stepped in the battlefield.

"I can't even stand in his presence…" I growled lowly, narrowing my eyes at the man so-called 'Soojin'.

I watched as Princess approached Soojin. Everyone questioned who we were, and Soojin was infuriated by the fact Princess was talking to Soojin. In his eyes, I saw he viewed her as an idiot.

"... You're not fit as king." Princess' stone hard words hit Soojin quickly. I snickered by his shocked expression running down his face. His pride left his soul for a moment before he told his men to kill us.

If I wasn't pregnant, I would've fought so quickly that they'd be dead less than a second! But I can't… I'll have to play the safe card.

My hand was tugged by Jaeha. I looked up at him, wondering why he did that. But from his stern face, I could see that he wanted me to be safe in the middle of the circle that they formed. While Princess was still saying her words to Soojin, Jaeha cracked a smile and rubbed small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. His big thumb was tugging my skin lightly in a circle until he pulled back. "I'll protect you, so don't fight. Anything can trigger for you to lose your baby if you fight back." With that, he and the other guys went off fighting Soojin's soldiers who dare to listen to their leader.

I was pushed back next to Princess to be protected by Yoon. Yoon was in front of us, using his body as a shield to protect us from any weapon that would aim at us.

"Yoon, it's alright! I can fight! I can…" The Princess was cut off by Yoon.

"Right now the only thing I can do is become your shield." Yoon shouted, still keeping up the act of being a shield. He has such a small, skinny frame that I doubt he'd be able to withstand a slash to the back. In short word, he's muscleless.

But then Hak came in to protect the three of us. He held his weapon at hand and fought back Soojin's reinforcement.

There was so much going on in the area. Too much shouting, screaming, crying, just everything! A headache was forming from their noises leaving their mouths. The fast motion of the gang was too much to focus on and it was swirling my head around. A fast merry-go-round on high speed. That is what I was having as a headache.

I placed a hand on my forehead to stop the pounding noise that was gradually getting louder and thicker than ever as the fight was going on around the circle. Taking one step forward, I lost my balance. My legs didn't hold all my weight no more, I was on my knees on the dirty ground. The pounding noise sounded like heartbeats. The battlefield was being muted as my harsh breathing was the only thing that filled my ears.

"Seina…!" The Princess turned around to pick me up so finely like I weigh nothing. I guess archery did justice to her arms. It gotten stronger and she did too.

I wobbled back onto my legs as she supported me. My hair was disheveled but I pushed it back. "I'm good… for now." I muttered tiredly, still breathing hard like I was having a hard time trying to catch my breath. I blinked to make my vision clear. I looked at the corner of my eyes to see that Princess was occupied looking at something or someone. "Princess, who are you looking—" when I turned my gaze at the thing, I saw what she saw. "Soowon…" his name slipped out from my lips so easily.

Soowon was with Joodoh and Guentae up on the hills. They sat on their horses, shocked to see that we were alive. I looked over at my side to see Hak gripped his weapon tightly. I saw the devil rising out from his body. I knew I had to do something about Hak. He could be an untamed beast if you don't stop him when he looked like he's about to turn into one.

I pushed all my weigh off of Princess and onto Hak to calm him down. "Hak..." I stumbled right in front of him, gripping his shoulders, digging my fingers deep into his clothed bones. "... Listen to me!" I shouted desperately, boring into his eyes. I needed him to look at me. I needed him to snap out of his trance. Hak's blue eyes finally shifted down to look at me. It was stone cold. I saw it all; his pain, the desperation, and the betrayal. "You can't kill him. I know you want to, and so do I! But at this time and situation, we can't!" Hak tightened his lips because he knew I was right. The time wasn't right.

"We're retreating!" The Princess suddenly announced loudly. "Kija, Hak, create a pathway!"

"Leave it to us." Kija said, huffing tiredly as he bled a bit from small scratches on his body and face.

"... Understood." Hak gently put me to Jaeha's care. His movement was so robotic and stiff. Hak was hurting inside and I couldn't help but to pity him. As I much want to slay Soowon, I don't think I'll ever have an opportunity to do so… Unlike Hak, who does have time to do it.

Jaeha wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me along out to the pathway that Kija and Hak were creating for us. Princess and Yoon followed behind us.

"Are you okay?" Jaeha's eyes shifted to me then to the road ahead of us.

"Yes, I am. But look at the one who's saying if I'm okay." Jaeha was covered in scratches and blood. We all didn't expect this gruesome fight to stand a long time with their soldiers running toward us.

"I'm totally fineeee." He cheekily smiled. His face had blood splattered on it.

"My ass!" He doesn't need to lie if I see it right in my face.

Soon we came back to camp out. Yoon and I were cleaning up wounds. The only person who tended Hak was Princess since he asked for her than us. I was currently treating Shinah's wounds. It was only small cuts but it bled a lot. Yoon was cleaning their bloody stained clothes. Though the medicines smelled strong, I still kept on tending them. I wasn't going to let the chemical smell get the best of me. I went to Kija, wiping off bloodstain on his face and stitching up little scratches that cut his pale skin.

"Seina? You alright?"

"It's…. it's just the chemical smell that's getting to me, but I'm almost done so it'll be fine. I'll be fine." I faintly smiled. My eyelids feel heavy that I wanted to sleep. I'm pretty sure it's because the battle tired me out just by watching them.

I moved to Jaeha who was my last person to treat. It was silent between us. My eyes were slowly blinking like I was about to knock out. My head bobbed a bit from the intoxicated smell that traveled to my head.

"Seina?" There was warmness on my forearms. It gripped me firmly, keeping me to be conscious about my whereabouts. "Hey, are you tired?" Jaeha's voice softened, and his face appeared in my vision.

Leaning my head forward to his chest, I gave up trying to keep awake. His hands traveled up to my shoulders, pulling me closer to him as he adjusted himself to position us comfortably. I was laying in his arms, being cradled like a baby. Jaeha rocked his body a bit to give it the effect. My face was laying on his chest. My heavy eyelids were dropping down but I kept them awake for a bit before I did fall asleep.

"If you're tired just sleep. I'll be here holding you until you wake up."

"Yeah… Don't hold me. The chemical smell is hurting my head and nose."

"Ahhh… You're always hurting my feelings."

I chuckled at him, "Mhmmmmm…" that's all I replied before closing my eyes to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

We were now in Water Tribe, Shisen. It was so gloomy and rainy in Shisen. It made me feel tired easily.

We got a place to stay at and it was a cheapest room that we could ever afford to sleep in. The eight of us stayed in one room. It was crowded but that was all Yoon's money that he could use on us.

In the chatty room, I was rubbing my stomach in small circles as I sat down on the bed. "Mm?" I felt a big bump settling in. How did I not feel or see the big bump as I changed out of my clothing a few weeks, or saw it form underneath my robe before I knew I was pregnant? I felt dumb for not taking notice in the change of my own body. I guess I was too consumed of my priorities than my health.

"What's up with you?" Hak sat down next to me, curious of what I was doing as my hand was still circling my stomach.

"Just thinking." I glanced up at him then look back down at my stomach. "I… I don't think I'll be able to hang around with you guys after the birth of my child." That situation was on my mind ever since I wanted to kill it in the first place. I wouldn't see Princess or Hak grow before my eyes, or the other dragons. I'd be a single mother taking care of my child. "M...maybe I should just settle down now. I shouldn't be traveling because pregnant women aren't meant to travel when they're big and about to give birth." Small tears trickled down my face. I didn't mean to get emotional by speaking of the topic. I'm so sensitive now.

I quickly wiped the tears down with my sleeves.

Hak looked worried. He didn't know what to do. "S-Seina…" Hak wasn't good with comfort and emotions. I know very well. He tried to extend his arm out to hold me? I wasn't sure because he kept on pulling his arm back in hesitation, as in he wasn't sure if it was right for him to show emotions and comfort.

I had to speak up. Watching Hak was suffering, even for me to see. "It's okay, Hak." I eyed him funnily and smiled. "Don't even try to comfort me… You look torn apart when you do it." I scooted back from him as I chuckled away.

When us girls had to change, we kicked out the guys.

"Oh, Seina! I never noticed the baby bump until now." Princess said out of the blue, staring at my nude body. It was pretty dimmed in the room that she didn't see my scars.

I didn't really have the need to feel embarrassed about being nude because we're girls after all. "Yeah, neither did I." I pushed back my long ombré hair. I slipped on my robe and tied it all together as I waited for Princess.

We dressed in silence.

"Princess." I broke the eerie air. I was going to tell her what I told to Hak. "Soon… I'll take my leave." I forced myself to look at Princess.

"Pardon?" She blinked.

"As in I'm not traveling." I swallowed my joy. "I was lost in what I wanted. To lose the baby or have them and never protect and guide you ever again. My life will be busy when I give birth, you know." I pulled all my hairs to the side and started braiding it as I kept talking to her. "I'm sorry. I won't be serving you until the end." I tied the end of my braid, and walked to her. Fixing up her collar, I pulled her into a hug. "If Soowon never killed your father, this would have never happened. But… I'm glad it did at the same time not. If this did not happen, then I would have not met the other dragons. I…" my lips were quivering and my eyes were getting watery. "... Wish your mother could see you right now." I moved my hands up to cup her small face.

"Seina…" When my name slipped out from her lips, the tears wouldn't stay put, it slipped down my cheeks.

"She would've been proud of you!" I sniffed, letting the tears fall. I didn't want to wipe them yet. "When I first started to work at the castle and was assigned to watch you and care of you. When the queen died, you beautiful mother, _I_ was your mother figure through your life. You were like _my daughter, my child_ that was missing in my life because I couldn't protect my own baby. I knew I couldn't replace your birth mother, but I at least was in your life. I swore to protect you with all my life because if I did not want get marry or have kids, then I'd serve you until the very end." I closed my eyes crying to her. "I want… I want to serve you until the end…!" I sobbed into her chest as she pulled me into her embrace.

Princess held me tight and stroked my head to soothe my pain. "S-Seina…!" Her voice croaked. I felt her finger trembled on my head. "Please don't s-say that!"

 _Click_.

I heard the door slid opened but then slid back closed.

I pulled back wiping my face, "I will always be there when you need me. Call for me and I'll be there." I flattened her hair down and smiled with all my might, though I'm very sad in my soul, I will be there to protect the family I built. "Don't forget me, my dear. I will forever be in you heart when I'm gone."

"I promise I won't!" She gritted her teeth and cried onto me until she let out her emotions.

When Jaeha announced that he's going to take a stroll, I did too. But I wasn't going with him, I was planning to be alone for a bit or even a while.

I brought an umbrella with me in the sprinkingly rain.

The place was quiet in an eerie way of speaking. I felt monstrous eyes on my back when I was walking around. I held my head high and looked around my surroundings. I had one hand on the umbrella handle and the other hand on my stomach.

When I walked nearby a bridge, I spotted an oh-so familiar face that was talking to two lovely, beautiful girls that was calling him over from a window. Thank god he didn't notice me… but I felt the pain of jealousy in my heart as he accepted their request. I still didn't understand him though I had a close, weird relationship with him.

"Whew…" I blew out a cold gust of air before I started walking again. I wanted to drop the umbrella so I could feel the cold, but then again, I can't be sick because it's not good for my health and the baby's, so I decided to keep on holding the umbrella.

Sitting down on a bench, I thought back to what I said to Princess and Hak. Where would I stay if I were to leave? Where would I go? How could I provide myself food? What can I do?

"No one would want to marry a 'widow' pregnant woman… because it's not even the man's child so they wouldn't want to marry me." I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them. I slowly breathed at I stared at the dead, silent place.

No one is out. How creepy it feels.

I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I decided to walk again. My guts were telling me that something was going to happen. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a good or bad omen, but I was going to follow my guts because half is always right and the other half is not… but I'm still going to take my chance to see what luck brings me to.

I retraced my steps that met the bridge.

I turned my head to see someone lying on the ground. I kept my eyes locked on the body to identify who it was. "Is that…" I crossed over the bridge, "Jaeha?" I dropped my umbrella and ran to him, crouching down next to his body. I moved the wet locked on his face. "Jaeha…" my voice dropped at the sight of him. I wasn't sure if this was a trick or not because Jaeha would always be playing with me. Did he know I was around the area when I walked past the bridge?

"Se...ina…" He opened his purple eyes for me to see that he was still conscious and somewhat awake. Jaeha looked pale and tired.

My dry clothes was getting wet again but I didn't care. "Hey, keep your eyes on me! Don't close your eyes!" I cupped his face, as I brought my face closer to his. I was terrified. I didn't know what was going to happen because this is not normal for Jaeha! Our foreheads touched and I was on the verge of crying again because I was helpless. I could not pull up heavy things. I couldn't do what a regular, non-pregnant woman can do.

"I'm… trying…" his fingers twitched.

I grabbed his hands and propped him up into my arms. I squeezed my eyes shut and hot tears streamed down my face, replacing my cold, numbing skin to be warm.

 _Help… Please help us! Kija, Shinah, Zeno! I need you guys…_

"It's… so hard to talk…" His voice was fading and it was scaring me. My heart was racing like it was on the train called 'life or death'.

"Jaeha, rest your energy…! Help is on its way." As I said that, his eyes slowly closed on me. I watched him sleep in his pain, I guess I could say. I checked for his breathing and pulse, and it was still beating and alive.

The others soon arrived.

Everything felt so slow. Everyone moved slow in my eyes. Kija grabbed Jaeha out of my arms and carried him, bubbling questions were arising about what happened, and Hak pulled me up to my feet and helped me walk, as he could tell that I wasn't in the greatest state to talk in.

On the way back, I was still quiet and a bit dead feeling on the inside from the event that occurred. Kija carried him into the room for him to rest. There was loud noises coming from Jaeha that disrupted us as we stood outside the room.

Hak said that Jaeha probably doesn't want us to see how he looked right now. "Hak, I'm going in." I pushed Hak to the side and opened the door to see Jaeha in distress. I was going to take the rein on him.

Jaeha was alerted by me entering in the room. Jaeha looked vicious in his state that he was in. He looked crazy. His eyes were bloodshot, he was sweating like crazy, and his own saliva was dripping from his mouth.

"Dont…!" He grunted and shouted at the same time.

"Come here." I opened my arms.

Jaeha was breathing so roughly as he just stared. His eyes daggered at me like I was his enemy.

"Come here, or else I'll punch you to sleep!" I warned, not even trying to test him. If he doesn't come, I'm punching the shit out of him until he shuts his noises.

"No—" There it goes. I threw a punch into his face and he stumbled back.

"Gave me no choice. I was going to lullaby you to sleep, but I guess I'll have to be physical with you…!"

The whole night was filled with pain and cries as I knocked him back to sleep. But I was soon ripped away from the cold, knocked out Jaeha by the other guys.

"You've did enough hitting. I think it's time for you to sleep." Yoon looked at me, then back at the bloody Jaeha, who laid in his own pool of blood.

"Fine…"

I slept in the corner of the room because sleeping next to him just angered me. When I find out what happened, his ass is getting another beating again!


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning came and I learned what happened to Jaeha. He freely chose to drink the drug and that pissed me off. I tightened my fist because of it. I was on the verge of giving him an ass beating. "Hak, you better hold me back! I'm about to pounce him" I shouted, alerting Jaeha to coward into a corner. "I'm about to beat his ass into pulp! That boy got me all sad and shit because I thought something bad happened."

"Well, something did bad happen to me though." Jaeha interjected, and I threw my shoe at him. My shoe bounded off his head and came back to me like a boomerang. "Oww…!" He rubbed his bump that was on his forehead because of my shoe.

"Don't talk to me." I stormed out of the room.

The rest of us who weren't with Jaeha, aka Shinah, we were out to investigate how the drug got to Water Tribe. I was still mad about what happened to him but I will soon let it go when I feel like it. We moved around in the town. It was lively and it stopped raining, that's a plus side to this.

"Oooooooh." I moaned around quietly, puffing out air from my mouth as my hands were on my stomach. My belly didn't feel so well that I excused myself to find a place to sit down.

I sat on a bench that was viewable to see the others on their search. I was breathing lightly as I rubbed my stomach. I extended my hands to see that they've gotten a bit fatter. I was gaining weight through this pregnancy. I'm going to be out of shape when the baby is out. I won't be fit no more. I won't have my fighting skills, like I guess I will but it's going to be rusty or bad at the start.

"Hello, is someone sitting here?" I looked up to see an older lady smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh, no! It's just me… Waiting for my friends." I pointed where my friends were and she sat down next to me so quickly that I was taken away by her movement.

"So what brings you down in the Water Tribe?" She asked.

"Oh, just traveling. It's beautiful to see the landscape and all, you know?" I chuckled, straightening out my skirt. "How about you? Do you live here?" It was my turn to ask the question.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I do. In fact, I make tea for a living! Do you want some? I have some tea on me." The woman pulled out a fresh brewed tea out of nowhere, and I started to feel uneasy about this. Just her pulling out a cup of tea was sketchy like who does that? But then I was also reminded when Jaeha freely drank drugs from a teacup.

"Uh…" I looked at the steaming cup. "I think I'm good. I'm not thirsty. But thank you though." I smiled, trying to find a way to leave.

"Come on! Just a sip. I want to see if you would like it! I made other people try it and they said it tasted plain because there's no flavors, the people say. Take it as a free sample." She pushed her cup to me, insisting for me to drink it and give her a feedback of improvements.

My gaze was shifty. I looked at the cup then to my friends for help, but they couldn't see me looking at them because I was a far from them. Shit… "No, no… I'll be fine." I politely refused again, begging for them to see or hear my cry of desperation from afar.

"Come on, sweetie. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just tea."

She called me sweetie… "No, no, no, no!" When I was about to get up from the stone bench, the woman grabbed a hold of my wrist, wrapping a great amount of strength onto me. It was like a snake's hold. I could feel her nails digging into my skin and her hand imprinting a red mark or a purple bruise on my skin. I gritted my teeth in her dumb decision to do this to me. She made the wrong move to inflict pain to me. "Why don't you drink your damn tea for yourself?!" I grabbed her hand that held the tea and shoved the liquid down her mouth, then pushed her off of me. She tripped on her skirt as she fell behind. "Touch me again, and I'll kill you. Maybe someone will finish you off because laying a hand on a pregnant woman isn't good, is it?" I glared at her before walking back to the gang.

I looked at my wrist to see a red handprint marking my delicate skin. "That wretch…" I cursed under my breath.

"Feeling better?" Kija asked when he noticed me next to him.

I moved my marked hand behind my back and replied back, "Yeah, I do." I nodded quickly.

I knew Jaeha was here, but I chose to ignore his presence. He got me all worried yesterday… Because he did something dumb and knew it would risk his life… Dumbass.

"Seina."

"Mmm?" I looked to see who was calling my name.

"Are you hungry? If you are I can buy you some food to eat." Yoon motioned me to come and follow him, taking my redden wrist as I let out a little winced.

"Ngnnnn…!" I held in most of my noises in my mouth. But I knew Yoon saw and heard my noises and expression. "Y-yeah!"

When I walked off with Yoon, Jaeha's eyes laid on my walking figure until I was out from his sight.

"What happened? Why is your wrist red?" Yoon sat me down near a river bank. Mother Yoon was now interrogating.

"This older woman wanted me to drink her tea, but it felt sketchy because she pulled it out of nowhere. She told me to drink it and tell me how it taste so she could improve I guess. But I rejected her offer two times that she grabbed a hold of my wrist, leaving a mark on it." Then I started to laugh because the next part that I was going to tell him was about me… "Ahaha… So like… Umm… I used a little force on her… I made her drink her little tea. Then threatened her to kill her if she does it to me again." I chuckled, turning my head away.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Let's get you something to eat, then I'll tell you about the drug."

After when Yoon told me I understood what was happening.

"So what are we going to do now? Solve the mystery?"

"Yeah. Yona wants to solve it because she doesn't want the people to keep on suffering."

"That's our Princess, Yoon!" I wrapped an arm around his neck. "She's growing to be fit as a queen that she deserves to be."

Tonight the others except I were going to a bar filled with the nadai. Everyone complained how dangerous it'll be for a pregnant woman to be there… I had no choice.

The room reservation was only for one day so we couldn't go back there anyways… because of Jaeha's wild side showing when he drank the nadai. So we had to camp tonight.

I made the tent for us to camp in tonight when the guys arrive back from their little mission. I skipped over to the river bank near by the campsite and sat on the grass. I looked at the water in front of my eyes. It was casting the full moon from above in the reflection and it made me sad. I breathed in the cold as I shivered a bit.

Then I started to think. I look back at the memories when Jaeha was with beautiful women. They were fair skinned, skinny, long beautiful hair, and wore revealing dresses. My heart felt empty. Just seeing him yesterday, accepting to go inside the building to drink with the two beautiful girls got me jealous. And it also brought up that one time when I was with Hak, and Jaeha made Hak and I go with him into this place filled with gorgeous women. I bet they had softer skins than I do. My hands are rough from the centuries I've been alive, as I've been a rag doll since I was kidnapped until now. And when I thought I could stop them from hurting and touching me, I was wrong. I was too weak to do anything. I guess I'm just a fool who can't learn from the past and learn how to love myself.

I remembered giving birth to Hyunki. It was the happiest yet saddest moment of my life. I thought if I actually had his child we'd be together, and I could finally get out of this jail place to live with him… but I was wrong. Totally wrong. I was only a toy to be used since I was young and naive. I didn't know any better.

" _It's a boy!"_

" _What should I name him?" I looked all around me to find the general that did this to me. I was dumb. I was so dumb. I thought our little quarrel could lead up to something, but it was wrong. I was wrong. I should've killed the baby when I had the chance to._

 _The General wasn't even here for his son's birth. He didn't even have the pride to even hold him as he went down to check the enslaved people. He would make eye contact with me and look away quickly like I was a regular slave. I never knew why I hoped for him to see his son, see Hyunki. Hyunki wanted to see him because I fed him lies because I fed myself lies. The general would coldly reject him like he was not even his own flesh and blood as Hyunki grew up._

 _There was this one time where I felt so numb that I almost drowned Hyunki when he was a baby. I was washing him as I was clouded in my thoughts. I saw the General with another woman. But even after almost drowning Hyunki, I was scolded by other enslaved women. I didn't care about their hurtful words because it didn't get to me. I still believed he didn't love the woman he was with but me._

 _It was not until after Hyunki was growing a bit that I started to see who the General really was. He never really cared about us, and that is when my heart molded into hatred for the General…_

Just thinking about the stupid naive me, I was going to cry because it was an emotional ride for me to be in. "What are you, Jaeha? Are you like the General who only plays women's hearts, or are you the one who actually is committed?" I choked on a laughter as I was crying to myself.

Jaeha is such a gentleman that it hurts. It hurts to feel jealous because he is one. Why couldn't he be like Hak who is a dense dude? And who doesn't have eyes but the only person he actually loves? Jaeha must've meet beautiful women than me.

I cried in my hands.

Yesterday night, he made me feel like he was going to die. Why does he do this to me? Why do I feel this way towards him? All the comfort and care from him made me feel happier about myself than living in the past. Small little things from him got me thinking there's a possibility that we might become one. The hallucination was the key to make me think that. But all his niceness, caring and loving side was all in his personality as a gentleman. That's what they do. He's a free man as I'm just a slaved woman in my heart. "I was just a broken bird to begin with." I frowned, letting the cold wind take down the tears from my eyes.

I walked over to the water to splash my face. I needed to cool my puffy eyes and red nose. "Maybe a goodnight sleep will help me…" I murmured off, walking back to the tent to sleep. I didn't care about making food because I was already eating up my own emotions that filled me to the brim.

The next morning I was met with a woman named Lili. She must be the Princess' friend or something. "A friend of yours, Princess?" I asked, as they both walked to me.

"Somewhat." She nodded.

"Nice." I smiled. She's finally expanding her relationship. If Princess is ever endanger or ever needs allies, she would already have one right here.

When Lili was talking about something dealing with fly kicking, the first person I went to was Hak. "What is she talking about?" I moved over to him.

"Oh, well, so Princess…" Hak explained every missing gap in my brain that I missed out on.

"Okay then…"

I stepped back from Hak and was sudden stopped by a firm hold from Jaeha who had a concern look on his face.

He dragged me to a secluded area away from the others. "What is it?" I asked, not really wanting to talk to him. I wasn't in the mood at all really. My mood was fouled last night when I connected some pieces of my life from the present to the past.

"I know you're mad—"

"Please. I don't really want to talk to you. I need some time to myself." I peeled off his fingers that was molded around my wrist.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Things that doesn't revolve around you." I coldly spoke, finally ripping his hand off of me.

For a split second, I caught a glimpse of his torment in his expression before it returned back to normal.

"Is it not me? I'm pretty sure that it's me who's hurting you. You've been ignoring me and giving me the cold shoulder since yesterday and right now! What did I do to deserve this?" He yelled, grabbing me again, but this time he used both hands to grab my wrists to lock me in place from leaving.

"Just stop. If you know if it's you then stop." I cast my head to the side, avoiding his hungry gaze.

"So you're admitting it? It's my fault." Jaeha was pressing my questions to make me speak. He wanted me to explode so I could tell him what was on my mind… And damn right he was going to make me tell him because it slipped out.

"YES, IT'S YOUR FAULT! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? BEING A GENTLEMAN THAT YOU ARE! YOU USE YOUR HANDSOME FACE TO GET WHAT YOU WANT. WHY DO I FEEL SO UGLY WHEN YOU'RE AROUND THE WOMEN YOU CALL 'BEAUTIFUL'? MAYBE BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE MYSELF…!" My voice cracked. "You have your own swooning words that makes me feel beautiful you know? But in reality I compare myself to them when you're not around because you make me feel like I'm in love with you. You're a man of freedom, and I'm a woman of a slave! That's why you're so free to do anything because you don't have nothing chaining you down unlike me! I'm a slave to my past and will always be because I can't find a way to love myself. Not even this pregnancy will make me love myself, or them." I looked down at my stomach and balled my fists. "I'm just letting history repeat itself onto me…" Jaeha let me rip my hand out from his hold and let me walk off. He didn't dare to stop me.


	35. Chapter 35

After the heated argument we became silent in the group. We acted normal in front of the others, but we were suffering in the inside.

"Ah, Seina, there you are! Come with me to the Inn!" Princess came out of nowhere and dragged me away from the campsite, but damn I was glad she did that.

I was introduced to Lili's servants and I told them that I was Princess' servant.

All the ladies got into the hot bath except me. I was ashamed of my own body because I had scars from the bottom up to my chest. It wasn't beautiful to see. My wings had not even tried to sprout again. It's all the stress that was building up that slowed down the process of regrowing.

"Seina, get out and come over here!" The girls shouted and I ran over to the bath, covering myself with my arms and jumped into the warm temperature water.

The three girls were scarless unlike me and Princess, mainly me who had the most scar that remained from my past and still stayed over the years that I lived. It never healed to be clean and flawless. Where my wings used to be was the worse scarring.

I was quiet as I sank down into the warm water. I wanted to forget about the argument between me and Jaeha. I wished it never happened.

"From Yona to Seina, you both have marks on your bodies." Tetora commented, staring at my exposed skin.

"Oh… that." I tried to play it cool without hinting any emotions of what I was feeling right now. "Well, I learned how to fight when I was young. Trained very hard, you know." I looked away from the water building in my eyes. I didn't understand why memories were arising again. I wanted it to stop. I wish I could kill these unwanted memories. "If there was no one to protect you, then you had to learn how to protect yourself." I simply said, closing my eyes as I tried to relax.

"You're right." Ayura agreed.

Soon after bathing, we changed into new set of clothes and walked to the room we were staying. I really wondered who was Lili. She did not seem normal as in a commoner. She seemed like a noble because her personality is… something alright.

I was training Princess as she was practicing her sword fighting skills. Little Lili would made irrelevant comments that she couldn't do either… Oh that girl.

"Princess, more power to the arms but don't add your weight to it or else you'll fall short and slow." Hak wasn't here to teach her so I did. Princess had some flaws in her stance but she'll improve.

I pulled out a sword to practice with her. "Fight me." I declared and she refused to do it. "I'm not going to die, Princess. I'm much skilled that you are even if I'm pregnant or not." I flung the sword around. I kept saying words to rattle her up.

"Fine!" She finally complied.

 _SHINNNNG. CLINKKKK. SWOOOOSH._

Princess was skilled but not at the same time. She has put some of her strength into her weapon but not all. She did not see the weapon as her soul. She lacked techniques. I thought Hak would've teached her more techniques than I anticipated.

I had moved faster than her in a split that she fell in defeat. The fast movements made me tired and I sat down on the ground to rest. "Sorry…" I apologized. "I was a bit rough with you." I was aggressively hitting her sword because I envision Jaeha and the General from my past as Princess while I was sword fighting. Though I didn't give an explanation why I was rough, she accepted my apology.

Soon Tetora and Ayura were teasing Lili about making friends, she gladly denied it as she gotten red from speaking about the topic of friendships.

I giggled at her denial.

I was walking with Princess and Lili as they were getting things for the girl talk. Princess was getting the remainder of the guys who stayed to protect Princess, and Lili wanted more sweets for the girl talk. I stayed behind them as we got to a certain hall…

"Tetora!" The two girls screamed, and I instantly jumped in front of them.

For some reason I felt shaky. It was like I was afraid of getting hurt, or I haven't gone on a battlefield in years. But I somehow tried to tame the nervousness that flowed through my blood.

"Lady… Lili… Run… This isn't allowed. This area is off limits." This dude with a scar on his damn forehead walked out of a room. Who was the man?

"Tetora!" Lili yelled, trying to get to her servant but Princess held her back.

"Yona… Seina… Take Lady Lili and run… This person is… The nadai…" Tetora weakly spoke like she was near her death.

"He's the one who brought nadai into the Water Tribe. The drug smuggler." Princess mumbled loudly, staring at him.

"Take her away! I'll deal with this!" I told Princess. I couldn't afford to lose Princess and Lili right now in this bloody situation.

"No, I'm going to let you! You can't get hurt because—"

"I can always produce more. Your and Lili's protection is key right now." I raised my voice at Princess. I didn't need her to die here because of that drug dealer dude. Hak would get angry when he finds out Princess died because I couldn't protect her, and I wouldn't forgive myself. No one would forgive me. I'd live in misery because I couldn't protect what was given to me.

"I'm staying!" I had no time to protest that I let her stay.

"Then show them what you're made of." I passionately grinned, hoping that she'll do well with her swordsmanship.

"Hurry up and take care of those three." The drug dealer said.

There was a blood rush in me that I finally got a taste of the battlefield again. I had no sword but I had my nails. I flicked out my sharp nails and ran to the guy's guards.

While I was fighting the bald dude, I was trying to claw out his guts. Just having a big bump was a bit hard to maneuver around with, like you know it's there but you can't do anything about it. We were fighting a hand to hand combat. I was letting out grunts and groans as I tried to knock this guy out, but the more faster I moved the tired I got. I felt the burn in my muscles and the tiring sensation coming in.

"What's wrong, lady? You can't fight no more?" At the moment I stopped, I was punched to the ground.

I spat out blood and quickly got up, wobbling back onto my feet. "Oh, I'm still am!" I yelled.

 _SLASHHHHH!_

I heard my heart dropped as a body dropped. My bird instinct knew it was Princess. "Damn bastards!" I roared in fuming rage, hastily kicking the bald guy back and jumped onto the man who dared to mark Princess with a sword.

I literally jumped onto the man's back and brutally stabbed him with my own nails. My eyes were bloodlust as I only thought of killing. I pierced his check, neck, face, and eyes until his body fell down.

"Ngnnnn…" I lowly winced in pain. I felt my stomach hurting but I didn't want to stop because of my stomach. I can't let that stop me from protecting the two girls. I pushed myself up from the ground and grabbed the dead guy's sword in my hand. "Ahahaha! You're next!" I pointed the blade at him, and brushed past him with a slice to the stomach. _Pitter platter._ His intestines dropped to the bamboo flooring.

"What's next, huh? Your men aren't that strong enough to fight me?" I asked insanely. There was blood all over me and the hallways. My heart was racing in excitement. I've never been able to kill like this. My whole body trembled and I couldn't help but keep killing. My stomach hurt but I didn't care to feel the pain. It'll soon die down.

"Go." The dealer told his man next to him.

He held a sword at me and when I was about to strike him, I was impaled from the back as I was impaled in the front. My stomach. It was my stomach.

"SEINAAAAAAAA!" Princess screamed in fear for the baby and me.

Opening my mouth, blood spilled out to the ground that was already stained by blood. I coughed out a sad face, showing her that I'm sorry. I lifted my leg to back kick the dealer as his sword pulled out from me and twisted around with the front sword out of me and I rammed into the dealer's man who instantly died.

I dragged my aching body to the dealer until Princess ran in front of me to stop him. "I got this."

"Hehehe… you think I'd let you kill this man?" I smirked, throwing an arm around Princess' shoulders.

 _SLASH_.

Princess had the guts to make another mark on his forehead. I could help laugh at this. "X marks the spot they say."

The dealer was about to lift up his sword, but I quickly kicked it out of his hand even through the pain in my stomach. "Nu-huh." I wiggled my forefinger at him. "You don't lift a sword at her." I kicked him down and stepped on his legs, digging my feet into his skin.

"Arghhhhh!" He screamed in pain. I'd loved to see him cry more.

"Tch." I crouched to his level and grabbed his sinful face in my bloody hand. "You should scream more. I love to hear my victims cry in agony." I used my other hand to slowly open his tight stitched skin. But I was interrupted by _them_ …

"Yona! Seina! Lili!" Finally the other three arrived… took them long enough. I didn't know what took them this long because I'm pretty sure that they heard screaming outside the halls, did they not?

Their entrance fouled my mood that I pulled back from the dealer dude and he escaped, saying how he won't forget our faces and we'll regret hurting him.

My legs… they were shaking as I stood up straight. Trying to take baby steps, my legs were falling forward.

Yoon opened his mouth, "Seina, don't tell me—"

Princess caught me before I fell on the ground. "Yoon, Tetora and Seina are bleeding! Seina— she got stabbed in the stomach!"

My vision blurred from the incoming pain that came out of nowhere. The opened wounds was pulsing. My mind was recovering from my insanity that just happened. "Baby…" I gasped, swallowing the blood in my mouth. "I… messed up… again…" I took my last few breath before passing out.

"Zeno, I need more towels! Seina's bleeding too much!" Yoon frantically yelled in fear of losing me.

I watched him trying to save me. I was spiritually watching Yoon. I didn't die just yet, I was just out of my body to watch Yoon's magic happen. Princess was safe and alright, but it was me who was in trouble.

Zeno ran out of the room to get towels as fast as he could.

"Please, Seina! Don't die on me!" His blue eyes were filled in anguish and hope. He wanted me to survive. "How could you be so selfless to sacrifice your body and babies like that?" Yoon tried hard not to cry as he had to cut open my stomach to take out what my unborn fetuses.

The fetuses were in a towel right next to me. There was three of them. They were the sizes of a cherry.

" _I'm sorry…"_ I tried to touch Yoon but my hand slipped through his body like air. He couldn't hear me.

I balled my fist to cry. I'm such an idiot. I said I could reproduce more and coldly let my babies die like that.

"Zeno! HURRY!" As he screamed for Zeno, he cried. He cried for my loss and stupidity. I would too.

I laid on next to my body, watching the surgery go on. " _Mommy, I know you weren't ready for us. I know you wanted to kill us that's why we tried to convince you a future that you could've had."_ It was my little babies speaking to me.

I didn't dare to look at them. I was too ashamed to. I failed. I failed everything I do in life.

" _I'm a failure, children. Don't call me 'mommy' because I'm not one. I chose to sacrifice you guys than the Princess. I'm no mother, but a killer."_

" _No you're not."_ I felt their warm hands on me as they hugged me with their love even though they're no longer living with me. " _You weren't ready to let go of your duties yet."_ Hot tears ran down my face as I quietly cried for my babies. They loved me no matter what. How can they love me unconditionally? I'm too ashamed of who I am. I had nothing to say because I was too broken.

"We need more, Zeno! She keeps on bleeding and bleeding, soaking through the cloth!" Yoon cried through his yellings. He was scrunching up the bloody towels in his hands. Yoon was at lost.

" _Don't cry because I can't make it, Yoon."_ I sat up and crawled to him, overlapping my hand over his ghostly hand.

"Stay with us, Seina! Don't go just yet!" Tears were just running down his face like a rainy day with no chance of any sun.

" _Yoon, my love."_ I bitterly frowned as he couldn't stop crying. Have I impacted their lives that bad?

" _Mommy what are you going to do?"_ My babies asked, surrounding me as I gazed at the crying Yoon.

" _I don't know, my love… I don't know."_ I didn't know. I was torn about how they missed me even if I'm close to death.

I got up and started to roam around the place. Shinah was too afraid of being in the room that he stayed out of it, Zeno was sweating in fear, and the other guys did not come yet. I went to check up on Lili to see if she was alright, and indeed she was. She was crying for her injured servant, Tetora. Ayura was right next to Lili, comforting her as much as she could.

" _Mommy, you know you can either stay here with us or live back into the human realm."_ We walked back into the surgery room. " _You're about to die."_

I know I was. I could feel the heartbeat fading away as I lie there in my own blood. " _If leaving makes them sad why should I go? I do love them all. They're what I have left. The old me died years ago. I wanted to die so badly because I couldn't live no more. I didn't want to live like this. A rag doll who is forever haunted in her dreams of freedom."_

The door slammed opened, scaring Yoon and Zeno in the process.

"Yoon—- WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kija yelled, seeing that I was a bloody mess and Princess was lying peacefully at the other side of the room.

"Zeno will tell you later!" Zeno replied since he knew Yoon was stressing himself out to save me.

"I… I don't know if I can save Seina…! She's bleeding too much." Yoon wiped away his tears, staining his face with my blood. "I can't sew her up if she's bleeding tremendously because she might die in the process."

"Are those her babies?" Jaeha stumbled, trying to see the fetuses in the towel. I watched him gently putting his hand underneath the towel to hold them in his hands. He couldn't rip his eyes off the babies. "Did she…?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Yoon shouted.

They were all in stress because of me and Princess.

" _I can't leave them like this. No matter how much I wished to be dead. They need me and I need them."_

"SEINA! PLEASE LISTEN… DON'T YOU DIE ON US." Jaeha grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly in fear that I'll be gone forever.

" _I've impacted their lives. Princess would be sad if I were to die. Everyone would be… I need to let you guys go, babies. You're the only thing that's dragging me down. Have better lives and mothers than me. You wouldn't survive to be in my life, children. No matter who's the father, I will always remember you three and Hyunki."_ I smiled in closure, finally turning around to hug my dead children in my arms. " _Goodbye."_ They disappeared in my arms and I closed my arms around me to love what I had left inside of me.

"S-she stopped bleeding…! I can finally sew her up!" Yoon shouted in relief and started to sew up my wounds.

Jaeha held onto my hand until the very end.


	36. Chapter 36

My eyes slowly began to open. The blurry white ceiling was now clear. I felt a body at my right side as I lied down on the bed. The room was quiet and dead like my heart. Everything was empty. There was no life in me no more. What I had was gone. They're gone. I slowly moved both my hand down to lay over the empty womb. There was a slowness that almost stopped my heart from beating again. I slowly rotated my head to the left to see the green dragon sleeping peacefully right next to me, then to the right, to see the dried up fetuses in a white squared towel. My breathing hitched at the three small babies lying there. "My babies…" I whispered out quietly before struggling to get up from the ground. I let the pain get to me as I wobbled back up to my feet. I was completely sore to the max. Every part of my body hurts. It was like thorns stabbing my limbs as I moved. I was walking through my own hell. Grabbing the towel, I walked out of the room.

My breathing increased heavily by the weighted steps I'm putting on each foot. I used my hand to help me walk through the halls where no one was around. The cold wooden floor numbed the soreness of my feet and skin.

Pain. It what filled my heart and soul. Hatred. Will always be there. Nothing warm can replace the dark shadows waiting for me.

"Just… kill my pain…" I choked out, turning to the bright opened air that led through the freedom that was once taken away from me. A gust of cool wind hit me, whispering inside my ears to tell me what dumb mistakes I've done.

A burning sensation increased in my legs. It couldn't bare to walk me anymore, but I'll use them until it's dead. I'll push myself to the limit to dig my babies a home where they belong. No one was here to stop me from doing so. I staggered all the way to a willow tree. I forced myself to kneel next to the tree.

 _Thump!_

My soulless eyes looked at the dirt before I placed the napkin down and away behind me. "Why can't I never get anything right?" My fingers stabbed the soft dirt. It glided so easily inside that I ripped out a lot of dirt from the ground and out. My fingernails were filled with black dirt.

"Seina, shouldn't you be inside resting?" It was none other than Hak who was talking to me.

"I don't want to. I want to make a burial for my children because they deserved better." I continuously dug and dug. It became more aggressive and dirt went flying everywhere as my breathing became ragged. My heart ached so badly. I wished I took better care of myself. I wished I wasn't stupid at all. I wished I could rewind time.

"Seina!" There was a cracked in his voice. I never heard Hak raise his voice at me, sounding so broken like me. This wasn't Hak… Hak would never show his weakness.

"What…?" I stopped in my tracks and looked at him at the corner of my eye. I saw his fist clenched tightly. It was turning white. "This has nothing to do with you, Hak! Just leave…" Thick anger filled my voice. Hak doesn't understand a thing of what I'm going through; no one does.

"This is not the Seina that I remembered." His hands forcefully lifted my face up. "Where is the Seina who was an ass to me? Where is she? Where is the caring Seina—"

My chest hurts. It became heavy from everything they thought I was. "THAT IS NOT ME! I died a long time ago, Hak! Don't you know that?!" I gripped my hands on his wrists that held my face up. My dirty face.

Hak has nothing to say.

"You don't understand. No one does." Hot tears streamed down my face. "I've been too strong to bare my burdens. I've lived too long to die. All I want is to be happy! But how can I be happy if I can't love myself? So many things happened to me that I'm confused of what I am, Hak." Hak still didn't say a thing but he pulled me into his chest. His chin resting on my head as he showed an effort of being caring toward me.

"You're the strongest, Seina. It's okay to be weak… Even I am weak but I have to be strong for you guys, especially Princess. We have our demons." His voice was low and quiet. "All I wish for you is to find your happiness. In another life, you can be happy. You won't have to feel sad no longer."

After burying my babies into the ground and placing a flower on it, Yoon came outside to get me.

"Seina!" Yoon ran over to me and Hak. "We need to get you stitched up." Yoon and Hak helped me walk back inside the room I originally was in before coming outside.

"Can all the men get out? I don't want them." I muttered lowly. I couldn't even look at the guys. My eyes were too dull and sad to even take a glance at them! I wanted loneliness to cope what happened to me.

It was quiet in the room. Me and Yoon. I laid down on the bed as he patched me up. He removed the bloody bandages and replaced it with clean ones. I could feel that Yoon didn't want to bring anything up to me because I was going through so much already.

"There." Yoon finished his job and helped me get up.

Now that we were traveling again, I walked very slowly behind them all. They all asked if I was fine and I would reply them with the most simplest answer to them. No fake smile, but the only realest me that they'll see. Nothing can change the fact that horrible things happened to me.

"Seina if you're tired—"

"No. I can handle myself." I dryly spoke, not even glancing at the speaker, only having my head down as I walked.

My heart was gone. I didn't understand why I still feel when my heart was gone for so long. Everything was taken from me: from freedom to family; family to love; and love to everything I surrounded myself with.

No happy smile from Zeno could cheer me up; no small or big gestures from Kija could make me feel happy; Shinah's staring could not make me look at him; Hak's jokes has never gotten a laughter out of me; Yoon's talking and scolding never made me listen; Princess' worried words were tuned out as she stared up to look into my eyes; and lastly, Jaeha's womanizing personality never made feel special or important like it used to be.

I was on my own.

I stopped back and watched the other walked ahead of me. They looked perfect as a team. I shouldn't even be in it. They were better off without me for a while.

"Hurry up, Seina!" Kija turned around to yell back at me.

I shook my head. "No… I'm not coming." I lifted up my head to show my face to them. "I need some alone time." I didn't want to hear their objections from anyone that I left immediately. They were flabbergasted by the abruptness of me leaving, but they need to understand that I need to heal and recover what I lost.

A few days later,

I slept in a cave for a long time with no food to give me energy. I was light headed but I'll find some food. I didn't know what the other were up to as I curled myself into a fetus.

"I'll kill him for doing this to me…" I dreadingly laughed. I pushed myself off from the ground. "There's no need for me to be such a crybaby over something this little! I've been through worse than this! I've masked myself for sooo long… Why can't I just kill everything? Why shouldn't I give people pain?" A smiles curled against my lips.

I chuckled evilly as my fingers ran through my long locks. "He's gonna be wanting me anyways. I might as well show who I am." I stepped out of the darkness to the dull sky.

"Have you seen a girl with black-grey—" The drugged male didn't even need to finish his sentence because it wasn't even worth to finish.

 _Gush!_

Small groaning noises came out from the man's mouth.

"Don't waste your time." I tilted my head, staring at the man who would to die because of me. My right hand was plunged inside of his chest. It was warm, very warm. "Why don't you give me your heart so I can build up what actual has been missing this whole time?" I bent my fingers to grab his beating heart and pull it out of his body.

 _Thump_

The body dropped as it bled in a big puddle.

I didn't care how awful this may look but I was very hungry. I tilted my head back and opened my mouth wide enough to eat the warm, pulsing heart in one go. Excess of blood came seeping out of the corner of my lips and down my jaw.

This was another way for me to grow back my wings.


	37. Chapter 37

"Heh…." a small scoff slipped from my lips and I wiped off the blood with the man's clothes. "I'm pretty sure the others are gladly waiting for me." I pulled half of my hair up into an updo and kept the bottom part down as it swayed around my back when I walked with confidence.

I knew where they were, and they're still in the Water Tribe area.

"Tch. How am I supposed to get there?" I questioned, following a trail which led me to find my sleeping place when I left the group for a few days.

"Neiiiiiiighhhhhhh…!" I heard sounds coming from a horse. It didn't see that far from where I am.

I had an idea.

I pulled down my shirt to exposed my shoulders and a little cleavage. My milky chest that showed no scars on there. It was clear and beautiful. Smooth without any roughness.

The horse was coming closer and closer that it was my time.

"Excuse me!" I ran out from the side and to the road. I tried to look desperate and innocent so they could stop for me. "I need help!"

The horse stopped and the man jumped off. "A woman like you shouldn't be alone." The man tilted his straw hat back and slightly frowned at me. He was a middle aged man. He looked like a noble. His robe was finely straightened with no creases and design was very beautiful that it made the birds fall from the sky. His facial and head hairs were nicely groomed. It wasn't scrubby or untamed like a hobo on the street.

I picked up my skirt and ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around him from the back, pressing my bosom against his firm back and whispered into his ear. "I really need help, Sir. I can't…" innocently enough, my voice gotten higher and needy. "... get back home. I'm lost." My left hand trickled over his heart and I laid my head on his shoulder. My lips were very close to his pulsing neck that pumps blood through his veins.

"What is your offer in return?" He questioned, sounding interested of my closeness being near him.

"You really want to know?" I whispered lightly, having a smile painted on my lips. "It's something I've been wanting!" I started to tap my fingers on his chest.

"What would that be?"

I stroked my right hand up to his jaw and neck, sensuating him in the process of thinking the dirty. " _This…!_ " I grunted, moving my hand up his neck and snapping his head back and tearing into his flesh to grab what was mine; his heart. His heavy body fell back and I gently laid him down on the ground. I ate his heart and teared his body apart to make it seem like it was a bear attack.

I took off taking his horse and to the battlefield.

I had no grief for the two men I killed. They got what they deserved. They were there at the wrong time.

"Neiiiiiiiiggghhhhhhhttt!" The horse stopped when I pulled the rein. I was on the exact battlefield with Princess.

I jumped off the horse, pulling up my shirt and running over to where Joodoh was protecting her. I grabbed a nearby sword and aided Joodoh.

 _Slash_

The blade made contacted to the enemy, slicing him down. When the enemy fell, there wasn't a wall between me and Joodoh. I looked into his eyes and saw relief. Everyone thought we were dead. Everyone would be relief to see us wouldn't they? We were never dead.

I ripped my eyes off of Joodoh when I sensed _his_ present. I whipped around quickly and already saw Hak in my way. Blood. Blood spilled. Hak was bleeding from his arm to protect Princess and Zeno from a fatal stab. Hak didn't hesitate to punch the drug dealer down. Something was wrong, very wrong with him. I saw dullness in his eyes and I knew it wasn't Hak inside his own body. A new man that arisen for his new quest…. Soowon!

Hak marched over to Soowon.

I glanced over to Joodoh and he did the same.

"I can't let him kill Soowon."

"I can't let you kill Hak either, Joodoh."

We both knew what we had to do. Joodoh takes Soowon away from us, and I take down Hak. Nodding heads we part our ways to help our sides. But little did I know Joodoh went in for the attack. He was easily defeated by Hak.

"Joodoh!" I shouted his name, stumbling on my own feet to run to him. But I didn't. I couldn't run to him. He wasn't on the same side as me. I tightened my lips and fists as Hak was taking down his fellow men.

"LET GO OF ME!" Hak angrily shouted at Jaeha who intervened.

"I swear to god, Hak!" I cursed under my breath and ran over to the two fighting.

Kija and Jaeha were holding Hak down as much as possible. Hak was a monster, an undefeatable monster. Strong like a dragon but isn't a dragon.

"Soowon and Joodoh, you guys better leave!" I stopped in my tracks to yell at them. "You caused this, and you now need to leave or else I'm coming for you all!" I pointed my sword at them.

Soowon's men ushered Soowon to leave.

I turned back around, throwing my sword to the ground and stomping toward Hak to calm him down. "Hak, listen to me!" Kija and Jaeha were holding his arms down, putting much strength in them to hold down the monster. I grabbed his twisted face and made him look into my eyes. "Hak, calm down. The Princess wouldn't love to see this, and you know it. Get your shit together!" Hak head bumped me back and I think it was already forming a bruise or something because it's throbbing. I had to get back on my feet to get his attention again. "All the memories of you guys are _gone_! Though he hurt us all… but you can't get your vengeance. There is no best outcome to this. If you die then Princess will cry. She would want you to stay alive, my boy." I gradually loosened my hands on his face as the realization was getting to him.

Kija and Jaeha let go of Hak, seeing that I've got it under control.

"Come here with me." I pulled Hak away from the crowd.

I had a little talk with him to cool down from his rage that could've turned him berserk.

Back at the camp Hak was getting treated by Yoon. I touched my forehead that kind of ache a bit from the head bump. I was too consumed in my own thoughts as I sat alone from the others. My shirt was slipping off my left shoulder. I sighed, "I must've ripped the fabric…" I pulled the my shirt back up.

"Seina, are you alright? I see blood stains on your robe." Princess came to sit down right next to me.

"No, I'm not. I've never been 'alright'. I've always been on edge and sad." I honestly told her. "I don't know how to feel happy no more. Emotions feel irrelevant in my life… it's hard when you go into depression but you don't know how to express it because no one would understand it." I snickered, covering my face with my two hands. A smile curled on lips. I felt like smiling for some reason. "Call me when you guys need me. I'll be on a hunt." I ripped my hands away from my face and smiled brightly at her. I pulled back my hair and walked off with my hips swaying with my long hair.

I was in a man's house to eat his heart. I seduced him on the way in town. I patched up his broken heart by my loving words and gentle smile. I needed him to be happy or feel wanted and loved because I hate eating sad hearts. They're bland and disgusting.

I sat in a chair watching the man get sensual as he starts to excite himself. Getting laid to get his heart ripped out.

I licked my lips. "Come," I motioned him with my finger. I was gonna dominate him and he'll submit to me.

I stuck out my right foot for him to beg. He tripped over to get to me. _Thump_! He crawled hastily to my foot and gently grabbed it, peppering down kisses to satisfy me. I smirked down at the man below me. The only thing that'll satisfy me is when we're done with this. The further he got up to my legs, the more I got excited for the fun part. He pushed up my skirt to get it out of his way of kissing. When he got closer to my womanly area, I pushed his head back from my inner thighs.

"Not yet." I clicked my tongue with a big grin.

 _Bam!_

He pushed me onto the bed with it creaking when my back hit the mattress. He was giving out sloppy hot kisses on my neck and chest area. His hands were all over me as it tried to hurry up the process. Lazily his hands were, I heard a tear coming from the fabric of my robe. I was quickly alerted by his sudden action and soon his warmth was instantly gone from my body.

"Awwwahhh!" _Thump!_

"What the hell?" I pushed myself up to see Jaeha standing there looking at me and the guy. His face was disgusted by my actions and lost respect for me. His fists turned white as he clearly made it clear that he was mad at me and only me.

With the man trying to hold Jaeha back, he was quickly knocked out of air. Jaeha's hit was aggressive and overpowering for some reason. He was never like this, where he was using a lot of force and effort to hit someone.

I was getting fed up with his dumb actions, I wrapped myself with the blanket on the bed and started to climb out of the window. I pushed the winged panels opened and a cool breeze came creeping in. I was holding onto the ledge as I tried to climb out. Jaeha fouled my mood and I hated him for that right now.

No words came out from Jaeha's mouth when grabbed me around the waist and pulled me out from the window. His actions baffled me. Why was he doing this to me? What is his problem?

I was lifted up and over his shoulder. "Let go of me!" I hit his back, punching him like a punching bag who wouldn't fall down.

No words left his mouth. He kept silent.

"Freaking Jaeha! What is your problem?!" I yelled.

He stood still for a second before throwing me onto the bed. We did not even step foot outside this room we were in.

When my body made contact with the bed, his face was now very close to mine. He pinned me down with his hands locking mine in place. He was breathing on my skin. It felt like a bull, puffing out air from their nose.

I intensely glared at Jaeha to make him see that I was mad at him. Then I turned my head away to look at somewhere else in the room. "Get out." I grumbled, biting my lips.

"Is this how you treat yourself? Selling your body so easily and cheaply?" Jaeha was interrogating me as his voice got thicker than before. He never did this before. He would never make this bold aggressive move onto any woman.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes. "You'll not understand a thing from me… you never did— nghnn!" His forcefully grabbed my jaw and turned it to make me look at him.

"How can you not love yourself?"

"It's my life." I said through the firm hold he held onto my face. I wanted to spit venom in his face. "I can do what I want to do. Someone like you should know that already, hmm?"

"Have sex with other men? Is that what you want? Will that make you happy? Doing that to yourself tells me that you don't love who you are."

I scoffed at him. "Be in my shoes for a day. It makes you forget what shitty things happened in life." My steel grey eyes looked at his purple eyes. It showed my reflection of who I was.

"Do you want me to be like that man who was gonna have sex with you? You want me to aggressively touch you? And rip your clothes off to be completely naked?" Jaeha moved his hands down to my waist and hoisted me up and slammed my back to the wall. _Thump!_ I closed my eyes from the impact. "Do you want me to kiss you on your neck, face, and chest?!" He ripped off the blanket around me and I started to get anxious about his next move.

"You wouldn't." I kept a smirk on my face to cover what I felt from the inside. Scared. "You're a gentleman who wouldn't harm a woman."

 _Riiiiiiiiippp_

He lifted up my skirt and started to tear the fabric apart. My heart was racing in fear. This may be another side of him that we've never seen before. It was bad enough that my top was already half opened, and now he's ripping more of my skirt to reveal my legs. "I'm just a man who wants girls from the street. Young or old, but I prefer virgins because they're the _best_." I couldn't tell if Jaeha was mimicking what a sex attic person would say to a woman when she's crying for her life because she didn't want it.

"Stop playing with me!" I pushed my hands on his chest since his hands were busy ripping clothes down there. I used a lot of force to push him back, but he wouldn't move. He didn't even stumble. "I don't need you to act for me, Jaeha!" My heart was still racing from this scary moment, yet I still needed to compose myself. I didn't want to crack.

"Goddamnit, Seina!" He pushed me back to the wall, dropping what he was doing. His hands were beside my head and I was shocked. He raised his voice, pursuing another surprising action toward me. My heart had another attack from his mask he was showing me. It almost made me tear up from fear, unknowingly what he'll do it to me that'll make me coward before him. " _You're not a woman in my eyes, but only a whore who'll—_ "

 _SLAAAPP!_

I slapped him. I raised my hand to slap him. He made me feel bad of myself. He made me feel ashamed of what I am, calling me a 'whore'. I've been called that multiple times, but when it came out from his mouth it hurt. He hurt my feelings. Jaeha gave me pain from those little words. I truly hated him for that now. An act or not, his words hurt.

I pushed him out of my way, grabbing the blanket that fell on the floor and ran out of the room crying. I don't want to see him ever again. He would never go out of his ways to say those cruel things to my face when I'm _hurting_ the most right now. He just added on my pain and insecurities. Thanks Jaeha… thank you very much!


	38. Chapter 38

"Seina! Seina, please! Stop for a moment."

I continued to stomp off. I didn't care to listen to him. They never give me a break. I'm constantly getting myself into big situations that I did not want. He needs to get out before I punch him.

"Seina!" Jaeha latched onto my arm and spun me around to face his regretful expression. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean those words or my actions." Both of his hands were on my shoulders, firmly squeezing them as he spoke to me. "I… I was just angered by everything. You don't have to forgive me now—"

"What's wrong with you? You made me scared!" I pushed off his hands and started to poke his chest. "I actually felt terrified to be there because of your doing." I stabbed a finger to his chest. "And now that I ran out from the building, you come saying you're sorry and for me to forgive you? I hate you, Jaeha! I truly do. It's best if you don't talk to me, because I don't know when I'll be ready to speak with you. I need to buy new clothes for myself since someone _has_ anger issues and took it upon my _clothes_ to be _ripped_." I walked off, making him feel like a door slammed just his face. He deserved it. I don't want to talk to him at all.

A few days later, we arrived at a village along the border of the Earth Tribe, but then we chased down a kid due to him stealing and to bring him back home, so we were in Kin Province where Kija fainted because Kin Province and Kouka aren't connected no more.

I sat inside the tend, watching and taking care of Kija who couldn't even open his eyes. I grabbed his warm hands into my cold hands and rubbed them. "Poor child." I murmured watching Kija suffer from a fever which did not happen before during many trips in Kouka.

Everyone else left to get some medicine and water except for the dragons and I, who were watching over Kija.

Jaeha was telling us the story of his last predecessor, saying how he died at a young age and Jaeha's coming near the age he died. How much I wanted to speak up, I didn't. I kept my mouth shut when it came to Jaeha. I can't push serious things behind us because it'll always be there when I remember it.

When the dragons were about to be all sentimental about sensitive topics, Yoon came spilling water into the room, catching our attention. "Is it true? Is it true that dragons' have short lifespans?" Yoon muttered out in awe. A wash of terror scared him to his bones.

I glanced over to Zeno who was the oldest of them all, and I frowned because he lived a rough life and so did I. We're ready for our time.

"Come here, Yoon." Jaeha gestured Yoon to sit over with us. "It's nothing for you to pity. We don't know exactly when we're going to die, right?"

As Jaeha was comforting Yoon, I felt an itching feeling scratching my throat so I excused myself from the conversation. "I need to excuse myself for a moment." I said, getting up from my seat and quickly going outside to puke something out.

I choked out blood from my mouth and I was confused why it happened. "What the hell?" I wasn't sure what was happening, but my only theory was because I ate some bad hearts a few days ago, or it's because I'm not in Kouka… Yet it shouldn't affect me much because I used to travel outside of the kingdom.

Day by day, the other dragons fallen ill except Zeno.

Yoon spotted me puking out blood that he forcefully pushed me inside the sick tent. But I, on the other hand was being fussy because I wasn't sick. "Yoon! I'm not sick! I'm telling you!" My feet weren't halting on the dirt to stop me from going.

"Then explain why you're puking blood!" His strong push got me inside the tent and the dragons' attentions on me. "You don't puke out blood unless your gravely ill."

Their sickly gazes were on me and I was pinned on the spot. I wiped the blood off of my lips. "Would you judge me for what I am?" My voice wavered in the unknown.

Yoon shook his head. "No, because you're just like them; 'monsters'."

I looked at Zeno who knew the truth about me and he knew I couldn't lie about what I do. "I'm the real monster, Yoon. They're barely on my level of monstrosity! I'm far worse of them all that I'm scared to tell you! You guys will view me differently and will hate me for what I do… But that's for me to live in." My voice cracked the slightest. I couldn't even face them. "I've stopped for many years but have begun it now because it's the only way for me to make my wings grow and to numb my pain." A sad smile was on my face. My secret was on my shoulders.

"Seina, how bad is it?"

My heart was heavy from this pooling sadness and regret. "I don't know how 'bad' you'll call it, but when you see it you'll know." I pushed Yoon to the side and I walked away from the tent.


	39. Chapter 39

Walking out from the tent, Zeno tailed me. "What is it Zeno? I… I don't have—" when I turned around to face him, his facial expression hardened.

"The war should've ended."

He left me confused. "What are you talking about?" I didn't hear anything about a war in the village.

"Seina, did you not know that there was war nearing this place?" Zeno was also shocked about me not learning this 'war', so he had to explain it to me.

"Whaaaaat? How did I not know this— oh wait. It's because…. yeah…" I knew the answer to my question. I've been too consumed by Kija's health and Jaeha's actions that I forgot how to even listen anymore. I muted everyone around me.

Noises from afar perked our ears opened. "Seina…" Zeno looked at me and I saw his eyes fiery. We both could tell that this battle was gonna be bloody.

"I'm going. The other dragons are sick and can't protect the people here if the battle continues. Stay if you wish, Zeno." I ran to where the war was at and participated in it.

"Hak!" I gasped from the sight of him. He was battling all alone, fighting off hundreds of men who were fighting against Hak. I had to blow off some steam and eat their rotten hearts for me to become stronger than I was before. Leaving for me to starve without hearts made me weak, but now I have a buffet of hearts to eat off from. "Distasteful hearts or not, I will fill myself up." I narrowed my eyes and aimed my hands threw every chest I got to pick on.

Bone crushing hands went through all the soldiers who dared to hurt Hak or this village. Blood splattering everywhere on the battlefield. The cries of death opened up the demon within me. I swallowed the warm hearts of these failed, weak warriors. Their comrades could not have been more raddled than with me.

 _Twenty…_

"What are you cowards are going to do?" I snipped off a piece of their soldier's heart, blood pouring out from the heart and staining my hand.

"Seina…!" I knew Hak saw my gruesome doings, but did not say a word about it.

"No talk, sonny. I'll tell you later." I sneered, devouring the whole heart into my mouth. Each heart that I eat, it satisfies my soul and fills the gap in my stolen heart. "Oh look who came to save the day." I turned around to see the sick dragons to aid us.

 _Thirty five…_

They were shocked in to see the current state I was in; bloody and a monster. "You guys shouldn't be here. Exertion isn't good for your bodies when your condition is failing you." I licked my fingers cleaned from the blood that was left on there. "Go back and rest. I'll handle the situation for you. Leaving Kouka doesn't affect me because I've done it before, trust me."

"No… Seina! We're not going to let you fight on your own." Jaeha weakly said, but tried to come off strong willed. Seeing through his determination I saw him breaking a sweat. They all were breaking a cold sweat.

"Mhm. Fine by me. Don't get yourself killed." I complied, letting them fight.

Opened horses, bloody grounds, dismembered bodies, hearts and corpses is what imprinted in my head. It played in a circle as I killed. It kept on going until I heard the White Dragon cry in my head.

"Kija!" I murmured, already spotting his location.

I was the human eating monster that preyed on the weak to eat their plumped heart and soul. _Nobody hurts what is me_.

"Arghh!" Kija grunted, falling on the ground from a slice to his shoulder blade.

I flew in from behind and teared the head off the body. _Riiiiiiipppp!_

 _Sixty six_ …

"Se...Seina…!" Kija's voice struggled to find strength.

Blood squirted out from the neck and I punched a hole through the soldier's chest to grab his heart and eat it. _Gulp_.

"It's time for you dragons to retire."

Our team was falling apart. Hak, the sick dragons, they can't do anything at their tired state. They have no strength or energy left in them. The reason why I'm still moving is because I'm driven to eat them; eat what keeps them alive. I'm bloodlusted.

 _Gursh_. A stab at Zeno. He kept the princess safe, but now the princess is crying for him. For Zeno, everyone was shocked. So shocked that everyone stopped moving, but me. I kept on moving and fighting because I knew Zeno! He can't die. He's an immortal man who suffered great fate. Me and him are in this together, we have to fight the soldiers off.

"The Ouryuu won't die." It was Zeno's voice.

"That's my boy, Zeno!" I shouted with a bloody smile curling my lips as I turned around to see my big boy Zeno standing strong.

Zeno and I fought to protect them. Our movements were swift: slicing, opening, tearing the soldiers apart. It brought memories back when I had no choice but to fight alongside with Zeno. I always thought he was weak because he did nothing but watched the fighting go on.

"Ahh!" I was cut at my lower back as I fell on my knees. I gritting my teeth as hard as I could before I grabbed their hand and snapped their bones right out of place. "Zeno, you asshole! Must be nice to not _feel_ pain, huh?! Armor of steel." I went to another soldier and snapped their neck off.

"I am the Ouryuu."

"And I am the Messenger."

 _Seventy…._

 _Eighty one…_

I grunted again from a cut. I couldn't contain my laughter of how fun it was for them to attack us. "Ahahahaha!" I stumbled getting up on my feet. "How does it feel to fight us?" I grabbed their face with both of my hands on the sides of their head. "Fear is what runs through your body when you know you're going to lose…!" I put little pressure to make their head popped. Blood splattered all over my face. "Eighty two." I licked my thumb and marched off to someone else.

 _Eighty five…_

"Kill Her!"

 _Eighty six…._

 _Eighty eight…_

"Take down both monsters!"

"ARGHHH!"

 _Ninety…_

"Don't just stand there! Fight!"

 _Ninety five…_

"They're monsters! They keep on coming back!"

 _Ninety seven…_

I crushed their skull with my murderous hand. The hand that kills all my preys. The hand that will be their last to see before they die. "Oh the joy of ripping and hunting!" Their corpses just lightened up my day, no matter how injured I am.

 _Ninety eight…_

"If I'm going to die, I'm taking you down with me!" The soldier thrusted his sword at me, but I caught it in between my two fingers and giggled.

"Oh boy, you got it all wrong even after seeing my killings! I'm the one who's taking you down, and you're the one who's going to die, do you get that?"

 _Ninety nine…_

"Poor little humans… Fighting is useless against us." I crushed a soldier with my foot through his chest, digging in deep into his blood, bones, and organs.

 _One hundred little hearts…_

"Thanks you for being the last one to restore my wings, my little friend." I crouched down and lightly poked his nose with a friendly smile. "I still have more to go if I still want to keep on getting stronger and stronger." I got up to let my wings out. I waited for it to come but it did not happen. It wasn't releasing itself out. My heart stopped for a moment and I guessed why my wings were not coming. It was either because I did not eat enough hearts or it's not growing back no more, as in my powers are dying out. But I pushed those thoughts to the side and rethink my mindset since I was insane than sane.

I stepped out of the rib cage and watched the soldiers retreat as they knew they couldn't defeat us monsters. We were savage beasts who kill for what we fight for, just like them. "Tch. Calling us monsters when they're also monsters in their sick, dark minds."

I walked over to Zeno, who was picking up his necklace from the fight. "Great shape you're in, Zeno Dear." I folded my arms over my now red drenched clothes.

"Same for you, Seina. I haven't seen you in fight sadistically for the longest. Ripping up people for the hearts, covering in their blood to taste, and not to mention, mourning them after you get your sanity back. That's going to be hard to maintain in your head." His blue eyes were now shining back as usual. They weren't dull, serious, and worried like they were before.

"You know that's Seina when she goes through those phases. I know how to hide my remorse and regrets now that I learned how to…. What's that words… love myself? No, it's understand who I really am!"

"Seina! Zeno!"

I stepped aside from their incoming hugs. I didn't want to get them all bloody.

Back at the camp, Zeno and I were being tended for our wounds. I got a cleaning out from this battle. I had to bathe the red stains off of me, coloring the water red. "Well there goes my clean water bath." I clicked my tongue and got out from the water to change into new clothes.

I walked into a conversation that wasn't supposed bring me in. "So how old is Seina? If we know Zeno's age." Everyone looked at me when I just met up with the group.

"I thought I told y'all." I stood there looking at the gang.

"Only me and Yoon. I don't know if the Princess heard it or not." Hak replied.

"Oh, did I?" I still didn't remember telling them, but I'll tell them my age. "I'm around 2,000 years, give or take." I turned my head away. "I look young."

"'Young' my ass. I think I see wrinkles forming on your face." Hak's finger was about to poke my face but I slapped it away before he could touch me.

"Shut up, don't touch me." I hissed at him.

"But hey, what's up with you and eating people's hearts?" Hak questioned.

"Oh that…." that was a topic which I wasn't able to tell them about but I had to because they'll soon know from not my mouth, but Zeno's. "Well… I eat people's heart to give me strength and… to grow back my wings."

Everyone was silent. No one had anything to comment about what I just said.

Then our topic changed because of Zeno getting into the topic of marriage. "There was once when Zeno got married." Everyone's attitude changed, and brood over the fact that Zeno was actually a man than the men themselves. Zeno continued, "If you've lived a long time, marriage is common."

Now everyone turned their eyes on me. "Oh no! I was not married. Not even once in the past—" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as Hak went to interrupt me.

"I've always thought you and Joodoh would get marry. He would always look at you, gaze at you, smile at you, whenever he got the chance to see you, he'd put on his big boy pants to impress you." Hak talked like Joodoh was madly in love with me. I highly doubt Joodoh was because I did not see Joodoh's affectionate actions or subtle movements of it when I was working at the castle.

"But back to me again. Marriage was not my mind, but I did indeed fell in love with a man." I chuckled at the fond memories of mine. "He was a _good_ man. He… resembled Hak, look-wise that is. When I first saw Hak when he was a child, I saw the resemblances in his small, child like face that I wondered why he betrayed me." The atmosphere just got heavy and gloomy when I said that.

"Because you're a heart eater, psycho bitc—" Princess punches Hak back so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"So…" Kija piped up. "Would you marry Hak since he resembled your old love?"

I was taken aback by his question and looked over to Hak who didn't do anything but stared back at me. "Heh— No! I just said he _betrayed me_! Either way, I took care of Hak. He's like a child of mine. That's nasty incest shit I don't do." I was highly on the edge of getting out of this group conversation.

"But you'd date the dragons, right?"

I did not answer Hak's dumb question and I left the scene.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Hak shouted to make me hear his words.

Night has fallen and I couldn't sleep. I snuck out from the tent and ran off to the battlefield where I killed and ate the soldiers' hearts.

Running through the woods, I felt a presence following me. I slowed down and shouted, "Show yourself!" I looked around, waiting for the silhouette to walk out from the dark shadows.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Jaeha…" I mutter out his sick name. "Get out of here! Don't even follow me."

"I'm worried about you, Seina! You ate a lot of hearts, but you haven't gotten your wings back! Are you going back to the battleground to eat dead hearts?"

I clenched my fists tight until it turned white. Jaeha shouldn't know my plans. "Shut up—" vomits of blood came gushing out of my mouth.

"Seina!" Jaeha came rushing to my side, patting my back as the red liquid kept on coming out.

Jaeha helped settle me down against a tree. My body felt drained from all the blood pouring from my mouth. My darkened eyes looked at Jaeha who sat in front of me, looking all worried about my condition.

"Just go." I scoffed, wiping off the blood from my mouth. "I don't need you here to babysit me."

"You're not fine, you're condition is worrying me."

"Maybe I ate some bad hearts today. Most of them were filled with anguish that's why I puked."

"Or, your body is rejecting it and evolving. You even said it yourself, you stopped eating hearts for years. I bet your body is changing because you haven't fed yourself hearts for the longest until now."

"Wow, don't you sound smart." I rolled my eyes at Jaeha who was finally using his brain.

"You ate the hawk's heart when we had dinner. You ran off to throw up. How does that not speak to you? You may have your strength but you're not getting your wings back."

"But I need my wings to make me who I am!" I pushed myself up from the tree and stared him. My brows furrowed, creating creases in my forehead. "I am the Messenger of—"

Jaeha grabbed my face and pulled it close to his. "You don't need wings to say that you're The Messenger because in your heart you are _The Messenger_."

I wasn't buying his words because I didn't believe him. "So you're saying if I cut your dragon leg, you would be still be the Green Dragon in your heart. But you won't have the ability to save people no more—"

"I understand what you're saying, but this is about you! Not me. If your wings don't grow back then it's fine! You are the Messenger in my eyes and everyone's eyes! You don't have to fly around to be a bird like you used to be. If you keep denying that your body is rejecting the hearts, then eat mine!"

My eyes widened from what he declared to me. "What?" I didn't know what to say. He would be the least person who was say that. He sounded more insane than I did.

Jaeha grabbed my right hand and placed it over his heart. "Test it. I know you won't forgive me for what I did to you. I know I hurt your feelings so take it upon me. Take my heart and see if it can fill your broken, worn out heart!" He yelling, tantalized my head.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I was dumbfounded from the feelings he was putting in this. I know he doesn't want to die by me. "Do you not value your life?!" I was enraged by this. He needed to stop himself.

"If you love hearts and hate me so much then take it from me. You're killing two things at once. It's painless." His eyes didn't waver. He wasn't scared, but I was. I could kill countless of people but I couldn't lay a hand on his chest.

"No!" I pulled my hand back from him. "I don't want to hurt you." I claimed, backing away from him.

"Tell me, did you kill your lover who resembled Hak?" My face molded into my deep sadness that I had in my heart. My facial expression and shifty body movements told him the answer he needed. "You killed all the men in your way! So what did doppelgänger Hak do? What did he do to make you say that he betrayed you?!"

Memories…. memories flooded back. I wished I burned them all. "He… He framed me of killing a family, though it wasn't my doings. I couldn't plead myself innocent so I was left to being tortured. My heart was filled with anger over what he did to me. So my dark side came in and slaughter everyone in town who thought I was a murder. I killed him even though he said he loved me and he had no choice but to frame me. What a great excuse of trying to convince me, am I right? So I killed him with no remorse. I loved him, but that love between us wasn't real."

"I see now. You only kill men because they hurt you before. They emotionally and physically harmed you to the point that you're scarred and traumatized by it. I know my action hurt you, so are you going to end me too? And you also said you love me when you were hurt that one day when you refused to talk to me. So technically there was two times where I hurt you. Do you want to kill me?"

Why does Jaeha keep declaring bigger statements to me?! It was like he was playing his erhu, the strings of my feelings and heart. I didn't know what to feel. My feelings were confused. I didn't want to hurt him but I wanted him gone and out of my sight.

A throbbing headache was coming in from my critical thinking. "Why do you do this to me?! Just stop it!" I cried out, crouching on the ground, covering my head with my arms. I was a child from the inside. "Just stop…!" My voice cracked. "You're not even on the level of devastation; betrayal; anguish; just anything that'll make me think you're a horrible person and you should die!"

"Seina. Seina, look at me." His voice softened as if he was actually talking to a child. The soft, tender voice made me look up at him. "I get it now." The moonlight casted a light for me to see his beautiful smile on his neutral face, which didn't know any emotions. "I'm sorry for what kinds of men you've encountered and for what they've done over all these years you've been living." He cupped my face with his cold hands. Cold but warming from the inside of his heart. "But I swear to you, as long as I live, I will be the man who will cherish you for all eternity until I die. I won't hurt you in anyways because I'm not going to be those men who left you broken and scarred."

"What are you trying to say?" My brain wasn't processing his words.

He chuckled, "I'm trying to say I love you and I'll be there for you—"

My heart fluttered from his sweet words and I moved my hands up to his face and stole his lips. I closed my eyes as our warm lips touched. Losing my balance from leaning over to him, I pushed him to the ground, breaking our kiss and Jaeha laughed at what just happened.

"You surprised me. You really did, Seina." I laid my head on his chest.

"What took you so long to say that or to feel the same?"

"I didn't know if I was actually in love or not, but the further I figured out what I felt, I started to realize it. I love you."

"I…" I opened my mouth to reciprocate the 3 words. "... love you. I love you, too."

Jaeha couldn't help but smile. His smile was wide, filled with content. He pushed himself up, settling me in his lap. "Marry me. I'll make you the happiest woman alive." His hands grabbed mine.

"Is it too fast to say 'yes'?" I knew I wouldn't get this opportunity of love from any men that I meet and talk with.

"No, it's not." He leaned in for another kiss.

This night my dreams were supposed to be filled with Jaeha and joy, but instead I had a dream of another man than Jaeha…


	40. Chapter 40

_I sighed as I heard Princess, Hak, and Soowon playing together. They were screaming, yelling, and laughing from the courtyard. They were so loud that I had to check up on them to see if they weren't actually getting hurt because of Hak. Even though Hak was young and little, he still had strong muscles for his young age._

 _I was carrying loads of blankets in my arms as I went to check the kids._

" _Hey Seina," I turned around and smiled at Joodoh who was forcing a strong smile on his face. His young face was so defined and handsome, but I nevertheless felt anything for him._

" _Hey there." I stopped my movement and chatted with him, easing my mind from the noisy kids. "What brings you here?" I started a small conversation with him. From the looks of him, he looked worn out and exhausted. I don't know if it's from training or from Soowon._

" _Guarding Soowon that is."_

" _Right." I chuckled, watching his face turn pink. "You okay? Do you need some water? I can fetch you some water." His cheeks were light pink but it gradually increased the pigment of the light pink to hot pink._

" _No, it's okay. It's just—" Concerning about his looks, I grabbed his hand and pulled him along to follow me into a guest bedroom._

" _Seina, where are you taking me?" Joodoh asked but I did not reply back. "Seina? Where are you—" Holding the blankets in one hand and the other holding Joodoh's hand, I tripped over something, causing me to lose my balance and almost falling over but my body was quickly twisted around and I landed on top of Joodoh. It was raining blankets._

" _Sorry, Joodoh! I must've tripped over something that I wasn't aware to see." I opened my eyes to see that his face was beat red and I straddled him. My face burst into flames due to my embarrassment and my improper behavior. "I'm so sorry about that! Imma… I'm going to go now!" I hastily grabbed my blankets messily in my arms and ran out from what just happened._

 _When I was alone and cooled down, I thought about what happened. "Oh gosh… That's embarrassing and awkward now…." I shook my head and started to put the blankets in the cabinets of the room._

 _The sun was falling and the sky was painted orange, it was almost nighttime. I've been so busy with my duties that I forgot to check up on the kids. Pacing out of the room and looking for Princess, I again bumped into Joodoh. "Oh! I'm sorry, Joodoh. But since you're here, have you seen Princess and Hak? I haven't checked up on them for a couple of hours now." I was eagerly to know if he did or did not seen them because I'm pretty sure he was overwatching Soowon while Soowon was playing with Princess and Hak._

" _Yes, I have but—"_

 _I immediately thanked Joodoh. "Thank you veeery much! You cut off so much time for me to find the munchkins!" I smiled brightly, teeth shining at him. I really did feel grateful because the two kids are a hassle to watch over. "Well, I've got to go now." I started to walk backward from him and our conversation._

" _Wait a moment Seina!" He stuck his hand out to me like it was something so important._

" _Yes?"_

" _I… Are you hungry? Because if you are, then let's go now before it gets dark." His face was red but I think it was because of the sun setting that was making him look like that color. "If you're worried about the kids, I have them under control. They're safe with another general, I'm telling you." Joodoh inched closer explaining his full rounded plan that was safe proof. He blabbered on about their safety and who the kids were with._

 _A giggle slipped out of my lips because of him. His strong and passionate voice couldn't be taken seriously because he was talking about kids, not warfare. I just couldn't imagine him saying all those stuff from his mouth. Joodoh was overthinking too much about the children's safety._

" _Hey," I placed a hand over his shoulder, making him look at me. The laughing smile was still on my lips. "I get it. Let's just go now." I fully trusted him with his talkative mouth so I pulled him along to the front gates._

 _I smiled, looking at him as we waited for our food to arrive. "You know, you didn't have to bring your weapon in here. People are looking at you." I mentioned to him, glancing around the small restaurant that was filled with buff men just like Joodoh._

" _I did it our protection. If something were to happen to us, I'll whip out my weapon and fight. You didn't bring yours?"_

" _Nope." I shook my head. "I wanted to feel free from the castle, like a normal person without royal duties to attend to." I propped my head on the table, gazing at him._

 _Joodoh leaned back to his seat. "I guess you're also right. But old habits are hard to break. I bring my sword everywhere with me." He lightly inhaled sharply._

" _I wonder what are the kids doing?" I pondered, looking out at the darkened sky from the window next to us. Were the kids eating? Sleeping? Drawing? Bathing?_

 _A warm hand touched my left hand that was out and unoccupied. It alerted me out from my thoughts. I shifted my head and saw Joodoh's hand overlapping mine. "M-mmm?" He seriously caught my attention by that small action._

" _You worry too much Seina. We're out from our duties and we should let our minds free from work. Like you said, you wanted to feel free from the castle. It's your time to let your mind free from the kids. I know they mean much to you, and I know that feeling alright. Soowon means a lot to me as well." I nodded my head, agreeing with him._

 _Our hot, fresh food came in steaming hot. The visible steam was making me drool. Food is food no matter where you live. Eating castle food was getting a bit too old for my taste, so eating out at a different place for once was pretty exciting. Joodoh and I chatted amongst each other. We talked about our backgrounds, where I told my white lies, and our future: where the children are older as well as we are too. I told him that marriage wasn't on my mind at all and I don't think I'll ever marry. I told another lie about my reasoning of not marrying, it was because I couldn't see myself giving up my job for love. My love was for Princess and Hak. They're the only reason why I stay. Both troublemakers are my children in my eyes. If marrying off into the husband's family, I feel like I'm saying goodbye to them. I would be force to leave my position into someone else's hands that I don't trust and be the housewife that every family expects of, and I cannot be the perfect wife for the whole family._

 _It was dark outside after we finished dinner. The full moon was out and the temperature dropped low. It was really chilly, so chilly that when we stepped out, we were already freezing to our toes. I balled up my long sleeves to shield my hands from the icy winds._

" _Let's run back to the castle. I don't think I could withstand the polar night." I grabbed his wrist and we ran to our horses that we took to get to here._

 _Entering into the warm castle, we got ourselves warmed up before he came to see me at my chamber. I wrapped myself in my blanket like a swirl of poop. I didn't even have a hole to breathe out to. Covering my whole body and face was the best way to keep in the warmness of my body heat._

 _Knock knock_

" _Who is it?"_

" _Joodoh."_

 _I was bewildered why he was here at my doorstep dead at night. "Um… Come in." I unwrapped the blanket around me and watched him entered my room. "Hey. What brings you in here? It's late… Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?"_

" _Well, I have something to tell you. It's urgent and cannot wait until tomorrow because tomorrow will be a new day for the both of us so I wanted to say it now."_

" _O-okay…!" I nodded my head, trying to be optimistic about what his urgent needs are. I didn't know why he didn't tell me at the restaurant but I guess he wanted some 'alone time'... and yet we were alone with each other at the place…._

" _Seina, I knew you ever since Soowon and Princess Yona were playing together as babies. I had my eyes on you ever since that day. It's been hard for me to not tell you that I like you for a few years now. But after our little dinner at the restaurant, I've got to say that…. I don't have feelings for you no more—"_

I sharply gasped, opening my eyes from the sensation of not breathing and pushing myself up from bed. I covered my nose with my hand and breathed harshly to know that I'm still alive and _actually breathing_. I glanced up to see Jaeha smiling so innocently at me like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Hi, there. You woke up from your long sleep, Sleeping Beauty?" He crouched down, knees cracking from the tightness in his bones that has been moving for days.

All I did was glare at him. He ruined my dream. I wanted to see what Joodoh had to say next. "I'm going back to sleep!" I was going to continue the dream. But Jaeha was quick with his hands so he threw me over his shoulders and brought me out to the sun. I yelped in pain from the brightness of the sun hurting my eyes. I could barely see anything from the light scorching my eyeballs to hell. "How could you do this to me?!" I shielded my eyes with my hands.

"It's because I love you, Dear." He patted my butt before setting me down on a rock. "So, what were you dreaming of, huh? Because I was dreaming about our love and wedding and kids." He mused off, pressing both of his hands on his cheeks and his eyes glistened like the ocean at night underneath the beautiful full moon.

"Heh. You really want to know?" I smirked, bringing my face so close to his. I wonder what he would do if I told him that I wasn't dreaming of him, but a different man.

He puckered out his lips and pecked a kiss on my cheek whispering, "Yes I do want to know."

"Don't get mad at me if my dream wasn't like yours, Jaeha!"

"Alright I won't." He intertwined his hands with mine.

"My dream was about….. A person named…."

"... Jaeha, who you madly fell in love with and married to have kids with him and we live happily ever after!" I couldn't help but laugh at his assumption. He finished my line for me, but that wasn't even close to it at all! I'm totally going to crush his idea of my dream.

"WRONG!" I said, and Jaeha's face was clearly taken back by his disappointment and hopes of me saying it was correct. He was pretending to be hurt as he turned his head away from me and playfully cried, shedding his fake tears to tell me that he's hurt. "It was a man who I dreamt of, but don't be hurt… Because he didn't even like me at the end." I moved myself forward to give him a special long hug. My face was planted in his chest, inhaling his masculine smell. But he rejected me…

Jaeha tried to shake me away like a bug on him. "No, I don't want you." He grumbled, actually sounding like a kid. A child who wanted to throw a fit at their parent. He was just salty.

I looked up at him with my arms still wrapped around his waist. "The reason why you _shouldn't be mad at me_ is because this reality is already a dream that is happening to me right now. No other men in my sleeping mind will ever replace you and the growing love you have with me, because our story is just beginning." I slid my head up and kissed his lips.

A childish grin plastered on the man's lips because he was satisfied of hearing the words he wanted to hear from my mouth.

"You kid." A smile tugged on my lips and I kissed him again with full passion and love.


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey where are the others? Hak, Princess, and Yoon?" I looked up at him after our little kissing session.

"Oh, they're heading to go to town right now."

"Cool. I'm going with them. I need to get some things as well." I wrapped my hand around his large hand and dragged him over with me so I could talk to Yoon. "I'm coming along too, Yoon! I need things as well." I invited myself in.

"Okay come along then." Yoon complied.

I let Jaeha's hand go, saying goodbye to him. "I'll be back. Watch over the other dragons, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I do, luv." He smoothed down my hair and we parted away.

In town, I was scanning over items that were laid out on the stands. Yoon was beside me again. Whenever Yoon was with me, shit happens to me. I don't know why. But it's better not to know why.

"Hey, Yoon, you know what us reminds me of? As in 'us', you and me." I looked over at Yoon who was focused on other things than me. His eyes were observing the quality of each items.

"No." He took a moment to reply back.

"It reminds me of when I was _kidnapped, abducted, captured, carried off._ " I could've listed more synonyms to him but I didn't. It really did bring me back to the days at Awa Port. What a horror it was….

"Don't remind me. You got me really scared. I thought you went back to the ship or something… But you didn't." His frightened memories washed over him and he shivered, remembering that painful day where he blamed himself for not keeping an eye on me.

"Yep…. I know." I slightly shook my head. No matter how long I lived, I'm still not used to being kidnapped.

"Seina, are you and Jaeha…." I didn't expect him to question our relationship. But either way the words of us getting marry was going to come out so I might as well tell.

"We're getting marry soon." Yoon's jaw dropped to the floor. He was in total shocked; speechless. No words came pouring out from his mouth. He was mute for a little.

"Did I just hear that Droopy Eyes and Mama Bird are getting marry?!" Hak proudly, with his big grand entrance entered into our small conversation. He did a little gesture by covering his mouth with his hand. I couldn't tell if he was being over the top or was actually happy for us.

"You and… Jaeha." Princess for sure never imagined us being together. I don't recall if she ever saw us interact before…

"Yes." I nodded my head. "Jaeha and I are together and will soon wedd. I know Hak is going to bring up to me that I didn't want to get marry, but like what Zeno said about living for years, marriage is on your mind. I can't pass up this opportunity of a guy like Jaeha! He knows and understands me. Our freedom was taken from us ever since we were born. But besides from our past, I love him for the way he is. No matter how annoying or flirtatious he is, he makes me happy. He makes me feel special." I can boldly confess my love and affection about him, but after all of it ended, I shyly turned my head away. The heat from my heart was rising up to my cheeks.

"Aww!" Princess and Yoon were deeply swayed by my words. They saw the love and content between us, even if they didn't visually see it.

"When's the wedding?" Hak abruptly said.

I frowned, "I don't know yet, Hak. If we can't even do the ceremony, we're spiritually married and connected that's all I care about. We don't need to do a set up where everyone has to see our vows, because having you guys are enough to be our witnesses."

"AWWWWW!" Princess and Yoon were so enchanted by the thoughts of our happy marriage.

"She's actually going to become our Second Mom." Hak commented, and I laughed at him.

"Who's the first mom?" Yoon looked at us. He was highly lost… But I thought he knew he was always the 'Mom' and I was the 'Grandma' in the group.

The three of us spoke together, slowly backing ourselves away from Yoon. "You were always considered at the Mom of the group…" We weren't trying to get in the way of Yoon's rath, so we made excuses to leave him.

"Princess and I found something amazing! So… Bye!" They both scrambled off like their lives depended on it.

So there was me…. "I've gotten everything I needed! I'm going to check if my fiancé is alright with the other kids— I mean dragons! Have fun!" I ran off, not turning back to see if Yoon was shooting lasers at us with his eyes.

Making my way in the forest, not even close to the hideout, I was met with the familiar man who gave me deja vu.

"Seina?"

"Joodoh?!" I took a step back from him. I instantly thought about Princess' safety. "What are you doing here?" I didn't bring my weapon but I'll find a way to beat him if I have to.

"Roaming around freely. I'm not on duty. What are you doing? Is the—" I slapped him from saying her title.

 _Smack!_

"Don't say her name!" I was panicking on what to do next. If I go anywhere he might follow me. "If you dare to harm the both of them I swear—"

Joodoh rubbed his red cheek. "I'm not out here to kill them, Seina! Just listen to my words. I like—" My heart and mind was running a marathon as I remembered Hak's words and my dream…!

"I don't like you!" I shouted. I was nervous from head to toe. My heart was pounding and I fear he might've heard it. Due to my nervousness, I was shaking to make my nervousness go away.

Joodoh looked annoyed, irritated, and confused. He pinched the bridge of his nose and heavily sighed. "You misunderstood what I was trying to say. I was going to say I like to be alone too. We all like to have our alone time! And if you're having one sided feelings for me, just forget it because I never thought of you that way. I've always respected you for what you have done for the Princess, and I still do till this day. Mad respect and I hope the best for you. I bid you farewell." He patted my shoulder and left.

I froze and thought about what just happened. "He… he respected me all this time…" I quietly murmured. I slowly curled in my fists and stared at the direction to the town. "Freaking Hak!" He totally gave me a big misunderstanding about his damn thoughts and opinions! "I'm going to crush that boy…." I grumbled, marching off to the hideout.

It took me awhile to get back that when I walked around the campsite, they were all gone. "Where did they disappeared off to?" I pondered, walking into one of the two tents nailed down on the ground.

I moved the tent flaps to the side and saw all dragons sleeping together. They looked so cute and adorable. It was like seeing the future of having three kids laying upon their father. But then my eyes scrolled down to see he was shirtless and had bandages wrapped around his left arm so loosely. My eyes darkened at the sight of him.

"Nnn…" Jaeha's eyes fluttered open and clearly saw me standing with my arms folded, giving him a face that will be reminded when we have kids of our own.

"AHEM!" I woke up everyone in the tent, and they all sat up straight when they knew something was wrong. It was time for me to pull the rein. "Number one: What happened to Jaeha? Number two: What were you guys doing all day when we were gone? And lastly, number three: _Yoon will not hear about this._ If he does… _you guys are dead_."

Kija being the straightforward one, he spilled the tea.

Half of the time I was trying to be serious and not laugh at what Kija was explaining to me. "Pfff! Oh my gosh! I'm trying to be mad and serious with you guys, but I can't! Ahaha!" I had to explode into laughter. "So basically what you're trying to tell me is that you guys failed at every survival skills we need in order to stay alive?"

" _Exactly_ , Seina." Zeno emphasized 'exactly'. Zeno knew too well that everything wasn't going to work out very well. How helpful Zeno is to not have any involvement of helping the boys and he's the real man out of these men in the group.

"Well, good thing I came back in time." I clasped my hands together because shit was about to get down. "Zeno and Kija, go get water. Shinah go get woods. Jaeha will rest because everything he did was for your safety… Clumsy kids." I pursed my lips into a thin straight line after the kids left to go do their work. "It makes me wonder if we should have kids of our own." I crawled into his right arm since the other arm was injured.

Jaeha objectively defended himself. "I think we should have kids because one: they're cute and is going to look like us and I know you want to have kids too! Two: I thought I wouldn't need to watch over them since they're not actually kids no more, they're adults. Three: I was protecting them no matter what it cost." He planted many kisses on my face, making me giggle upon his sweet affection.

"Mhmmmm… I'll go fix the bandage and make food for dinner."

Walking out from the tent, I was chopping up the bear that Jaeha killed. While I was working away, Kija came near me to see if I needed any assistance. "Aww, Kija. Just take a breath for now. I'll be fine. Besides, you guys went through a lot in one day… One day… Literally, the one day when half of us decides to go somewhere, something bad happens with the other half of our group."

"I'm sorry…" Kija murmured an apology and it shot my heart of how adorable he looked when he was apologizing to me. His bottom lip was puckered out and his eyes were big and blue. Kija looked like a sad puppy, who only wanted love, not hatred.

"I swear to God, you're irresistible for a person at your age!" I dropped everything that I was doing and hugged the little man!

Food was done and we all went to eat inside the tent.

"Seina, your cooking is also good as Yoon!" Zeno praised me, eating up his stew.

"Thank you."

"By the way, Seina, I heard from Jaeha's sleep talking that you guys are getting marry. I can hold the ceremony at my village!" Kija sparked an idea from the bottom of his heart. He was so helpful and kind in any way he could be.

I sighed longly. "Like what I told Hak and the others… If we don't wed, we both know we're spiritually wedded by his ancestors and the Gods above us all. But if possible that we do make it all big for our ceremony, then fine, we may do it at your village. Though it may be odd," I thought back at his grandma who wanted him married and she might find it weird that it's not Kija who's getting marry, but his dragon brother that is getting marry at the Hakuryuu Village. "I guess it'll do."

Once our dinner was done it was storytime. "Storytime, children! Gather up together because I'm going to tell you guys a story when I lived in the castle of Hiryuu when Princess was born. Zeno's not in the story because I didn't know where he was at during the time when I solo visited, or so-called 'stalked' you guys." I laughed. "So the story began with Kija! Come into my arms and let me hold you like my child." I motioned him to come near, but he highly refused because of Jaeha.

"I cannot do that to a wedded couple." Kija shook his head.

"You all are taking turns into my arms when it's your time. Kija's up. Come here now." I demanded and he laid into my arms. Only his upper body was in my reach. I rocked him slowly as I told the story.

"So it began when I was going to leave the castle for vacation because I needed it. It was about a few weeks until I came back to the castle, and obviously Princess missed me." I rolled my eyes a bit because she was only ten when I left. "So I traveled and traveled everywhere, mostly flying because who has time walking if you got wings— more like had wings, but you get what I'm trying to say. So I stumbled upon the Hakuryuu Village at the afternoon when people weren't busy and all. Oh yeah, Kija was like what… fourteen at that time. He was still cute ten years ago and still is after six years, Kija!"

"Continue the story!" Jaeha grumpily called me out. I knew he was jealous of me holding a cute child like Kija in my arms. It was dreading for him to see me holding _another man_ , who is Kija. But I don't see these other three dragons as men, I see them as my babies.

"So like, I had to cover up my appearance so I wouldn't get myself killed by the villagers who were very protective of Kija. I watched Kija for three days, day and night, 72 hours. He was that ball of sunshine that needed protecting because he was so innocent and pure. And till this day you still are innocent and pure." I looked down at him as I stroked his hair ever so softly. "But yeah, I knew Kija knew something was watching him because he was suspicious! He'd look over his shoulders, around the area, and even went so far to _investigate it himself_ with no one's help. Tch… The long burden in his bloodline was waiting for Princess to take a stand and find her dragons, am I right, Zeno?"

"Seina's correct!"

"Shinah's next." Kija quickly switched place with Shinah. "Come here, young child." I also held him in my arms. Shinah will be Shinah and have his mask on. "Nothing changed for Shinah really. Even I couldn't find their hideout until six years later when Soowon came in and killed King Il. Their last village was dead and scary. A ghost town it was. But I've got to say, Zeno." I looked over at my 2000 years old partner. "He was also a cute one too! Remember when you gave him the ball at the old Seiryuu Village? He definitely knew who you were Zeno."

"Zeno will never know. But maybe the Seiryuu might remember if we asked." Zeno and I both had our attention at Shinah, and he quickly shut down our question. "Zeno guess that Seiryuu don't remember at all since it was a long time ago."

"True. But I still hate how they taught the Seiryuu about their powers." Zeno and I were just casually talking about the first generation dragons that Jaeha coughed to get our attention. His purple eyes were mad, filled with jealousy and greed. "Fine fine, it's _Jaeha's turn_." I growled his name out, not a sexy way, but an annoyed way. He happily knocked me over with his large frame as he sat in my lap. I didn't even want to look down at the baby-man in my arms.

"Tell me my story." Jaeha sweetly looked up at me, patiently waiting for his story to come out.

"Is there really a story to tell? You were nineteen. The last time that Zeno and I visited you when you were… nine. And after six years, you were with the Pirates too…. Roaming around so freely… I heard this info from a little bird. "

"Yeah, I escaped when I was twelve so I wouldn't even be in the village no more."

"So like I didn't even try to go to your village because of the way they were treating you." I brushed it off. "But after all the traveling to find some of you dragons, I got some things and brought it back to Princess where she was very pleased to see me again." I rolled Jaeha off of me and announced, "Storytime is done and I must set up another tent for myself to sleep!" I jumped up to my feet and ran outside into the cold night.

"ACK!" Jaeha groaned, already feeling enough pain in his arm.

Surprisingly Yoon and the others came back when I was setting up my tent.

"I see you're setting up another tent." Yoon stopped to look at me. I knew he was wondering why I was setting up another tent if me, Princess, and Yoon sleep in one together as the other guys sleep in their own tent.

"If you're wondering why, it's because I want to sleep with Jaeha too, you know? Married people who love each other wants to sleep near each other, easy and simple just like that." I finished locking in the places for the tent to stand up tall on its own. "Can you call in Jaeha for me since you're making your way near their tent?" I asked.

"Sure."

I fixed the bedding inside the tent and laid down on the pillow. I closed my eyes, ready to sleep away. But then _he_ had to come in and disturb my sleep. "You were trying to neglect me huh?" Jeaha came in whimpering next to me, facing my way, staring deep at my resting body as I tried to keep myself 'asleep' for as long as I could. " _Sleeping_ , huh?" I felt his eyes boring over my body. Shuffling noises rang in the air as I didn't know what was going on with my eyes closed. "I know you're playing with me, Seina. You're not asleep."

"..."

He sighed, moving around until I felt his hot breath on my neck. I was trying so hard not to twitch or shut parts of my face off. I was so eager to flip him off of me. "One…" He pecked a kiss on my collar bone. "Two…." A kiss on my neck as I tried to smooth my gulp. "Three…." Another one on my jawline, but this one was getting messy. "Four…" Another one at the corner of my lips. And I'm guessing this is the last one, "Five…" The final one on my lip.

With my mind occupied by the kissing, something stabbed my tickle spot and I jolted. My eyes instantly shot open and parted my lips apart for our kiss to deepen. Jaeha was totally topping me as I tried to breathe from the lack of air that I was taking in. It was getting heated between us, like literally it was hot. His body was hovering over mine and I also had a blanket on me so it was getting hotter for my body too!

 _Pat pat pat_

I was hitting his back from him to move back from me. I inhaled heavily and kicked off the blanket. "Geez, Jaeha….. Horny much?" I laid flat on my back, staring at the roof of the tent.

"No, not horny. I just wanted to feel your love." He placed his head on my stomach as the weight of his head was making my stomach heave up and down slower than the usual pace.

"I know you were jealous… But you shouldn't be. I love everyone equally in this groups. The other dragons are like my babies, including the non-dragons. Zeno, on the other hand is both my baby and a brother to me. But you, Jaeha, aren't my baby, but my husband-to-be." I grabbed his hand and kissed it before telling him to sleep. "Tomorrow will be a new day for the both of us. Let's get some rest, okay?"

"Alright."

We turned to face each other on the bed. "I love you." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you too." I gave him one last kiss before drifting off to sleep first.


	42. Chapter 42

Quick footsteps came rushing into the tent, "Seina! Seina, wake up!" Someone's voice was bursting into my dream as I quickly rose up from bed. I saw Yoon standing in the tent way with a frightened expression and my heart picked up a speed or two of fear.

"What's wrong?!" I waited to hear what he had to say as I heard my heart thumping from my rib cage. I ran my hand through my hair to calm myself down because Yoon was still not speaking. "Oh shit it's night time…" I muttered, shocked that I slept a whole day in bed without being disturbed.

He finally spoke. "The others are trapped underground. You were heavily sleeping, hibernating through the day so you wouldn't know about the ruckus that happened. Long story short, Shinah is a whole new person and kidnapped the dragons and Princess and Hak went after them. I'm the only one who's not in there, as you can tell, and I need your help to open the door since it closed on me."

Forcefully being dragged out of the tent, I still had unanswered questions for Yoon. But he also didn't know how to answer it either. It was hard enough to be living with a group of kids… But now a kid is going through his 'teenage years'… Oh god.

"They're under here." Yoon pointed to the closed door with a headless dragon beside the door. "I didn't know who else to get but you. Do you think—"

"Yoon, I'm not a smart ass in mechanics. I'm only good at warfare." I stated, bumming him down even more. I could tell that he was frustrated in his eyes. He wanted to help but could not since he didn't know where to begin. He had a good start by asking me… but I'm no help either now.

"I got an idea!" Yoon shouted quietly in the dark hours. "Let's find another entrance. There should be one." Yoon got up on his feet and shuffled in the dark as I followed behind him tiredly.

"It's dark, Yoon. How can you see?" I yawned out loud, covering my mouth with my hand. Little tears formed by my long yawn. I slept for a whole day yet I'm still tired.

"Practice."

 _Bum!_

I hit Yoon's back as he halted. "What is it? You need protection now?" I asked.

"No. I found the other entrance." I moved to Yoon's side and saw the door that led underground.

"Nice." I grinned ear to ear. "Let's get down there."

I pulled the heavy stone off that was blocking the entrance and we proceeded to walk down the dark stairs.

"Yoon, it's so dark. I can't see a thing." I was touching the hard wall to make my way through the tunnels. I was afraid to meet whatever was down here.

"Neither can I."

"But you just said you can see in the dark!"

"Yeah, night dark, not pitch black dark. Let me hold onto you because I'm not trying to get lost here." Yoon's hand grabbed onto my sleeve like a little kid who was scared to be left alone.

"Okay. I've got you, Yoon." I cooed, pulling him next to me so I wouldn't lose him.

I didn't know how long it's been but it felt like forever. We've been walking for a while and we weren't sure if we were going in circles.

"Do you think we're there yet?"

"I don't know, Yoon. We can't even see anything." I was still using my senses to help me navigate around the underground place.

"Honey?" I heard a familiar voice echo throughout the walls.

I stopped in the track and listened.

"Honey? Is that you?"

There was a gush of overbearing love pouring into my heart. Hearing him say honey was… cute and I wanted him to say it again.

"What?" I shouted, and my voice bounced off the walls and to him. After 5 echoes, he repeated himself again by saying the word that I wanted to hear, 'honey'.

I gushed again, blushing at the smoothness of the word 'honey' coming out from his mouth. Though I wasn't physically there to see him say it, just hearing it in the dark was heart racing and made me safe to know that he was there unharmed… I'm guessing he was unharmed.

Instead of saying honey back to him, I called his name out. "Jaeha? Is that you?" I wanted to play around with him by not calling him honey. "Are there? I'm here with Yoon."

"I'm here, Honey!" I shyly smiled once again and covered my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Just follow my voice to the exit and you all will be save from… wherever you are at."

"Alright, honey bun." I bit my lips from his cute nicknames for me. This man is filled with wonders.

"Is everyone alright? No one's hurt?"

"Yes, we're all fine." I heard Princess' voice echoed through the walls and to me.

"That's great." A sigh of relief lifted off my chest to know that they were safe and sound.

"How about Shinah? Is he alright?" I also forgot that something bad happened to him as well.

"Yes he is. He's back to normal." Hak replied.

"I'm hoping to hear what you guys have to say about your adventure." I scoffed, imagining weird things. I can't even think an innocent Shinah kidnapping anyone. He's too pure like Kija. Shinah is scary but protective, and is just a soft bear who needed love and warmth. He's no harm to anyone, unless you're harming Princess then you're toasted.

"Honey, I want to crawl into your arms when I get to see you again." I heard Jaeha moped, groaning out weird sounds.

"Umm… Not yet. Maybe later…. because I want to check if Shinah's alright." I liked to make him covetous. It's like another man emerging out from the childlike side of him.

"Nope. Yona and Hak got him! And I got you!" Fast footsteps were ringing through the air, and I knew I got him so easily. The footsteps were getting heavier and faster.

"Yoon, you'll be alright, right?" I looked at him in the dark. I'm pretty sure I was looking at Yoon's blue eyes. "I'm going to be running before Jaeha can get me." I grinned like a mischievous person. "Bye." I whispered out before running away with much energy I had in me.

Running off in the dark, I didn't dare to turn back around to see if he was chasing me or not because that would distract me and would make him gain up on me.

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep menacing voice emerged from the dark and scared the crap out of me.

I screamed. "AHHHHHH!" Throwing out a few punches but it was quickly caught. The hands pulled me closer to them and I was about give out another blow, but the oh-so familiar voice stopped me on the right time.

"Seina! It's alright. It's me, Jaeha, your lover, your best husband-to-be." I could feel him grinning though I couldn't see it in the dark. "Your punches scared me because I did not see those coming." He cautiously tried to find my face with his hands patting up my shoulder to my neck and to my face, cupping my cheeks.

"I swear to god… Do that again and you'll get the fist of fury!" I tightened my fist and put it underneath his jaw so he was alerted that I could hit him back. But I won't do it because I'm such a good person to Jaeha that I won't hit him. I love him a lot to joke around with him.

"Oh I'll be waiting to block it." He brought his face closer to me in the dark. His hot breath was heard in the quiet night. Every living thing around us was muted.

"And I'll dominate you." I chuckled, pulling his head in for a kiss. Our lips warmed each other up as the night was getting chillier than before. "Let's sleep, again."

"Alright, Mama Bird, up you go!" He scooped me up into his arms and leaned over for another kiss. "I'm ready for kids." He boldly hinted, making me pause for a second and hit his chest.

"We do have kids, and they're Princess, Hak, Yoon, and the dragons. They're my— our teenager kids."

"I guess we'll have to push it off." He sighed sadly, eagerly waiting to bed me soon. I know he wanted to show his love and affection more than just holding hands and kissing my cheeks or lips. Jaeha wanted us to have a moment where we can both become one and release our hearts to each other.

"Someday, Jaeha… someday."

 **A/N: Thanks you for the sweet reviews. I love seeing what you guys have to say about the story & it really makes my day 3 **


	43. Chapter 43

I didn't realize when stepping foot back into the Water Tribe and having fun with the gang will cost my life with Princess and Lady Lili….

"Unhand me, you wretch!" I screamed, seeing that Princess and Lady Lili were taken down with tea and sleeping chemical to the face, but I stood up and had my sword out, pointing at the elderly woman. How was I fooled to think that no kidnapping would happen in the Water Tribe… But I guess my correction was very wrong to begin with. Lili's bodyguards were downstairs to fight off whoever were down there, and I couldn't get their help or else the two young girls' lives would be at stake if I were to leave my post because shouting from where I am at, they will hear nothing.

The elderly lady just smiled, knowingly she won this battle between us. "If you want to follow then simply-!"

 _WHAMMM!_

Something hard hit my head from the back and knocked me out cold.

I woke up in a carriage with the two girls. "Sometimes… I wonder why I always get into these messes…" I shook my head in disapproval of how many times I was taken captive. Too many to count for. "Lady Lili is bad luck in her Tribe." I murmured very quietly, but not silently enough that Princess defended on Lili's honor.

"Seina! It's not Lili's fault, and she's not bad luck." Her pipsqueak voice wrapped around my brain so tightly that it irritated the Hell out of me. I wasn't in the mood for playing little kidnapping games like this. I was tired of this life. I want to settle down and have a normal life where I don't need to fight in wars no more!

"Oh really?! Then tell me why so much happened in the Water Tribe when we had the drug dealer situation? Can you explain that and this situation? _Why is the Water Tribe so lazy to keep their own land in check_?" I hissed out venom and hate. I was filled with so much negative energy in the Water Tribe because I lost my babies. Everything I had was gone because of that place.

"S-Seina, I can't explain that." Princess struggled on what to say because she didn't know what to do to calm me down.

"Can't explain… Yeah, like how you can't explain why I moved in to get my _own_ _babies_ killed when we faced the drug dealer man!" Only anger circulated in the blood. The memories of it happening was crystal clear. Everything I remember it, it made me very sad to the point I even regret sacrificing myself for her.

"I-it's because you…" Princess' voice was small like a mouse. I couldn't hear her reasoning.

"Because I wanted you to be alive, Princess. But there are days where I regret self-sacrificing myself, and wished it was _you,_ who would've gotten hurt instead of me!" My hurtful and honest words shot Princess' heart. She clutched her chest and curled down, either in pain or betrayal.

"You are her servant, Seina! You-"

I looked over at Lili and scoffed because they did not know the pain I went through. So much pain that I held over these years… True pain, making me wonder why I didn't kill myself when I had the chance to, or when Yoon was doing surgery on me to keep me alive. I clenched my fists and looked away from the two young girls. My eyes were hot with tears.

"What makes you think you can judge me? Why does my actions make me the bad person? You don't know how much I sacrificed for Princess when she was young. You don't even know the price that I've paid to become this monster I am!" I poked my finger to my chest hard. "The tremendous pain will always be with me till I die. The loss of so many people in my lives are gone; dead because I couldn't save them." I gulped, letting the hot tears roam free from my eyes, as I remembered Hyungki. It was my fault. "Guilt will consume you." I wiped off my tears. "Maybe it is I, who is bad luck." My lips quivered, holding in the threatening tears that were to spill out again.

I looked down at the necklace that Jaeha gave me before we met up with Lady Lili for helping reason. I tried to smile and be happy, but I couldn't. To know that my life is way to messed up it hurts. It hurts so much that I think I'm better off without Jaeha or anyone in my life. I can't live anymore. I don't know how to be happy no more. Faking my happiness will only hurt Jaeha. Love and happiness can't mend my damaged heart. I only lied to myself, my front layer... But deep down where I am lost and broken, there I cannot lie. I wasn't happy.

Arriving to the slave area in Sei, we were put on the spot because of Lili's haughty action of grabbing the merchant Nadai lady. Though I was filled with pain from the repetitive events, I went to protect Princess and Lili with my own life, again. And if I didn't, I would be losing them instead of my babies. I swiftly grabbed the whip before it could lay on Princess. My hand was bleeding from the open wound it caused me to have. My blood splattered on the dirty ground, slowly dripping one by one.

I lifted up my nose up high as I stared at the soldiers before me. "You, pesky humans are worthless to live." I reeled in the whip to bring the leader over, feeling the stinging sensation coursing through the bloody wound. "I will slaughter all of you if I have to, even if it means to kill myself in the process." I smirked, knowing Jaeha would be extremely mad at me if I die, but I can't live on no more. I'm done. I will leave Jaeha behind because of my selfishness.

"Seina, no!" Princess yelled, grabbing onto my shoulder, shaking me to bring me back to my sense. "You can't do this! You can't die! Jaeha will be-"

I ripped off the necklace with my free hand and let it off on the dirty ground. How emotionlessly I tore it off my neck, like I never even loved him. But I truly did love Jaeha, yet if the both of us are willingly to die for Princess, then there's no need to cry because it was our duty in the first place. "Tell him that he should move on and that I couldn't lie to myself. I was always hurt since the beginning of time, and I'm better off dead." My words were carved in stones.

"No no no!"

"Get out!" I screamed at the two girls. "I'm doing this alone." No matter how much my voice was straining, I wouldn't let them come closer to me. I wanted them to be alive than dead. I won't let these babies die because of my dangerous action.

I'm losing myself again, I'm sorry.


	44. Chapter 44

"Seina! Oh, Seina!" The voice sounded familiar. Who was the person who had that voice? I can't recall anything.

I lied on the dirty ground stained with crimson. Breathing hurts. It was getting harder to breathe. Each time my chest heaved up and down, a sharp pain stabbed my moral lungs. I think I saw the gates of heaven as I blinked and choked out little words before I closed my eyes. Letting agony sink into my bones and crush it. "Let Him forget about me… Let Him know how much I love Him even if I die… Don't turn back… Never search for me when… I'm gone…"

Heavy footsteps were rushing toward me. Words were popping in and out from my ears, singing a sad lullaby to me.

"Seina! Don't you dare die on us again!" I was roughly pulled into someone's arm.

I stared at the faces surrounding me. Kija… Shinah…. Yoon and…. Hak…

"I'm sorry. Please, just end it for me. End my life. I can no longer live a day knowing that death is hanging on my back." I cried out, moving my hand to press on a bleeding wound.

"Seina…"

I know this voice.

"... Why do you torture yourself like this?"

It was my love. He voice was broken and hurt.

"Give her to me." Jaeha sucked up his broken heart and held me in his arms. His strong and secured arms were protectively holding me. "How hard are you trying to die? I will be there when you're sad. Please, just open up to me…!" His voice cracked, and I felt droplets of wet tears landing on my face.

I touched his cheek with my warm hands. "Jaeha…" My voice was raspy. We were alone. "You are an amazing man who can have someone better than me. More beautiful and intelligent. I am nothing compared to the women you flirt with."

Jaeha vigorously shook his head in disagreement. "Listen to me, Seina." His voice was firm and attentive to the ears. "You were the Angel who came to me one cold night and gave me your cape. I will never forget that moment." My eyes widened. I didn't think he would remember since he was sleeping. "You are my beautiful woman, my intelligent woman, my kind woman, and my loving woman." His face lowered to mine, our lips barely touching. "You'll always be my woman until time ends. You're a rare beauty that I won't find in other women. You have so much on your shoulders, yet you still stand tall and laugh. No one had self sacrifice themselves more than you did. But why do you not love yourself? Take a step back from the door of death and come back into my arms to live another day of happiness with me, because I need you." His beautiful purple eyes were on the verge of tears again. His talkative mouth was quivering as it tried to smile through the hard pain of sadness. It kept on twitching so it could frown.

"I can't keep living if I know one of us will die. I can't bare the thoughts of us dying on our duty to protect Princess. Our love is on the line. I can't… I don't want to suffer no more when I know the next lineage of your clan will come. It is selfish of me, but let's just end this so in another lifetime… We can finally be together without no rules. A place and time when we are free from anything, and nothing will harm us." I fear I was breathing in my last words. "I…" I pressed my hands tight against the bleeding wound. "... love you so much. I-in another life, I promise…! We'll love each other again!" Tears were running down my face and my breath started to die down. "But my time is running u-up…"

Why does my heart ache when I know I'm near death with my lover? Why does it not ache when I want to die alone? Is it because I was dying in my lover's arms and I knew he would miss me?

Jaeha broke into a sobbing mess and kissed me one last time. His warm lips were latching onto mine as my last breathe drew away when he pulled back.

 **Jaeha POV:**

She stopped breathing when I pulled back from the desperate. Her steel grey eyes were closed and at peace. I didn't know what to do now. My heart was just broken and lost. My lover has died.

"Jaeha…" I looked up to see Yona standing at the sideline, crying. She saw everything. "I don't know how to comfort you…!" She came to my side and hugged me. Everyone came to hug me. That is what they could do to help me cope my pain.

Shortly after a few days of Seina's death, it was time to bury her.

She was beautiful in a white dress. Her soul was at peace… except mine.

How could I go on…?

"Jaeha," Hak finally said my _real_ name instead of the nickname he always called me. "I-it's time." Hak was indeed showing his true emotion, but was holding them back.

Tears flowed down my face. "Hak," I looked over at him with a teary smile. "It's okay to cry, because I'm crying too! We can all cry together!"

The beautiful woman was now lying underneath the dirt, deep in the earth now. I hope we meet in afterlife— or another life.

"Goodbye, my love."

 **Modern Time (Jaeha POV):**

I was at a festival, roaming around since I separated myself from my group of friends. There was a lot of people at the festival.

It was the celebration of the Four Dragons and King Hiryuu. This special celebration has always been a tradition for Kouka ever since this land was founded and formed into what we have now.

I walked around the food stands to find a beautiful woman ordering tteok. She smiled when she got her snack and said thanked the worker. My heart raced when we made eye contact, her steel grey eyes and my purple eyes crossed over each other. My heart jumped up to my throat, and I said to myself, "I guess this is what love at first sight feels like."

I found myself chasing after the woman who stole my heart. "Hey…!" I kept on trying to get her attention through the crowded place, but there were so many people here that I lost her in the crowd. "She's gone." I mumbled in defeat.

There was no way I could find her through this big crowd of people… That would be impossible. I guess I'll never find the woman.

I forcefully dragged my body to sit down on a chair. I was pissed that I didn't get to introduce myself to her… I lost my chance.

"Hey, you!"

I ignored the call because I thought it wasn't for me since there was many people walking and sitting around.

"You, there sitting alone!"

"Who's calling me?" I asked myself, and turned around to see the woman I chased after.

"Listen, you creep-" Her mouth opened to threaten me, but I interrupted her before she could finish.

"Have we met before? You look very familiar." I squinted my eyes and tilted my head to the side, still gazing at her familiar features.

"No, I believe not." She shook her head.

So I stuck my hand out to introduce myself to her. "The name is Jaeha. Yours?"

She unsurely extended her hand out and shook it firmly. "Seina." It was the woman of my dream: ombre hair, steel grey eyes, and beautiful smile but she wasn't smiling at me.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Umm… I guess it's also nice to meet you?"

 **A/N: Yep, it ended sadly in the ancient era… But hey! They get to meet each other in another life so it's not that bad.**

 **If you guys are up to seeing how the modern Jaeha and Seina get together then, I might make another book… ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ It really depends on you readers, if you guys are wanting to read it and continue their love story in the modern era.**


End file.
